


Actually I Choose You

by AliceCase923



Series: Was it real or just pretend? [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Miscarriage, Smut, becamitchell, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe endgame, chloebeale, doctor!chloe, famous!beca, mommybeca, mommychloe, originalcharacters - Freeform, pitchperfect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 121,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCase923/pseuds/AliceCase923
Summary: “Where do we go from here?”What do you do once you realise fate has bigger plans for you?Beca and Chloe find themselves (sort of) back in each other’s lives again. As it turns out, the more you fight fate the more it’s going to play tricks on you. There are also kids involved.Where are they now? They have now achieved their dreams apart. Chloe is a doctor and Beca is a producer who has her own recording company.A second chance at love, will they go for it?Will you?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Was it real or just pretend? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712410
Comments: 149
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you’re going to have to bear with me on this one cause I went for it. We continue on with their story fast-forwarded into the future. With regard to the specific timelines, I apologise if it gets confusing cause it will. I keep getting confused myself LOL but stubborn me pushed through with this style of writing.

Beca was alone in her office as she leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes. It was barely ten in the morning but she’s already had it with this day. She had about fifteen minutes of alone time before her next meeting. 

She looked around her office. It was decent sized with high ceilings and it was on the 10th floor so it had a pretty good view. This place has been her second home since they started. She smiled when she saw the different awards and several family photos that were on display all around her office.

Beca ran her fingers on the engraving on her desk. “Indie Music Group”. She invested her all in this recording label company and so far so good with the help of her good friends and partners, Jesse, Cynthia Rose and Stacie. 

She’s living the dream, so they say. She must feel on top of the world, right? She sighed at the thought. Their label is just over four years old, there’s so much work to do. There was so much pressure on Beca as well as the company’s “success” depended on her. Beca was happy though. Such supportive people surrounded her and her fan base was growing steadily since she’s laid low.

_“No Beca you are not staying in tonight.” Chloe would look up to her laptop screen. She had her hair up in a bun and her glasses on. “What’s your excuse this time?”_

_Beca looks at Chloe fondly. She honestly could just stare at Chloe all day. “That there’s nothing I’d rather do than watch my hot girlfriend study all night.”_

_It’s been about two months since Chloe kissed Beca at the airport on the day she left for LA. Everyday since then when Beca comes home from work, she would call Chloe. For tonight she had her laptop on the kitchen counter facing the kitchen as she was preparing her dinner._

_“I’ll most likely still be studying when you get back.”_

_“You know how much I hate going to those things. They terrify me.”_

_“I know. But hey, didn’t you say you already made a friend from work? Why not ask her if she’ll be there?”_

_Beca had a networking thing almost once a week where people she worked with would meet up in a bar, drink and get to know each other and mingle with other people in the industry. It was a perfect way to make connections if you were up for it._

_“It would have been so much more easier if you were here with me. You’re the only one I want to bring to those sorts of things.”_

_“Stop being so cheesy. Come on I really want you to go.”_

_“Why am I getting the feeling that you want to get rid of me?”_

_“Shut up. Don’t flip this on me. All I’m saying is since I am not there you should go out more, make the most out of it. And please, we both know that if I was there, we would be staying in… first for sure.”_

_“Stop being a tease. It’s a good three more months ‘til we see each other. But you’re right. I’ll send Amy a text to ask her if she’ll be there. If and only if she says yes, then I will go.”_

_“Okay. I think that’s fair.” Chloe was busy writing notes and Beca found herself just staring. “Well what are you waiting for? Send her a text.”_

Beca’s assistant, who is also their receptionist, popped her head in her office trying to get her attention.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I’m sorry Ms Mitchell. I just wanted to let you know that you’re 10 o’clock is here.”

“Thank you Katie. And please Beca is fine.”

“Yes Ms Beca. I will try to keep that in mind.”

When her assistant left her alone again, she chuckled to herself at how jumpy she was getting.

_Beca got home that night a bit drunk having one too many drinks. Her new friend Amy was crazy and her mistake was she tried to keep up with her. The first thing she does is rush to her computer and facetime Chloe. Then she looks for her phone charger and plugged her phone. Her phone died halfway of the night and she couldn’t wait for it to come back on._

_The moment Chloe comes into her computer screen, she could tell right away that Beca was a more than just a little tipsy as Beca smiled back at her with all her teeth showing that made Chloe squint a little._

_“Hey there. Good night?”_

_“It was awesome Chlo. But I missed you so much.”_

_“I’m glad you had fun. How about we talk tomorrow? You look like you’re ready for bed.”_

_As if on cue, Beca let out a yawn._

_“Are you sure? Weren’t you waiting for me?”_

_“I was and I’m glad you’re back home safe now.”_

_“Are you still studying? You should rest too.”_

_“I will. Just one more chapter and I’m done. So let’s talk tomorrow?”_

_“No wait. I just want to say thank you.”_

_“Thank you for?”_

_“Just thank you. You know sometimes I feel like you’re too good to be true and it’s scary”_

_“Bec.”_

_“Shh please just let me say this please.”_

_“Okay.” Chloe bit her lip. Beca was being too adorable. If only she could, she would definitely fly to her right now just to hold her._

_“Thank you for being you, for loving me and for not pushing me to come out to my parents. I know how much you hate lying to my parents about us and I’m sorry for putting you through that.”_

_“Bec.”_

_Beca looks at Chloe again as if saying to let her finish first. She pursed her lips together and allowed Beca to continue._

_“You know I love you so much, right? You are literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Beca’s voice cracked and it did not go unnoticed by Chloe. Beca wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking or she just really missed Chloe._

_“And you to me. I love you too. What’s going on? Why are you crying? You’re making me cry.”_

_“Something happened tonight and I’ve decided to come out to my parents. I don’t want to celebrate our first Christmas together lying to them.”_

_“Oh. You know I will support you with whatever you want to do. I just want to make sure that your heart is in the right place. I don’t want you doing this just for me. At your own pace remember?”_

_Beca looks at Chloe. The alcohol won’t let her stop crying. “Why are you so good to me?” She says as she buries her face in her hands._

_“Please stop crying. If that’s what you really want to do, I’m with you. Just please promise me at least sober up before you do tell your parents? You don’t have to tell them tonight.”_

_“Okay. I can do that. I promise. But I will tell them.”_

_“And I’m not stopping you.”_

_“I love you Chloe.”_

_“I love you too weirdo. Are you going to stop crying and get some sleep now?”_

_“Promise me one thing.”_

_“What?”_

_“Please don’t leave me.”_

_“Beca.”_

_“I don’t know what I’ll do without you anymore. So don’t leave me, okay?”_

_“I won’t leave you. I promise.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Now. Make sure you bring a glass of water to your room.”_

Beca knew who her 10 o’clock was going to be but still here she was being thrown off as if being caught by surprise. She was sitting across Emilia, an up and coming artist, and they were discussing her vision for her debut album. Emilia was a Youtuber discovered by her team a few months ago. 

Cynthia Rose was also in the meeting. She wasn’t worried about the fact that Emilia was not bad looking or was very charming. It was because Emilia had red hair and in a very similar shade to Chloe’s red hair. It had always been some sort of a trigger for Beca. But on top of that, she’s also staring at blue eyes not very similar to Chloe but still blue and she knew what it was doing to Beca. 

She knew as soon as the redhead entered that she would have to keep an eye on her friend. 

Cynthia Rose had to clear her throat a couple of times to get Beca’s attention, sometimes even going for as far as a light nudge to her side. A few more minutes have gone and Cynthia Rose couldn’t handle it anymore. Because of all the staring Beca’s doing, it seemed that she was flirting with their new artist and Emilia was getting flustered.

“Could you excuse us for a minute?” Cynthia Rose said standing up and grabbing Beca.

Once they were outside the meeting room and out of earshot, Cynthia Rose whispered to Beca. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Beca whispers back.

“You know what I mean. Can you stop it? You’re freaking out that young girl and to be honest me too.”

“Oh please. You always react like this. I’m not doing anything.”

“Why do you always have to be borderline creepy? Do you like that girl?”

“Of course I like her. We’re not signing her if we don’t like her.”

“God Beca, you are so dense sometimes. Do you want to sleep with her or not?”

“What? No. Oh my god. Are you fuckin’ serious right now? I don’t want to sleep with every red head in the planet.”

“Yeah just the one, right?”

“Yes.” Beca answered too soon. “Fuck you shut up.”

“Becs.”

Beca answered with her hand. “Look.” She puts it up to stop Cynthia Rose from saying whatever it was she was about to say. “Now’s not the time. We have a client in there.”

“Exactly. Now can you please please stop being weird?”

“Okay.”

“Did you need me to show you a photo of Chloe blonde?”

Beca finds that funny for two seconds. “Wait. Is she really blonde now? How would you know?” 

Cynthia Rose just wiggled her eyebrows at Beca and shrugged.

“You know what, forget it. I don’t think that’s a good idea anyway. Then I’ll have a thing for blondes as well.”

“Yeah I think you’re right. Forget I said anything.”

When Beca and Cynthia Rose went back to the meeting room, all Beca could think about was Chloe not being a redhead. It had never occurred to her that Chloe could dye her hair. She’s always been able to resist stalking Chloe on social media. This new information may be her tipping point.

_It’s been a week since Beca mentioned to Chloe that she wanted to come out to her parents. She’s never mentioned it again to Chloe but she has been thinking about it a lot._

_She decided to do it on her own and just tell Chloe how it went afterwards. She knew she needed to do this alone._

_Beca took out her phone and facetimed her parents. It wasn’t long before her mom answered._

_“Rebeca my dear, how are you?”_

_“Hey mom. Is dad there?”_

_“Yeah, did you want to talk to him?”_

_“I wanted to talk to you both actually.”_

_“Is everything all right? Are you okay? Did anything happen?” Linda looked so worried. “Ben! Come down here, I have Rebeca on the phone! She has news!”_

_“Mom, calm down I’m fine. There’s just something I want to talk to you two about.”_

_“Rebeca you’re making me nervous.”_

_“It’s not that bad.”_

_“Not that bad? What? What have you gotten yourself into?”_

_Ben sat next to Linda as Linda brought him up to speed and then they were both looking worried now._

_When her mom finally allowed her to talk. Beca took a deep breath. “I haven’t been completely honest with you guys. It’s not a big deal but it is to me.” Beca paused and surprisingly both her parents were not interrupting her._

_“As it turns out.” Beca continued. “I’m not into guys. I like girls and Chloe is actually my girlfriend. It’s fairly recent so don’t be mad at Chloe please. We haven’t been lying since it just happened when I left for LA. Now, before you say anything, I can take anything that you have to say to me but please don’t say anything bad about Chloe. You have no idea how much I care for her. So let’s just keep her out of this. I understand if you hate me but I want you to know I’m still your daughter whatever happens.”_

_“Rebeca. Listen to me.” Linda was the first one to talk. “We are your parents, once you have kids of your own, you will understand but your father and I we love you no matter what even if we don’t agree with all your choices.”_

_“Mom.”_

_“Now your father and I have a conference to attend to. Let’s talk more about this later when we get back, okay?”_

_“Okay. I am sorry.”_

_“So are we.”_

_Beca’s parents didn’t call her back. She waited on her phone the whole day. She tried to keep busy at work but there were no missed calls, no messages, nothing from her parents. Beca didn’t know what else there was to say or if there was anything else to say._

_When she gets home from work she goes straight to her bed and under the covers. She decided to call Chloe._

_“Hey. How was work?” Chloe says as soon as their call connected._

_“Same same. How was your day?”_

_“We had an exam so at least break from the studying tonight.”_

_“Are you going out?”_

_“Nah. I just want to rest tonight.”_

_Beca didn’t realise the sigh she let out._

_“Aww Bec, was it that bad?”_

_“She hates me Chlo. They both hate me. I just know it.”_

_“Just give them time.”_

_“What if they never accept me? What if they never look at me the same way again? My own parents…”_

_“Don’t worry you won’t be alone. You always have me. But Bec, you have to remember it’s a lot to process for them too. You’ve had sometime to process it already so give them that same time that you needed to allow them to process it as well.”_

_Beca sighed. Chloe was right. She was always right. “You always know the things to say to make me feel better.”_

_They were both smiling but then Beca’s brows furrowed. “But wait. How did you know? I haven’t told you I came out to them.”_

_“Oh. Well. You sure? I think you mentioned it.”_

_“Chlo. Tell me the truth.”_

_“Okay fine. I have something to tell you. But promise me, you won’t freak out or overreact.”_

_“Oh my god. What did she do?”_

_“Nothing. Your mom just invited me over for lunch this weekend.”_

_“She what?!”_

_“Don’t worry, it’s just lunch and we’re just going to talk. It’s not like she’ll ban me forever and forbid me to see you. What are we in high school?”_

_“I don’t know Chlo. I don’t think I’m comfortable throwing you in like that. I would want to be there at least. This is between me and them.”_

_“Bec I’m a part of all of this too whether you like it or not.”_

_“If she wants someone to punish it should be me.”_

_“Who said anything about punishments. It’s just lunch. And I have lunch with your parents all the time, it’s not anything new.”_

_“Even you have to admit this will be different. I just want to be there with you. I really don’t like the idea of you going alone.”_

_“But you said so yourself that’s going to be another three months. Don’t worry okay, if it’s really bad, I’ll just walk away and leave.”_

_“Leave? No. You promised.” Beca panicked._

_“No silly. I’ll just walk away from the lunch.” Chloe starts laughing._

_“How are you so calm about this?”_

_Chloe continues to laugh at her. All Beca could do was roll her eyes._

Beca was never big on social media. From time to time, she would post for their company’s accounts but aside from that she wasn’t on it. She did get curious sometimes but never enough to make her own account. Her emails were already too much to handle.

She logged on to their label’s Instagram account and looked up Chloe. She was impressed at how quick she found Chloe’s profile but her heart sank when it was on private. She tried so hard to see the tiny circle icon that was Chloe’s profile photo.

She seemed to still have red hair on that one. Beca was obsessing about this whole idea. 

“What are you doing?”

Beca jumped from her seat. She didn’t even hear Cynthia Rose coming in her office.

“Nothing.” She was panicking and accidentally dropped her phone. It landed face up in between the both of them.

Beca and Cynthia Rose both looked down and saw that a request to follow was made. 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Beca picked it up right away and cancelled the follow request.

“If you wanted to stalk your ex, all you had to do was ask.” Cynthia Rose smirked at Beca.

Beca was still trying to recover from what just happened. Why does this always happen to her? 

“Are you actually being serious right now?”

Cynthia Rose took her own phone out and showed Beca Chloe’s Instagram profile. Beca went wide-eyed and as soon as she did Cynthia Rose pulled her phone back.

“Wait. What? When?! How?” Beca was close to hysterical.

“What’s all the commotion in here?” Stacie walked through the doors to Beca’s office. 

“Nothing.” Beca squeaks out.

Stacie crossed her arms and looks at Cynthia Rose. Beca begged Cynthia Rose with her eyes to not say anything. 

“You’re going to love this Stace.”

“Goddammit.” Was all Beca could say.

_Chloe was frantically running around the apartment she shared with Aubrey looking for her car keys, house keys and her wallet. She was supposed to pick up Beca at the airport and Chloe was running really late. Beca’s plane was scheduled to land right about now._

_She grabs a bag and starts stuffing everything in there. She jumps as soon as her front door opens almost hitting her in the face._

_“Bec?! What are you doing here early? Oh my god!” Chloe drops the bag she was holding and lunged herself into Beca’s open arms. “I was just about to leave to pick you up. Did I get the time wrong?” Chloe started kissing Beca’s face._

_Beca scrunches her face as she returns Chloe’s hug and they embrace. “Relax Chlo. I wanted to surprise you so when there was an earlier flight I had it moved. Surprise!”_

_“I missed you.”_

_“I missed you too.”_

_Chloe kisses Beca quickly on the lips and then starts pulling Beca inside the apartment and tried to help her with her bags but Beca beats her to it._

_“It’s all good I got it.” Beca assures Chloe._

_“Come in, come in. I’ll give you the tour.”_

_“Where’s Aubrey?”_

_“She’s at her parent’s place for the holidays so.” Chloe starts to wiggle her eyebrows at Beca, which makes her blush._

_Beca catches up to Chloe and hugs her from behind. “I missed you so much. What’s our schedule going to be like?”_

_Chloe turns her head so she could kiss Beca properly. “My dads are working over the holidays but we are having Christmas lunch at theirs and then dinner with yours?”_

_“Ugh. I am not looking forward to seeing my judgmental parents. I’m so sorry you had to deal with them alone.”_

_“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. And it went well, didn’t it?”_

_They settled down on the couch. Beca wanted to stay in for now. As soon as they were settled, Beca took out her phone._

_Chloe had been trying to talk to Beca but she was too distracted. She’s been on her phone this whole time taking selfies of them two. She wasn’t paying attention to Chloe at all._

_“Okay Bec, I love you and all your weird ways but you’re starting to get to my nerves. What the hell are you doing?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious? I’m taking pictures with you.”_

_“Exactly. You never take our pictures. What’s going on?”_

_Beca sighed and confessed. “People at work don’t believe me when I say I’m seeing someone. They don’t believe me more when I show them your picture. And then it doesn’t help when I can’t show them a single photo of us together.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“Yes. But now they can all suck it cause I’m going to shove these cute pictures of us together down their throats when work resumes next year.”_

_“Okay. But how many more do you need? Do you plan to just keep on taking selfies this whole break or are you actually going to spend time with me?”_

_“You say that as if I’m not paying attention to you.” It’s funny cause Beca is saying this while being totally engrossed by something on her phone and never once looked up at Chloe._

_Chloe stops talking altogether and crossed her arms. She stares at Beca who still had her head down._

_She shakes her head when Beca’s head shoots up to look at her wondering why it was eerily quiet all of a sudden._

_“Bec god. Give me that.” Chloe grabbed Beca’s phone. “What do you have so far?”_

_Chloe scrolled through the pictures Beca already had. They were terrible._

_“Oh my god.” Chloe tried to keep a straight face until she saw Beca’s selfies with her at the back doing whatever random thing. “What the fuck are these?”_

_“Pictures of us.” Beca was blushing like crazy. “Don’t make fun of me.”_

_Chloe starts laughing. She couldn’t help it now, not when Beca was being adorable again._

_“You’re so cute. I could just.” Chloe reaches for Beca’s face and pinches her cheeks._

_Beca still doesn’t find it funny and pulls away. Even Chloe being Chloe and this close to her wasn’t distracting her._

_Chloe takes a deep breath to control another wave of laughter coming but she still kept giggling. Beca was starting to get annoyed._

_“Alright. Let’s stop this.” Beca stands up and grabs her phone from Chloe. “Who in their right minds anyway is ever going to believe you’re my girlfriend?”_

_“Oh come on Bec.” Chloe reaches for Beca’s phone in her back pocket. “Come here.” Chloe pulls Beca into the couch and puts her arm over her shoulder. “Explain to me what these are again and why are you taking them.”_

_Beca leans into Chloe. “I wanted to show you off to people at work. I wanted them to see my girlfriend.”_

_“Hot girlfriend.” Chloe corrected her and started to extend her arm to take a selfie. “Now come on let’s do this properly once and for all so I can have your full attention.”_

_“You do have my full attention.” Beca wanted to argue but Chloe just looked at her. “I just.”_

_“I know. Now shut up and look up at the screen.”_

_Chloe moved her face closer to Beca’s and clicked. Then she kisses Beca on the cheek and clicked._

_“Your turn. Kiss me.” Chloe says pointing at her own cheek._

_Beca rolls her eyes first then leans to kiss Chloe’s cheek but as soon as she did Chloe turned her face to catch Beca’s lips with her own for a peck and clicked._

_Beca was surprised and then they both just laughed together._

_“Alright. That’s enough photos.” Beca gently pushes Chloe and moves on top of her. “Let me properly say hello to you now.”_

_Chloe drops the phone to the floor with a light thud._

Chloe completed her residency back in New York. She now found herself in a fellowship program here in LA for the past nine months under the supervision of Doctor Stefan Harrison.

Chloe met Doctor Harrison when he was in New York for a few guest lectures organised by her university.

She’s been living at the accommodation the hospital has offered her. It wasn’t bad but she couldn’t refuse Chicago’s offer for her to stay with them whilst she didn’t have her own place.

She’s practically stayed over whenever she could anyway. A week later, Chloe was officially moving in. She dropped the last box into her new room before she heard someone calling her. 

“Chloe!” She could also hear footsteps going up the staircase running towards her.

She dropped the box she was holding and waited for her tiny intruder to arrive.

“Chloe!” Seven year old Jamie wrapped his arms around Chloe’s waist. “You’re here!”

“Hey little guy. Yes I am. Just like what we talked about. How come you’re still here? Aren’t you going to be late for school?”

“I wanted to see you first. Are you off to work?”

“Nope. No work for me today. I’m going to spend the day unpacking.”

“I think my dad’s tired. Maybe you could drive me to school today?”

“I would love to. But it’s not my decision. Ask your dad and if he says yes then I don’t really have a choice here do I?”

Jamie gets excited and starts bouncing in his place.

“Okay, deal!”

Chloe just shakes her head as she watched the little boy run out the same way he did coming in. She grabbed her phone and car keys. She knew Chicago did not stand a chance with Jamie.

Chloe and Chicago met in med school. They were in the same class until Chicago fell behind because he had to take care of his son, Jamie, too. They moved to LA a few months before Chloe did so that Chicago could start with his residency and be closer to his parents. 

Jamie’s mom is back in New York and doesn’t want to have anything to do with him; with both of them actually. Chloe will never understand how she could do that to her own son.

“Hey.” Chloe gave Chicago a quick hug. “Thanks for this. This isn’t going to be awkward and weird, right?”

“No no of course not. Jamie knows. He’s just happy you’re here. We both are.”

“I am too.” Chicago lived in a three-bedroom apartment. Chloe would spend most of her free time here to either babysit Jamie or just hangout with them.

Chicago’s place was a less than half an hour drive to both the Children’s hospitals in LA and Orange County, which was convenient for the both of them.

“You don’t have to do this Chlo.”

“No, it’s okay. I like spending time with Jamie anyway. Now we have to hurry, I don’t want him to be late.”

“I’m ready. Let’s go.” Jamie said as he held on to Chloe’s hand. “And get some rest dad.”

“I will buddy. Have a good day at school.”

Chicago watched Chloe and Jamie walk to her car hand in hand. 

_“Tada!” Beca shows off her new apartment to Chloe._

_Chloe doesn’t often visit Beca in LA but it was her birthday weekend and she didn’t want Beca spending her birthday alone._

_Beca just got her own apartment and was able to move in that same weekend. She was showing Chloe around._

_“And this is the kitchen and dining area. So what do you think? Do you like it?”_

_“Yeah. I think it’s great.”_

_“How come you don’t sound so thrilled?”_

_“I miss seeing you everyday.”_

_“You do see me everyday.”_

_“You know what I meant.”_

_“I know. I’m sorry. I miss you too everyday.”_

_“I miss living with you too. So why did you get a two-bedroom apartment when you intend to live alone? Is that room for me when I come to visit you? Is that where I’ll be sleeping tonight?”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous. You are sleeping with me. Or more like I’m sleeping wherever you’re sleeping. Which reminds me, please tell me you didn’t book a hotel. I told you not to.”_

_“I didn’t. You assured me you had me covered.”_

_“And I do.” Beca steals a few kisses from Chloe. “But anyway I’m making the other room my home studio so I can work on a few things from home. I know the whole place looks a bit empty now but in time it’ll be a lot more homey.”_

_“You know. Anywhere with you is home.”_

_Beca wasn’t ready for that and feels a blush coming. “You’re so cheesy.”_

_Chloe loves it when she makes Beca blush. “I think we need to go for an IKEA run.”_

_“There’s nothing I would love to do more.”_

_Chloe was about to grab her things and get ready to leave when Beca pulled her in again._

_“Actually there was one thing…”_

It was a short drive to Jamie’s school. They were mostly just singing to whatever was playing on the radio. When they arrived, Chloe parked her car and turned to face Jamie.

“Alright, here we are.”

“Could you walk me to the gates?”

“Of course sweetie.” Chloe pulls up the brakes and the keys from the ignition.

They were walking hand in hand towards the gates when someone approached them. “You must be Mrs Walp. It’s so good to finally meet you. I’m Ms Walters, one of Jamie’s teachers.”

Chloe reached for her hand to shake. Before she could correct her, Ms Walters turned to Jamie.

“You were right, Jamie, your mom is very pretty.”

“Yes she is the prettiest.” Jamie gives Chloe’s hand a squeeze and smiles up at Chloe. 

Chloe just smiles at Ms Walters politely. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope this little one isn’t much of a trouble.” Chloe says as they continued to walk. 

“Oh no. Jamie is one of the good kids. He’s pretty popular with everyone actually.”

“Really?” Chloe then looks down at Jamie who was looking a bit smug.

“It was nice meeting you again, Mrs Walp. Jamie I’ll see you in Class.”

“See you later Ms Walters!”

When they were left alone, Chloe slows down and pulls Jamie’s hand gently as she slowly knelt to meet his eye level. 

“Alright little man. What’s going on here?”

Jamie sighed in defeat. “Well. I sort of kind of told everyone at school that you were my mom.”

“You what?”

“I was so sick of everyone asking me about my mom cause they always see me with just dad. So I’ve been telling them you were my mom.”

Chloe nods trying to process what Jamie did. She then looks around and really starts to pay attention. This explains why everyone was looking at them all curious.

“I didn’t think you would have a problem being my pretend mom. I'm sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad. Don’t think about it right now. Let’s just talk about it after school, okay?”

“Are you coming to pick me up?”

“Do you want me to pick you up?”

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “Yes please.”

“Then I will see you in a couple of hours.” Chloe leaned in to kiss the top of his head before standing up. “Have fun little man.”

“Bye Chloe.” Jamie whispers before he starts to run to the doors and turned back to Chloe. “Bye mom!” He shouts as he blows Chloe a kiss.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “God that little boy will be the death of me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca’s paths cross again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused yet?

Chloe was doing a 36-hour shift and she was in her office studying a few of Doctor Harrison’s previous surgeries when her phone rang.

“Hello, Doctor Beale speaking.”

“We need you urgently in the emergency room Doctor. Car crash, two kids are involved, severely injured and unconscious.”

“I’ll be right there. Have you called Doctor Harrison?”

“He’s on his way Doctor.”

Chloe put her phone in her coat and ran out of her office. She couldn’t wait for the lifts and took the stairs.

“I’m here, where are they?”

“This way Doctor.”

Chloe was led to a room where Doctor Harrison was already in with the two kids.

“They both need surgery right away.” Doctor Harrison hands Chloe a chart. “Nathaniel Swanson, 9 years old. He’s a patient of mine but you’re going to have to lead in his surgery. The other kid has more severe injuries which includes the spine. Nate’s spine is okay but he has a head and possibly but unlikey brain injury, his skull cracked, a couple of broken ribs, his sternum will also need repairing, broken arm and a fractured knee. Can you do it?”

“Of course that’s what I’m here for.”

“Good. Now I will be in the OR next to yours, call me if anything comes up or if you’re stuck.”

“Yes Doctor. Thank you but you can count on me.”

“I knew I could but also I feel like I have to let you know. This patient’s a VIP.”

“Thank you for that information Doctor but I don’t think it’s relevant. Would you agree?”

Doctor Harrison was pleased. “Very well. Let’s do it.”

Chloe read through Nathaniel’s chart again. Chloe was also given his file. He’s been coming to this hospital but Chloe’s never treated him before. There was something about Nathaniel that she couldn’t seem to put her finger on.

Nathaniel’s full name was Nathaniel Charles Swanson Mitchell.

“Why is his name so familiar?” Chloe internally slaps herself. She shouldn’t be worrying about the patient’s name right now. She tried to focus on more urgent issues. The name still bothered her but not enough to distract her from the task at hand.

“Have the parents been contacted? I need that consent form signed.” She asked one of the nurses.

“His grandparents are on the way Doctor. They should be arriving any minute.”

“Good. As soon as that’s signed, we’re starting. Call them again, if they are not here within five minutes, get their consent verbally.”

“Yes Doctor.”

Nathaniel suddenly woke up and was looking for his mommy.

“Mommy? Mommy?! Where am I?”

“Shh. Shh. Relax. Nathaniel, my name is Doctor Chloe Beale, I work with Doctor Harrison. I will be your Doctor today. I need you to keep still alright, sweetie.”

“Am I dead? I can’t be. It hurts all over.”

“You’re not dead, Nathaniel. I can assure you that. But don’t try to move. You’re alright.”

“Where’s my mommy? I want my mommy.”

“You will see her soon, alright? But right now I need you to keep still. We are going into surgery in a few minutes. I will take the pain away. When you wake up, mommy will be here.”

“I was with my friend Jackson, is he here too?”

“Yes he is in another room. You’ll see him after as well.”

“Okay. Mommy will be here promise?”

“I promise.”

Nathaniel then lost consciousness again and Chloe called on the nurses.

“Make sure you contact his mother, don’t stop until you reach her.”

“Yes Doctor. We can also confirm verbal consent received over the telephone.”

“Alright, take him to the operating room.”

The surgery took four hours with no complications. Nathaniel has been transferred to his room but is still being closely monitored. Chloe was preparing to meet Nathaniel’s parents to report the surgery to them.

Chloe went out the double doors and called out.

“Who’s here for Nathaniel Swanson?”

An elderly couple stood up. Chloe was walking towards them but froze when she realised she knew who they were.

“Linda? Ben?” She whispered in disbelief.

“Chloe dear is that you?”

Chloe removed her surgical cap and put it in her pocket and smiled at them both.

“Oh dear it is you. Oh, were you the Doctor who took care of our grandson, how is he?”

Then it clicked. Nathaniel is Beca’s son.

“Right right of course. I’m sorry but yes, the surgery was a success, it will be a painful recovery and will involve some gruesome therapy, but he’s a strong boy. He will come out of it fine.”

“When can we see him?”

“I can take you to his room now. He hasn’t woken up yet though.”

Chloe led the couple to Nathaniel’s room. It was an awkward walk to his room with Chloe leading the way. When they finally got to his room, they went straight to him when they saw him.

Chloe stays behind and watched Linda and Ben look over Nathaniel.

“I will leave you guys to it. Please do not hesitate to call the nurses for anything. I will come back in a few. The nurses will also call me as soon as he wakes up.”

“Thank you Chloe for everything.”

Chloe bowed her head in respect before walking out.

“Does Beca know you’re here?”

Chloe froze at the question and slowly turned back to them.

“I don’t think so. We sort of lost touch.”

“Oh okay. Well she’s on her way. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to know what you did for our baby boy.”

“I look forward to it. If you could excuse me.”

Chloe almost ran out of there. She was about to turn the corner when she heard the voice she has not heard in years. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened.

“My name is Beca Mitchell.”

“And I’m Jesse Swanson.” 

“Our son is here, his name is Nathaniel Swanson Mitchell.” A breathless Beca was talking to the nurses’ station. “Can you tell us where he is?”

“Let me take you to his room Mr and Mrs Swanson.” One of the nurses said. Beca was so worried about Nate. It was all she could think about ever since she left her meeting.

Beca would never forgive herself if something bad happened to Nate.

Chloe was panicking as Beca, Jesse and one of the nurses were on their way to where she was. She looked around and decided to take the fire exit back to her office.

“Thank god for fire exits.” She jumped when her phone rang.

“Yes Doctor Harrison?”

“Doctor Beale, are you still doing your rounds? Come up to see me when you’re done.”

“Yes Doctor.” He then ended the call. Chloe tried to pull herself together. 

“What a small freakin’ world. I can’t even last a whole year in LA without running into Beca.” Chloe did some breathing before going back out to finish her rounds.

Beca almost cried when she saw Nate all bandaged up.

“What happened?” was all Beca could ask.

Linda and Ben looked at each other. “We’re not really sure dear. But his friend is okay too. Just got out of operation.”

“I should’ve been there. I should’ve picked him up from soccer practice.”

“It’s not your fault Rebeca. It was an accident and he’s fine.” 

“Still. I should’ve been there.”

“Your parents are right Becs. Don’t blame yourself.”

“It was my turn Jess.”

Linda and Ben didn’t know how to break it to Beca that Chloe was actually the doctor who saved him. She was barely handling the news about Nate’s accident.

Doctor Harrison dialed Chloe again in the middle of her rounds. “Doctor Beale, I know you’re in the middle of your rounds but if you don’t mind coming up to the VIP room please? I’m on my way.” 

“Yes Doctor. I won’t be long.”

_Chloe was preparing for her Step 1 exams. It was about a month away but she knew she had to prepare for it this early. She was going to study all night no distractions. She had settled down in her corner when she heard knocking._

_She ignored the knocking at first but whoever was knocking on their door had no plans of leaving. They don’t usually have guests at this time anyway and Chloe’s pretty sure Aubrey’s in her room sleeping already._

_Chloe opened the door only to find…_

_“Bec?! Oh my god. What are you doing here?” Chloe hugged her tight._

_Beca buried her face on her chest. “I missed you.”_

_“I missed you too.”_

_Beca didn’t move and just snuggled to Chloe, which made Chloe chuckle._

_“Come in, come in, it’s freezing.” Chloe pulled Beca in the apartment as she kissed Beca again and again._

_“I can’t believe you’re here.”_

_They settled on the couch. Beca could see Chloe’s study desk where books were piled up, several of them open around the desk, some were on the floor and her study lamp was on._

_“You were studying. Sorry if I interrupted your studying.”_

_“Are you kidding? I’m always happy to see you. And come on, you’re here. I really can’t believe it. When did you get in? You should’ve told me, I could’ve picked you up.”_

_“No it’s okay. I can’t stay long.”_

_“Oh. Are you here for work?”_

_“Not really. Well sort of.”_

_That’s when Chloe really looked at her. Beca was tired and her eyes looked like she’s been crying for days._

_“Hey. You okay? What’s wrong?”_

_That’s when Beca lost it. Tears that had been threatening to fall were streaming down her face. She thought she would be out of tears to cry by now._

_“Come here. I got you. You’re okay. You’re here with me now.”_

_Beca cried on Chloe for a while until she pulled away to compose herself. The guilt was eating her up now and she had to get away from here fast. She has made her decision and she was going to stand by it._

_“No, no. It’s not okay. It’s terrible Chlo.” Beca wiped away her tears and her runny nose._

_Chloe was about to wipe a tear on her cheek when Beca pulled away._

_“I slept with Jesse.”_

_Chloe pulled back as well. “What?”_

_Chloe froze and her hands fell on her lap. She waited for an explanation; any excuse Beca could come up with._

_“When Laura didn’t show up on their wedding day and left Jesse at the altar. He was obviously devastated and I was there and we had too many to drink and you couldn’t make it and I was missing you.”_

_“Don’t you dare. You knew why I couldn’t make it.”_

_“I know, I know. This is all on me Chlo.” Chloe winced at the nickname. “and I feel terrible. I hate myself for it and I understand if you hate me too.”_

_Beca wasn’t expecting Chloe to be hysterical but Chloe was taking this a little too well. She wasn’t giving away much. She expected at least some sort of violent reaction. Chloe just remained at the opposite end of the couch with her brows furrowed and her arms crossed._

_Beca was a mess. She knew what was coming. One way or another, she was going to lose Chloe tonight. It was selfish but Beca wanted to reach for her and when she was about to she pulled away just as fast._

_“I love you Chloe. Please believe me when I say that. It was a one time thing, I would never cheat on you.”_

_“But you did.”_

_“And I hate that I’m doing this to you. I know you have more exams coming up.” Beca said pointing to her desk. “But you had to know and hear it from me. You deserve at least this much. You’re going to be a great doctor one day. You’re going to meet someone who will treat you right. Better than how I treated you. Much much better.”_

_“Are you breaking up with me? Beca I’m not saying I’m okay with all of this but I don’t think we should make rash decisions right now. I don’t think we are even in our right minds. I think we should sleep this off and talk more in the morning, you can take my bed.”_

_Beca had to cover her mouth to hold back the sobs. She doesn’t deserve Chloe. It would’ve been easier if Chloe just kicked her out right now._

_It was Chloe’s turn to reach for Beca. She wasn’t heartless. She’s never seen Beca so broken like this. But Beca put a hand up stopping Chloe._

_“That’s not the worst part.”_

_Chloe couldn’t think straight anymore. She hasn’t yet fully processed Beca cheating on her. What could be worse than this already? Did they get married or something?_

_“Do you love him?” Chloe was backing away again slowly. She could eventually accept and get over meaningless sex but if Beca loves him then that could be the deal breaker._

_Beca shakes her head. “No no no, you only you. I love only you but.” Beca was finding it hard to speak at this point from all the crying. “I love you so much.”_

_Beca buries her face in her hands again. Chloe even hands her some tissues. She grabs the tissue and plays with it for a bit. She can’t look at Chloe when she’s about to say this cause she knows she will forever remember it._

_“I’m pregnant.” It came out barely a whisper but she knew Chloe heard it. She buried her face in her hands again._

_She was surprised to feel a hand touching her shoulder. She almost jumped._

_“Does Jesse know?” The gentleness in Chloe’s made Beca cry some more. With Chloe was drawing soothing circles on her back, all Beca could do was nod._

_“You may not be my favourite person right now. But I’m not going to let you go through this alone. Whatever you decide, I’m here. We’ll figure this out together somehow. You’re not doing this alone, you always have me.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Beca says in between sobs._

_“Shh. I know.”_

_“No you don’t understand. I owe it to this baby to at least try with Jesse. Maybe we can give this baby a complete family.” Beca didn’t realise until she said it how much the words hit home. “I didn’t mean…”_

_“We can be that too.” Chloe sounded hopeful._

_But then it hit Chloe. Looking at Beca now. It made sense. For the second time tonight, she dropped her hands to her lap in defeat._

_“But it doesn’t matter cause you’ve already made your decision, didn’t you? You’re just here to say good bye.” Chloe’s voice was cold. Surprisingly, Chloe has not shed a tear._

_“I’m so sorry.” Chloe’s words cut deep. Beca was too ashamed but she wasn’t that surprised. She knew between the two of them, she would be the one to fuck up their relationship._

_Chloe stood up. Her emotions turned 360 degrees._

_“That’s not fair Bec. What? You just didn’t consider me in your decision? Like I’m some sort of an outsider? Did you even think of me? Do I even mean anything to you?”_

_“Of course you do. I love you so much Chloe. You know I can’t lose you. And I know this is too much to ask. But I hope someday when you can forgive me, we can be a part of each other’s lives again even just as friends.”_

_“You’re right, that is too much to ask. But don’t flip this on me. It’s your decision to walk away. If you truly want to give Jesse a real shot, I think it’s best we’re not a part of each other’s lives. Do you have a place to stay?”_

_Beca looked down. Chloe doesn’t deserve any of this. Beca was doing what she thought was best for the both of them. Chloe seemed to catch on what Beca couldn’t say._

_“Let me guess, he’s outside waiting for you, isn’t he?” Beca winced. Chloe walked towards the door and opened it for Beca._

_“You’re right. We’re done. Have a good life.”_

_Beca hated every word that came out of Chloe’s mouth. But she was helpless. All she could do was walk slowly to the door. She thought about pulling Chloe for a hug or a kiss or just to hold her hand, for one last time. Beca decided against it. She’s hurt her enough already._

_Chloe stood close to the door, hanging on to it as if her life depended on it._

_“I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday.”_

_Chloe shakes her head. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re going to be a great mom.”_

Chloe knocked softly and slowly opened the door. She saw all heads turn to her as she entered the room. She wasn’t sure if it was just her, but all of a sudden there was some sort of tension in the room.

“Speaking of… I would like to introduce Doctor Chloe Beale. She came in highly recommended from New York. She has been working closely with me since she started. I assure you she is extremely competent and as I am slowly considering retirement in a few years, there’s no one else I would entrust my patients with.”

“Doctor Harrison, you cannot make jokes like that. You’re too kind. You give me too much credit. But you can’t retire yet, I still have so much to learn from you.” 

Beca was stunned. She’s seen photos of Chloe with blonde hair but the pictures did not give her justice. It literally took her breath away. All she was able to do was stare at Chloe. She can see her mouth was moving, opening and closing but it was as if time stopped for Beca and all she could hear was her heart beating through her chest. 

“I actually know the Mitchells from when they used to live in New York years ago, before I started med school. It’s good to see you all.”

“Oh right, I remember you mentioning you moved here from New York as well. How lovely.” Doctor Harrison addressed the older couple. “What a small world.”

“It is. It’s really nice to see you too Chloe.” Linda speaks for everyone. 

Chloe just smiles at Linda politely. She sneaks a peak at Beca who was just looking down at Nathaniel. Beca felt like as if the world has stopped spinning. She forgot how to speak. She was just there but she could feel eyes on her. She didn’t dare to look up to meet Chloe’s eyes.

“I think I’m going to faint.” Beca says to herself. Jesse heard her and put a hand on her arm to support her. Chloe had to avert her eyes away from them.

“We assure you, Nathaniel is in very capable hands. When the anesthesia wears off, he should wake up. The moment he does the nurses will call us up. Doctor Beale will attend to it.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Jesse says.

“Actually Doctor Harrison if you don’t mind, I forgot I have to attend on another patient quickly.”

“No worries. I’ll leave with you so we can leave them to settle down. Please don’t hesitate to call for anything.”

Doctor Harrison walks ahead of Chloe and Chloe follows him without looking back.

Once outside, Doctor Harrison turns to Chloe.

“Is there something I should know? Anything you want to talk about?”

Chloe panics for a second. “I don’t know what you mean Doctor.” 

“I know this is your first VIP patient. Don’t be nervous. You’re good at what you do. I believe in you.”

“Thank you Doctor. I really appreciate that.”

“Now don’t forget to add Nathaniel to your rounds.”

“It’s already noted Doctor.”

“Very well. Off you go.”

_Beca decided to call it early. She was no longer in a celebratory mood anyway. They threw a party as their new recording label company is officially opened._

_She left early and came home to a sleeping baby Nate._

_She thanked the sitter and went to sit by his bed to watch Nate peacefully sleeping. She couldn’t stop the tears falling._

_“Becs what’s wrong? Is everything alright?”_

_She wasn’t expecting to see Jesse. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I saw you leaving and you looked pretty upset.”_

_“You should’ve stayed. I’m fine.” Beca says as she wiped her tears._

_“What’s wrong Becs? Talk to me.”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m just so annoyed at how selfish I can be.”_

_“What do you mean?” Jesse was getting really worried now. He pulled another chair and sat next to Beca._

_“You probably think I’m so ungrateful. Believe me I am happy, but there’s just something.”_

_“It’s okay Becs. Who told you?”_

_“No one. I overheard Stacie and Cynthia Rose talking about it. Wait. You knew?”_

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to break it to you.”_

_“I can’t believe she’s getting married. I’m too late.” Beca couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. “At least one of us gets our happy ending.” Beca realised what she said as soon as she did. “I’m sorry Jesse. I didn’t mean it like that.”_

_“It’s okay. I understand. I think deep down we both knew, there was never going to be an us.”_

_“God. You’d think that once you’ve accomplished everything you’ve ever dreamt of, you’re never going to be unhappy ever again.”_

_“It shouldn’t come as a shock to you that you can still be unhappy despite everything. That’s just how life is.”_

_Jesse truly was Beca’s friend first more than anything. “You know the feeling where for everything you win there’s something lost?”_

Chloe was doing her rounds. She was bracing herself because Nathaniel’s room was on her list today and she was on her way to his room. She already heard from the nurses that Beca was in there with him. It was also swarming with paparazzi’s outside.

Beca was asleep at one of the couches around Nate’s room when Chloe entered the room.

Chloe spots Beca first before turning her attention to the patient.

“Oh you’re still up. How are you feeling Nathaniel?”

“Still the same but better than yesterday I guess.”

“Feeling any pain anywhere?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Okay, good. You’re one heck of a fighter. You should be proud.”

Nathaniel was looking over to where his mom was sleeping.

“She loves you very much you know. I told you your mom was going to be here. Did you want me to wake her?”

“No it’s okay. I’m just happy she’s here. She works a lot. Let’s let her sleep.”

Chloe nods and grabs a blanket to put over Beca who was asleep on the couch.

“Do you know my mom?” Chloe was surprised by the question. It caught her off guard. Does he know? Oh my god, Beca told him.

“I actually do.”

“I mean of course you do Doc. She’s pretty famous.” 

Chloe had to laugh at herself. Was she actually about to break it to her nine year old patient that she used to date his mom?

“I’m actually a fan of hers.” Chloe admits.

“Really? What’s your favourite song then?”

“There’s a couple but for right now and this is kind of old, it’s gotta be Safe & Sound.”

Nate’s face lit up. “Really? Did you know that song is for me?”

“I did.”

“How?” Nate was confused. He’s never talked to anyone about this before. No one’s said to him directly that they knew that song was for him.

“I just knew from the first time I heard the song. She loves you very much, it was pretty obvious.”

Chloe saw Nate was happy with that and that was her cue. She was able to slowly absorb Nate’s features too. It’s like she was Beca’s mini me, they had the same colour of hair and eyes. Even the way his eyes crinkled and his lips curved up to a smirk, it was so Beca. 

“So the nurses will be coming in and out with your medication. You won’t be giving them a hard time, right?”

“I won’t. I will take all my medication.”

“Very good. Will you be okay alone for a bit?”

“I’m fine. I know the button to press for the nurses.”

“Very good. Do you have any other questions for me before I go?”

“How long do I have to stay here?”

“Just a few more days, hopefully, not more than a week. I don’t blame you for wanting to get out of here so bad. I don’t really like hospitals myself if I’m honest.” 

“I just don’t want my parents to worry and I know how busy they are.”

“You’re a strong kid, Nathaniel, and very brave. You should be out of here in no time.” 

“Why do you call me Nathaniel?”

“That’s your name isn’t it?”

“I know but everyone calls me Nate.”

“Do you want me to call you Nate as well?”

“Nah, you know what, I like it when you call me Nathaniel. Doctor Harrison calls me Nathaniel too. It could be like my hospital name.”

“Alright, I hope that’s a good thing. I kind of like Nathaniel too.” They exchanged smiles. “So I will see you again in a few hours. Press the button for anything and if you wish to see me, let the nurses know, okay? I will be around.”

“I hope you’re not staying just because of me. Don’t you have your own family waiting for you?”

“Don’t worry. They are sort of used to my working hours. Are you sure you don’t want me to wake up your mom? I’m sure she would love to catch you awake.”

“She’s usually a light sleeper. She’ll be up in a bit. Thank you again Doctor Beale.”

“You’re welcome. Get some rest. Good night Nathaniel.” Chloe says with a wink.

It may not have shown but Chloe was beginning to feel suffocated in that room. When she was out she was barely catching her breath.

It was true when Nate said Beca was a light sleeper. Beca woke up as soon as she heard someone enter the room. She didn’t know it was Chloe until Chloe addressed Nate and she froze and pretended to be asleep. 

Not her finest but Beca didn’t think she could handle seeing Chloe again. She hasn’t had the time to process what’s happened earlier. The last time she actually saw Chloe, she was still carrying Nate in her tummy.

Speaking of her son, Beca slowly opened her eyes and saw that Nate was already watching her. She straightened up and moved to the chair right next to Nate’s bed. She reached out for his hand as she did so.

“Hey baby. How are you feeling?”

Nate shakes his head. “I’m okay mom. Thanks for being here. I know how busy you are.”

“No. Of course I’ll be here. You are the most important. Are you hungry? Have you eaten?”

Nate smiled. “Actually I am a bit hungry now that you’ve mentioned it.”

Beca’s tummy starts to grumble too. “Oops.” And they both laughed at that. “I’ll ask your dad to bring us food alright.”

“Dad’s coming too?”

“Of course. He only left to grab us a few things from the house. He’s already on his way back here. Were you scared?”

“I was. But Doctor Beale made me not scared. Hey mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Why were you pretending to be asleep? 

_When news broke about Beca’s pregnancy, there were a lot of speculations as to who the father was._

_It was confirmed to be Jesse when both their managements released a joint statement. It was further confirmed when they moved in together. There were all sorts of rumours going around. Some thought they were engaged, some thought they were already secretly married, while some thought it was only for show._

_As Beca’s career started to kick off and her popularity slowly rising, everyone wanted to know everything about her. Her whole life was scrutinized and everyone wanted to know who she was dating. She never made any official statement about Chloe but there were rumours that she was dating a certain someone outside the entertainment industry._

_It was a mutual decision for them to keep their relationship private. Their friends and family knew and that was enough for them._

_Beca was all over the news during her pregnancy and Chloe would never say it out loud but she followed it closely. She was heartbroken but she still cared for Beca._

_When there were reports that Beca might have a complicated pregnancy and was confined earlier in preparation to giving birth, Chloe couldn’t stop her self. She booked the earliest flight to LA._

_She wanted to make sure Beca wasn’t alone. She didn’t know what to believe in the news and she was just worried. When she told Aubrey what she was doing, Aubrey just gave her a sad smile and hugged her. She even drove Chloe to the airport._

_“I would’ve gone with you you know, if you told me what you were planning to do.”_

_“I’ll be fine Bree. I promise I’ll call.”_

_Chloe didn’t even know herself what she was doing. She had no plans. She went directly to the hospital from the airport. All she knew was that she had to be there. She had to see for herself that Beca would be okay. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if god forbid something happened to Beca and she was on the other side of the country._

_She wasn’t sure how strict the hospital would be, but it was a big hospital so she decided to just fake her way in. She walked in as if she was an attending doctor. She noticed the paparazzi standing outside of the hospital so she knew she was in the right place._

_She didn’t see Jesse or Beca’s parents. But she knew they should be here somewhere. She decided to wait by the nursery room. She was on her phone checking for any update. It was past 3am, when a newborn baby was brought in._

_Chloe peered through the glass nursery window as she looked for Beca’s baby and there he was. Chloe’s heart warmed at the sight of him. Nathaniel Charles Swanson Mitchell. She didn’t know why, but she started tearing up._

_“They’re beautiful.” A random woman who was standing next to Chloe spoke up._

_“They are. So innocent too.”_

_“Which one’s yours?”_

_“My sister just gave birth to…” Chloe looked around and pointed at a random baby. “That one.”_

_“Oh. She’s beautiful. Mine’s that one. Beautiful baby boy. He’s actually my boss’ baby.”_

Before she could stop herself, Beca was able to avoid the paparazzi and got out of the hospital. She met with her driver in the basement. She gave him instructions and leaned back. She was tempted to have some alcohol she had stocked in the compartment but didn’t. She had to be sober for this one.

When the car stopped in front of a modern looking two-story house, Beca looked out and stared.

“Are we here?”

“Yes Ma’am this is the one.”

“Alright.” Beca stared at it once more. “Fuck it.” She muttered under her breath as she reached for her alcohol and took a shot of whiskey.

“I’ll be right back Fred.”

Fred just tipped his hat. Beca took one last deep breath and stepped out of the car. She looked around first to see if any of the paps had been able to follow her. She was relieved that there wasn’t any.

Her mind was buzzing. She’s instantly regretting why she took that shot. She stops in front of the door. There’s a car parked right by the garage door so someone’s bound to be home. Judging by the size of the house, it’s either Chloe lives with someone else or she’s got the wrong house.

She knocks on the door and rings the bell. She almost jumped when the door opened.

“Oh you’re obviously not Doctor Beale. I must be at the wrong place sorry about that.” Beca was about to turn and walk away.

“Wait do you mean Chloe? No you got the place right. She’s inside. Does she know you’re coming?” Then Chicago recognizes Beca. “Oh wait, you’re Beca Mitchell. Oh my god. I love you.” Chicago realizes how awkward this must be or embarrassing for him. So he clears his throat. “I mean. Sorry. Please come in. Chloe’s just in the living room.”

“It’s okay I can wait here.”

“No please. I insist.”

Beca enters the house and follows Chicago. “Thank you.”

“Follow me.” Chicago walked ahead and Beca trailed behind him.

True enough, Chloe was in the living room. Beca thought she wasn’t ready to see Chloe but really she wasn’t ready to see Chloe with Jamie asleep curled on her lap.

She regrets it more that she came here in the first place. Then Beca was able to connect the dots. This was Chloe’s family.

“I’ll leave you two.” Chicago says as he scoops up Jamie from the couch where he was fast asleep next to Chloe.

“Thank you.” Chloe says as she fixes Jamie’s hair. Chicago nods to Beca before making his way upstairs with Jamie in his arms.

Chloe stands up and puts both her hands in her pockets. “Hi.”

“Hi. Sorry for coming here unannounced. And it’s probably illegal how I got your address from the hospital.”

“It’s okay. VIP, right?” Chloe jokes. How she was able to joke at a time like this was beyond her.

Beca wasn’t sure if Chloe was being sarcastic. She was internally panicking. She didn’t know exactly what to say to that.

“How old is he?”

“Eight. His name is Jamie.”

“I like the name Jamie.”

“Too bad he’s sleeping, he would’ve loved to meet you.”

“He knows me?”

“And your music.” Beca blushed. Maybe Chloe has forgiven her after all these years. “Is everything okay?” Chloe asks.

“I’m really sorry. I don’t know what I’m doing here. But yes everything’s fine. Jesse’s watching Nate.”

“It’s okay. Do you want me to get you anything? Water?”

“Yes please.”

_Chloe and Aubrey were both in their apartment. Chloe was studying for her upcoming exams as always. Aubrey was with her watching the Grammy’s but Chloe had her back to the TV. She also had her earphones on for good measure._

_Beca was nominated for the second time for album of the year and record of the year. She lost both last year._

_“I can turn it off.”_

_“Please don’t. Really, it’s okay. I’m not even paying attention to it.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Of course. It’s been a year Aubrey. I’m over it.”_

_“We both know you’re not.”_

_“Who cares? I will be. Just watch your show. And I’ll be here studying.” Chloe emphasised by showing Aubrey she’s putting back her earphones on and turned back to her notes and books._

_Chloe was able to drown out the noise just enough._

_When Beca’s name was announced that she had won, Aubrey and Chloe just stared at each other._

_“She’s really done it. She won.”_

_“I always knew she would.” Chloe said softly._

_They both turned to the TV and the cameras were on Beca. She was with Jesse and he kissed her on the cheek before she hugged everyone else on her table. She watched Beca make her way to the stage and accept her award. Chloe was really happy for Beca and she hopes Beca knew that. She’s made it. All her dreams are coming true and she deserved all of it and more._

_Taking one last look at Beca on their television screen, Chloe forces herself to look away and go back to studying and putting her earphones back on. She may be happy for Beca but it doesn’t mean it no longer hurts._

Chloe and Beca found themselves in the kitchen on opposite sides of the counter. Beca surely was feeling awkward. What was she doing here again?

“I’m really sorry for coming here. Your home is beautiful.”

Chloe chuckled at this. “Thank you. And you can stop saying sorry for being here, it’s okay.”

“Did you know?”

“Are you asking me if I knew at the time I was about to perform major surgery on Nathaniel that he was your son? No I didn’t. I found out afterwards when I saw Linda and Ben.”

There was something about Chloe calling Beca’s parents by their first names that Beca couldn’t stop feeling that tingle. 

“You know if it bothers you that much that I’m your son’s doctor, something can be done and I won’t treat him anymore. You’re not stuck with me. There are a lot of other capable doctors in the hospital.”

“No of course not. There’s no one I trust more with Nate.”

“Thank you. And even if I did know before the surgery, it wouldn’t have mattered.”

“I know and I know it’s your job but thank you for everything you do for him.”

“I appreciate that.” Chloe says sincerely.

“I can’t believe it. You and me here in LA.”

Chloe doesn’t say anything to that. In fact, she didn’t even know how to respond. 

“I might be overstaying. I already said what I came here for.”

“You didn’t have to, you know?”

“No no, I did.”

“Let me walk you out.”

Beca and Chloe awkwardly walked together towards the door.

“It really is good to see you Chlo.”

“You too.” 

Chloe watched Beca walked to the car that was waiting for her outside.

Beca doesn’t know where she got the courage but she was turning around before entering the car. 

“Don’t be a stranger.” Beca says to Chloe before getting in her car.

_“Becs can I ask you something?”_

_“I don’t think I’m going to like your question.”_

_Jesse and Beca were in the kitchen preparing dinner._

_“Even before Nate was born, we knew we were just friends. Why didn’t you try to reach out to Chloe then?”_

_Beca found Jesse to be too predictable. It’s like he had this ‘Chloe-tone’._

_Beca sighed before answering. “At that time, I wasn’t sure if I had room for both Nate and Chloe in my heart. I thought I had to choose so I did. And obviously I would choose him.”_

_“Well what if you soon realise that you didn’t have to choose?”_

_“It doesn’t matter. It’s too late now. I already made my choice.”_

Beca hasn’t seen Chloe since Nate had been discharged two weeks ago. She kept staring at her phone. She puts it in her pocket for the nth time this morning and remembers she’s been waiting for her son to come down.

“Nate! If you’re not down here in ten seconds, I am taking your iPad the whole weekend!”

“Coming!” 

“You know we can’t be late. Your grandparents will kill me.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing special. Just Sunday lunch with your grandparents.”

“Is daddy coming?”

“No sorry bud, he was called in to work.”

Beca called Fred to tell him that she was going to drive and that he could take the rest of the day off.

Beca waited for Nate to get settled at the back before she started the car. It was a short drive to the place her parents were renting. She offered for them to stay with her which would’ve been more convenient but they insisted on getting their own place.

Nate loved spending time with his grandparents. He always looked forward to their Sunday brunch.

Once Beca parked her car outside her parents’ place, Nate didn’t even wait for her. He went straight to the door and rang the bell.

He was greeted by his Grandma Linda and Grandpa Ben and he let himself in their house.

“Hey. Thanks for having us.” Beca says to them when she was able to catch up.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well, we sort of invited someone over.”

“Who?” Beca asked. But it was soon answered when she heard Nate.

“Doctor Beale? What are you doing here?”

Beca just looked at both her parents and they both shrugged.

“What? It’s been years, we considered her like our own daughter too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe find their lives are more connected than they thought or would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t realise that cheating could be a trigger for some. I do apologise for not putting a warning in, in my head I just didn’t want to spoil anything on how the story would go. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings or if I triggered any previous unpleasant experience. I don’t condone cheating, I put it in here just for the sake of story telling. I want this to be a safe space for everyone and if it is affecting you, I recommend you to stop reading this fic. There might be mentions of cheating through out as Chloe and Beca try to rebuild whatever relationship they can.
> 
> Last thing in case you haven’t noticed, I put a bullying and miscarriage tag in there. There will be mentions of both bullying and miscarriage in this chapter.

Chloe wasn’t sure how she ended up being here having coffee with Beca’s parents on a Sunday afternoon at their house. 

When Linda called her last week, Chloe couldn’t say no when she invited her over. She did sort of kept in touch with them even after their break up but lost touch when they left New York to move here closer to where Beca was more than four years ago. 

“You have no idea how happy we are to have you here. It’s been too long.”

“I feel the same. I’m sorry if I sort of disappeared on you too.”

“Don’t dear. It’s okay. We understand.”

“Thank you.”

“So you really moved here to work at the Children’s Hospital? Did your parents move with you?” Linda asked Chloe while taking a seat across from her. Ben was out in the back preparing the barbecue.

“Sort of. I moved to learn from Doctor Harrison. He is one of the best in our area and I feel so honoured to be working with him. As for my parents they both decided to stay in New York. Work was too hard to leave for them.” 

“So you moved here on your own? Just like Beca all those years ago.”

“Sort of. I really miss them. Work’s been busy but we visit each other when we can.”

“Please send our regards. I hope we can all get together when they’re here.”

“I’m sure they would love that.”

That was when they heard the doorbell ring. Linda didn’t look surprised at all.

“That must be Beca with Nate.” Linda said as if she’s been waiting for them.

Linda stood up to greet Beca. Chloe was frozen for a second. She was thinking whether she should be mature about all this and stay… or bolt. She quickly weighed the pros and cons of staying. She could simply walk away from this situation and get out, it’s not like she didn’t have a choice.

“Doctor Beale? What are you doing here?”

The little boy’s voice snapped Chloe out of her thoughts. She quickly stood up and finished her coffee.

“Hello Nathaniel. Good to see you all healthy. I’m a – ”

“Sweetie remember when we moved from New York? Doctor Chloe is from New York too. We all know each other from there.” Linda answers for Chloe.

Beca was just like Chloe, frozen in her spot. She’s wanted to see Chloe but her parents’ house was the last place she’d expect to see her again. But then again, of course it would be here.

“From New York?” Nate kept asking.

“Yes.” Linda answered Nate with Chloe nodding. Chloe decided to keep her focus on the little boy.

“But you’re here in LA now?” Nate was now asking Chloe directly.

“Yep I’m here now.”

“How come I’m only meeting you for the first time?”

Chloe chuckled at that one. The little boy did have a good point and was genuinely concerned. Chloe kneels down in front of Nate. “I must say that’s partly my fault. I work so much at the hospital, which reminds me and I really hate to do this.” Chloe stands back up. “I’m so sorry I have to go, I’m actually on call today and I got called in.”

“Oh is everything okay?” Linda was concerned.

“It’s just how work is. I’m really sorry. And thank you again for having me over. Please apologise to Ben for me too please?”

Beca was just watching and listening to their exchange, feeling both disappointed and relieved Chloe was leaving.

“If you finish early dear, you know where to find us.”

“Thank you Linda. And it’s really good to see you again Nathaniel.”

“You too Doctor Chloe.” Chloe giggled when Nate offered his hand to her to shake and she accepted. 

“Aren’t you charming?” Chloe says as they shook hands.

“Did you need a lift?” It was the first time Beca spoke and the first time their eyes met. 

“I’m good thank you. I drove here.” Chloe smiled at Beca before quickly turning away.

“Thank you again Linda. It’s always good to see you. And I’m sorry again for leaving like this. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Chloe felt a little bit guilty for lying but a mini reunion like this was too much to handle for her.

“I know you will. You’re welcome to come over anytime. Walk her out Rebeca.”

Beca nodded and stepped aside for Chloe. “After you.” 

“Thanks.”

It was a short walk to the door. Neither of them spoke and both had their eyes glued to the floor. 

“You look good blonde by the way. Actually I think any colour would suit you.”

Chloe raised her eyebrow at Beca. “Thanks.”

Beca clears her throat. “I’m sorry I uhm, I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Sorry for what? I’m the one intruding.”

“Like what my mom said, you’re welcome to come back if you finish early.” 

Chloe just nodded her head and Beca sighs. Was Chloe back in her life now? It’s making her anxious. She waited so long for this but she can’t bring herself to do anything about it. “I guess I’ll see you around then.”

Chloe continues to nod as she walks out of the Mitchell residence. “Guess so. Bye Bec.”

“Drive safe, Chlo.”

Beca waited for Chloe to drive away. Chloe just waved one more time before speeding away. 

“This can’t be happening.” Chloe mutters to herself. She stares at her phone mounted on the dashboard. “Fuck it.” She goes through her contacts and calls Aubrey.

“Chloe? To what do I owe the pleasure of getting a call from you?”

“You make it sound like I don’t call you at all. I call you all the time. Is this a good time?”

“You sound annoyed. What’s up? Do you regret moving in with Chicago yet?”

“No, it’s not that. He’s great. They both are.”

“I see. Let me think. I bet I know what’s bothering you.”

“Really? Let me hear it.”

“Okay. It’s Beca.” Aubrey says as a matter of factly.

Chloe had to hit on the brakes hard as the light suddenly turned red. It’s been years since Chloe and Aubrey talked about Beca. She doesn’t even remember exactly when it was the last time that they did.

“I see what’s going on here. You’ve been talking to Chicago.” Chloe accused Aubrey.

“I don’t reveal my sources Chlo.”

“Exes aren’t supposed to be talking to each other, right? Isn’t that the whole point of the break up?”

“Well it’s different when your best friend lives with said ex. And really? You’re one to say.”

“I’m her kid’s doctor. That’s it. As long as he stays healthy in the next ten or so years, I don’t have any reason to talk to Beca.”

“You’re allowing her to slowly crawl back into your life.”

“It’s not like that. It just happened. And besides she’s with Jesse.”

“Is she really? Come on Chlo. We all know that was never going to happen. But seriously, have you forgotten? Are we going down this road again?”

“Our relationship is strictly professional.”

“You may have been able to stop me the last time but if she hurts you again I don’t care if she’s some big time hot shot producer now, I will not hold back.”

“Bree.”

“No Chloe. You always had a soft spot when it came to Beca.”

“I thought you did too.”

“I did before she cheated and ran.”

Chloe wasn’t sure where she was going. She wanted to be alone for a bit and she wasn’t going to get that at home. She decided to drive to the park closest to her house.

“What should I do Bree? I feel like we will keep running into each other. I don’t think I’m ready for this. I was okay with the way things were.”

“I understand okay but I hate how much she still has that control over you, even after all these years. But be real with me Chloe. When you decided to move to LA, you knew there was that slightest chance that you would run into her.”

“That’s not the reason why I moved.”

“I know. But it didn’t stop you.”

“It was a risk I was willing to take.”

“Okay so now what?”

Chloe thought about it. “I don’t really know yet cause I’m feeling a lot of things and it’s confusing. That’s why I called. I think I’m going crazy and I just needed to hear your voice.”

Aubrey started laughing. “See this is exactly why I can’t get mad at you. Instead I direct all my rage at Beca. It’s just easier.” 

“I really miss you. So it’s your turn. Distract me. Tell me what’s new with you.

Another three weeks pass and they don’t run into each other again. Beca has been juggling her brain thinking of any excuse to try to talk to Chloe. She’s not that famous that people instantly recognise her wherever she goes, but she is recognised often. It’s not like her to always go out in public so it’s not like she would accidentally run into Chloe at the shops or something. 

Just the thought of Chloe being here makes Beca look forward to something everyday but at the same time she gets disappointed at the end of it. Beca couldn’t get over the fact that they have both been here in LA for who knows how long. 

“Okay what is it?”

“What?” Beca looks up from her notes.

“Your anxious energy is making us anxious as well. Which project is it Becs? Come on we have time let’s bounce ideas off of each other.” Cynthia Rose offered.

Beca was in a closed meeting with Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Jesse. They had three artists that they were launching in the next couple of months and were recently approached by Ariana Grande’s management. It was going to be hectic and the last thing they needed was a distracted Beca.

Beca also hasn’t come around to telling Cynthia Rose and Stacie about her accidental reunion with Chloe.

“Is it that bad?”

“We just know you well. You know you can always talk to us about anything.” 

“Thanks guys.” Beca says as she looks back down on her notes. “But really let’s just get back to work.”

“Come on, talk to us. What’s on your mind?” The forever-impatient Stacie starts to corner Beca.

“You know what guys.” Jesse interrupts as he stands up. “I actually have an important call to make. Why don’t I leave you for a moment while I do that and we can continue this when I get back.” 

Jesse was out the door before anyone could say anything.

“What the hell was that about?” Cynthia Rose asked.

“Are you two fighting? Did something happen with Nate?” Stacie continues on with her interrogation. 

It was pretty clear to Beca at this point that neither of them was going to let this go and they were not going to be able to do anything today if she doesn’t give in.

“No. It’s nothing like that. We’re great. Everything’s good on that end.”

“So what is it? Just tell us already. You know you’re going to tell us anyway.”

Beca knew she didn’t stand a chance when Stacie was this determined.

“Fine!” Beca slammed the table and fell back on her chair. Stacie or Cynthia Rose didn’t budge. Beca huffed and crossed her arms. “I found Chloe. Or more like Chloe found me.”

“What?! As in you saw her and she saw you? Did you talk?”

Beca nodded.

“Is she really happily married?”

Beca sighed. “Yeah I actually met her family. Believe it or not, I went to her house too.”

“No fuckin’ way. Tell us everything.” 

And Beca did. There was no point in leaving anything out except for the fact that they really did have a hectic week ahead.

“What the fuck? Someone’s been busy. How come we haven’t heard of this? How could you keep this? And I mean literally, how could you? Surely someone’s seen you out.”

Beca just shrugged. “I’m good with the paps like that.”

Stacie and Cynthia Rose are both still shaking their heads in disbelief. Beca must admit she does feel a bit better having her two best friends know what’s been happening with her.

“So when will you see her again?”

“Who knows?”

“Then me and Cynthia Rose will just have to ask her to hang out so we can catch up with her.”

“Why will you do that?” 

“She’s our friend too. We would love to catch up.”

“So am I. What about me?” 

“What about you? We don’t need to catch up with you. We literally just did.”

“Ha ha, very funny you guys. I’m sure you’re both enjoying this. Let’s just call Jesse back in and get back to business.”

“Yeah I bet Swanson knows all about it too.”

“Well not everything but obviously he was at the hospital too.”

Chloe usually spends her downtime just hanging around in the living room watching movies or reading a book to relax before her next shift. Chloe was alone at home in front of the TV when she receives a text from Chicago about Jamie and she calls Chicago right away.

“Oh my god. I just read your text. What happened? How is he?” Chloe said to Chicago over the phone as soon as he picked up.

When he didn’t respond. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” She asks.

“It’s not good Chlo. I have to go see the Principal. But I can’t get out of my shift at the hospital.”

“When is it?”

“It’s today. In an hour or so.” Chloe could hear Chicago was really upset.

“I can do it if you don’t mind. My shift doesn’t start ‘til later tonight anyway.”

Chicago just sighs. “I was already going to ask you to pick him up but talking to the principal too. Only if it’s not too much of a hassle for you, I would really appreciate it.”

“Of course it’s not. I’m going to get to the bottom of this. Jamie is a good kid. He’s the sweetest. He doesn’t go around punching other kids for no reason.”

“I know. I couldn’t believe it but I got mad first. You should’ve seen his face when I dropped him off this morning. He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. Both your emotions were just high earlier. Talk to him again tonight when you get home. He’ll understand. If not, make him understand. He’s a smart kid. Just talk to him.”

“I just feel like shit you know. But anyway, I’ll fix it. Are you sure it’s okay with you to go see the principal?”

“I’m sure. Stop worrying about me.”

“Thanks Chlo. I gotta go. Call me or send me a text for anything.”

“I will. See you later.”

Chloe dropped the book she was reading and checked the time. The school’s not that far but she decided to leave early. She knew she wouldn’t stop thinking about it anyway.

On the drive alone she had to play loud music to distract her and take her mind off it. It was working just a little. She forced herself to sing along to all the songs. When she found a park, Chloe looked at herself at the mirror and took a few deep breaths.

She saw a few familiar faces on her way to the Principal’s office. 

“Hi I’m here to see Mrs Johnson in relation to James Anthony Walp.”

“Hi Doctor Beale, please take a seat. She’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Thank you.”

When Chloe turned to where the seats were she was surprised to see Nathaniel seated in the corner with Jamie.

Both boys were already smiling at her so she decided to sit next to them. Jamie stood up and met Chloe halfway to give her a hug.

“Nathaniel, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?”

“I actually wanted to talk to Mrs Johnson too. Wow, who would’ve thought, you’re Jamie’s mom?”

“Something like that.” Jamie replies for Chloe.

“Chloe, this is my friend Nate.” Jamie introduced them.

“Wait. You’re Jamie’s Nate?” Chloe chuckled. She was almost amused at how fate was playing tricks on her until she remembers why she was here in the first place. 

“Are you here to get mad at me too?” Jamie asks Chloe avoiding her eyes.

“Of course not. Jamie listen to me, me and your dad are always going to be on your side. That’s why I’m here. Your dad also wanted to be here but he has work.”

“Is he still mad at me?”

“He’s not mad at you. He’s mad at what you did and what happened. But that may only be his initial reaction. He’s had enough time to think about it. I think you both have. Promise me you’ll talk to him later?

“I will I promise.” Jamie said in defeat.

“Good. Now how are you two? Care to tell me what happened?”

Jamie avoids Chloe’s eyes again. Chloe just patiently waits for Jamie to tell her what’s happened.

“It’s not Jamie’s fault. It’s mine.” Nate suddenly blurted out.

“No it’s not his fault either.” Jamie quickly added.

“Wait. Back up you two. You have to fill me in on what’s going on here.” Chloe knelt down to the boys’ eye level.

“Jamie only punched Allen cause he’s being mean to me.” Nate finally admitted.

“What? What do you mean exactly?” Chloe said. She had her own assumptions but she wanted to hear it from Nathaniel.

“I mean he’s mean to me everyday and yeah I’m used to it. Jamie didn’t have to punch him because of that. But he’s no longer mean to me since.”

“He deserved it.” Jamie puffed. “He’s really mean Chloe.”

“James Anthony Walp. We do not resort to violence.” Chloe raised her eyebrows as she gave Jamie a warning look.

“Yes ma’am.” 

Chloe looked to Nate again. “Do any of your teachers know about this?” 

Chloe was trying to keep calm but she was boiling inside. One thing she hated the most was bullying.

“I’m not sure. I never talked to anyone about it. I don’t really care. I always took the high road. That’s what my parents would want me to do.”

“Have you talked to your parents about this?”

“No. I don’t want them to worry. It’s really nothing I can’t handle.”

“Okay. Can you promise me that you’ll talk to your parents about it? Both of you have to stop worrying about your parents. It’s a parent’s job to worry not yours. All right? I promise you they can handle it.”

“Yes Doctor Beale.”

“I’m sorry Chloe.” Jamie suddenly said. 

“Oh sweetie. Come here.” Chloe opened her arms and hugged Jamie that Jamie returned.

“We’ll figure this out okay.”

“Can I come in with you?” Jamie asked.

“Of course.”

“Can I come too?”

“Of course Nathaniel. I’ll just have to talk to Mrs Johnson alone first alright, then we will call you both in. Will that be okay?”

Jamie and Nate nodded in agreement at the same time.

_Jesse and Beca had been living together ever since Beca found out about her pregnancy. Nate was six when Jesse moved out permanently. It didn’t make much of a difference since they remained to be good friends and still saw each other almost everyday because of work. Jesse and Beca have a very flexible arrangement when it came to Nate._

_On the night Jesse moved, Beca decided to sleep next to her son. She wasn’t sure who needed it more. She’s lived with Jesse for a really long time and it was normal to miss him being around._

_“You know we love you, right?” Beca wasn’t sure why she was worried._

_“I know. And I love you both too.”_

_“What are you thinking Bud?”_

_“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am.”_

_“Really? How so?” Beca couldn’t hide how surprised she was in hearing Nate’s answer to her question. She definitely wasn’t expecting to hear that._

_This made Nate look up at Beca giving her a look as if asking, ‘why are you so surprised?’_

_“How do you really feel about daddy leaving?”_

_“I understand Dad won’t have his own room here anymore but he’s not really leaving right?”_

_“Yeah but he will have his own place and you might stay with him some nights?”_

_“Mom. I know you and dad are not like most of the other parents in school, you don’t kiss or hold hands like them. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know you really like each other even when I’m not here.”_

_“You seem like you’re really fine with this. Guess I’ll go back and sleep in my room then.” Beca pretended to reach for her pillows and get up._

_“So?” Nate held on to Beca. “Just cause I’m fine with it doesn’t mean you can’t sleep here.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Of course mom.” Nate kisses Beca on the cheek. “What about you? How do you feel?”_

_“I finally kicked out your dad and got this place and you all to myself, how do you think I feel?”_

_“Come on mom, be serious. Are you really happy?”_

_Beca found that to be a loaded question._

_“I am. And you?”_

_“Me too.”_

_“Now tomorrow, news might break out about your dad moving out and stuff, just let them say what they want, you know the drill. If you have any questions you ask us.”_

_“I have a question now. If I sleep at dad’s place, will you be okay?”_

_It didn’t even occur to Beca that she might be sleeping in this house alone on some nights. Then she shrugged._

_“Of course. I’ll keep throwing parties here and invite your crazy aunts.”_

_“Mom. Be serious.”_

_“Okay okay. Well if I get too lonely here, I’m pretty sure your dad has a spare room for me over at his place.”_

_“If you feel lonely, please tell me. I don’t want to leave you when you feel lonely. I’m sure dad will understand.”_

_“What if your dad feels lonely too? Then what?”_

_Nate thinks about it. Beca could see he was getting torn. She knew it was mean to put him through that. It’s not fair to make him choose._

_“Are you lonely because of me?”_

_Beca doesn’t like the sudden change in the air and the tension rising._

_“It’s not too late, you know? Should I just take everything back and ask your dad to move back in?” Beca teased. “Or should we move out with him?”_

_“You two are impossible.”_

_“We love you Nate. Nothing will change that ever.”_

_“I love you guys too. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_

Jamie and Chloe walked hand in hand with Nate walking along with them. The talk with the principal didn’t go for more than an hour.

“Is someone coming to pick you up Nathaniel? We can wait until your ride gets here.”

“Yeah, eventually. My parents are really busy people. You guys should just go ahead.”

Chloe and Jamie looked at each other quickly as if being able to read each other’s minds.

“Come on kiddo, give them a call now. Let them know your Doctor’s taking you home. I’m not leaving you here. What would Jamie think?”

Jamie just nods enthusiastically with a smile on his face.

A smile was also slowly appearing in Nate’s face. “Is that even allowed?”

Honestly, Chloe wasn’t sure. “Of course it is. But you’re not allowed to ride with anyone else.”

Beca was in still in her own built-in studio. She went straight in when she arrived from work. She always lost track of time when she was in here. She could be at it for hours before she decides to take a break. She doesn’t look at her phone when it starts ringing.

She grabs it without looking away from her screen. She just had this one bit to add before she loses it. She listens to it a few more times until she’s happy with it. She jumped up slightly when her phone rings again. She sees it’s a text from Jesse. She rings him as soon as she read the messages from Jesse.

Jesse picked up after god knows how many rings.

“Oh thank god. What do you mean you’re still at work? Where’s Nate?”

“Becs, I sent you a text before I was called to an emergency meeting.”

“What emergency meeting?” Beca double-checked the time. Jesse or at least one of them was supposed to pick up their son at least two hours earlier. 

“Beca. Please tell me. Oh my god.”

“Shut it Swanson, it was your turn.” 

She pressed her phone to her ear with her shoulder so she could use both her hands to pack up. “I’ll call the school. Someone should have called us already.”

“Yeah you do that. I’m on my way there.”

Beca hung up on Jesse and was rushing out. She was in such a frantic state that she almost ran passed her son who was settled in one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

A wave of relief went over her when Beca saw her son helping himself to a glass of milk while watching something on his tablet.

Beca dropped her things on the sofa. She sent Jesse a quick text that Nate was home. She then slowly approached her son. She wrapped her arms around his tiny body from behind and kissed his head.

“Hey there bud.” Beca did her best to hide the concern and worry in the tone of her voice.

“Oh hey mom. Sorry was I being too loud? I knew you were in your work room and I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“What? No no. When did you get home? How?” Beca was trying her hardest to be subtle.

“Doctor Chloe drove me. Before you get mad, she made me promise that I will not accept rides from anyone else.”

“Doctor Chloe? What was she doing at your school?”

Beca would never admit this to anyone, but she ran a background check on almost all the kids in Nate’s class. There was no way she would have missed Chloe’s kid.

“Remember my friend Jamie? Doctor Chloe is his mom.”

“Oh really? Your Jamie?” 

Nate nods. “Yup.”

“Does she often come pick him up or something? Why was she there?”

Nate then looked away from Beca and down back at his tablet. Beca knew better. He was hiding something from her.

“She would sometimes pick up Jamie.”

“So that’s the only reason Doctor Chloe was there?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of? Nate…”

“Again. Don’t get mad. It’s all sorted now thanks to Doctor Chloe. Dad said we shouldn’t let you worry about it. It’s all taken care of I promise.”

Beca put her hands on her hips as she said. “Spill Mister. And tell me everything.”

Chicago goes straight to Jamie as soon as he finished work. He only sees Chloe on his way down from Jamie’s room.

“Hey Chlo, how did it go with the principal?”

“Yeah it was good. I think it went well but she still had to suspend Jamie for two weeks. You talked to Jamie?”

“Just did. I also apologized. I felt guilty for the way I reacted. He was just protecting his friend. But I also made sure to explain that there are other ways to stand up for your friends.”

“That’s good. I hope it’s okay that I went to see the principal today. I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“Of course not Chlo, never. You are the closest to a mom that he will ever have.”

“Thanks. I must admit I acted on impulse. I really love that kid.”

“And he loves you too. Sometimes I think more than he loves his own father.”

“Don’t say that. He loves you.”

“I know. And I know exactly what you mean by loving that kid too much.”

“By the way, I also met Nate.”

“Oh you did? He’s a good kid isn’t he?”

“Yeah he is.” Chloe waited for Chicago to add anything else but doesn’t say anymore.

“Did you know?”

“To be honest I found out not so long ago and I thought you knew. How are you with everything?”

“I don’t know yet.” 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe tomorrow? I’m heading to work. 12 hour shift.”

“Did you want me to drive you?”

“No it’s okay. I’ll take my car.”

“Alright, drive safe. Thanks again, Chlo.”

“I’ll see you two tomorrow after my shift.”

“Of course.”

“Did you need me to pick up Jamie?” Chloe offers.

“I’ll text you if anything comes up. But don’t worry. We’ll have dinner ready for you.”

“Hey.” Chicago looks up to Chloe. “He knows how much you love him. Don’t worry too much. And he’s a good kid. You raised him well.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Chloe smiled. “I’m going to quickly say goodbye to him before I head out.”

Chicago nodded.

After tucking Nate in bed and kissing him good night, Beca called her assistant for a favour and asked her to come over and watch Nate. She couldn’t wait for the morning and wanted to talk to Jesse right now. She knew he was doing overtime so she drove to the office. 

“Jesse what the fuck! How dare you hide that from me?”

“Becs breathe. What is this about?” 

“I know about Nate.”

Jesse closed his eyes and raised both his hands. “Look. I’m sorry. But it wasn’t a big deal. It was going to be sorted.”

“Our son was in a fight!”

“No! He wasn’t a part of it. His friend was.”

“Yeah his friend who was standing up for him. He was being bullied Jess. Did you know? Our son is being bullied.”

“No. I didn’t okay? If I did I would’ve done something.”

“You have to tell me these things Jesse.”

“I know I know and I’m sorry. I admit that was a mistake. I should’ve told you as soon as the school called me. It won’t happen again.”

“Yeah it better not. What were you thinking?” 

“I just didn’t think it was a big deal. All I know at that time was that his friend was the one in trouble. As far as I was concerned, Nate was okay.”

“Well he wasn’t Jesse and if you didn’t keep this from me, maybe he would’ve told me what really happened.” Beca snapped at him. 

“I’m really sorry. I don’t know what else to say.”

Beca took a deep breath. “Have you gone to see the principal?”

“No. I would never without you. She also didn’t ask to see me, I mean us.”

“I think we should see her. What do you think?”

“I think you’re right. Let’s call them tomorrow to set an appointment.”

Beca nods. She was still fuming but venting it out helped.

“I really am sorry Becs.”

“I know. I’m just worried about him you know.”

“I am too. We will figure this out.”

Chloe was just a couple of hours into her shift and it was a rather slow day at the hospital. Chloe wished it was busier but then she feels bad cause busier meant more sick kids. She was at her office thinking about what’s happened earlier. She would do anything for that kid.

_“Chloe. You look sad.” Jamie who was nearly four approached Chloe who was on the sofa. “Does it still hurt?”_

_“What’s that bubba?”_

_Chloe made room for Jamie and Jamie snuggled up next to Chloe on the couch._

_“Why are you sad?”_

_“You know when mommies have babies in their tummies?”_

_Jamie nodded._

_“I can’t do that.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Cause my tummy can’t take it.”_

_“And that makes you sad?”_

_“Yeah babe, it does.” Chloe sniffs as she holds back her tears._

_“Cause you want a baby in your tummy?”_

_Chloe can’t stop the tears from falling now and she cries even more as Jamie wipes her tears with his little fingers._

_“But you have me.”_

_“I know bub.”_

_“So you don’t have to be sad anymore. Cause you already have a baby. I’m not as small as a baby but I’m your baby.”_

_Jamie really got his father’s charms but how can Chloe resist him when he’s being that adorable._

_“Thank you.” Chloe kisses the top of his head as she pulls him to an embrace. “You are the sweetest little boy.”_

_“I really don’t like it when you’re sad.”_

_“I’m sorry. But you are making me feel better.”_

_“That’s good because I’m not sad about not having a mom because I have you.”_

_Chloe cries once more upon hearing those words from Jamie. It was pretty hard to stop the tears from falling the moment they did start to fall._

_“I didn’t mean to make you cry some more.”_

_“You have no idea how much comfort you’re bringing me.”_

_“Maybe not so much cause you’re crying.”_

_“No no, believe me when I say these are happy tears now.”_

Beca had been staring at Chloe’s old number that she had saved on her phone. She wasn’t even sure if she was still using the same one.

With one hand gripping the steering wheel, she decided to just go for it and pressed call.

Beca held her breath the moment it started to ring. She wanted to cancel and end the call right away but she was stuck she couldn’t move anymore. So she just listened to the ringing. But it didn’t stop. It just kept ringing.

She couldn’t deny her disappointment when there was no answer. But surely if she could get a hold of Chloe’s address, her number should be a piece of cake.

Chloe was called into the emergency room before the day ended. Her 12-hour shift extended for another 12 hours. There’s a certain rush of adrenaline every time she steps out of the operation room. She washed up in the lockers quickly and went back to her office. She was on call in the emergency department tonight and she had her rounds in a few hours. 

She saw several missed calls on her phone but only one from an unknown number, which was the last one she was able to return. She checked the time quickly to check if it was too late to call, 11:56pm. Chloe shrugged and just decided to call back.

On the other end, Beca was in her home studio, experimenting on a mix that’s been in her head. She didn’t even look at who was calling, she just wanted to make the noise coming from her phone stop. 

She was about to greet whoever it was who was calling her in a rude way but was left with her jaw dropped when she heard Chloe’s voice on the line.

“Hi. I’m so sorry I missed your call earlier and I’m sorry if I’m returning your call really late. This is Doctor Chloe Beale, how can I help? May I know who’s this?”

“Hey.” Beca was able to croak out before she was in a coughing fit choking in her own saliva. “Sorry.” She cleared her throat and reached for a glass of water. “Fuck this is embarrassing.” 

Oh. “Bec?”

Beca didn’t answer. All of a sudden she was a nervous mess. She wasn’t expecting to get a call back from Chloe or to even actually get to talk to Chloe today.

“Is everything okay?”

“Sorry. I uhm.” Beca clears her throat again. “So Jamie’s yours? Our sons are friends. What are the odds?” Beca was cringing at herself.

Chloe chuckled at the other end. “I know. What a small world indeed.”

“Jamie’s a great kid. You guys obviously raised him well. You know I’ve met him maybe once or twice and definitely heard a lot about him. My son won’t shut up about Jamie.” 

“That’s nice to hear. Jamie’s the same with Nathaniel.”

“I can’t believe this. The last I heard about you was you were getting married. I really am happy for you.” 

“Thanks. You too. Nathaniel is a great kid. I’m not really surprised that they’re friends.”

“So you’re probably wondering why I’m calling.”

“I think I have some idea.” 

Beca chuckles nervously. “Thank you for what you did today. Nate told me all about it. They’re both lucky you were there. God I should’ve been there.”

“Hey don’t be so hard on yourself. I think the principal was just as surprised that Nathaniel was there.” 

“Thank you for being there for him too.”

“Of course. I’d be there for him. He’s–-”

“Jamie’s friend.” Beca finished the sentence for Chloe.

Chloe shakes her head as if Beca could see. “I was going to say your son, who is also Jamie’s friend so I’m always going to be on his side too.”

Beca was blushing. That statement coming from Chloe warmed her heart. She was thankful she was on the phone and not face to face with Chloe. 

“I wanted to make it up to you guys.”

“You don’t have to. It’s alright.”

“No I really want to. Can you let me know when you are all available? Bring Chicago too. Nate’s been nagging me to show Jamie around the studio and I would love it if you could come too.”

“The scheduling might be a little too hard, but we’ll see what we can do.” 

“Okay great. Text or call me anytime.”

“I will. Thanks Bec. I’m sure Jamie would love it. But won’t you have a personal assistant or something that I could contact? I know how busy you are these days.”

“Nope. No assistant. I’m not as famous as you think. So please contact me directly. Unless you’re the one with the assistant, please tell me now if you’re going to make your secretary get back to me.’” 

“Why? Will you finally admit you have a secretary too?”

“So you do have a secretary as well.” 

“And so do you so it seems.” Chloe retorts back.

Chloe thought it was ridiculous but the banter was always easy when it came to Beca.

“So I’ll wait for your call then?” Beca was surprised at her own voice.

“I’m just at work now. I’ll give you a call when I know our schedules.”

“I look forward to it. I’ll let you work then. Thank you again for today. Good night Chlo.”

“Good night Bec.”

Beca’s been anxious and worried since she’s heard about the incident at school regarding Nate and she still is but for the first time today as she stared at her phone, Beca smiled a genuine smile. 

Chloe enters their house and was supposed to go straight to her room to have a nice hot shower. But the delicious smell of food cooking lingered in the air so she decided to make a detour towards the kitchen.

Her breath hitched when she saw Beca at their kitchen cooking with Nathaniel and Jamie in the counter bopping their heads to something playing over the speakers.

Chloe had to blink twice, three times and dropped her bags as she slowly approached the three. 

“Chloe you’re home!” Jamie says turning to Chloe. He hopped off the bar stool and ran towards her.

“Hey sweetie.” Chloe leaned down to kiss him on the head. “Where’s your dad? Oh and hello Nathaniel, good to see you again.”

“He’s in his study. Nate and his mom came to visit me and they brought dinner. Are you hungry? It should be ready in a bit.”

“Yeah it smells delicious. I can’t wait. I just have to wash up. I’ll join you shortly alright.”

“Okay.”

Jamie returned back to his seat. Chloe looked at Beca with a lot of questions. Beca just shrugged and smiled. Chloe nodded and turned away.

“Hey guys, can you stay still for just five minutes? I’ll be right back.” Beca ran after Chloe.

“Hey I’m sorry I didn’t know we were coming until we were already on our way here. Nate really wanted to see Jamie. He feels bad for what happened.”

Jamie was penalized with a two-week suspension from today for punching Nate’s bully.

“No of course. It’s okay. I know Jamie appreciates it a lot.”

“I talked to Chicago as well. He said he was good for a studio visit for this weekend. Would you know if you’re available?”

“Not at the top of my head, no. I will have to double check, I mean, it’s for Jamie right? If I’m working, at least Chicago is available.”

“Yeah but I would really like you to be there too… with Jamie and Chicago of course. Anyway, I’ll let you go. Let’s talk more after? I wanted to thank you properly.” 

“Oh?” Chloe raised her eyebrows.

Beca started to blush. “No no no I meant like, to thank you in a proper way.” Beca closed her eyes. That did not sound any better. “Oh god.”

Chloe starts to laugh while shaking her head. “Relax Bec. I know what you meant. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Take your time. Dinner should be ready soon.”

“Don’t wait for me.”

Beca made her way back to the kitchen while Chloe went straight up to her room. She was clutching her chest trying to calm her heart. She wasn’t sure why it was being erratic. She focuses on the sound of Jamie laughter coming from the kitchen instead.

Beca wasn’t sure how Chloe would react to her being here. It was pretty obvious how surprised she was. Beca regrets now that she didn’t message her about it. She kept glancing up at the doorway waiting for Chloe to barge in.

Chloe showered quicker than usual and was rushing a little. She hurriedly walked out of her room and jumped a little when she ran into Chicago on her way down after.

“Going somewhere?” Chloe asked Chicago who had his workbag with him. “No no no no. You’re not leaving me here.”

“Chlo. I think you just have to face the music and get it over with. You’re gonna have to talk to her sooner or later.”

“Chicago this is your house, I should leave, you stay. Besides there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Nah, you entertain our guests, you live here too. Besides, I don’t usually get babysitters, so I’m going to have to enjoy this time.”

“What? You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. At least stay with me here.”

“And play third wheel? No thank you.”

“At least have dinner with us here?”

Chicago wiggles his eyebrows and starts walking away. 

“I’ll see you later, Chlo!”

Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Chicago out the door. “Yeah yeah, enjoy your alone time. I’ll hold down the fort. Don’t stay out too late!”

“I won’t.” 

Chloe was laughing to herself as she closed the door.

“Where’d daddy go?”

“He had to be somewhere. He’ll be back later.”

“Okay. Food’s ready. Let’s go.”

Chloe smiled at Jamie as Jamie reached for her hand and led her to the kitchen.

_It’s like everything went into slow-motion for Beca when a crying baby Nate was handed to her. She was shaking cause she was scared. Beca wasn’t even sure if she was holding him properly. Then Nate wrapped his tiny hand around Beca’s finger. He also stopped crying._

_“My Nate.” Beca whispers with tears streaming down her face. “Hi there.”_

_Beca has never felt more scared in her entire life than this moment right here. She searched Nate’s face for any sign of fear or disappointment. She won’t blame him. She would be scared too if she were him._

_“It’s not a secret that I’ve never done this before and it’s obviously your first time as well. But I promise you we will figure this out together, alright?”_

_“I’m not the best mom out here. But I will be for you just give me some time okay and cut me some slack when I make mistakes. I’m a work in progress. I admit that much.”_

_“Nathaniel Charles. I hope you like that name. If you don’t, that’s okay. I’m not surprised I’m already failing this early. But don’t stress, we can always change it. I really hope you like it though.”_

_Beca continued to stare at Nate, just memorizing every detail of his face._

_“God… So this is what they meant by love at first sight.” Beca placed a soft kiss on Nate’s head. “I love you, Nate.”_

After dinner the boys asked permission to hang out in Jamie’s room to play. They were allowed to but that left Chloe and Beca alone together. Chloe offered to wash the dishes since Beca was the one who cooked.

“I should be the one doing that. I’m the one who made a mess.”

“No no please. Besides you’re our guest and you prepared dinner for us already. Just sit down and relax. You can also wait for me in the living room if you want.”

“Do you mind if I hang out here and keep you company while you wash?”

“Not at all.”

“Are you working tomorrow? Can you have a drink or two with me now? I brought us some wine.”

“I’d like that.” Chloe dried her hands quickly and grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard.

She set them on the counter and went back to washing the dishes. Beca opened the wine bottle and left it to air out for a bit.

“I’ll be a few more minutes. You can start drinking.”

“Don’t worry I will. Take your time.”

They started to have small talk with neither of them daring to address the elephant in the room yet. Chloe had her back to Beca most of the time and Beca couldn’t help but stare. She looked around again and snorted before she could stop herself.

This made Chloe turn around to look at her. “What was that for?”

“Nothing. I don’t think you want to know.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just have a strong feeling.”

“Tell me then I’ll let you know.”

Beca thought about it. She wasn’t sure when she would get this chance again so she decided to go for it.

“Well I just had a thought that this could probably be the exact image of my ‘what ifs’ and ‘what could have beens’ in life.”

Chloe chuckled as she turns her attention back to drying the dishes. “You were right. I don’t want to know.”

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Beca tried to hide her disappointment.

Chloe was done with the washing and was now preparing to face Beca. She closed her eyes as she tries to calm her nerves and did some quick breathing; inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth.

Beca busied herself by continuously swirling her red wine in her glass.

“Okay done.” Chloe turned around to face Beca. “Shall we move to the living room?”

“Lead the way.” Beca grabbed both their glasses leaving Chloe to grab the wine bottle.

They settled down on the sofa sitting on opposite ends of it. Chloe put the wine bottle in the coffee table between them and grabbed her own glass.

“Are you okay to drink? You’re not driving?” Chloe asked breaking the deafening silence between them.

“It’s fine. Fred is outside waiting.”

“Your driver? I see.”

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything. But that’s good.”

They sat in awkward silence once more and just kept drinking their wine. Chloe then reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. She was flicking through the channels and ended up with the home shopping network.

It was Beca’s turn to chuckle this time, which made Chloe turn to her. Beca turned to Chloe as well so they were now looking at each other. “I know you Chlo. Just go ahead and ask me.”

“I don’t think I know what you mean.” Chloe says turning back to face the TV. She engrossed herself with whatever mosquito lamp killer they were selling.

“I can tell there’s something on your mind.” 

“Aren’t we a little too old for twenty questions?”

“Do you want me to start?” Beca continued to tease Chloe.

“What are you doing?” Chloe turns her whole body and sits cross-legged facing Beca.

“Making conversation.” Beca wasn’t ready for the sudden switch with Chloe’s tone.

“No I meant what are you doing here?”

“I told you. Nate wanted to visit Jamie.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I know that but that’s not what I meant. You didn’t have to stay. But here you are. Why?”

Beca gulped down her wine and grabbed the bottle for a refill. Chloe just watches her and doesn’t say anymore. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” 

Chloe was confused by Beca’s question. “Tell you what?”

“That you were here in LA. I swear to god I hate Nate getting hurt but he led you right back to me.”

“Well seeing that our boys are the best of friends, it was bound to happen wasn’t it?”

“Yeah and I’m really glad it did.”

“To be honest I was hoping it wouldn’t happen. If I were maybe given a choice, I wouldn’t want to see you again. I mean who would want to see someone who broke their heart?”

“I understand you’re right and I’m sorry. Maybe it wasn’t by choice that we did meet again but like you said here we are. Now that I’m sure you’re hearing this, I just wanted to say I really missed you.”

Chloe looked away. 

“You know I always wondered too what could have been if only I had gone with you to Jesse’s wedding. But then that thought’s gone as soon as I think it. Nathaniel is a great kid. I’m actually glad now that things happened the way they did.”

“I love that kid so much.”

“I know. I told you you were going to be a great mom.”

“Am I really?”

“You do your best.”

They sat in silence again.

“You know I still get nightmares from time to time about that night. The last time I saw you. I relive that night over and over again and you know what I regret the most was walking away from you. I know this might be the last thing you would want to know but aren’t you going to ask me why I left? I didn’t want to you know but I was so scared.”

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“Please stop. I don’t really want to know anymore. What’s done is done. Believe it or not, I don’t blame you for that. You did what you thought was best for your child. I could never judge you for that.” 

“Don’t get me wrong Jesse’s a great dad too. But I can’t help but wonder how things would’ve been different if I hadn’t walked away and you were still in my life and in Nate’s life too.”

Chloe didn’t answer right away and couldn’t help but scoff. “I’m sure there wasn’t much of a difference. He’s doing just fine without me.”

“I’m not.” Beca said in almost a whisper. “But this was my choice right.”

They both sighed and drank their wine at the same time. 

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true.” Before Chloe could protest, Beca added. “You know what I miss the most?”

Chloe hated how her curiosity always gets the best of her. “What?”

“I miss the feeling of knowing you were just there.”

Beca broke eye contact and downed her wine once more. She sniffled. She could feel her eyes getting teary but tried to blink them back.

Chloe downed her wine as well but instead of being flattered by Beca’s words, she can feel her anger rising. So she tries to down them with wine.

“Have you forgiven me yet?” Beca couldn’t stop now that she’s started.

“Have you?” Chloe was deflecting,

Beca doesn’t answer. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask. Where’s your ring? Or is that a rude thing to ask?” 

“You mean my wedding ring?” Chloe chuckled and looked down at her bare left ring finger. Beca followed her gaze.

“Yeah. At first I thought you just didn’t wear it when you’re at work. But right now, I’m not so sure anymore?”

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t wear one cause I’m not married.”

“Oh.”

“What about you. Why aren’t you married to Jesse? I mean you’re together right?”

“To be honest if it were up to me, we would’ve been married already years ago. But Jesse didn’t want to get married. I guess with everything that’s happened with Laura blowing him off on their wedding day, who could blame him?”

Chloe just nodded. That made sense.

“Why aren’t you married to Chicago?” Beca asked Chloe. “The last news I heard about you was your engagement. Are you one of those couples that are engaged forever?”

“I was engaged but it wasn’t to Chicago. Me and Chicago were in the same class in med school. In fact he used to date Aubrey. I sort of introduced them. You remember my friend Aubrey?”

“Of course I do. She’s a bit hard to forget. Are you still friends with her? With all of them?”

“Oh yeah. They’re all just back in New York.”

“And your engagement?”

“I called it off. One of the few reasons I moved to LA if I was being really honest.”

“Why? If you don’t mind.”

“I called it off because I couldn’t give him the thing he wanted the most.”

“Is that even possible? What could he possibly want that you can’t--”

“Kids.” Chloe cuts off Beca.

“Oh but. Wait what do you mean? What about Jamie?”

Chloe had a sad smile.

“Jamie’s not mine. He’s not Aubrey’s either. When Chicago and Aubrey called it quits, me and Chicago remained friends. Aubrey didn’t mind that and when she moved in with her new partner, me and Chicago decided to live together.”

Beca nodded but remained quiet allowing Chloe to continue.

“Shortly after I moved in, Jamie entered the narrative. Chicago was going to drop out to take care of Jamie full time. But I offered to help him so he was able to do part-time. It took him longer to finish but here we are.”

“Where’s Jamie’s mom?”

“Who knows? I will never understand how a mother could leave her child like that. But what do I know, right? I’m not one.”

“Don’t say that. He’s your son too even if he’s not really yours.”

“Thank you. That really means a lot.” 

“So anyway.” Chloe continued. “I called it off after my second miscarriage. The first one we were able to get through. But the second one, it just broke me. I ended things with him.”

“Chloe I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Jamie was barely five years old at this point and he singlehandedly picked me up and pulled me out of that dark place. I owe that little boy my life.”

Beca wanted to pull Chloe in a hug or hold her hand. But she hesitated. She didn’t think it was her place.

“So that’s me. Please go.”

“I’m really glad Jesse didn’t want to get married all those years ago.”

“Why is that?”

“We both realised not long after Nate that there really was nothing more between us. We’re good friends and business partners.”

“Oh right. I just remembered. Congratulations on the label. I know you worked hard to make it happen.”

“Thank you. You’ll hear more about it if you make it to the studio tour.” Beca winked at Chloe. Chloe starts laughing at Beca’s antics. 

So what’s with you and Chicago?”

“We’re still friends as you can see.”

“How come I find it very hard to believe that you and him never even tried? And you live together?”

“I don’t sleep with all my housemates if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Just me then?”

“No. Chicago too and a couple of others too but not all.”

“You’re joking right? Please tell me you’re joking.”

Chloe just shrugged. 

“But really, at one point we tried and it would have been most ideal if him and I worked out. We have a feeling deep down Jamie wishes for it to happen. I think that’s what’s ultimately stopping us. I want to love him for him not because I love Jamie.”

“So you’re not dating anyone?”

“I didn’t say that but how am I supposed to juggle work with dating?”

“I am the same. We say we don’t have time to date but look at us hanging out. We’re here with each other now despite our busy schedules.” 

“I keep forgetting that you’re famous now. You’re Beca Mitchell. You can have anyone you could possibly want.”

“Apparently not the one I actually want. If I say I still have feelings for you, will you believe me?”

“I find that ironic when you’re the one who not just cheated on me but also chose to leave me. I think you like your idea of me. You don’t even know me anymore. It’s been years Bec. How sure are you that you like this Chloe?”

“Okay first of all, harsh but I get it. I deserved that. Second how sure are you that I’m not going to like this Chloe? I kinda like her already.”

“Be serious. There’s so much at stake this time. It’s not just about you and me.”

“I am serious. And I know that but I still want to go for it. I know I am not the most ideal type to date or at least be friends with. But you have to admit, I think we’ll be seeing each other more often. We should at least try to be friends again and see where that takes us.”

Beca decided right then and there that she didn’t want to be just friends with Chloe, she had always wanted more but if Chloe were to be in her life only just as her friend then she would choose that than not having Chloe in her life at all.

“I miss you Chlo. I miss this. Friends?”

Beca’s phone rang before Chloe was able to respond. Chloe was glad it did.

“Sorry I have to take this.”

“Go ahead it’s okay.”

When Chloe heard Beca say to whoever it was on the other end that she could meet with them. Chloe saw that it was almost nine in the evening. So she decided to get and call the boys. It was a school night after all. 

Jamie and Chloe walked their guests out.

“Well thanks to you both for coming. I’m sure Jamie appreciates it.” Chloe says. “What do you say Jamie?”

“Thank you.” Jamie then looks up at Chloe. “By the way, Nate invited me to go over to theirs tomorrow after school, can I can I please?”

“Nice try little man. Let’s talk about it later with your dad, okay?”

Beca watched the two interact. They really were like mother and son. Jamie already caught some of Chloe’s mannerisms.

“You guys don’t have to make a decision now Chlo.” Then she turns to Jamie. “You are most welcome to come over anytime any day.”

“Thank you Beca.” Jamie says politely.

“No worries J.” Beca winked at him and gave him a high five.

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up at their exchange. She was curious how and when these two managed to get so comfortable.

“What about you bud?” Beca asked Nate.

“Thank you again Doctor Chloe.” He offers his hand again for a handshake.

Chloe took it. “It’s always good to see you.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” Beca tells Nate.

It warmed Chloe’s heart to see Nate reaching up for Beca’s hand. They both watched them get in the car and waved when Beca and Nate looked back at them before they entered their car.

That night Chloe tucked Jamie in with a promise that they will talk about him visiting Nathaniel tomorrow. She saw that Chicago was still in his study so she pops her head in the doorway.

“Hey. When did you get back? I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Now I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but…”

Chloe is rolling her eyes already. “Don’t even start.”

“Nothing to talk about, huh?”

Chloe glares at Chicago. “I just wanted to say good night. So good night. I’m going now.”

“What? Come on. I’m happy for you two. I’m glad you had that chance to talk.”

“You still owe me remember?”

“Okay okay but let me say one last thing. Whatever it is you’re worried about, they’re all valid concerns. No one’s pressuring you to welcome her back. But it’s obvious she still has feelings for you so maybe if there’s really nothing there, you should just tell her.”

“I have yet to process what just happened in there. I am in no state to even workout anyone’s feelings.”

“If you need to talk to anyone, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you. But I don’t think I can trust your opinion. You’re in love with Beca.”

“So I love her music. Does that make me so biased?”

Chloe shakes her head and leaves Chicago alone. She walks to her room and as she lay in bed, she replays the events from earlier. She’s staring at her ceiling in the dark when her phone lights up on her bedside table.

She thinks about whether or not she should check it but she was too lazy to move. When she didn’t, she embraced the return of the dark when her phone light went off. She was able to close her eyes then and slowly give in to sleep.

After making sure Nate was comfortable, Beca went in her studio to catch up on some work she’s missed today. She couldn’t say no to Nate when he asked to go over to Jamie’s and Beca couldn’t let the opportunity of seeing Chloe pass.

She kept checking her phone for any reply from Chloe but she didn’t get any. She hated waiting for anyone’s reply. But in saying that, she was rather pleased with her talk with Chloe tonight. It definitely felt like the old days and whatever feelings she has tried so hard to shove down were slowly making their way back up. 

She checked her phone one last time and sighed when she saw there was nothing. She then puts it back on the table faced down and focused on her arrangement.

_To Chloe: So… friends?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we hurt the people we love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. I kinda dug myself into a hole with this one. I’ve always enjoyed writing angst but sometimes it takes a toll on me. This chapter I think is 89% angst. You’ve been warned.

“Is this really how it is when it comes to love? Do we really have to hurt too?” Chloe breaks the silence.

“I guess if we get hurt along the way then so be it. It’s just a part of loving someone.” 

“Why do we hurt the people we love?”

Beca didn’t have an answer for that.

“Why does the hurting always have to come with loving you?” Chloe continued.

“I never meant to hurt you. I know I did and I chose to do it. And to this day I will never understand the choices I made but I never wanted to hurt you.”

Beca drops her laptop and sits facing Chloe. “If that scares you so much, don’t you want to be brave? Let’s be brave together Chlo.” 

“I’m so scared Bec.” Chloe turns to face her for the first time.

**2 weeks before…**

Chloe was running to her car in the hospital parking lot. Her shift officially ended a few hours ago but she couldn’t leave her last patient until the relieving doctor arrived. Jamie was playing his first soccer game of the season this morning and she knew she was already late since Chicago has stopped responding, which only means the game’s most probably started.

She unlocked her car and threw all her stuff in the passenger seat before going in.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Chloe mutters to herself as she tucks strands of hair behind her ears and tries to stick her key in the ignition.

It was midmorning on a Saturday. Her original plan was to go home first and have a decent shower but it was unusually busy this morning and she was already running late so she decided to go straight to the venue.

She was lucky enough to find a park and she saw Chicago right away on the second row of the bleachers with an empty spot next to him.

“You’re late.” Chicago says as soon as she sat down. 

“I know I know. What’d I miss? Is it the second half already?” Chloe was slightly out of breath. She couldn’t believe she actually made it. 

“Not much. They’re down 1. It’s just the first half and he’s been looking for you.” Chicago points out to where Jamie was.

As if on cue, Jamie looks to where they were sitting and flashed them the biggest smile when he saw Chloe was already there before getting his game face back on.

Chicago and Chloe waved back like the proud parents that they were. 

“I don’t think he minds very much that I’m late.” Chloe smirked at Chicago. She totally thinks she got away being late. The last time she was late she had to make it up to Jamie by watching his favourite movie of all time with him.

“Oh just you wait til after when we get home.” 

“I swear to god, I can’t watch the fox and the hound again, I feel like I’m traumatizing him just by ugly crying in front of him every single time we watch it. I can’t with that movie. It just breaks me.” Chloe pleads.

Chicago couldn’t stop laughing cause it was true. It was sad but it was true. Oddly enough, it’s Jamie’s favourite film and he’s watched it about a hundred times and usually when Chloe owes him one, he makes her watch it with him.

“If it were up to me, I wouldn’t want my kid to be around that, just saying.” Chloe continued.

“You’d think by now you know the movie so well that you won’t cry to it anymore.”

Chloe was laughing with Chicago shaking her head and was about to respond when Jamie scored a goal to tie the game. They both jumped up their seats and cheered.

It was only when Nate ran to hug Jamie that Chloe noticed he was actually there.

“Oh wait is that Nate? Since when are they teammates and how do I not know this?”

“Since a few weeks ago. They’ve been trying to convince each other to move teams. I guess Nate gave in.”

Chloe nodded. She started to subtly look around the bleachers. She doubts Beca was also here cause surely there would be some sort of commotion if she was. The woman beside Chicago leaned forward and faced the two of them making both Chloe and Chicago turn to her.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but you’re Jamie’s parents. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“You too. Is your kid playing too?” Chicago politely responds.

The woman giggled and must’ve noticed the confusion on both Chloe and Chicago’s faces.

“Oh pardon me. I’m Katie. Ms Mitchell’s my boss and she asked me to look after Nate today. She has meetings left and right this morning so she can’t make it. I helped prepare the studio tour later for Jamie and you guys.”

“Oh is that right? Jamie really is looking forward to it. They’re both good kids. It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Chicago by the way and this is Chloe.” 

Katie and Chicago shook hands. “I guess we will see you again later at the studio. It’s such a nice gesture from Beca. I’m actually really excited myself.” Chicago added.

“Yes Jamie must be really special. We don’t usually have these tours. That’s why I really enjoyed preparing this one.”

Katie shook Chloe’s hand second. But when they finally made eye contact, Katie scrunched her eyebrows, squinted her eyes and tilted her head to one side.

“Wait. Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like we’ve met before.”

“I don’t think so? But don’t worry I do look like a lot of people.” Chloe doesn’t admit it to Katie but she felt the exact same thing. It’s like she’s seen her from somewhere before. But then she thought about it, she did work with Beca she probably saw her face in a news article or something.

“Yeah I guess so.” Katie didn’t sound so convinced. She was pretty good with names and faces. It was a big part of her job after all so this really bothered her.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the referee blow his whistle indicating the start of the second half.

Beca’s anxiety has been through the roof and is all over the place this past week. She was going to see Chloe again later today. She was a bit disappointed but not surprised that Chloe totally ignored her last text message. She hasn’t heard from her for days until two days ago when she only texted to let Beca know that she was going to make it to the studio tour with Jamie and Chicago.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose had been relentless. They had been teasing Beca all week about today and she knew she was being ridiculous for acting this way.

“Mom.”

“Yes Bud?”

Beca and Nate were in her office waiting for their guests to arrive.

“What’s going on with you? You’re being funny.”

“What do you mean?”

“Is the tour making you nervous? I know you don’t usually open the studio for strangers.”

“Well. Jamie, his dad and Doctor Chloe aren’t necessarily strangers.” 

“Right. They’re not.” Nate said nodding his head. “So why are you nervous?”

“I’m not nervous Mr Smarty Pants.”

“Mom I know you. You even kicked out Dad and banned him from the building today.”

“Well your dad adds to my anxiety and isn’t helping.”

“Why?”

“Cause he’s your dad.” Beca answers Nate with a smirk. “He just does alright. Don’t mind me, this is me being excited for today.”

“Okay. But I promise you. They’ll love it. I just don’t want you to be stressed out.”

“Thanks Bud. I’m good I promise.” 

Stacie then pops her head in Beca’s office. Beca rolls her eyes as soon as she sees her.

“And how are we doing in here?” 

“I’m good Aunt Stacie. Mom not so much.” Nate answers Stacie.

“We” Beca emphasised. “are fine thanks. Stacie if you’re just here to tease me and don’t have anything important to say, you can go.”

“Oh but I do. They’re here.” Stacie says with a wink directed at Beca.

“Stop fuckin’ messing with me Stace.”

Stacie’s eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. Nate’s head turned to look up at Beca.

“Language Becs!” Stacie reprimands Beca as she covers Nate’s ears with her hands.

Beca turns to Nate. “I’m sorry Bud. But I know you’re smart enough not to repeat that.”

And then Katie interrupted them three. “Miss Mitchell, your guests are waiting for you at reception.”

“Thanks. Can you let them know we’ll be out in a minute?”

“Sure thing Miss Mitchell.”

“Just Beca please.”

Katie nodded as she walked away.

“Oh, they’re really here. Mom can I go say hi?”

“Of course. I’ll see you out there in a minute.”

Beca watched Nate run out her office. She turns to look at Stacie who had her ‘I told you so’ look.

“Shut up.”

“Well. I’ll leave you to do some breathing exercises and whatever you need to do to calm down. I’m gonna go ahead and say hello to my good friend.”

“I hate you so much.”

Stacie blows Beca a kiss as she exits her office.

They decided to take Chicago’s car as they followed the directions to the basement parking. They looked up at the massive sign at the top of a 10-storey building. 

“Indie Music Group. This is the one dad.” Jamie said pointing to the right. “We’re here.”

Jamie was almost bouncing in his seat. Chicago turned to him. “Alright, Jame, I need you to be on your best behavior today alright? No running and don’t touch anything.”

“Yes dad. I promise.”

Jamie walks in hand in hand with Chicago and Chloe. True enough, they saw Katie again as she stood there waiting for them outside the elevators and walked them inside the building.

“Ten floors, that’s massive.” Chicago said to Katie as they entered the elevator. Chloe nodded in agreement cause it really is.

“We are leasing out the first five floors. We have a reception on the sixth floor and another at the tenth floor. Seventh floor is our legal team, very boring. I don’t think we will be visiting them today. Eighth and ninth floor is where the magic happens, we will go there later.” 

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the tenth floor lobby, Jamie squeezed both Chloe’s and Chicago’s hands in excitement. Katie held the doors for them to walk out of the elevators first.

“And finally this is where most of the bosses and executives are and this is where we’re going to start off your tour. I will let Ms Mitchell know you’re here. Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable. I will be back with you shortly.”

“Thank you. Take your time we’re fine.” Chicago answered for all of them.

Chloe looked around. There were a couple of framed photos randomly placed at the lobby and reception area. Seeing Cynthia Rose and Stacie even Beca and Jesse put a smile on her face. She was just so happy for them. There were some artists that she recognised but mostly new faces. She made a mental note to look up their lineup.

It was Nate that she heard first running out to meet them. He was just as excited as Jamie. He quickly greeted Chloe and Chicago before pulling Jamie to start their own mini tour of the floor. 

There was nothing Chicago could do. “Remember what we talked about. Have fun kiddo.”

“Thanks Dad.”

Chloe squeezed Chicago’s shoulder. He really was just as excited and nervous as Jamie. She looked up and smiled as she saw Cynthia Rose already on her way to them. 

Katie returned with Stacie and saw that Cynthia Rose was already entertaining their guests. She was just about to introduce Stacie when her boss beats her to it. She walks straight to where Chloe and Chicago were with Cynthia Rose.

“Chloe Beale. I can’t believe you have been here in LA and not made time to see us.”

Chloe was already shaking her head when she heard Stacie. She turns to her with a smile. Stacie already had her arms open for Chloe and they embraced.

“We’ve missed you and you are looking hotter than from what I remember.”

Katie stood back and watched their exchange. She can’t explain it but there’s a feeling she can’t quite shake off. It is slowly becoming more and more apparent that Chloe is long-time friends with her bosses but something doesn’t add up. 

“It’s good to see you too Stace. I’ve missed you. You’re still just as sexy.”

“Stop it Chlo. But seriously you look great. No wonder our friend’s been acting crazy.” Stacie then looks at Chicago. “You are one lucky duck you know.”

Chicago was blushing but he offered his hand and introduced himself.

“Hi. Chicago nice to meet you.” 

Stacie took it. “And you. I’m Stacie.” 

“Chicago is Jamie’s dad.” Chloe adds.

“And you’ve been married for how long?” Stacie says pointing at both Chloe and Chicago.

Chloe snorts and Chicago continues to blush as he laughs awkwardly.

“That’s Stacie for you.” Chloe says to Chicago.

She then directs her attention to Stacie again. “Did Beca say that? We’re not together.” Chloe says pointing to her and Chicago. “It’s a long story not that complicated but we’re not.” Chloe continued in between her giggles.

“Interesting. This explains everything.” Stacie and Cynthia Rose exchanged looks. Chloe can only shake her head. 

“I see some things never change.”

“Oh you have no idea how right you are.” Stacie winked at Chloe.

“Alright I have to go check in on a client. I’m sure I’ll see you guys later.” Cynthia Rose suddenly turns around again to Chloe before entering the lifts. “Oh and Chloe, as good as you look blonde, I’m kinda missing the red locks.”

Stacie then takes a good look at Chloe. “I disagree. I’m loving this look.”

“Thank you.”

“Mom!” They all heard Nate call to Beca, who just turned the corner to where they were. “There you are. Come on, I want to show Jamie the cool rooms.”

“Sorry for the wait.” Beca stood beside Stacie and Katie. Nate and Jamie were huddled together in front of them together with Chloe and Chicago.

“So welcome to Indie Music Group. We are a very young label, not over three years old and we are home to eight artists we have proudly discovered so far and several notable collaborations with bigger artists such as Ariana Grande, Maroon 5, Lady Gaga, Hailee Steinfeld to name a few.”

“The label is owned by me and three other people. Stacie who runs the marketing and promotion department including sales, publicity and distribution. Cynthia Rose mans the A&R department with Jessie along with production. As for me, I like to think I run the whole place. I do a little bit of everything, whichever I feel like doing really.”

Stacie laughs and adds. “Sadly that’s true. Just because she’s the face of the label, she takes credit for all of our hard work. But we don’t mind it. I think she minds it more than we do.”

“No thank you for that Stacie. Anyway this here is Katie. I’m pretty sure you’ve met her. She is one of the most reliable people here; she works all around and puts up with all of our moods especially mine. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask her and I guarantee you she will get you whatever you need.”

Katie found herself blushing a bit from Beca’s kind words. She was waiting for Beca to introduce her so she can lead the tour but it never came. She was genuinely surprised that Beca was taking the lead on this one. It was not like Beca to be like this. She was expecting her to do it and if not her, Stacie.

“Alright let’s start. We are currently in the tenth floor. This is where we usually hangout cause all our offices are here. Nothing much happens here really. So if we could all head to the elevators and we could all head to the recording studios. Let’s be honest that’s what we all want to see.” Beca says directing her smiles at the two giddy boys.

Beca steals a quick glance at Chloe but she wasn’t looking and she was already turning around to make her way to the lifts. Stacie gives Beca a light nudge before she follows Chloe and locks arms with her. 

Katie held the doors to the elevator for Beca as she’s the last one to step in. 

“Hey Katie, let me know if anyone needs me, but only the really urgent ones. Otherwise tell them I will give them a call back within the day. Thanks.”

“Sure thing Ms Mitchell. If you need me, you know where I’ll be.”

Beca was about to correct Katie again when she saw that the only spot available was next to Chloe and that’s where she awkwardly positioned herself facing away from the door to face the boys. 

“Thank you again Katie. We’ll see you in a bit.” 

“Enjoy everyone.”

“Oh we will.” Stacie mutters next to Beca. “Where to Boss?”

“Let’s go see Cynthia Rose and Emilia.”

Stacie then presses 8 on the elevator buttons. It was a short ride. Chloe thought it wasn’t awkward thanks to the boys being buffers for everyone and Stacie making small talk with Chicago.

Beca was focused on the boys when the back of their hands touched by accident, Beca couldn’t be sure whether Chloe slowly pulled away her hand. She couldn’t process it further as she hears the elevator ding.

As soon as the door opened, Stacie had her hand out to hold the doors and let everyone out. Beca stepped out first and led the way. Once everyone was out she turned around to face them for her little spiel.

“So we have three recording studios, a conference room and kitchen area on this. These two are what Nate would refer to as the cool and fun floor. This is where the magic happens as they all say. Now if you’ll follow me.” The group started moving following Beca. “Cynthia Rose is currently working with Emilia. Emilia is an artist we discovered through her YouTube channel. She also had small gigs going on around LA. We watched her for a few weeks before finally approaching her. We are set to release her album late this year.”

Beca stopped in front of a glass door that had a red light on the top of it indicating that the room was currently in session. She knocked lightly before opening.

“After you.” One by one everyone filed in. “I trust no one will record or release any of this confidential information.” Beca added.

Everyone huddled around this massive machine with a lot of knobs and handles and flashing lights. They were all handed headphones too. 

“Emilia if you don’t mind we have some guests to listen in this afternoon.” Cynthia Rose speaks to the microphone.

Emilia was inside the glass room and she gives them two thumbs up from the other side.

“Alright let’s start from ‘something isn’t right’, in 1 and 2 and.” Cynthia Rose points her finger to give Emilia her cue.

Something isn’t right I don’t wanna fight you  
Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I’m causing you pain too   
But remember if you need to cry  
I’m here to wipe your eyes

Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek   
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes

Chloe was listening in when she steals a glance to Beca who was bobbing her head to the music. Chloe also saw her mouthing the words to the song so she ends up staring. 

Beca feels Chloe’s stare and turns to look to confirm Chloe is indeed staring at her. She continues to mouth the words and Chloe doesn’t look away. They even exchange soft smiles to each other. 

Beca only breaks eye contact when Emilia called her from the booth.

“Did you like what I did there at the start of the chorus? I followed your advice and you were right. It sounds better.”

Everyone then looks at Beca. “Yeah I really did. I like how it’s coming together.” 

Chloe can see the glint in Beca’s eyes as she approached the microphone next to Cynthia Rose. “May I?” 

“Go right ahead Becs.” Cynthia Rose makes room for Beca. 

“Hey Em, stick to that note change but what if we speed it up just a little, I think I can hear something there.” Then Beca starts to sing the song in a faster beat. 

Stacie and Cynthia Rose exchange knowing looks again. They feel like Beca was either simply feeling inspired today or just showing off.

“Alright in 1 and 2.” Beca then steps away from the microphone as she listens in again. She had her right hand pressed on her headphones wanting to really hear the effect of the change of speed.

Chloe couldn’t take her eyes off of Beca. She’s never seen Beca like this, the only time she saw Beca working was in their living room on her headphones bobbing along and typing away on her laptop. Beca meets Chloe’s eyes again before giving her a slight shrug with a shy smile.

Chloe was starting to feel things that she didn’t want to deal with right now. So she clears her throat and turns her attention to Emilia in the booth.

They spend a bit there as Cynthia Rose walks them through the equipment in the room. They were all fancy stuff. She even allowed the boys to play around with it.

They also got to meet Emilia quickly during her break and took photos with her too. Their next stop was the marketing and promotions department on the ninth floor.

Instead of using the elevator, Stacie led everyone to the stairs. It was only one floor up anyway. Beca let Stacie take the lead on this one.

“Alright, so this might not be as fun as the eighth floor. But it sure is just as cool.”

Stacie opened the doors to an open spaced floor with a high ceiling surrounded by glass windows. There were a lot of computers spread out the floor, big screens mounted on the walls and a studio. 

“This is the floor where I spend most of my days in. When we have big events everyone tends to hang out here. We monitor all social events, streams, trends, everything related to our artists and the music industry in real time.”

“The studio there is for promotional shoots. It has a green screen too. Wanna check it out?”

Everyone followed Stacie to the studio. Chloe excused herself to use the bathroom. She was directed to just go back to the tenth floor since most of the comfort rooms would most likely be locked.

Katie was on the phone when Chloe got there so she decided to just find it on her own. Chloe figured it would be easy since most of the offices had names on their doors of whomever it’s designated to. 

She saw a door with no label on it and found herself walking towards it. If she was truly honest, her instincts were already telling her it was not going to be a bathroom on the other side of it but for some reason she was being drawn to the room.

Chloe knocked lightly but didn’t get any response. She tried the handle and it was not locked so she pushed it open slowly. The room was dark but when she walked in, it soon lit up thanks to the motion detector lights.

Chloe looked around the room. It was the trophy room. There were frames of awards on the walls and several trophy cabinets. She slowly approached each one and read the mini description at the bottom of each. She felt like she was in an art gallery.

“There you are.” Beca said all of a sudden that made Chloe jump a little. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Chloe shook her head. “Sorry I didn’t mean to steer away from the group.”

“No you’re alright. How do you like the tour? You seem unimpressed compared to the boys.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It’s not that. I think I’m just overwhelmed. This is amazing by the way. It must be nice to just stand here and look at all your achievements.”

Beca chuckled and walked to Chloe’s side. “You know, I do like coming in here some days to take it all in. But I realised the more we achieved, the lonelier it got.” 

This made Chloe look to Beca. “What do you mean?”

Beca smiled what looked like a sad smile. “It starts to feel cold in here after awhile. Awards and trophies don’t hug you back, they can’t comfort you, they don’t give you warmth.”

“I disagree. I think they’re heart warmers. They remind us of the good times. Each one of these holds a precious memory. I think that’s comforting.”

“Yeah but sometimes remembering the good times don’t bring me comfort. It just makes me want to go back to those days.” Beca sighed. “If only I could.”

“Do you think we could?” Beca was about to ask Chloe but then Nate and Jamie suddenly entered the room and interrupted her.

“Wow, you were right. This is a very nice room.” Jamie says to Nate.

“Oh hey mom. I knew you would be here.”

“Hey you two. Show Jamie your favourite ones Nate.”

“Already on it Ma.”

Chloe excused herself to find the bathroom again and Beca gave her instructions this time.

After about another hour, the tour has come to an end. They were all back at the tenth floor lobby. Cynthia Rose also joined them again now too after finishing her session with Emilia.

“What are your plans after this? Did you guys want to grab something to eat? We would love to catch up some more.” Stacie offered.

Chicago and Jamie look to Chloe. Chloe weighed her options real quick. She really didn’t want to push herself further, she still hasn’t slept from working 16 hours then Jamie’s soccer game this morning and the tour this afternoon.

“I’m really sorry you guys. We will have to set a proper catch up next time. I’m honestly beat I feel like I’m about to pass out.” 

Jamie grabbed Chloe’s hand. “It’s okay Chloe. Let’s go home.”

Chloe ruffled his hair and quickly fixed it too. “Thanks little guy.”

Stacie then pulls Chloe into a hug. “It better not be years before I see you again.” She then hands Chloe her phone. “Give me your number so you can let me know when you’re free, Doctor hot stuff.”

Chloe rolled her eyes but grabbed the phone anyway and put in her number. 

“Stop it. Just send me a text or give me a call like a normal person.” Chloe says handing Stacie back her phone. She then hugs Cynthia Rose.

“It’s good to see you again Chlo. I look forward to that catch up.”

“Me too. I’ll see you guys soon.”

Beca was just watching them until Chloe turned to her. She froze when Chloe approached her and hugged her.

“Thanks for inviting us today Bec. We appreciate it. We know how busy you all are.” 

Beca awkwardly pat Chloe’s back twice

“We’re glad you loved it.”

After more goodbyes, Jamie grabbed both Chicago and Chloe’s hands again as they walked to the elevator. They all looked back and waved one last time before entering.

When they were gone, Beca beat Cynthia Rose and Stacie to it. “Don’t even dare say anything.”

“What? Were you going to say something Stace?” Cynthia Rose asked all innocently.

“Nah. Why? Did anything happen?”

They both looked to Beca. Beca cringed at the thought. 

“Fuck why am I so awkward.” 

Cynthia put an arm over her friend. “You’re just being you.”

Beca shook her head and stepped out of Cynthia’s hold. “Nate you ready to go?” She calls out.

Nate walked out of her office with his backpack. Beca reached out for his hand, which he took. They said their final good byes to Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Katie all huddled up at the reception. 

“Thanks for making today awesome guys.” Beca says when they pass. “Nate what do you say?”

“Thank you. My friends loved it. I really enjoyed it too.”

“You’re always welcome Nate. We really enjoyed it too.” 

“Alright, I’m taking this one home. You three head home too.”

Stacie and Cynthia Rose talked for a little bit about the day until Cynthia Rose had to leave and left Stacie with Katie. 

Stacie was going to stay for a bit longer. She was waiting for a call from one of the distributors and event managers.

“Oh my god!” Katie gasped so loud that made Stacie turn to look at her.

“You okay there, Katie?”

“She’s the girl in the photo. Chloe.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“There’s a photo of her and Beca on her desk. I knew I know that face.”

“Aww that’s cute. I’m going to hunt for that photo. Where exactly was it did you say?” 

“It was in one of her - oh my god! It’s her!” Katie was pointing to the elevators again where their guests disappeared to.

“Katie you already said that. We all know Chloe is Beca’s one that got away.”

“No no no. I mean Chloe. She was there. All those years ago. She was there. Oh my god. How did I not recognise her. Even her voice how could I forget. Would you know if she has any siblings? Specifically a sister.”

“Breathe. I need you to get it together and talk slowly. What are you saying? And no. Chloe is an only child. But what does that have to do with anything?”

“When Beca gave birth to Nate. Chloe was there. I saw her. We even spoke.”

Stacie considered it for a moment. She remembers that day well. She was there too. But she arrived a bit late.

“That can’t be right. She was still in New York then and we were there too. No one mentioned to me about Chloe being there.”

“I’m telling you she was also there. 100%. Should I tell her?”

“Who? Beca? Oh no. You can’t. She’s already a mess as it is.”

Katie sighed. “I don’t know what happened to them but I don’t know somehow I’m rooting for their happy ever after.”

“Me too. It’s not my place to say what really happened to them but Beca fucked it up and she knows it.” 

“I know it’s sad how obvious it is sometimes.” Katie agrees.

“We know. Anyway, you did good today. Starts packing up you’ve already worked too much overtime. People might start saying we overwork you here.”

“Thanks Boss. See you next week.”

Jesse and Beca have a flexible agreement as to who has Nate for weekends. For this weekend, Nate was staying with Beca and Beca always tries to tuck him in whenever she can. Beca knocked softly before opening his bedroom door.

“Hey Buddy. Ready for bed?”

“Hey Mom.”

“Make room for me?”

Nate moved to his right to make room for Beca. Beca settles next to Nate and rests the laptop she was carrying on her lap. She was resting both her hands gently over it. Nate looked at it curiously but didn’t ask.

“So you were right I have been a nervous wreck.”

“I’m always right.” Nate answered smugly.

“Hey mothers are always right not the other way around.”

“All I know is that you wanted today to be perfect cause Jamie is my friend and thanks for that Mom. I really appreciate that. Jamie loved it.”

“There’s another reason Bud, which is what I wanted to talk to you about cause you are the most important person in my life and I would never do anything that you are not comfortable with.”

Nate shakes his head. “I don’t think I understand mom.”

Beca took a deep breath and started to lift her laptop slowly. As she waits for it to load, she starts to speak again. 

“You see, before you and Jamie were born, as you know I lived in New York. I was working for this label in the city so I decided to move out of Grandma and Grandpa’s place.”

Nate was nodding. “Okay.”

“So I looked for places to live that was close to my work and I found a place but it was too expensive to live alone so this place I found had one other person who I was going to live with and I didn’t know her.”

“Okay.” Nate said again. 

“The person I ended up living with was.” Beca found the folder she was looking for and clicked it open. She then turned the laptop to Nate. “Doctor Chloe. Well she was just Chloe at that time.”

Nate looked at their photo closely and a grin was slowly forming on his face. “Wow. That’s you and Doctor Chloe.”

“Yes we were housemates. We used to live together.”

“That’s awesome. I wonder if Jamie knows this.”

“I’m not sure Bud maybe not.”

Beca was getting into a slow rhythm of pressing the right arrow key to go through their photos for Nate to see. She only stopped pressing when a photo of the two of them on her parents’ renewal of vows popped up. She smiled at the memory.

“Now here’s a story. This photo was taken on grandma and grandpa’s renewal of vows. At that time, I thought about taking Doctor Chloe to be my date as a joke to your grandparents.”

“What do you mean Ma?”

“You know how boys can date boys and girls can date girls.”

“Yes.”

“Right so we were supposed to pretend to date but Doctor Chloe talked me out of it so I brought her anyway as a friend.”

“Why did you want to pretend?”

“Well at that time. Not anymore now. Your grandparents were against me dating girls.” Beca said slowly for Nate and trying to read his reaction.

“Okay. Did you date girls then?”

“Yes I did.”

“Okay.” Nate said again. Beca wasn’t sure whether this was a good or bad thing and whether she should pry some more.

“You two looked very happy and pretty.” Nate added.

Beca smiled at that. “Thanks Bud. We did.”

“It looks like you were really good friends. What happened?”

“Long story short. We ended up dating for real. Doctor Chloe is mommy’s ex-girlfriend.” Beca paused and let that sink in to his little mind.

Nate really looked like he was thinking about it. He had his brows furrowed and his head tilted left and right.

“Why did you break up?”

Beca knew this was going to be brought up so she had already prepared an answer. “I chose LA and left. She didn’t like that very much which is understandable so we have not seen each other or talked since. So imagine my surprise when I saw her as your Doctor that time you got hurt. It was the first time I’ve seen her since that night.”

“She seemed okay at the hospital. She was very nice to me.”

“To be fair, I think Doctor Chloe is nice to everyone, even me.”

“So now what? You’re both in LA now.” 

“Yup. That is the question. Now what.”

“Do you still like her?”

“I don’t think I ever stopped liking her Bud.”

“I don’t know if she likes you back Mom but I really hope so. Do you want me to find out for you?”

“What? No. That’s not why I talked to you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this, if it were to happen.” 

“Are you going to get married?”

“How would you feel about that?”

Nate shrugged and pointed at the photos. “If it’ll make you that happy, then it will make me happy too.”

Beca looked at the photo as well. Chloe had her arm tightly around Beca and Beca had her head at the crook of Chloe’s neck. She could barely recognise herself by how big her smile was.

“Well I guess it’s up to Doctor Chloe then. Wish me luck.” Beca kisses the top of his head and closes her laptop. 

“Good luck. It will also make it easier to sleep over at Dad’s place knowing you won’t be alone here.”

“Hey. Don’t worry about me, okay. Don’t feel guilty for staying with your Dad.”

“Just saying. Oh and Jamie, he loves Doctor Chloe very much and can be a bit possessive of her. But don’t worry I’ll help you.”

“Let’s cross the bridge when we get there. Bedtime for you.”

“I love you Mom. Thanks for sharing that with me.”

“I love you more.” Beca tucked him in and kissed his head one more time. She got up and turned off the lights before leaving the room.

Everyone was looking at Chloe weird the moment she entered her department’s floor. She arrived a little too early for her 8am shift and she was in a good mood. She shrugged off the weird feeling and went on her way.

“Good morning Doctor Beale!” 

“How was your weekend Doctor?”

“Have a great day Doctor.”

She could feel everyone being a bit extra chirpy to her today. Even her secretary had a big smile on his face when he opened the door for her.

“Thanks Scott.”

She went straight to her desk but there was a massive bouquet of flowers propped up on it. She turns to her secretary. 

“What are those?”

“Well Doctor they arrived this morning. There is a card on the side. I didn’t open it. I didn’t let anyone open it.”

Chloe was curious. She dropped her bag and coffee and walked towards the display of flowers in front of her to investigate. It wasn’t unusual for her to receive gifts; her patients would send her cookies and cakes from time to time too.

She grabbed the card and recognised the hand writing right away. She chuckled before she could even catch herself then her eyes rolled.

Scott cleared his throat. “Did you want me to put them in a vase and place it there?” He asked pointing to the coffee table in the middle of the room. 

Chloe pulled out the card. “Yes please, thank you.”

Her secretary did just that and left her in her office. She grabbed her coffee and took a sip. She looks to the flowers again before her eyes started to roam to look at her certificates and diplomas on the wall. Remembering her conversation with Beca, she mutters to herself.

“They may not feel warm for you but at least they don’t break my heart.”

She looked down at the card again thinking about what to do with it. She hasn’t opened it. She knew it was from Beca, she can recognise that stroke from anywhere. 

One side of her thinks she should just read it and get it over with while the other side wants her to just throw it straight to the trash. As a compromise, she pulls out her bottom drawer and decides to leave the card there for the meantime.

On the other hand, Beca was in her own office, trying not to look at her phone. She knew Chloe should have arrived at the hospital by now. She waited and waited but heard nothing from Chloe. 

The next few days, Beca still has not heard anything from Chloe despite sending her flowers everyday. Beca’s called the flower shop a few times to confirm delivery and they confirmed every single one. She’s weighing whether it was a good idea to just give Chloe a call or should she personally deliver the flowers to her or should she just stop altogether. She busies herself with work and try not to think about Chloe as much. 

It was a Wednesday morning and Chloe’s shift doesn’t start until mid-afternoon. She was just hanging out in her room when she first heard them. At first Chloe ignored the tantrums she could hear coming from Jamie’s room. She already heard Chicago enter his room and the screaming stopped for a bit. Jamie probably didn’t feel like going to school today.

But then she heard more shouting and she didn’t want everyone’s whole day to be ruined. Chloe was also starting to get worried when she hears Jamie calling for her name. She usually doesn’t want to interfere when it came to these things and left Chicago to deal with them. But when she hears Jamie calling for her name again, she decides to step in.

“Alright alright. What’s going on here?”

Chicago was seated on the edge of the bed next to Jamie. Jamie had his arms crossed and refused to look at Chicago. Chloe decided to sit next to Jamie. Chloe reached over Jamie and put a hand on Chicago’s shoulder.

“Everything okay?”

“Sorry, Chloe.” Chicago begins.

“You love me right?” Jamie cuts him off. Chloe then lets her hand drop to Jamie’s shoulders.

“Of course I do.”

“And my Dad?” 

Chloe looked at Chicago before answering Jamie. “Yeah him too. We’ve been friends for a really long time.”

“Dad loves you too. So why can’t you be my mom?”

“Oh Babes come here. You see the love we have for each other is different. You will understand this more when you’re older but you either feel love or you don’t. If you don’t, there just isn’t a force in this world that can make you feel it. But with you, I love you and I don’t have to be your mom to love you.” 

“What if I want you to be my mom?”

“I already treat you like my own. You don’t even have to ask.”

“No like really calling you my mommy.”

“You sick of calling me ‘Chloe’?”

“I actually really like your name but please Chloe? Let me call you mommy? Please.” 

“Someday Jamie, your Dad will meet someone that will love him the way I can’t and when that happens you can call her your mom. I just don’t want to take that away from her whoever that is. Am I making sense?”

Jamie thought about it. “But when will that be? I want to have someone to call my mommy right now.”

Chloe racked her brains. She honestly does not know how to respond to that. She thinks Chicago might be dating someone but he’s not telling her anything, which reminds her she does have a note of talking to him about that.

“And, what if I get another daddy?”

“What?” Both Chicago and Chloe said at the same time. Chloe couldn’t stop her giggles.

Jamie ignored both their surprised ‘what’s’ and Chloe’s giggling. “Like you. You have two dads and no mommy. I just really want to call you my mommy. Please be my mommy Chloe. I promise I’ll still call you Chloe sometimes. I can call you mommy Chloe?” 

Jamie was getting the sniffles, he was really crying. If calling Chloe his mommy was so important to him, how could Chloe take that away from him?

Chloe and Chicago exchanged looks but Chloe assured him that she got this. Chicago looked both relieved and apologetic. 

“You know what little man.” Chloe fixes his hair and wipes his tears. “You’re right. You can call me anything you like. I treat you like my son anyway. What difference does it make whether or not you call me mommy or Chloe. I do have a question.”

“What is it mommy?” Jamie was blushing when he asked.

“What if mommy or daddy starts dating other people?”

Jamie smiles some more and Chloe knows it was because she referred to herself as his mommy. 

“Why? Are you planning on dating someone?”

“Not really but your Dad might be.”

“He’s always going to be my Dad. But will you still be my mommy?”

“Of course. I will always love you no matter what. Even if you have a new mommy or daddy.” Chloe says and it makes Chicago shake his head. 

Jamie was deep in thought. Chloe had no idea what was running in that little mind of his.

“That’s settled then cause it’s not fair. Nate already has a mom, he doesn’t need one more. He also has his Dad. It’s not fair. Why does he have to have my Mommy.”

“What are you saying Babes?”

“I just wish you could live here with us forever or for longer. I’m sorry. I’m just really going to miss you.”

Jamie throws himself at Chloe and Chloe hugs him right away. He starts crying again.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I mean I’m not going to live here forever but you know I’m not leaving today or tomorrow as well.”

Chloe looks to Chicago and he is just as confused as her. Chloe mouths ‘help’ to Chicago and he nods.

“Hey Jame.” Chicago rubs his back. He was still crying on Chloe’s shoulder. “Remember what we talked about when Chloe moved in, it was only temporary, she’s not going to stay.”

“Do you have to go live with Nate and his mom so soon?”

“No Babes. I’m not leaving to live with them. I’m not leaving yet too. Why are you kicking me out?”

“I'm not.” Jamie says in between sobs. 

“Look at me.” Chloe pulls Jamie away and wipes his tears from his face. “You’re always gonna have me whether or not I live here. Okay? I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You’re not leaving?”

“Not yet no. You’re stuck with me. Now why don’t we get ready for school.”

“Will you let me know if you are?”

“I will definitely talk to you first if it happens.”

“Okay.” Jamie nods and walks himself to the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry Chloe. I don’t know what happened.”

“Yeah but I think I know someone who does.” 

Chloe stood up and knocked on Jamie’s bathroom door. She doesn’t want Jamie freaking out when he doesn’t see her out here after his shower.

“Hey little guy, I got called in to work will you be okay?”

“Yes. Thank you. Will I see you after school?”

“Yes I’ll be here. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay then. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Chicago watched Chloe grab her purse and keys. “Please tell me you’re not going there. I think we should all take a step back and just breathe and think about what we’re doing.”

“No. I need answers now. I’ll see you later.”

Chicago can only shake his head. He knows that look and there’s really no stopping his friend. He just sighed. He tried. 

Katie was surprised to see Chloe when she looked up from her desk. Chloe was smiling but she could tell she was not a happy camper. Katie swears she can see smoke coming out of her ears.

“Is she here?”

Katie knew who she was referring to and all she could do was nod. She quickly stood up and led Chloe to Beca’s office. She knocked softly and when she heard the faint ‘come in’ from Beca she opened the door slowly.

“Ms Mitchell?”

“Katie how many times do I have to tell you it’s just Beca.” Beca suddenly stops when she saw Chloe behind Katie.

“Oh.” Beca stood up right away. “Come in.”

“I’ll leave you two.” 

“Thanks Katie.” Beca says but she doesn’t take her eyes away from Chloe.

Chloe gave Katie a smile and a nod as she left. Once they were alone, Beca put both her hands up in defeat and approached slowly.

“Okay. I know it’s been years but you’re obviously not happy about something and since you’re here, you’re not very happy with me right now.”

Chloe took a deep breath. She might be just overreacting but she really couldn’t think straight. “What exactly did you tell Nate?”

“What do you mean? How did you?”

Chloe closed her eyes trying her best to be patient with Beca. 

“He told Jamie.” Beca guessed.

“Explain to me why I have an inconsolable little boy who insists to call me mommy all of a sudden cause he thinks I am leaving him to live with you and become Nate’s mommy.”

“I swear to god that’s not what I told him.”

“Enlighten me Bec.”

”Okay so I told Nate everything but censored of course. I told him what I thought was appropriate and enough for him to know that I still like you and I want to try again with you.”

“Why would you tell him that?”

“Cause it’s the truth and of course I want to be honest with him. I didn’t want to start anything with you without his blessing. Is that a bad thing?”

“No but he told Jamie and he might have had his own little twist to it who knows.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll talk to him okay, to the both of them.”

“No. It’s okay, I’ll talk to Jamie later when he gets back from school.”

“I’m really sorry I didn’t know this was going to happen. Like I said, I wanted my son’s blessing first before doing anything else and frankly I am surprised you haven’t told Jamie about us.”

“What’s there to tell? It’s all in the past.”

“Is it really all in the past?”

“What are you doing Bec? You always take advantage of the fact that I can’t say no to you, that I get soft when it comes to you. One smile, or smirk, or some witty sarcastic comment makes my heart flutter and it’s irritating. What you’re going to keep sending me flowers everyday? You’re going to write me another song? Maybe you’ll sing me one this time? I don’t know why I lose all common sense when it comes to you.” Chloe was a bit out of breath from all that rambling.

“I’m sorry Chloe. I don’t know what to say. I just don’t know where to start.”

“What makes this sorry different? How is this different from all your other sorrys?”

“I just want another chance with you and I’m trying.”

“In exchange for what? How many years of my life am I going to waste on you this time around?”

“I know your emotions are running on overdrive right now, but if your intention was to hurt me today, then congratulations you’ve succeeded.”

“That wasn’t my intention. I just wanna know why now? Why now when I have finally just picked up the pieces. Now when I can finally say that I’m okay.”

“I’m so so sorry for choosing to leave. I don’t know what else to say. I wish I could fuckin’ turn back time Chlo but I can’t and I’m sorry.” 

“Can you please just stop apologizing. I don’t need your sorrys. I missed a big event that you invited me to once! For once I chose med school over you, I chose myself over you. For the first time I said no to you because honestly I was tired of balancing you with med. I was overwhelmed. And what did you do?”

Beca was left speechless.

“You failed us both that night. I was ready and willing to look beyond what you did and move forward together. I loved you Bec.”

“I loved you too. I still love you Chloe.”

“But I say no to you once and you leave me? Is that the kind of love you have for me?” 

“You know why I chose to leave. I wanted what was best for Nate. I was so scared that I was going to fucking screw things up with him. And you didn’t deserve that. You deserved so much more. Fuck Chloe, you deserve nothing but.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You always say how I don’t deserve this or that or that you don’t deserve me or that I’m too good for you or that I’m out of your league.” 

“I just wanted what was best for Nate.”

“I get that Bec and I understand. But what I can’t get my head around is how you couldn’t find one reason to stay?”

“You’re asking me to choose between you and my son.”

“No one’s asked you to do that and I would never. Staying or leaving wasn’t the same as choosing between us.”

“It wasn’t your burden to carry. It was my mistake. I should live with my mistake.”

“We were partners. We were supposed to figure it out together. I wanted to be there for you.” 

“Look okay, here I am now. Tell me it has not crossed your mind that maybe we were brought back into each other’s lives for a reason. Can’t you see? This is our second chance.”

“So you were just waiting for something to happen? What if we never crossed paths again? You know what, I don’t even know why we’re still talking about this.”

“But we did cross paths again. Here you are in my office getting mad at me. Call me crazy but I’m glad you’re here.”

“You were the one who left me. Logically, you’re the one who’s supposed to come back and I stopped waiting for you to come back a long time ago.”

“But I’m back now. I’m right here. Look I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I told Nate because I want us to try again. I want to try again with you.” Beca took one cautious step towards Chloe.

Chloe didn’t move and Beca took another step. “I know I am coming to you with a lot of things, including my new life now that is scrutinized by the public, the tabloids will eat this up. They will have a field day. They haven’t found a story about me worth writing in ages.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“I’m just saying. I’m baring it all out to you. This is all of me now. Please just one more chance. It’s all I ask.”

“What if I don’t want this anymore? What if I’ll never get over what happened?”

“I don’t believe you. I think that’s just your pride talking.”

She regretted it as soon as she said the words and Chloe slapped her as soon as she said it.

“Fuck you Beca.” And she walks out on her. 

Beca closed her eyes for a bit. She was stunned but she deserved that for being an asshole. “Fuck!” Beca wanted to kick something. She wanted to scream.

She then rushes out her office to chase after Chloe. She couldn’t see Chloe so she ran towards the reception area.

“Where’d she go?” She quickly asked Katie.

“She just left.” Katie pointing to the elevators.

Beca ran to the elevators and was pressing the button so hard as she watched the other one go down quick. 

She slams on the elevator buttons hard. “Fuck! You and your stupid mouth.” Beca slams on the buttons some more. “Goddammit!” She was slamming her fists on the wall and kicked the doors. “Fuckin’ hell!”

She then kicks open the fire exit door and decides to go up to the roof for some fresh air. She didn’t have her phone with her so she couldn’t call Chloe, which turns out to be a good thing because who knows what other idiotic things she might say.

Katie just stood there frozen. She’s never seen Beca like that before and she wasn’t sure how to approach her. 

Cynthia Rose then comes out of her office. “What the hell is going on out here?”

“It’s Beca. I think she went up to the roof. Chloe was here, they were talking in her office for a while then I saw Chloe leaving and then Beca tried to chase after her but she was already gone.” Katie rambled.

“Okay. I’ll handle it don’t worry. Thanks Katie. Up the roof, yeah?”

Katie just nodded and sat down slowly. Cynthia Rose followed Beca to the roof to check up on her. She found Beca pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

“Come on tell me. How bad was it?” Cynthia Rose asked simply.

“What’s wrong with me?” She stops to ask Cynthia Rose and then she screams to no one in particular. “Why am I such a fuckin’ asshole?!”

“No wonder she doesn’t want to be with me. I wouldn’t want to be with me right now too. God!” Beca kicks the groud again.

Cynthia Rose allows her friend to just let it all out.

A few more days passed. Chloe hasn’t talked to anyone about what happened. The only person she can think of telling is Aubrey but that won’t help with anything cause she knows Aubrey already hates Beca as it is. 

Beca’s been trying to contact her but she’s ignored all of Beca’s messages and calls. She wouldn’t even listen to the voice mails she’s left for her. Beca stops after a while but the flowers kept coming.

Beca didn’t like how things ended with her confrontation with Chloe a few days ago and Chloe’s been ignoring her completely. So even though a part of her thought this wasn’t the smartest idea she decided to pay her a visit at the hospital. She drove past Chloe’s place and her car wasn’t there so she figured she would be here in the hospital. Beca parked her car in the basement parking for the lesser chance of being spotted by anyone. She wouldn’t be surprised if Chloe filed a restraining order against her or something. She was borderline stalking her.

She didn’t know what to expect when she entered Chloe’s floor. She received several curious looks but she kept her head low. She went straight for Chloe’s secretary, which is how she found herself in Chloe’s office. She was told that Chloe was still in the OR and that she could wait for her here.

She tried her hardest to keep still and stay seated. But not knowing when Chloe was going to be back made Beca a bit restless. So she stood up to stretch then walked to the window to check out the view. It didn’t last long. She soon found herself walking towards the bookshelf. They were filled with medical books.

Beca suddenly turned around when she heard the door opening. Chloe walked in with her phone on her ear. 

“Just please call me when you can. I really need you right now.” Chloe was leaving a voice mail for Aubrey. She closed her door slowly with the heel of her foot and that’s when she saw Beca standing opposite her.

She was not expecting to see Beca. The last time they were alone and talked it didn’t quite end well.

“Sorry. Your secretary said I should wait here. Is this a bad time?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you and apologise again. I know I’m the last person you want to see.” Beca then took a proper look at Chloe and noticed how her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes and nose were a bit red. She looked like she had been crying.

“Is everything okay? What’s wrong?”

Chloe was slightly taken aback by the question. She knows she’s been caught so she doesn’t try to hide her sniffles. She walks toward her desk to drop her stuff and pull out a tissue.

“I’m just having a really tough day today.” Chloe’s voice cracked as she blew her nose.

Just by instinct Beca was right in front of Chloe and reached out for her arms. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Chloe forces a smile and shakes her head. “Not really.”

“Okay. Did you want to be alone? I should go.”

Beca let go of Chloe and quickly grabbed her stuff behind her. Chloe was about to reach out for Beca when her phone rang.

“Hey Aubs.” 

“What’s going on? You didn’t sound too good on the phone.”

“Thanks for calling me back but something came up, can I return your return call to me?”

“This better be good Chloe.”

“I love you. Bye.”

“You too.” Aubrey sighed and the line went dead.

“Hey Bec.” Chloe waited for Beca to face her. “If you’re not too busy or if you don’t have anywhere to be. I’m going to be staying here overnight and I was just going to study and go through some videos to pass the time. I don’t really want to be alone.”

Beca was definitely not expecting that but she wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity. Chloe doesn’t exactly know why she asked Beca to stay but she knows she didn’t like the feeling of how their last talk ended. Maybe it was also good for her to let it out of her system too.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Beca drops her bags and finds a seat on the lounge. “I’m sure you haven’t eaten?”

“Not yet no, what about you?”

“Neither. Alright leave it to me, I’ll take care of dinner tonight. Just do your thing.”

Beca settled down on one side of the couch and took out her laptop. She figured that she could work here a little too while keeping Chloe company. She was bound to catch up on her emails at some point.

Chloe was on her desk staring at her computer. She was trying to read her notes but she was too distracted. She was watching Beca and felt an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu.

She then gave in and picked up her notebook and laptop. Chloe decided to sit next to Beca on the couch to complete the feeling.

Beca tried to let Chloe do her thing but she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“About Wednesday.” Beca started.

“Let’s not. Not right now.”

“That bad a day?”

“I love what I do and some days you feel on top of the world but some days you’re swimming in the ocean of extreme sorrow. And that’s where I’m at today, drowning.”

“You know they say you will sacrifice a lot but don’t sacrifice too much.” Beca tries to comfort Chloe.

“Did you get that from Doctor Harrison? Cause I swear I heard the exact same thing from him.” 

“Oh my god I think I did.” 

Beca took it as a small win when Chloe smiled and laughed a little.

“What do you think of this?” Beca offered her headphones to Chloe. Chloe listened but didn’t say anything until the end.

“I know what you’re doing.”

Beca shrugged. “It’s the only way I know how to apologise.”

Chloe sighed. “Who should I forgive then the one in the song or you?”

“But that’s the same person. They’re both me.”

“They don’t feel the same person to me.” 

“Who do you want me to be then?” 

“I think you are my Robin after all.”

“Robin? How I met your mother Robin?”

“Yeah the person that I loved very much, but cannot be with. And whoever I’ll meet, whatever I’ll do, nothing will be like it would be with you.”

“What?! No. I’m not your Robin. No way. I refuse to be your Robin.” Beca was shaking her head along with waving her finger.

“So I’m your Robin then?”

“No we’re both not each other’s Robins.” 

Chloe laughed at Beca’s theatrics. She was always so dramatic sometimes.

“So you wanna be with me then?” Beca kept up with the banter.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. You also said you love me.”

“I said loved. As in, in the past.” 

Beca stayed quiet. She wanted to think about her words this time. Chloe was being playful and was willing to banter but she knew the real meaning behind the words.

“Is this really how it is when it comes to love? Do we really have to hurt too?” Chloe breaks the silence.

“I guess if we get hurt along the way then so be it. It’s just a part of loving someone.” 

“Why do we hurt the people we love?”

Beca didn’t have an answer for that.

“Why does the hurting always have to come with loving you?” Chloe continued.

“I never meant to hurt you. I know I did and I chose to do it. And to this day I will never understand the choices I made but I never wanted to hurt you.”

Beca drops her laptop and sits facing Chloe. “If that scares you so much, don’t you want to be brave? Let’s be brave together Chlo.” 

“I’m so scared Bec.” Chloe turns to face her for the first time.

“I get it. I’m scared too. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself if I hurt you again. Give me one more chance.”

“I really want to.” Chloe looks straight into Beca’s eyes. “I really really wanted this.” 

Beca moved closer and held Chloe’s face. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her. “I don’t care if I spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

“I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know.”

Beca took a deep breath and exhaled. “Move in with me.”

“What?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everglow by Coldplay came on randomly while I was writing this chapter and it just took off from there and wrote itself. I think the angst has toned down a little, maybe down to 71%.

Beca tried to look calm on the outside but inside her brain is working overtime. It still throws her off when Chloe opens up to her about what happened.

Beca took a deep breath and exhaled. “Move in with me.”

“What?” Chloe pulled back. 

Beca dropped her hands. “What?” She echoed.

They both sat there in silence, waiting for the other to say anything but it was Chloe who broke the awkwardness first and started laughing. Beca finally let out the breath she was holding and put a hand over her heart. 

“Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I don’t know where that came from.” Beca said relieved, almost out of breath.

Chloe was shaking her head. She admits it threw her off. “But you weren’t kidding.”

Beca blushed and scratched the back of her ear. “How can you? Can we just pretend I was?”

Chloe nodded but said. “There was that glint in your eye when you said it.”

“It sounded a lot better in my head. I’m sorry. I can’t believe I said that out loud.” 

“You are such a nerd. Do your fans even know this about you?”

“Oh yeah, totally. They love me for it.” Beca laughed along with Chloe just really relieved that Chloe was not pushing her out after that.

When the laughing died down, Chloe was serious again and Beca went back to her end of the couch.

“I still can’t believe it.” Beca says almost as a whisper.

“What?” Chloe asked.

“I mean look at us. Look at you. Doctor Chloe, surgeon.”

“What about you famous producer?”

“My music’s famous. Not me.”

“But didn’t you say they were the same?” 

Chloe didn’t wait for Beca to answer and Beca does not like that look.

“By the way I don’t think I can be Nathaniel’s doctor anymore. I can help you find another doctor don’t worry I know a few.”

“What do you mean? Why?”

“I’ve been thinking about how I’ve been acting lately and I realised I’ve been very unprofessional and I’m sorry for that. I wasn’t thinking. It’s not that I’m mad at you. I mean I was but.”

“Wait wait wait hold up. What are you saying? Nate’s fine.”

“I ignored your calls and messages. What if there was an emergency? In life and death situations every second counts and if anything happened oh my god I cant even begin.” Chloe’s voice cracked.

“Hey hey, stop beating yourself up for something that didn’t happen. He’s okay. Besides it’s not entirely your fault. I was being a dick. I’ll stop hounding your phone.”

“Still it doesn’t matter. What if something happened to him for something so stupid? Something so preventable?” Chloe’s voice was rising.

Beca could sense that Chloe was no longer talking about Nate. She was clearly upset about something. She couldn’t help but feel guilty for adding to her stress and worries. Not to mention that she also put her own son in danger. 

Chloe didn’t even realise she was shaking. Beca never was good at comforting anyone but she found herself moving closer to Chloe and was already reaching out for Chloe’s hand before she could even stop herself.

“I stand by what I said when I found out. There’s no one I trust more with Nate. So please stop being so hard on yourself. I especially know how that feels and it’s not the best feeling.”

Chloe’s tears start to fall and it was heartbreaking.

“Oh Chlo, come here.” Beca cups Chloe’s face and wipes her tears with her thumbs. Chloe let herself fall into Beca’s arms. She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore when they started falling.

“I’m sorry I don’t always cry at work.”

“Don’t be. It’s just me.”

“Thanks.” Chloe pulled away again and they both returned to their respective corners.

Beca clears her throat when there was a knock at the door. Chloe was about to stand up but Beca beat her to it.

“Dinner’s here.”

Beca was just glad dinner was less awkward. They talked like old friends. No arguing. No talking about the past. Chloe asked about Beca’s music and Beca asked about Chloe’s parents. They don’t talk about Wednesday either or Chloe’s work. Chloe found it a pleasant distraction. When they ran out of things to talk about which was not unusual for them, they sat in comfortable silence doing their own thing.

“Just like the old times.” Beca would think to herself. She got lost in her work for a little bit. She looks up at the time and didn’t even realise that much has passed.

She looked to Chloe’s side and she was not surprised to see that Chloe has fallen asleep. She chuckled softly and quietly put her headphones and laptop on the coffee table. She stands up and gently lifts Chloe’s laptop that was on her lap. As soon as she did, Chloe lies down on the couch and tucked her legs.

Beca watched her for a bit. She could see how tired Chloe was so she didn’t want to bother her any longer and let her sleep. She wonders how many nights Chloe’s spent on this couch. Beca removes her jacket and puts it over Chloe. She also starts to clean up and pack her things.

Once everything was packed, she looks to Chloe again who was fast asleep. She hesitates but she tucks the hair that was on her face behind her ear. 

As much as she hates to admit it, Chloe’s words stuck. Yes she wants that second chance with Chloe so bad, but at what cost? She continued to caress Chloe’s cheek and fix her hair careful not to wake her up. When she felt it coming, she quickly put a hand over her mouth as she choked out a sob.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers. “I’m so so sorry.” She doesn’t even know why but she feels hot tears continue to prick her eyes. She quickly wipes them away and walks to the door.

She takes one last good look at Chloe before she leaves. “Goodbye Chloe.”

Nate was with Jesse tonight so Beca found herself driving to the studio. There was something she needed to get off her chest.

Beca was at the booth in one of their recording studios. She took out a bottle of Jim Beam she had stashed in her office. She took a few gulps straight from the bottle in between writing profusely at her notepad as the words just continued to flow. She was crying too so it made everything slightly blurry from time to time. She mindlessly reaches out for the tissues to blow her nose. Music was her outlet and she let them out the only way she knew how.

Chloe woke up to her phone ringing. She was a bit disoriented and if it wasn’t for Beca’s jacket, she would think everything was just a dream.

“Hello, Doctor Beale speaking.”

“Chloe? Oh my god. I was so worried when you didn’t call me back.” A worried Aubrey was on the other end.

“What time is it?”

“Are you drunk?”

“No Bree. Don’t be ridiculous. I’m in my office. I’m on call.”

“I’m sorry I was worried. Chicago said you weren’t home yet and you haven’t returned my call so I don’t know.”

“So you’re calling me cause of that?”

“Yes and I wanted to tell you something.”

When Aubrey didn’t continue, Chloe could only shake her head. This was Aubrey’s bad habit. “Take your time but please go on. What is it?”

“I booked my flights! I’m coming to see you!” Aubrey squealed.

“Oh my god! Are you serious? I can’t wait but what’s the occasion?”

“Nothing. I had free time so I thought why not.” 

“That’s awesome! When?”

“The weekend after the next. You better make time for me.”

“I have to double check my schedule but don’t worry I will and let’s book a hotel together or something.”

“I got it all figured out don’t worry I just need your pretty face to make time for me. I’m sorry I bothered you at work, lets talk more when you’re off work.”

“Alright. I’m so excited to see you Bree. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yup we do have a lot to talk about. Bye Chloe. Lots of love!”

Chloe looked down on Beca’s jacket she had on her lap. She made a mental note to send Beca a text about it in the morning. She looked around her office, she was up now so she reached for her notes on the coffee table and continued reviewing them.

The following morning, Stacie and Cynthia Rose are at their work building on a Sunday looking for Beca. Security confirmed that Beca indeed got in last night and has not left the building. 

“I’m going to kill her.” Stacie says under her breath as they wait for the elevator to take them to the top floor.

“Stace let’s wait to hear what she has to say first.”

They first went to check her office but she wasn’t there. They then decided to take the stairs as they make their way down to the studios.

They saw the red light in one of the studios was on and Stacie led the way. Cynthia Rose followed not even knowing what to expect to see on the other side of the door. 

It wasn’t what they saw but what they smelled first. The studio reeked of alcohol. Beca’s never pulled a stunt like this before. Stacie was about to lose her shit until they saw their friend passed out on the floor with the empty bottle beside her and sheets of paper and tissues everywhere.

“Oh my god, is she dead?” Cynthia Rose said.

They approached her slowly, Stacie was poking her with the mic stand. Cynthia Rose picked up the sheets of paper lying around and read the lyrics to the song. She showed Stacie who could only shake her head.

“Could you get her some water and something to eat. I’ll try to get her up.” Cynthia Rose nodded. “Oh and I think she has an extra set of clothes in her office. Could you grab those too?”

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” Cynthia says as she leaves the studio in a hurry.

Stacie sighed and looked down at Beca’s lifeless body on the floor. It’s been a while since she’s seen her friend like this. “Oh Becs. What happened?” 

That was another long shift for Chloe and she couldn’t wait to go home to her actual bed and get proper sleep. She was listening to a random radio station while driving as if on zombie mode and was on autopilot as she parked her car on her usual spot on the driveway.

She turned the engine off just as the guy on the radio said. “What a pleasant surprise to all Beca Mitchell fans this morning. I must say, as a fan myself, what a treat indeed. The Grammy-award winning producer who is currently the President of In---” 

Chloe went wide-eyed as she hurriedly turned the car back on and turned the volume up of the radio. Chloe was tapping her foot impatiently and stopped when she heard the guy on the radio again.

“Released by SoundCloud. It also appears to be an original. Beca Mitchell or anyone from Indie Music Group has not released a statement about the new music. We have also reached out to them for any comment. In the meantime, this is for everyone who has not heard Beca Mitchell’s latest single, this is Everglow.”

_Oh they say people come  
They say people go  
This particular diamond was extra special  
And though you might be gone  
And the world may not know  
Still I see you celestial_

Chloe gripped on the steering wheel tighter. There was no mistaking it was Beca’s voice. She was definitely the one singing. But there’s something so raw about the whole thing. It was giving Chloe goose bumps.

_So how come things move on  
How come cars don't slow  
When it feels like the end of my world?  
When I should but I can't let you go?_

_But when I'm cold, cold  
When I'm cold, cold  
There's a light that you give me  
When I'm in shadow  
There's a feeling within me, an everglow_

_What I wouldn't give for just a moment to hold  
Yeah, I live for this feeling, this everglow_

_So if you love someone, you should let them know  
Oh, the light that you left me will everglow_

Chloe had tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall but not quite yet. She knew Beca best expressed herself through music. She didn’t want to be assuming but she knew the song was about them. There was a feeling of finality in the song and whether she admits it or not, her heart broke a little.

“This has triggered a debate online as to who the song is about. A lot of people are saying that it’s about Jesse Swanson but really that’s mainly because she has remained under the radar that people don’t really know anything much about her. Some say that it’s just a song, it doesn’t have to be about anyone. But then die-hard fans argue that Beca Mitchell’s music was never ‘just a song’. If we are not mistaken the last single she released was Safe & Sound and there were speculations that was about her son but that was never confirmed either. What do you guys think? Reach out to any of our social media accounts. We would love to hear from you.”

The radio hosts have now started discussing other news and Chloe was still in her car frozen in place. She was staring at the radio still. She blinked back the tears and tried to compose herself. It shouldn’t have to matter she thought to her self. They were over a long long time ago anyway. Beca’s jacket was demanding for her attention again. She couldn’t explain it but something changed for her last night. She saw a glimpse of what she and Beca had and maybe that’s why she was having these feelings.

She jumped and screamed when there was a knock on her door. Chicago was on the other side with a worried look. 

“Are you okay?” He mouthed. 

Chloe turned the car engine off again and grabbed her stuff. Chicago hugged her.

“I heard what happened. I’m so sorry.” 

Chloe appreciated the gesture. “You don’t have to worry. It’s okay.”

“I know it’s not. It’s the hard part of our jobs. I’m always here if you want to talk about it.”

Chloe already forgot about the incident at work. She quickly runs her hand through her hair. “I’m really okay. Like you said, it’s a part of what we do. I’m really tired, I’m going to catch up on some sleep.”

“Of course, go for it.”

Chloe smiles at Chicago as he opens the door for her. “Thank you.” She makes her way up to her room and plugged in her earphones. She really shouldn’t be doing this to herself but she lets Beca’s voice lull her to sleep.

It’s been a few days and everyone is still talking about Beca’s song. Beca has issued a statement that it was released by mistake and that it was in its very early stages. She adds that she appreciates everyone’s support for Everglow and promised there will be another version released in the near future. Nothing else has been said about it but it doesn’t stop the speculations and people continue to talk about it.

Chloe’s been staring at a blank text message screen. She’s wanted to send Beca something, anything but she just can’t find the right words. The song probably meant nothing and she’s making a big deal out of nothing but there was something she can’t quite put her finger on.

She decides to settle with this and sent Beca the text.

_To Beca: Hey Bec. Thanks for the other night. I have your jacket, let me know when you’re free and I’ll drop it at yours or something._

Stacie had been working nonstop since Beca’s surprise release. Beca had been saying sorry nonstop as well. 

“Were you really only meant to send it to her?”

“Yes. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble. I was supposed to just record it and send to Chloe. It was supposed to be just between us two. I intended that song to be for her ears only. Now I don’t even know if she’s heard it.”

“Oh she’s heard it for sure, it’s everywhere. Everyone loves the song too. I have several radio stations wanting to book you in for an interview and a live performance. One way or another, you’re going to have to talk about this to the press in detail and perform it.”

“But we already have so much in our plate. This is the last thing that we should be focusing on.”

“I know but it’s getting everyone’s attention and it’s pretty good for the company.”

“Is it really?”

“Yeah I mean now people are looking our way and paying attention to what we release. Some would even go as far as it was a great marketing move, risky but it paid off.”

Beca shrugged. “Lucky me I guess.” 

Stacie and Cynthia Rose exchanged looks again. They were really worried about their friend.

“Have you talked to her about it yet?”

Beca shook her head. “I don’t even know where to start. I don’t think there is anything to talk about. I think the song speaks for itself.”

Stacie sighed. “You know, you should give Chloe more credit. Stop running away and just talk to her. She deserves that much.”

“I don’t want to bother her anymore. At least this time when I run into her, there will be no more hard feelings. ”

“So what now?”

“I think she needs space right now. Besides I got us into this mess, I think we should focus on this one for now.”

Stacie knew better than to argue when Beca was being like this. She gives her a knowing nod before leaving her office.

Beca looked down on her phone and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chloe’s name. She typed out her response and sent it before she changes her mind.

_To Chloe: You’re welcome and don’t worry about it. I’ll have someone pick it up. Thanks._

It’s not that Chloe saw or talked to Beca often since they reunited in LA but she’s been feeling uneasy ever since that night Beca came to visit her at the hospital. For some reason beyond her, Chloe couldn’t stand it that Beca was avoiding her. The flowers stopped coming as well. If it wasn’t for Aubrey arriving this weekend she would probably just be overthinking the whole thing in her head nonstop. 

“So what if she is avoiding me? Why do I care so much if she is? God why am I like this? Why do I care?”

Her thoughts have been filled with Beca more and more these past few days and it didn’t help that her song has reached the top five and was being played constantly everywhere.

Like right now, while she was waiting for Aubrey out here in the airport arrivals, the overhead speakers were playing Everglow. She even knew the words to the song by heart now. The only time she stopped thinking about Beca was when she saw Aubrey walking out the gates.

She started jumping and waving her hands. Aubrey did the exact same thing when she saw her and they both ran into each other’s arms.

“Oh my god, I missed you!”

“You too. How have you been?” Aubrey looks at her closely. “You lost weight, have you not been eating properly? I’m telling you Chloe you should really start taking better care of yourself.”

“Stop it, I’m fine. I am taking care of myself I promise. How was your flight?” 

“Long. Can I shower first before you take me anywhere?”

“Of course. Come on let me take you home.” Chloe helped Aubrey with her bags and they walked to her parked car.

Chloe didn’t dare turn the radio on. She didn’t want to risk Beca’s song to play right now. She was sure Aubrey has heard of it. She was also sure that Aubrey was just waiting to pounce on her about it.

Aubrey looked around. She wasn’t that familiar of the place yet but she could tell this was not the way home. “Where are we going? I thought we were going home first?”

“About that. I have news.”

“What?”

“I moved out. Officially just a couple of days ago.”

“What?!”

“Yeah the hospital offers accommodation anyway, so I just had to send in a request and hey three days later, I have a place.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know. I think it was time too. We talked about it and we agreed it would be best for Jamie and he is also taking it very well. I already gave him a mini tour and he said as long as he was allowed to come over to visit or sleep over he was fine.”

“Oh my god.” Aubrey repeated leaning back in her chair.

“Yup I know.”

“Well in that case, I have news too.”

“Yes. Please tell me.”

“I only bought one way tickets.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not going back to New York.” Aubrey says in one quick breath.

“What? Wait. Oh my god. Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”

“Yes and there’s more.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve moved in together. Wait. I’m pretty sure you can still move in with me.” Chloe was all sorts excited. She missed her people and having one of them move here permanently with her was such a plus. “Wait. What do you mean there’s more?”

“I broke up with Dave.”

“What?!”

“A while ago now actually.”

“Bree. Why didn’t you tell me? Oh my god. I can’t focus. Can you hold that thought? We’re five minutes away from my place. I don’t’ wanna crash.”

Aubrey just nodded. They kept to themselves the rest of the ride. It’s like both women were trying to process what’s happening and organize their thoughts. The moment Chloe pulled out her keys from the ignition, she couldn’t wait anymore and picked it up exactly where they left off.

“So you broke up with Dave? When?”

“Yup. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s just that you had so much going on already with Beca being back in your life.”

“Bree that doesn’t matter. You should’ve told me. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I mean I’ve been meaning to move to here anyway.”

“Was that why you broke up with him?”

“It was a part of it. But it was really when we started living together. We couldn’t get anything right and it went downhill from there.”

“Oh my god. Oh Bree, please don’t ever feel like you can’t tell me things, okay?” Chloe says as they step in the elevator.

“Well, there is an actual reason why I didn’t tell you.”

Chloe didn’t say anything and just waited for Aubrey. When it didn’t seem like Aubrey was going to continue Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Please just tell me what it is. You’re killing me here.”

“Okay. I didn’t tell you cause I’m moving in with Chicago.” Aubrey says cautiously observing Chloe’s reaction.

“Why would you be moving in with him?” Then Chloe’s eyes bulged. “Oh my god! No.” Chloe wasn’t sure why she sounded horrified.

Aubrey tries to hide her face with her hands as she settled on the barstool on the counter. She was blushing like crazy as Chloe connected the dots.

“Oh my god you’re not kidding.” Chloe couldn’t believe it. “I need a fuckin’ drink.” It was barely noon but Chloe was rummaging her cupboard for alcohol and glasses.

“It just happened. Can you make that two please?” 

“Sure can.” Chloe says already pouring two glasses.

Beca, Stacie, Jesse and Cynthia Rose were in their weekly meetings to stay on top of things and to provide updates of each of the departments. But their past two meetings have been mainly about Beca’s surprise released.

Stacie was done telling Beca off because of her little stunt. Besides the whole debacle turned out to do more good for them than bad. She also couldn’t handle that her friend’s been punishing herself enough already. Beca’s been acting like a robot lately and drowned herself with work. Since her song has been doing well in the charts, they decided to re-record the song and produce it properly but even though Beca won’t admit it, they know she’s been having a hard time to sing it.

“Hey Becs, we’re grabbing a drink later if you want to join us.”

“Nah, I’m gonna have to pass. I wanna lie low for a bit to get everyone off my back.”

It’s been a while since Beca has been hounded by the paparazzi or the press but this was her own doing so she’s gonna have to suffer the consequences.

“Are you sure? We invited Chloe and she said she was down for a catch up.”

Stacie elbowed Cynthia Rose for even mentioning the name. Cynthia rubbed the area that Stacie elbowed just now but it didn’t stop her from continuing.

“I think this will be good for you. You can’t avoid her forever. Besides I don’t think she’s mad.”

“I'm not avoiding her and really the last thing I want to happen is for the press to be looking at Chloe’s direction right now. So you guys have fun later and have a drink or two for me. Now if there’s nothing else, I’d like to go back to my office.”

Stacie held Cynthia Rose’s arm to stop her from saying whatever it was she was going to say. 

“Nope that’s all for us. Let us know if you need anything.” Stacie says for the two of them.

“Yup. Alright you too.” Beca taps the table twice and gets up.

Chloe and Aubrey were dancing around Chloe’s living room to whatever song was playing on the radio. They ended up not going anywhere and just kept drinking at Chloe’s. They were definitely feeling the alcohol now. It was only until Beca’s song came on that they fell back to the couch.

“Oh great. Not this song again. I’m telling you Aubrey, don’t date a singer. They haunt you with their songs. It’s not fair.”

“That’s right. Spill. What’s up with you two and that song? Shit Chlo, did you turn her down that hard?”

“Of course not.”

Chloe told Aubrey everything that happened from the time when she left a voice mail on Aubrey’s phone to Beca being in her office to her driving home to a song released by Beca that same night. Everything happened within less than twelve hours.

“Wow. Do you think she meant to release it?”

“What do you mean?”

“The timing of the release and all is a bit.”

“She already said it was released by mistake.”

“Come on don’t believe everything you read Chloe.”

Chloe thought about it. “I don’t know. I mean, why then? Yes we have been fighting but that night we weren’t and I saw glimpses of my old Beca and what we had. Why release a song as if she’s saying goodbye to me for good? Is this supposed to be closure?” Chloe replayed that night again. She probably couldn’t blame Beca to think to say goodbye for good after that but still she was the opposite. She was almost hopeful after.

“From what you’re telling me, I agree, I do think it’s goodbye. Were you looking for closure? Or maybe she was. I think that’s closure?”

“Not really, I don’t think so? Am I crazy to feel like this? I’m almost uhm.. I feel--” She wanted to say heartbroken.

“What? What do you feel?”

“Sad.” Chloe sighed and blinked back the tears. 

“I think you two should just really talk it out. There’s only one person that could answer all your questions.”

“We have tried talking and she doesn’t have the answers either.”

“Well there’s one other person.”

“Who?”

“You.”

I looked at Aubrey and rolled my eyes at her playfully.

“Will she be there later?”

“Who knows?”

“Will you be okay? What will you do when you see her?”

“Nothing. I’ll be fine don’t worry. You know me.” Chloe then starts to panic as it starts to sink in to her the situation she put herself in. “Oh god oh god, why did I say yes to later?”

“Let’s drink some more?”

“Yes. Lets.” They got off the couch and head towards the kitchen for refills.

Beca got into work early on a Monday morning. Not that she was trying to avoid Stacie or Cynthia Rose she wasn’t avoiding anyone. It’s just that she woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep.

It was barely time for a coffee run when Stacie and Cynthia Rose invited themselves to her office. She doesn’t even know why she tries to get away from these two.

“Come on just tell me how it went. Let’s get this over with.”

Stacie looked to Cynthia Rose. Beca was a bit surprised that Stacie was giving Cynthia Rose the ropes on this one.

“Well. She was a no show. She kind of ditched us but not really.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well long story short. She started day drinking on Saturday and passed out and woke up with a terrible hangover on Sunday.”

“Chloe?”

“Yup.”

Beca looks to Stacie. “Do you believe that?” 

Cynthia Rose answers for them. “Well you see it was a rare weekend where Chloe wasn’t working so she kind of went crazy and it’s been a while since she’s been drinking. I think it’s totally believable.”

Stacie just shrugs. “I mean. It happens.”

“Huh.” Was all Beca could say. She found that rather interesting.

Beca couldn’t stop thinking about it. It probably was true, she thinks to herself. It was too much effort to make up a story like that if you just wanted to back out from a night out with friends.

Beca wasn’t supposed to be here. Fred was more than capable of picking up Nate on his own. Nate hung out with Jamie today at Jamie’s. When Beca found out about this, she contemplated all day whether or not she should be here yet here she was outside Chloe’s doorstep.

She looks around again and rang the bell only when she was convinced that the paps did not follow her.

She didn’t wait long before someone answered the door but no one could have prepared her for this.

“Jesus Christ!”

Aubrey just stood there with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised to the roof. Beca thinks okay, Chloe was telling the truth.

“Please don’t hurt me. I come in peace. I’m just here to pick up my son.” Beca surrenders.

“His Dad already came for him.”

“What?” Beca then grabs her phone from her back pocket and true enough there was a text from Jesse saying that he will pick up Nate. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I just saw his message.”

Aubrey just nodded but didn’t say anything else. Beca thought she was just waiting for her to leave. 

“Is Chloe home by any chance?” She asked since she was already here.

“No. She doesn’t live here anymore.”

“What do you mean? Where’d she go?”

Aubrey just gave her a look as if to say, ‘really you think I’ll tell you her new address’.

Beca seemed to get the message. “Right. Gotcha.”

“Is that all? Well, off you go then.”

“Yup. Sorry if I bothered you.”

Beca nodded and started to walk away. But for some reason, she turned back around. Aubrey was still watching her and didn’t move from her spot.

“You know what I get it, okay. You hate me.” Beca starts to march back towards Aubrey. “And you have every right to hate me.”

Aubrey nodded in agreement. Her face is still not giving away any emotion.

“Look you can stop worrying about me. I think you’ll be glad to hear that I’m backing off, alright? I don’t want to hurt Chloe anymore. I’m leaving her alone, I’m letting her go, I’m setting her free, whatever you wanna call it. So stop looking at me like that.” She’s not sure why her voice is rising.

“Like what?”

“Like that. I don’t know. Like I’m the bad guy.”

Aubrey doesn’t say anything cause she can see that Beca has more to say.

“I get it. I can’t just barge into her life whenever I feel like it. It seems like everyone’s moved on but me. I'm the only one hung up about this whole thing so I should just let it go.”

“Every time I see her, it just makes me so angry at myself, how I walked out on the love of my life, the one who I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. And then it makes me feel guilty cause it’s like I blame my son for losing her but I don’t so I get more mad at myself.”

True enough Beca had a lot to say.

“All these years I kept telling everyone that I thought I had to choose or that Chloe deserved better but the truth is I wanted to protect my son from finding out the truth. The last thing I want is for him to feel like I didn’t want him. Nate is my everything.” 

Beca didn’t even care anymore that she was crying in front of Aubrey. She was about to walk away again when Aubrey finally spoke up. 

“How much do you love Chloe?”

“I love Nate more than anything in this world but fuckin’ hell Chloe is a damn close second.”

“And how badly do you want her back?”

Aubrey was very hard to read. Beca still had tears in her eyes and continued to sniff. “Didn’t you just hear what I just said? I said I’m done. I’m letting her go.”

“Okay, so you don’t want her back that bad then.”

“What are you saying?”

“If I said to you I’ll help you get your second chance.” 

“Hang on a minute. Why would you do that?”

“Cause you’re not the only one with the questions Beca. Chloe deserves answers too.”

Beca looks at Aubrey. She wants to make sure Aubrey’’s not playing with her feelings. “You’re really going to help me?”

“You can think about it if you want. I don’t want you rushing this. This is Chloe we’re talking about.”

“Then fuck it. I’m in.”

“You only get one shot at this.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Meet me tomorrow. Let’s get some rest.”

“Okay I can do that.” Beca stepped closer and was about to wrap Aubrey in an embrace when she saw Aubrey step back and hesitate. “Too soon?”

“Way too soon.”

“Sorry. I’m going to get going now. Thank you again.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

That night Beca could not sleep. She kept twisting and turning in bed. She couldn’t get her head around what Aubrey could possibly have planned for her to be able to win back Chloe. All she could think of is maybe Chloe said something to her. 

Beca was too excited to sleep. Tomorrow couldn’t come sooner enough.

The next thing she knows is she was waking up to her phone ringing. She checked the time quickly before answering.

“Stace it’s 7am.”

“Where the fuck did you go last night?”

“Woah. Chill. Who died? What happened?”

“Listen to me Becs. I’m going to send you something right now and you’re going to listen to it. Then you’re going to get your ass over here and explain to me what the hell happened last night so I can fix this.”

There was urgency in Stacie’s voice that Beca just knew that whatever happened is definitely serious. 

“I’ll be there in half an hour.”

“Good.” Stacie ends the call.

Beca opens the attachment Stacie has sent her and saw it was an audio message.

“Holy fuck if I released another fuckin’ song in my sleep, I swear…” Beca says to her self.

The moment Beca heard the opening lines, all the blood drained from her face. 

_“Look you can stop worrying about me. I think you’ll be glad to hear that I’m backing off, alright? I don’t want to hurt Chloe anymore. I’m leaving her alone, I’m letting her go, I’m setting her free, whatever you wanna call it. So stop looking at me like that.” She’s not sure why her voice is rising._

_“Like what?”_

_“Like that. I don’t know. Like I’m the bad guy.”_

_“I get it. I can’t just barge into her life whenever I feel like it. It seems like everyone’s moved on but me. I'm the only one hung up about this whole thing so I should just let it go.”_

_“Every time I see her, it just makes me so angry at myself, how I walked out on the love of my life, the one who I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. And then it makes me feel guilty cause it’s like I blame my son for losing her but I don’t so I get more mad at myself.”_

_“All these years I kept telling everyone that I thought I had to choose or that Chloe deserved better but the truth is I wanted to protect my son from finding out the truth. The last thing I want is for him to feel like I didn’t want him. Nate is my everything.”_

_“How much do you love Chloe?”_

_“I love Nate more than anything in this world but fuckin’ hell Chloe is a damn close second.”_

Beca was left slack-jawed. The first thing that comes to her mind is if Aubrey knows about this already cause she might have just lost all her chances at a happy ever after with Chloe. Then she thinks about Nate.

She calls Stacie back.

“Stacie. Where did you get this? Is it out?”

“It’s already all over the internet.”

“Fuck fuck fuck. Where’s Nate?”

“He is on his way here as well. Jesse is bringing him. He’s okay don’t worry.”

“I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is spiraling out of control. I’m trying to make next chapter be the last. Let’s see how I go with that one. Whatever you’re feeling when you read it, it’s twice the feeling when you’re writing it. Overall, this has been a pleasure. Struggled a bit but all good. Finally note that I edited the tags, bechloe endgame! I like writing angst but I still can’t write a story where it’s not bechloe endgame. Maybe that could be a challenge for myself in my next one. 
> 
> Keep safe lovelies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Beca and Chloe deal with a crisis? Angst is down to a normal 62%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see this story has spiraled. I didn’t intend for it to be this long but here we are. There’s just so many things to unravel and it’s so much fun to write. There was no way I could end the story with this chapter LOL so more chapters to come! I’m really excited about what you think about this chapter. I can’t wait to hear from you. ☺

Beca was known in the music industry but she was no pop star and the last time she was followed around by paparazzi like this was when she won the Grammys. That didn’t last long since they couldn’t find anything interesting about her. They all knew about Nate and for some reason, her story with Jesse just wasn’t a best seller. 

On the other hand, having Jesse and Nate made it easier to evade questions not related to her music. There were speculations from time to time about her personal life especially when Jesse moved out but they were never accurate that she would find them mostly entertaining. When she goes out in public she would always be either with Nate, alone or with friends. She rarely went out to drink but when she did, there would always be a few photos of her caught out in the club but nothing too explicit or embarrassing. 

When Everglow was released, she did not expect the paparazzi to be on her tail again and she thought that was as bad as it was going to get. Nothing could have prepared her for this. 

She would normally drive herself to work but Stacie beat her to it and had Fred pick her up from her apartment building. She saw a group of photographers in the corner of the street where she lives and more photographers and fans alike swarmed outside their studio building. She took the time to greet the fans and take pictures and apologized when she had to go.

After making sure Nate was okay, Jesse offered to drop him off at school. They’ve also decided that it would be best for Nate to stay with Jesse for the meantime.

“How much did I fuck up this time?” Beca asked Stacie when they were alone in Stacie’s office.

“Well it’s some fuck up. I expected that this was going to cause waves but I didn’t expect this much to be honest. The good news is that they’re not really talking about Nate and it’s actually turning out to be a good fuck up.”

“Okay. That’s good.” Beca says nodding. “I mean with Nate and all, that is good. And the bad news?”

“They’re really interested in Chloe. They want to know who she is, what’s your story and you know how this works, they won’t stop and they will figure it out. Pictures of you two are somewhere out there and they will get their hands on them eventually.”

“Why? Why are they so interested in her? What does she have to do with this?” Deep down Beca knew.

“Beats me Bec.” Stacie was being sarcastic. “But when there’s news like this about someone as closed off as you, everyone’s going to be fighting to be the first to publish that exclusive.”

“No one’s even gonna buy it.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “Really? By the looks of it, people are totally buying into this. Think about it. You released a song out of nowhere, people are already curious, you keep mumm about it and then all of a sudden a conversation is leaked and apparently there’s a Chloe tied into this whole thing. Everyone is dying for a good love story. And this is admittedly, a love story in the making.” 

“Fuck I can’t believe this is happening. So what do I do?”

“Like I said, with your surprise release not too long ago and then this, they’re starting to connect the dots. Though some people are claiming it’s all a publicity stunt.”

“Great. Then let’s say that. I can do that. I can come out and say this is exactly that and it could be the end of it. Yes?”

“No. Our credibility is on the line here and to be honest, they’re not going to believe you.”

“So what are my options Stace? What do you want me to say? The truth? You want me to lay it all out there for them? No way.”

“Look I don’t think we can do or say anything that will stop them from going after Chloe. Actually, why don’t we try to be honest?”

“What do you mean?”

“Make a statement or go live or something. Get ahead of the story. Open up and take control of the narrative. Say something like yes there is a Chloe and the song is about her and ask for some privacy or something.”

Beca had to roll her eyes on that last point. “What if I don’t say anything?”

“I think not saying anything will only make everyone more curious. I mean you could just ignore it and not say anything but remember either way, they will find out about Chloe and write about her. Don’t you want to have a say?”

“Can they do that?”

“To an extent they can.”

“Okay. Wait.” Beca’s mind is in a whirl. She takes a deep breath and let out a long breath. “I’m sorry for this, for not being careful and for being reckless but can it wait? I need to think about how I’m going to approach this.”

“Don’t take too long. We need to get ahead of this and take control of the situation.”

“Didn’t you say it’s turning out to be a good fuck up?”

“Your song is doing really well, there have been an increase in our streams and if you wanted to get everyone’s attention, you got it.”

“I didn’t want everyone’s attention.”

“I know Becs. Just the one, right?”

“I don’t want Chloe being a part of this. I am not going to use her for any promotion of my music or the company.”

“Believe me I know but that’s all part of dating you. I’m pretty sure she knows that too.”

“We’re barely even back to how we were before and I’m scaring her away already.”

Stacie just shakes her head. “I told you already. You gotta give Chloe more credit.”

“Let me think about this and I will get back to you with an answer I promise. But for now just put everything on hold please?”

“Okay. Do what you have to do Becs.”

“Thanks Stace.”

Chloe was back in the hospital for another one of her 16-hour shifts. Her schedule this week is two 16-hour shifts including this shift and three 30-hour shifts. She was basically on call this whole week. She might as well just pack her bags and stay in the hospital all week.

Her schedule was also because she took the weekend off. She still couldn’t believe she took a whole weekend off for Aubrey only to find out that she was actually moving to LA for good. But she was glad she did, it felt nice to catch up with one of her best friends.

Chloe was walking towards the hospital entrance when she saw Doctor Harrison turn the corner. She has worked with Doctor Harrison for almost a year now and he was a great mentor. Since Chloe started to work with him, they have developed a great working relationship. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

“Doctor Beale. How was your weekend? I’m glad to see you taking some time off. You almost work as much as I do.”

Chloe laughed at this. “I had a friend fly in to see me so I had to make time for her.”

“Sounds lovely. After you.” Chloe stepped into the elevator and was followed by Doctor Harrison.

“Thank you.”

He was telling Chloe how he had some of his grandkids staying with him this week. Chloe was amazed at how he was able to manage his busy schedule and have a healthy work-life balance.

“Busy week for you then. Don’t worry I’m here all week and I’ll be happy to cover for you whenever you need.” Chloe says as they arrived at Chloe’s floor and Doctor Harrison held the doors for her. His office was in the floor above.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Doctor Harrison then clears his throat, which makes Chloe look back at him. “By the way, you’re a great doctor and you’re doing amazing work here. I don’t care what goes on in your personal life as long as it doesn’t stop you from doing your job well.”

Chloe was confused. She had no idea where all that was coming from but they’re very kind words to hear nonetheless.

“Thanks Doctor. It’s because I’m learning from the best. You know, I really appreciate it especially coming from you.”

“Alright, take it easy, I’ll see you later.”

Chloe just nods and watched the doors close. “That was very sweet but what was that about?” Chloe thinks to herself. She starts to walk to her office. She’s prepping herself for this morning’s work but there’s something about the way everyone is looking at her today. It wasn’t bad but it was like they all want to tell her something.

Even Scott, her ever reliable secretary and assistant had the same look on his face and she’s had enough. 

“In my office.” She tells him as she walks passed him. “Now.” and Scott is quick to his feet.

She drops her things and turns to face him. “What’s going on? Am I missing something?” She asked with her arms crossed. 

Scott shifted his weight uncomfortably. Chloe noticed it as soon as he does it. “What is it?” Chloe asked again; growing a little impatient.

“You haven’t heard?” 

“Do I look like I have?” Chloe snapped. “I’m sorry I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

Scott sighed and took out his phone. “Here Doctor, have a listen to this.” Scott was tapping away on his phone and then put the volume up.

Chloe’s ears perked up as soon as she heard it. She recognised Beca’s voice right away. She winced when she heard her name then she heard a second voice. “Aubrey?” She says to herself but continued to listen to the audio.

When it was over, Scott did not dare speak and waited for Chloe. Chloe was blushing a little. She was deep in thought and she had so many questions. It’s only when Scott continues to shift his weight that she remembers he is right there in front of her.

“Where did you get that?”

“It was all over TMZ this morning. They say it’s Beca Mitchell.”

Chloe raises her eyebrows at him. “No shit Sherlock.”

“So I don’t want to pry. You are my boss and I am saying this exactly because well you are my boss… they’re looking for you.”

“Who is?”

“I don’t know. Everyone? Don’t you have twitter or instagram or something, Doctor?”

“I do. But I’m sorry if I haven’t had the time to be on.”

“I didn’t mean anything by that but I do think it’s best you double check your privacy settings.”

She just looks at him waiting to see if he was teasing her but he was serious. He really means it. Chloe raises a finger when she hears her phone ringing. She looks at the caller ID.

“Speaking of the devil.” She mutters mostly to herself but Scott’s definitely heard. Chloe swipes to answer and lifts her phone to her ear. 

Scott tried to put his best poker face on. He knew something was going on between them. He was able to connect the dots not long after the flowers came and the surprise visits. And like so many of them who knew about their clandestine and not so clandestine meetings, he is rooting for them already. He couldn’t explain it but they had undeniable chemistry.

“Bec I’m at work. I don’t have long.” Chloe started.

Beca cut her off. “I’ll be quick I promise. Now I’m not sure if you‘ve heard about what happened.”

“Actually Scott was just briefing me on it just now.”

“Okay so you have.” Beca was hesitant. “Did you hear all of it?”

“Yep.” While Chloe’s answers were short and quick.

“Right okay.” Beca sighed. “First of all I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drag you into this mess. I fucked up and I’m so so sorry. I know you hate it when I apologise but I really am sorry. I swear to you I’m not trying to pull some outrageous publicity stunt.”

Chloe softened a little after hearing Beca apologize over and over. She does sound very worried and remorseful over the phone. To be honest, she didn’t see the need for Beca to apologise to her. While Beca kept rambling, she sighed and signaled to Scott that he can leave. Scott got the message right away and Chloe smiled her thanks to him.

When he left, she sat on her chair and leaned back. She looked up the ceiling while listening to Beca.

Chloe let her ramble on and when Beca turned quiet as if trying to catch her breath, she asked. “Second of all?”

“What?”

“You said first of all earlier, so I’m assuming there’s more?”

“Right hmm. Secondly. Uhm.” Beca cleared her throat. “We’re working on it. I can have my legal team, PR agents and publicist work with me on this one for damage control. We will fix this and we’ll try to keep you out of it.”

“Why what’s wrong? Are you in trouble? Is there anyway I can help?”

Beca was caught off guard by Chloe’s concern. “I’m fine considering and it’s okay, you don’t have to do anything, oh.” Beca stutters. “Don’t talk to anyone about this. You’ll never know with the press. They have been hounding us all day now. Let me deal with them and make sure you let me know if anyone harasses you, okay?”

“Okay.” Chloe nods.

She couldn’t tell what Chloe was thinking. On the phone, Chloe sounded like she was fine with everything. That was confusing for Beca and she knew Chloe was just being Chloe that she wouldn’t want her to worry. She both hated and loved it when Chloe’s being like this. 

“How are you really?”

“I’m okay. Just about to start work.”

Beca wasn’t convinced. “What time do you get off work? Can I see you? I’m not sure I can but--” 

“I finish around ten. Is that too late for you?”

“No of course not. That’s not too late for me if it’s good with you too. I mean you might want to rest after work or maybe you have plans. I don’t want to be a nuisance to you.” Beca almost slaps herself. She knows she’s talking too much.

“No it’s good with me too. I’ll call you when I finish.”

“Okay I know you’re busy so I’ll see you later then. I’ll wait for your call.” Beca tries to sound casual. 

“How’s Nate?” Chloe couldn’t resist asking.

Beca had to chuckle at that one. She called to make sure that Chloe was okay. It was very typical for Chloe to ask and check on Nate. “I don’t know how I got so lucky with him. He’s unfazed by all of this. Just like you so it seems. To be honest, you’re both handling it better than I am that’s for sure. What about Jamie?”

There was a light knock on her door and it was Aubrey and Jamie.

“I guess I’m about to find out. I’m sorry I have to go but I’m glad to hear that Nate is okay too.”

“No no of course. So later?”

“Yup later. Bye.” 

Chloe quickly put her phone down and stood up to greet them. She almost kneels down to meet Jamie’s hug.

“Hey you two.”

“Jamie here insisted we say hi to you before I drop him off.”

“Hey little guy. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Will you be able to pick me up later after school?”

“I can’t Sweetie. Maybe not this week. But one of these nights I’ll join you guys for dinner.”

“Okay I can work with that.” 

His answer made Chloe chuckle. Chloe fixed his hair and stands up to greet Aubrey. Aubrey could tell right away something was up. Scott wasn’t very subtle outside too. 

“What did the midget do this time?” 

“Aubrey calling her names will not help with anything.” Chloe says while glancing at Jamie, who was smiling up at them. Chloe is sure Jamie knows who Aubrey was referring to.

“Well it makes me feel better.” Aubrey shrugged.

“I like Auntie Aubrey.” Jamie giggles while listening in on us.

I gave Jamie a look but sighed. “Hey. By the way, whatever you hear at school today or wherever, just ignore it alright?”

“Like what?”

“Something with me, Nate and his mom.”

“What is it?”

Chloe had to think fast. She weighed the pros and cons of the consequences if she made Jamie listen to the recording. Ultimately she decided that there was nothing wrong with Jamie hearing it.

“Okay listen to this. But I promise you it’s not a big deal. People are making it a big deal but it’s not. So just ignore it when someone asks or tries to bring it up.”

“Okay. Let me hear.” Jamie says not really sure what Chloe was talking about.

Chloe took out her phone and played the audio she found online. She was watching Jamie while Jamie looked down at her phone listening intently.

“Was that you Auntie Aubrey?”

Aubrey spaced out a little. “Yes. That was last night when she came to pick up Nate.”

“What about it?” Jamie looked up to Chloe still looking a little confused.

“Well. Not everyone knows our history so when other people heard this they all want to know and be in on the story.” Chloe shrugged.

“And you don’t want them to know?”

“Yes. I don’t want them to know cause it’s none of their business.”

Jamie is nodding then he shrugs as well and offers to shake Chloe’s hand. “Then it’s our little secret.” 

“Our little secret.” And they shook on it.

“Alright alright. I think you have to get going. I don’t want you to be late for school.” Chloe added.

“Let’s go Jame. Okay, Chlo. I will call you as soon as I can.” Aubrey says to Chloe as she reached for Jamie’s hand.

“Yes please.” Chloe replies.

Jamie takes Aubrey’s hand and calls to Chloe. “Love you Mommy Chloe. See you soon.”

“I love you too.” Chloe watched them until the doors closed before returning to her seat.

She grabbed her phone and tapped away. When she unlocked her phone, it was automatically on the recording again. Her fingers had a mind of their own and pressed play. Scott was right about the recording being all over the Internet and it didn’t take long for Chloe to find it. 

While listening to the recording a third time, her phone started to ring and it was one of the nurses from the emergency department. Duty calls.

“Yes, Doctor Beale speaking.”

Beca had her phone in her hands as she twirled it around on her desk. She was in her office and it was a usual Tuesday morning despite the circumstances. She’s decided to stay away from social media and left it for Stacie to monitor. She’s sure that if anything comes up, Stacie would call her so not hearing from Stacie is a good thing.

She had other problems of her own at the moment. She was waiting for a call from Aubrey. Beca tried calling her earlier but she said she was out doing errands and that she would call Beca as soon as she could.

She jumps anyway when her phone rings. She checks if it’s Aubrey and it is. She lets it ring three more times before picking up.

“Beca.” Aubrey’s greeting was cold.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about what happened.” Beca didn’t beat around the bush either.

“Yes I have.”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know how it happened but I promise you I’m fixing it.”

Aubrey just hummed her response. 

“These things happen and I have a team of capable people specifically to handle these kinds of things.” Beca adds. Maybe she exaggerated a little but Aubrey didn’t have to know that.

“So you admit that things like this will happen again. That this is the new normal Chloe would have to live with if ever you two get back together.”

“I know it looks bad now but it’s not really that bad. Look I just called cause I wanted to apologise and also to say that I have thought about it. More than anything I want Chloe back but I don’t think I’ll be needing your help.”

“What do you mean?”

“As much as I appreciate your help and all. Everything that’s happening now just highlights how much this has to be between Chloe and me. It made me realise that whether or not she’ll have me back or even entertain the thought, it should be between just the two of us. And frankly there’s no one I’d rather figure this out with.”

“I must say you continue to surprise me. But don’t get me wrong I’m watching you. You’re not off the hook just yet.”

“I don’t expect anything less from you.”

There was silence. Beca was waiting for Aubrey to get it off her chest and have a go at her but nothing. “Don’t you have anything more to say?” Beca asks with caution.

“Nope. I think the whole situation speaks for itself, don’t you think?”

Aubrey has a point. “Yeah I guess it does. So I’ll see you around then?”

“See you around.” Aubrey echoed.

When Aubrey ended the call. She would never admit that that conversation actually brought a smile to her face. She still didn’t fully trust Beca just yet but she was satisfied with how she was handling everything. She just got back from dropping Jamie off. She pulled out the key and grabbed her phone on the dash. Before stepping out of the car, Aubrey opens the voice memo app on her phone and clicks on a specific recording from last night saved on her phone. She quickly pressed delete and got out the car. She clears her throat as she straightens her clothes and walks into their house to have late breakfast with Chicago.

It was a slow night at the hospital and Chloe is just glad that she finished on time. She couldn’t help it but she was looking forward to seeing Beca. They have not seen each other since that night and it only left Chloe with more questions. Chloe called her as soon as she could and they agreed to meet at the car park. She let Beca know that she drove her silver Toyota rav4 and that she was on her way out to her car now. 

Chloe didn’t know that Beca was at the car park already. She had asked Fred to drive her and she had eyes on the hospital entrance waiting for Chloe to walk out. 

It was raining hard and it was only when Chloe walked out the hospital that she noticed it was raining. She didn’t have her umbrella with her so she used her white coat as cover. 

Beca was watching Chloe run to her car up until she got in it. Then she thought she should just make a run for it herself. She was about seven cars away from Chloe’s car and with the rain and all, it was going to be hard for anyone to see her or even take a photo of her. 

“Thanks Fred. I think I’m good here. I’ll just send you a text or call if I need you. Coordinate with Jesse about Nate too please. You know the drill.”

“Don’t worry Miss Mitchell. I’m all over it. Have a good night.”

“Thanks. You too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She double-checked that she had her phone and wallet in the front pocket of her hoodie. She also grabbed the paper bag. She had her eye on Chloe’s car and when she was sure she had everything, she went for it. She could feel her phone ringing and she knew it was most likely Chloe calling her.

Beca went straight to the passenger’s side of Chloe’s car and threw herself in. She jumped when Chloe screamed and ended up screaming with Chloe.

“Oh my god you’re gonna give me a freakin’ heart attack! Where did you come from?!”

“What? You scared me!” It was true. Beca’s trying to control her giggling, as she gets comfortable in the passenger seat and fastens her seatbelt. Then she waits for Chloe recover from the scare and then they ended up laughing together. 

“You should really lock your doors.” Beca adds. “Oh and I brought dinner.”

“Thanks. But wait.” Chloe then turns to Beca and puts her hand on Beca’s shoulder. “I can’t take you seriously looking like that.” She then pulls back the hoodie over her head, removes her cap and her sunnies. She shakes her head. “Seriously, what is this get up? And sunnies at this time? Can you even see?” She says as she throws the sunnies over to the back seat.

“It’s my disguise! I’ve been running around like a maniac all day hiding from the paparazzi.”

“Oh stop being so dramatic.” She starts the car and adds. “And this is not exactly low key.” Chloe says gesturing her free hand up and down at Beca. 

“Fine. Maybe the sunnies were an overkill.”

Chloe just shakes her head and starts the car.

“I hope you don’t mind going to my place?” Chloe asked Beca as she reverses out of her spot.

“Not at all. There are paps camped outside my building at the moment so.”

“How did you get away from them then?”

“Through masterful deception starting with my excellent disguise.” Beca waved her hand slowly in front of her for effects.

This made Chloe laugh. “Oh boy. I guess secret’s out.”

They sat in silence again. Chloe didn’t live more than fifteen minutes from the hospital but it seemed like a long ride for Beca.

“Thanks for meeting me. You’re probably tired from your shift.”

“This week’s a bit full on but I’m used to it. I’m practically on call everyday of this week. If I didn’t live close by I would probably be staying in the hospital.”

“You do that?”

“Yeah. What, you’re telling me you’ve never slept in your office building before.” 

Beca chuckled at that one cause if only Chloe knew. “Fair point.” Beca concedes.

“And then if I have the time I spend it with Jamie and Chicago.”

Beca nods. “You really are Jamie’s mommy.” 

That made Chloe smile and Beca was pleased with herself. She thought it would be an accomplishment that they arrive at their destination without getting into any arguments. 

“How was your day?” Chloe asks Beca as if they do this everyday.

Beca felt her cheeks getting warmer. She’s starting to regret wearing the hoodie now. She’s trying to think of how to get out of it without looking too weird in front of Chloe. She soon realises she’ll have to remove her seatbelt to be able to take it off.

She was so distracted about feeling hot that she didn’t even see Chloe move her hand that now rests on her thigh and Beca looks down at it. “Everything okay?” Chloe asked.

Beca looked to Chloe, who didn’t take her eyes away from the road. Beca nodded anyway as if Chloe could see. “Yeah.” Chloe gave it a light squeeze before placing her hand back to the steering wheel.

“So your day was…”

Beca doesn’t understand why she’s getting all flustered. “Right, sorry. Yeah, it was okay. I mean it was eventful to say the least but nothing too problematic.”

“Really? You sounded different on the phone earlier.”

“Yeah well, I’ve already done a lot of thinking since.”

“All good things I hope?” Chloe looks to her for a second with a smile before focusing back on the road.

Beca gave Chloe an incredulous look. There was something different about Chloe compared to all the other times they were together. If she didn’t know any better it would appear that Chloe was playful to the point of even flirting with her but that can’t be right. They were both quiet for the rest of the ride until Chloe pulled into a driveway and stopped in front of a garage door. 

Chloe reached over to Beca’s side to open the glove compartment. Beca wasn’t sure if she’s imagining things or did Chloe intentionally brush her fingers over her knees.

Chloe rummaged through and then pulled out the garage door opener, which she later dangled in front of Beca. Chloe clicked it open and returned the opener to the compartment.

“Come on.” 

Beca followed Chloe inside the two-storey house and Chloe opened the door for her.

“Thanks. Where should I put this?” Beca raised the paper bag.

“We can eat there at the lounge.” Chloe points to where it was. “But first, quick tour. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. Both rooms are taken.” Beca looks to Chloe with her brows raised. “I live alone. Jamie’s called dibs on the other room.” Chloe answers her silent question.

“Of course he did.” Beca smiles back at her.

Beca follows Chloe and watched her drop her things on the kitchen counter. Beca looked around the open space as Chloe continued. “So kitchen, dining area and lounge room. Welcome to my home.”

“This is really cozy.”

“I know.” Chloe then asks Beca when she saw the look on her face. “What?”

“Nothing. I just wasn’t expecting this.”

Chloe nods. “Yeah I requested it. Were you expecting somewhere high rise?”

“I was but I get why you would choose this.”

“Alright.” Chloe clapped her hands together. “So please take a seat. Make yourself comfortable while I go for a quick shower.” Chloe points to the stairs. “There’s also a bathroom over there.” She then points to the door across the stairs. “Feel free to use it. Please help yourself with anything in the fridge. I honestly don’t remember what’s in it. There should be cold beer ready and wine somewhere. And I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Thanks Chlo. Don’t worry about me. Go take your shower.”

“Oh before I forget. Wait.”

Chloe rushed up the stairs to grab a few things. Beca dropped the paper bag in the coffee table and becomes a little fidgety. Her curiosity is making her restless. Chloe went back down with her hair up in a bun and handed Beca boxer shorts, a white top and a towel.

“What’s this? Is this your subtle way of asking me to stay over?” Beca was surprised with what she said but Chloe wasn’t bothered.

“I just figured you’d want to be comfortable. What time did you want me to drive you home so I can time my drinks?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t have to drive me home. Wait. Do you even know where I live?”

“Yeah, I dropped off Nate once remember?”

Beca thought about it. “Oh right.” 

“So what time?”

Beca is cursing herself cause she was being such a teenager right now with how nervous she was to ask this. “Actually, I was wondering if I could stay the night. I just want some peace and quiet you know. I can stay here in the couch. You won’t even know I’m here. But if, you know, if that’s too much, you don’t have to drive me. I’ll have Fred pick me up.”

Chloe is laughing at her. “Don’t be silly. Of course you’re sleeping here. You didn’t need to ask and I’m not kicking you out at this time either.” Chloe answered right back and Beca is cursing herself again cause she can feel a blush creeping in.

“Alright. Stop. Who are you and what did you do to the real Chloe?”

Chloe winked and shakes her head as she jogged back up stairs. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Chloe called out to her. Beca could still hear Chloe laughing.

“What the fuck.” Beca literally had to shake it off. She balanced in one hand the clothes Chloe lent her and emptied her pockets and placed her things on the table as she went for a quick shower herself.

Chloe wasn’t sure what was happening to her or what she was doing. It’s like she was on autopilot. She doesn’t know what to feel about this night. She’s been anxious about it all day. How do you say goodbye? All she knows is that she wants them to part ways amicably cause whether she likes it or not, she will be seeing Beca around.

Beca finished before Chloe so she decided to have a look around. There was no way she could sit still. As she scanned the apartment, she could tell that Chloe has just moved in. There wasn’t much of Chloe yet. It’s like she hasn’t had the time to unpack.

She goes through the cupboard and found the wine glasses and decides to go for some wine. She put the wine glasses on the coffee table and went looking for where Chloe kept her wine bottles. Her face gets warm when she starts to imagine if this was what it was like coming home to Chloe and living with her.

She was reaching for the wine at the bottom drawer when she heard Chloe. 

“Bec?” She called out. “Beca?”

“Here.” Beca answered just as she was reaching for the bottle of wine.

She was on the floor and she could see Chloe standing next to her. Then she smelled that same old lotion or body wash Chloe always had and it was overwhelming all her senses. She always loved this smell. She had to stop herself from resting her nose on Chloe’s leg. This whole thing felt so familiar to Beca and she was starting to feel hot again.

Chloe was smiling down at her and offered her hand. Beca looked up at her with her mouth slightly opened and then handed Chloe the wine bottle. Chloe rolled her eyes when she accepted it then she tucked it in her arms and offered her hand again. Beca felt so stupid when she finally got what Chloe was trying to do. She reached for Chloe’s hand and held it as Chloe helped her up. 

When they were standing face to face it was Beca who turned away first and kept her hands busy by straightening her clothes and fixing her hair.

“I wasn’t sure if you would like wine or if you could have some.”

“I would love some wine.”

“Great. Please after you.” Beca let Chloe walk pass her as she follows her back to the sofa. Chloe poured the both of them a glass and handed Beca hers. 

“Cheers.” They both took a sip. Chloe put hers down while Beca held on to hers to keep her hands busy.

“So why did you want to see me?” 

Beca gulped. Chloe was distracting her so much without even knowing it. “I wanted to see and make sure you were really okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Beca was really confused now. “You have heard the recording right?”

“Yeah.”

“And? How do you feel about that?”

“Before that, I wanted to say something.” Chloe looked to Beca and Beca urged her to go on. “Nate is very lucky to have you as his mom. It doesn’t matter whether you planned it to happen or not, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t matter to him too. You love him and he knows that and I know he loves you too. So please stop punishing yourself.” 

Chloe could see Beca had tears in her eyes. She wipes them quickly and hands her some tissue. Beca couldn’t talk cause it’ll only come out as sobs.

“You know. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I mean this from the bottom of my heart.” Chloe continued. “I forgive you. For everything.” 

Beca still unable to speak could only look at Chloe with all the questions. Chloe understood. She always did.

Chloe resisted comforting Beca. She needed to say everything she wanted to say. “I learned the hard way that you couldn’t forgive while you’re hurting and I was hurt but I woke up one morning and I just wasn’t hurting anymore. I soon realised I’ve forgiven you and I’m sorry it took me this long.” 

Beca finally calmed down a little from her crying.

“Can I hug you?” Chloe asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I’m just going to cry again.”

Chloe wasn’t offended by it and reached for her glass instead.

“God I swear anything about you or Nate makes me cry. Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Beca’s voice cracked. She was about to cry again so she paused and took deep breaths to calm down while Chloe rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Beca was so embarrassed but she was such a mess at the moment there was nothing she could do. She and Chloe exchanged smiles.

“So this is it then?” Chloe finally says.

Beca was busy dabbing tissues under her eyes. “This is what?”

“Goodbye.” Chloe’s voice cracked slightly.

Beca dropped her tissues and stopped whatever she was doing only to stare back at Chloe. “What? No. Are you, is this what you think this is?”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a second.

“Is it not?” Chloe was genuinely lost. “Oh.”

“Wait. You thought I was going to say goodbye? Like for good?”

“Why are you here then?”

“I already told you. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I am okay. I already told you I was. Wait so that’s the only reason you wanted to see me?”

“Well it’s not the only reason but I really feel bad that I put you in this situation.”

“In what situation?” Chloe replied as they continued their back and forth exchange.

“This. Sooner or later they will figure out who you are and what you are to me.”

“Why? And what am I to you?”

Beca opens her mouth then closes it then a smirk appears. “That’s a pretty loaded question. I’m not sure you’re ready to hear it.” 

Chloe nods. She considers it for a while. “Try me.” She finally says.

“What’s going on in your mind right now?” Beca asked instead.

“I don’t know what to think anymore. This thing that we had, that we have, its…” Chloe shrugged and reached for her wine.

“Why are you not mad at me? I want to know what you’re feeling about all of this so I’ll know how to fix it.” 

“I’m feeling a lot of things right now but being mad at you isn’t one of them.”

“You always were too good for me.” Beca says in almost a whisper.

“Please stop saying that. I may be but please stop saying it.” 

“Okay sorry. But it’s true.” Chloe just glares at Beca. “Fine. So you thought I was going to say goodbye for good?”

“Yeah. That’s what you said in the recording.” Chloe scoffed. “Heck, that’s what you’ve been telling me for weeks.”

“I also did say I still love you and that I want you back.”

“That’s where I’m confused. You say you still love me but in the same breath you say you’re walking away again.”

“Hey you’re not the only one who’s confused here. I feel the same way. And yes for a while there I was going to say goodbye because I thought that was what you wanted. I didn’t want to hurt you anymore.” 

“I thought that’s what I wanted too.” Chloe whispers back. If Beca didn’t hear it she would never believe it.

“Have you talked to Aubrey? Did she tell you how that conversation ended?”

“Not properly and I didn’t really think to ask.”

“Alright then.” Beca’s gathering her thoughts. Chloe patiently waits for her. She could tell Beca was thinking. “Maybe from the beginning will be better so I’ll start there. As you know I haven’t seen you in a few weeks and that made me anxious.” 

“Cause you’ve been avoiding me ever since you released the song.”

“That’s a whole ‘nother story in itself. Anyway, when I picked up Nate who I didn’t know was already picked up by Jesse, I did not expect to see Aubrey and there was just something about her protective vibe that made me go all defensive.”

Chloe had to laugh at that cause she knew exactly what Beca was talking about. Aubrey can have that effect on people when she wants to. 

“So I said those things in the recording and I meant them at that time.”

“What changed?”

“I’m getting to it. Be patient.” Beca smirked at Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes again. “Well get to it then.”

Beca did just that. “So after I say all that to her, she asks me how much I wanted to have you back and it threw me off and then she doubted my intentions and I don’t blame her for that and then she offered to help me and I couldn’t believe it but I agreed anyway. We were supposed to meet today but then the leak happened. To be honest I think I was more curious as to how she could help me, she seemed pretty confident.” Beca talked fast. She only stopped to take a breath. Chloe was letting Beca’s words sink in.

Beca continued. “And today I called her to apologise about the leak and to say that I didn’t need her help anymore cause I realised that if ever we can work this out I wanted to fix things with you on my own and I wanted to figure it out only with you.”

Beca was out of breath but in her mind it was now or never. So she kept going. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness or a second chance with you and I already hate myself for losing you once. But maybe I will hate myself less if I at least give it a shot even if it leads to nothing. But then again the guilt comes in.”

“No Bec.” Chloe had to stop her there. “I don’t want you feeling guilty. I don’t want you to feel like you don’t deserve me or that I am too good for you or that I deserve better because that’s what got us here in the first place.”

Beca looked away because Chloe was spot on. “I will work on it.”

Chloe looked down on her wine glass as she swirled the wine. “You’re right. You can’t keep barging in my life whenever you feel like it.”

“I know.” There was that guilt again.

“And if we’re really doing this and really want this to work, we should stop allowing our past from haunting us.” Chloe kept swirling her wine before taking another sip.

Beca was nodding her head mindlessly and was about to agree with Chloe. 

“Wait. What.” Beca was wide-eyed and held her breath.

“We both know what happened between us and I’m just tired—”

Beca interrupted Chloe when what Chloe was saying finally hit her.

“Wait a minute. What’s happening right now?”

“What do you mean?”

“What are we doing?” Beca narrowed her eyes at Chloe as if testing her.

“We’re talking and having wine.” 

Beca runs her hand through her hair and laughs to herself. “Oh my god. You are still such a tease. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“All I know is I'm tired of fighting. I’m tired of making up excuses. I’m tired of getting mad and pushing you away. I want to give this one more try too if you still want that.” 

Beca couldn’t believe she just heard those words come out of Chloe’s mouth but the smile on her face disappears in an instant when she saw Chloe’s sudden change in demeanour.

“Of course I still want that.” Beca’s finally got the courage to reach for Chloe’s hand. “What is it?”

“I’m scared Bec. And I hate the fact that I’m scared.” 

Beca just meets Chloe’s gaze again and shakes her head ‘no’. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“I don’t care about your status now or that Nate will always be the priority or that maybe people will take our photos and gossip. That’s not what I’m scared of.”

“Are you scared that I’ll leave again?” Beca says in almost a whisper.

“Yes and I don’t like it because sometimes we fear something so much that we can’t help but become the things we fear the most.”

“I don’t think I follow.”

“That night you left, you were scared that I was going to leave you right? So you beat me to it. You left me instead.”

“That wasn’t the reason why I left. I mean I admit I always thought you were too good for me so I guess I was scared everyday that you’d wake up and realise you don’t want to be with me. Looking back it always had been in the back of my mind and I’m not proud of that. It has nothing to do with you.”

“I guess we both have a few things to work on to make this work.” 

“I agree we have to settle our past and not let it haunt us anymore. I want us to figure it out together. It’s not your fault. Those were my own insecurities. I understand if you feel that way. Like I said if I have to prove to you everyday that I am here to stay…”

“You say that now and I must say it’s not very reassuring.”

“What can I do?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know if there is anything you can do.”

“Okay. That’s okay. We don’t have to figure it all out at once today. I like this; us talking and being open to one another. I’m really excited to get know this Chloe.” Beca gave Chloe’s hand a squeeze.

“Same here.” Chloe looks at Beca and they locked eyes.

They don’t know who looks at the other person’s lips first and Beca moves her tongue across her lips. She leans in slowly and Chloe isn’t moving away.

Beca holds Chloe’s chin up. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Chloe nods and closed her eyes. She waited for Beca’s lips to meet hers. Beca first kisses Chloe on the nose and Chloe scrunched her nose when she felt it and couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face.

Beca smiled when she saw the smile on Chloe and kissed her on the lips. It was soft at first. She moved her hand on Chloe’s chin to her neck and pulled her closer to her.

Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca’s neck. Their kiss was slow at first, almost tentative as they re-familiarize themselves with the other again. When Chloe gave Beca an opening, Beca took her chance and deepened the kiss slowly pushing into Chloe. 

Beca ended up being positioned on top of Chloe. As their kiss got deeper, Chloe started pulling on Beca’s shirt.

Beca was lost in the moment but froze when she realised what Chloe was doing. “Wait stop.” She pulled away quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe was worried she was going too fast.

“No no nothing’s wrong. It’s not you. It’s just that. It’s been a while Chlo.”

“Oh. Are you being shy right now? Really?”

“No I mean you and me. The last time we did it was years ago. We’ve grown older since. Our bodies change.”

Chloe took offense to this but Beca ignored her and continued. “I look different. I mean fuck look at me.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled Beca to her again. She starts kissing Beca to shut her up. “That’s nonsense. You still look the same to me.” Chloe says in between kisses. “I still find you attractive.” She continues kissing Beca. “And hot.” She pecks her lips again. “And beautiful.” 

Beca was getting lost in Chloe’s kisses. Oh how much she’s missed this. Chloe grabbed the hem of Beca’s shirt again and she felt her stiffened up once again. Chloe soon picked up on what she was being shy about.

“Bec I’m always going to think you’re beautiful and nothing’s going to change that.” Chloe kissed Beca one more time before pulling away herself. “I don’t want to force you into doing anything you’re not comfortable with. We’ll wait ‘til you’re ready.” 

Beca was still on top of Chloe and she took everything in. She’s tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and kissed Chloe again; slower this time. She couldn’t believe she was able to do this again.

“Thank you.” 

Chloe let out a yawn before she could stop herself. “Sorry that was rude of me.”

“Come on let’s get you to bed.” Beca kissed Chloe one last time before standing up. She offered her hand to Chloe. “Come on. I’ll tuck you in.”

Chloe grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom. She opened the door to her room and let go of her hand. 

Beca just stood there by the door. Chloe lifted her duvet and settled on the bed. She looked to Beca and patted the spot next to her.

“I’m not going to bite. I don’t want to be tucked in. I want cuddles.”

Beca just smiled and settled under the duvet on the bed next to Chloe. She opened her arms for her. “Come here.”

Chloe quickly sank onto Beca’s side. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her tight. Chloe loved it. She admits she’s missed this and they stayed tangled like that.

“If tomorrow I wake up and this was all a dream. I’ll still be happy it happened.” Beca says as if talking to herself and tightened her hold of Chloe.

“So I was thinking…” Chloe says in the dark.

“Hm?” was Beca’s sleepy response.

“If we’re really going to do this I think it’s best if we keep this between us first.”

“What do you mean? Like keep it a secret?”

“Yeah. Just for now.”

“So you want us to pretend we’re not together?”

“Yeah.”

“For how long?”

Chloe shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“But we are together, right?”

Chloe laughs. “Yes we are. Do I have to spell it out for you?” 

Beca was quiet. Chloe looked up at her in the dark when she heard a quiet sniffle. “Are you crying? Oh Bec.”

“No no. They’re happy tears I promise. I just can’t believe I’m here with you like this. I can’t believe this is actually happening. I can’t believe we’re talking about this.”

Chloe reached for Beca’s face and wiped her tears. She then kissed her somewhere under her ear and snuggled back into her.

“Me too.”

“Why do we have to pretend again?”

“Because I want us to figure this out but I don’t want anyone else’s opinion on it, just us two, like you said.”

“Okay.” Beca hugs Chloe tighter and lowers her head on her hair giving her a soft kiss on the head. “Can we tell the boys?”

“Of course. Let’s tell them together.” Chloe yawned again.

“So how exactly does this pretending not to date work?”

“Shh Bec. No more talking.” Chloe reached for Beca’s mouth and covered it with her hand.

Beca grabbed it with her own hand and kissed it and laced their fingers. “Good night Chlo.” She said with a contented sigh.

Somewhere back downstairs, Beca’s phone had been ringing out. Stacie had been trying to reach Beca for the past hour or so. She’s left her dozens of messages and voicemails. Soon Beca’s phone runs out of battery and it leaves Stacie both worried and fuming; more the latter.

Chloe woke up to her alarm and she instantly reached to the other side of the bed. Her heart dropped when it was cold and empty. 

“Okay. Don’t overthink this. She’s not running.”

She checked the time on her bedside table. It was time for her to get up and get ready for work.

Her worries were gone as soon as she opened her door. She could smell coffee coming from downstairs. She had to look at herself twice. She was happy and giddy. She had to stop and mentally scold herself to get it together.

She walked downstairs and tried to act cool about the whole thing.

“Good morning. You’re up early?”

“Hey. There you are. Nothing I was looking for my phone.” Beca couldn’t help but stare.

“Everything okay? What?”

“Nothing. You look nice. Work?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“Which reminds me.” Beca turns around and shows Chloe her neck. “I thought you wanted to keep this a secret?” Beca shows Chloe a hickey just below her jawline. 

“Oh. Believe it or not that’s unintentional.” Chloe bit her lip.

Beca was smiling as she shakes her head. “Coffee?”

“No thank you. I have to leave for work soon. Sorry again.”

“Don’t be. It’s no worries.”

“Did you need me to drop you off anywhere?”

“I don’t think that helps in our pretending to not be together.”

“Why? Do I have to be your girlfriend to give you a lift? Just cause I’m dropping you off to work, it doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

“But we are right?” Beca said wiggling her eyebrows. “But it’s a fair point. But it’s okay, Fred’s on his way here to pick me up. What time do you finish?”

“2pm tomorrow. Stay for as long as you want. Just lock up on your way out.” 

“Am I being too clingy if I want to know your schedule for the week?”

“No not at all. I’ll send you a link later to share my calendar with you.”

“I’d like that very much.” Beca took a sip of her coffee. “Alright drive safe.”

“Oh uhm. Here. Just in case.” And Chloe hands her a spare key. “You know just in case you lock yourself out or if you forget anything.”

“Wow you move fast.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Seriously, don’t lose it.”

“Never.” Beca takes another sip of her coffee.

“On second thought, I’ll have some of that coffee.” Beca offered Chloe her coffee but Chloe grabbed her by her shirt instead and pulled her in for a kiss. Chloe could taste the coffee in Beca’s mouth. Beca thought they were going to be awkward after last night. She was wrong. She actually felt hot from that kiss and the way Chloe licked her lips when she pulled away, Beca could only shake her head.

“See ya Bec.” Chloe winked and turned around to leave through the garage door.

Beca couldn’t say anything in response and just mumbled something back. When Chloe closed the door to her garage, Beca couldn’t stop smiling. She ran to her phone that was charging in a corner. She knows Stacie had been looking for her but she’s been avoiding her all morning. She just wanted to be happy and just savour this moment before she returned to the chaos she’s dealing with.

She sent her a text message to let her know that she’s on her way to the office. Stacie did not reply. She could only imagine how mad Stacie was at her when she sees her.

That’s the thing, Beca smiles to herself, she doesn’t care. She had the same hoodie on and her hat. Her sunnies must still be somewhere in Chloe’s car. Fred was parked outside Chloe’s house.

“Morning madam. Where should we go?”

“To the office please Fred.”

Beca was looking out the window and was bobbing her head to whatever was on the radio. She was sure she had a goofy smile on her face too. She looked up the rearview mirror only to see Fred looking at her probably weirded out by her too. She cleared her throat and bit the insides of her cheeks to make her stop smiling. 

There were more paparazzi and fans outside their building but unlike before Beca didn’t go down to meet with them. She had Stacie’s wrath to deal with. Beca went straight to her office avoiding the curious looks from Katie. Katie must’ve reported to Stacie that I was here cause it didn’t take long for Stacie to come into my office.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Nowhere and everywhere.”

“Did you go out and have a one night stand or something? Those were your clothes from yesterday. Another scandal is not the solution.”

“Speaking of that. I’ve decided to not do anything. Let them think what they want and write what they want. I don’t care.” Beca says dismissively and obviously disinterested.

“Really? Well talk to me again after you’ve read this.”

“What’s this?”

Stacie hands Beca the latest Star Magazine issue. “You’re their top story.”

“What?”

“There’s an article in there. An exclusive actually about you and Chloe. They’ve found her.”

“How?” Beca grabbed the print out. There was a picture of Chloe in her white coat. “Oh shit.” Beca scans the article quickly.

“Luckily they haven’t found a photo of just the two of you together either from years ago when you were actually dating or any of the more recent ones. But there are group photos there from when we were in New York.”

Beca was busy going through the article. She was trying to see if there was anything bad about Chloe. So far they’re all speculations. She read how they actually reported that they met in New York and that Chloe’s an ‘old flame’. Beca had to roll her eyes on that one. 

“That’s not the worst bit. Look at the by-line.” Stacie continued.

Beca looks at Stacie for a bit then up the page again. Star Magazine. Then she saw it. “Charlotte fuckin’ Davis. Unbelievable. I can’t believe she’s actually using me for clout. What a bitch.”

“The rumours I’ve heard is that she’s running for Editor-in-Chief.”

“Isn’t she editor already? God she’s so annoying. What is she up to.”

“I can book a meeting if you want. Her team’s actually reached out.”

“Reach out but make sure you tell them no I don’t want a formal interview. But tell her I’d like to meet her off the record. Just the two of us.”

“Are you sure?”

Beca only nodded her response.

“I’ll see what I can do then.”

Beca couldn’t believe the nerve of Charlotte. She resisted from calling Charlotte directly. There was no point. This is exactly the reaction Charlotte wanted from her. She threw the magazine on her desk and walked around her office and did some breathing to calm down and think.

Chloe was currently not in her office. It’s been a good five minutes of Scott trying to tell off an unauthorized person forcing her way into Chloe’s office. Chloe was returning from her rounds when she heard Scott.

“You can’t be in here I’m sorry ma’am. I’m going to have to ask you to wait for Doctor Beale in the waiting area.”

“Believe me, I know Doctor Beale. I’m an old acquaintance. A friend even. A friend of her friend.”

“I’m sorry ma’am. You will still have to wait else where.”

Chloe clears her throat that made Scott turn to her. Scott was about to stand up to explain what was happening but Chloe stops him.

“Thanks Scott. It’s okay. I’ll take it from here.”

Scott was a bit reluctant but nodded anyway. Chloe lead the way to her office. Charlotte didn’t even wait for the door to close.

“This is some glow up Chloe. Or should I say Doctor Beale.”

“I don’t mind either; whichever is okay.” Chloe says politely.

Charlotte takes a seat in front of Chloe’s desk.

“It’s been a long time. Have you seen my article? I hope you know it’s nothing personal.”

“No I haven’t. As you can see, I don’t have the time to read the gossip column.”

Charlotte ignored this jab. “I should’ve known it was about you.”

“What are you doing here Charlotte? What do you want?”

“Hmm I don’t remember you being this feisty.”

Chloe was not having any of it and didn’t even respond. She knew Charlotte well enough by now. To be fair, she did give her the benefit of the doubt but she just doesn’t trust her anymore. She’s always been self-serving and, not that she was jealous, but she knows Charlotte still had feelings for Beca. And Beca’s always been anxious around her.

“Fine. I wanted to invite you to sit down with me for an interview. You know usual questions to hear your side of the story.”

“I don’t think--”

“Now before you say no, hear me out. I know you don’t trust me so if you want I can even give you a copy of the questions so you can prepare your answers ahead of the interview.”

“I’m going to be frank with you Charlotte, but I’m really not interested and I don’t think there’s any way you can change my mind. I don’t want to waste any more of both our times.”

“At least think about it. I’m not sure about Beca to be honest but her team seems to be inclined to reach out and comment at least.”

“So you haven’t talked to Beca? Why go to me first?”

“Honestly cause if you say yes, I’m a hundred percent sure that Beca will sit in that interview with you as well and that is the exclusive.”

“I don’t know about Beca and I can’t speak for her but it’s a no from me. I’m pretty sure if Beca says yes that in itself is still an exclusive.”

“It is. But here’s the thing. Her team’s never reached out to us before. So you know I was hoping you would say yes then it’s like hitting two birds with one stone. But I guess I miscalculated you. I wonder what else I miscalculated. Beca was always the weakest link between the two of you. You were always so unpredictable; almost disarming. I can see what Beca sees in you; why even after all these years she’s crazy about you.”

“I’m not sure whether you’re complimenting me or insulting me but thanks I guess? I’m sorry I’m not making your job easier for you. Just so you know, I’m not saying no cause it’s you. Like you said it’s nothing personal. I don’t care what you write about me or what picture of me you end up posting as long as it doesn’t affect my work and my family.”

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at that but didn’t enquire further. “Fair enough. I will have to go now. That’s all I came here for. Thank you for your time.” She then took out a copy of the magazine from her bag and placed it on Chloe’s desk. “This is for you. Consider it a gift.” 

Chloe walks Charlotte out. “Next time I would appreciate it if you didn’t barge in my place of work especially unannounced.”

“Duly noted.” Charlotte then left. She didn’t even acknowledge Scott and went straight for the lifts.

Chloe watched her leave and stood by Scott’s desk. When she was gone, she looks to Scott.

“Thanks for that. You did the right thing. Still don’t let her in next time.” Chloe says to her secretary.

“Who is she if you don’t mind?”

“Press. Charlotte Davis is her name. She’s someone who’s just being nosy. The next time she tries to get in here, I’m giving you permission to call hospital security if she persists.”

“Yes Doctor. By the way Doctor Harrison called to remind you about his rounds?”

“Oh shoot. I’m covering for him and I’m ten minutes late. Thanks Scott. I have to go.”

“Anytime Doctor.”

As soon as Beca received the email with the link to access Chloe’s calendar, she has been stalking Chloe all day. Chloe’s schedule was hectic; even more hectic than hers. But what she liked most of all is seeing how their schedules merged in her calendar app. She assigned Chloe’s appointments to have a light blue background and she had hers with the green background. She also put in the setting for their shared appointments with a purple background. 

She was staring at her calendar when she applied all the changes and the final results made her giddy. Then she saw that Chloe had an opening in the late afternoon, she thought maybe it was the best time to talk to her about the article. 

She checked her schedule and saw that she didn’t have anything on either. She even had the time to go home and change. It was a no brainer. She already sent the text to Fred.

The concept of her disguise was pretty much same, a jacket worn over a white shirt and black jeans topped off with a cap. She kept her head down when she arrived at the hospital. She had to go through the back cause thanks to Charlotte’s article Chloe had been exposed so there were few paps hanging around outside the hospital. Beca had to be careful cause if any of the paps saw her here right now, she might as well throw a press conference about her and Chloe. She knew it was risky but she risked it anyway.

Beca kept her head down and went straight to Chloe’s floor. She almost memorized the way to Chloe’s office so she almost didn’t look up all the way here. She nodded her acknowledgments to the concierge when they saw her walk in but she didn’t stop to talk to anyone. 

The only time she did was when she was outside Chloe’s office. Scott didn’t notice her right away and he almost jumped when she spoke to him.

“Scott. Hey. I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you do for Chloe. She loves you, you know.”

“Thanks for that Beca – is it okay if I call you Beca?”

“Of course dude.”

“Thanks again. I love her too. I mean not the same way as you love her. I mean assuming that you do love her. But I love her as a boss.”

“Don’t worry I get it. Is she back yet?”

“Nope, but feel free to wait for her in her office.”

“Sure thanks Scott.”

Beca was in a hurry to get into Chloe’s office that she didn’t hear Scott was trying to tell her that there was someone else already in Chloe’s office waiting.

“What are you doing here?” Beca says to Aubrey who was settled on the couch browsing her phone.

Aubrey looked up and she was not expecting to see Beca here of all places. “I work here. What about you? What are you doing here?”

Beca was just about to answer.

“Wait a minute.” Aubrey stood up and examined Beca more closely. “You have that goofy look on your face. That wasn’t there the last time I saw you.” Aubrey thinks where she’s seen that look before and then the realization hit her. “Oh my god. You worked things out with her, didn’t you?”

“Not really. Not in the way you think.” Beca respected Chloe’s wishes that the keep whatever they have a secret. “But we’re not fighting anymore. So that’s a start.”

“Alright, I’m happy for you two. I guess I’ll get going then.”

“Wait I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you. Wait.” Now it was Beca’s turn to properly look at Aubrey. “There’s something different about you too. Something doesn’t add up.”

“What do you mean?” Aubrey was fidgety for the first time ever in front of Beca.

The nervous and fidgety vibe of Aubrey did not go unnoticed by Beca. “No way. You didn’t. Aubrey. You leaked the recording, didn’t you?”

“What? Do you hear yourself?” Aubrey says with a nervous laugh.

“I may not be the smartest person but I am a hundred percent sure there was no one around when I went to your place. I can be reckless but I’m not that reckless especially when it comes to Nate and Chloe.”

“That doesn’t mean I did it.”

“It’s mainly your reaction. You were cool as a cucumber. A little too cool. This was technically my ‘strike two’ I expected you to lose your shit but you didn’t.”

“That still doesn’t mean I did it.”

“But then it got me thinking about why just leak a part of the conversation, why not leak the whole thing? The only reason I could think of was that whoever leaked it cared.”

Aubrey sighed and looked down. She was too embarrassed to even look at her. She was already caught. There was no point in lying. “Are you going to tell Chloe?”

“No. But I think you will have to. You know how she is with these things.” 

Aubrey looks up to Beca again. “Exactly. That’s why I can’t. She doesn’t trust a lot of people nowadays. No offence.” 

“None taken. I’m working on that.”

“I just can’t break her trust like that.”

“Hey it work didn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You wanted to help me win her back and you did. If it wasn’t for the recording I wouldn’t have been able to open up to her the way I did.”

“But God I didn’t know what I was thinking. I’m so sorry Beca. I hope Nate didn’t have a hard time.”

“Nah. Nate is okay. And I know Jamie is too. You did cause a ruckus. I think the only person you have to apologise to is Stacie. But don’t worry, I’m not telling anyone else about this. It’s done. Let’s move on from it. Chloe’s okay with it too as far as I know. She couldn’t be bothered. As for me, well I was only worried about Nate and he’s fine so I’m fine. And my song’s back in the top 5 thanks to you.”

“I felt so bad. I didn’t know it was going to blow up the way it did. I’m so sorry. I swear I’m never going to pull off something like that ever again.”

“Hey it’s okay. I know you won’t. Wanna hug it out?” 

Aubrey sighed and gave in. She met Beca’s embrace but it was the most awkward hug she’s ever had. They both pulled away.

“Lets not do that again.” Aubrey says.

“What do you mean? It was great.”

“I’ll find time to tell Chloe. But Beca, I’m still watching you. I swear if you fuck this up.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” Aubrey then looks at Beca from her head to toe. “Wait a minute. What are you really doing here? And what exactly did you mean when you said it worked?”

“I only meant that we were talking again. And I’m here because of this.” Beca handed Aubrey the magazine. “It was released this morning.”

Aubrey took it and went wide-eyed. “Holy fuck. This is all my fault.”

“As much as I didn’t really want to go here today especially after that, I had to be the one to show her this.”

“No I’ll do it. This is my fault. And don’t worry about the hospital. This is a safe space. We take care of our own here.

“There’s really nothing incriminating there. It just says how we allegedly know each other and stuff. You know the usual gossip.”

“Yeah except its true.”

“Well they don’t know that.”

“There’s literally pictures of us Beca when we used to go out. What are you going to do? How can I help?”

“Honestly, I came here to ask Chloe what she wants me to do with it. I talked to her about the recording, she said it was up to me, but if it were up to her she’d just leave it alone and ignore it. So that’s what I did.”

Aubrey just nodded. She’s still going through the article. Similar to what Beca did when she first saw the article.

Aubrey checked the time and knew she really had to go. “Hey is it okay if I hold on to this? I’ll be the one to talk to her about it. This is all my doing anyway.”

“Actually, I’d like to be the one to talk to her about the article if that’s okay.”

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows and checked who the author was. “Ex-girlfriend?”

Beca scoffed. “In her dreams.”

“I see. Let me guess. Chloe’s not her favourite cause this Charlotte Davis has a thing for you.”

“Had. It’s in the past. Way before me and Chloe got together.”

“I see. History. Interesting.” Aubrey hands back the magazine to Beca. “Anyway, let me know how it goes. I have to go back to work. I’ll talk to her later I promise.”

“I won’t say a thing don’t worry. And you too, let me know how you go.”

“Alright, she won’t be long. She should be stepping out of surgery soon.”

“I know. I’ll just wait for her here.”

Aubrey was about to leave but turned back around to face Beca. “What do you mean you know? How would you know?” Aubrey asked with an eyebrow raised.

For the first time during their conversation, Beca was stuttering. “I mean I, I know cause I asked Scott outside before coming in here when I arrived.”

“Right. Okay, I’ll catch you later Beca and thank you.”

“You’re a good friend Aubrey and you know she can’t hate you.”

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

They exchanged quick smiles and Aubrey left. When Aubrey was out the door, Beca threw herself to the sofa and huffed. She left the magazine on the table. She’s also sent a text to Chloe letting her know she’s here before putting her phone on the side table. God knows they’ve had too many surprises today.

“We just can’t seem to catch a break.” Beca knew it was not going to be an easy road ahead of them. She’s starting to feel a little frustrated about the whole thing. All she could do was shake her head. “It’s just my luck. I bet the whole universe is conspiring against me.” She mutters to herself once more. But then she remembers being with Chloe again and just the thought of them working through this together instantly wiped away all her worries. They were both different this time. Together they were a force to be reckoned with and it will take more than a magazine article to break them.

She looked up to the door expectantly when she heard someone about to turn the knob.

Beca swears her world stopped when she saw Chloe come in. She still couldn’t believe it. She could only imagine the look on her face but she didn’t care. She knows she just saw her this morning before Chloe left for work but she continues to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming or that her mind wasn’t playing cruel tricks on her.

Chloe enters her office and is met with Beca’s eyes gazing into hers already. For a second the both of them didn’t move and just absorbed the moment. They exchanged smiles and probably had conversations with their eyes cause they were laughing about who knows what.

“Hey you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes on and on and as the song goes... if you love someone, you should let them know.

Here’s a snippet of the article for fun:

**STAR EXCLUSIVE!  
THE MYSTERY BEHIND EVERGLOW. Grammy-award winning producer and president of Indie Music Group, Beca Mitchell, reunited with ex lover (and it’s not Jesse Swanson)! **

**Star has been following this story closely since Everglow. Rumours had been all over the place since it’s release and you know what they say, when a rumour doesn’t go away, it’s not a rumour. It turns out the song is about ex lover, ‘Chloe’.**

**In a leaked recording, we can hear Beca Mitchell referring to Chloe as the love of her life and If that isn’t convincing enough for you, well at the end of that same recording we can hear Beca saying the only person she loved more than Chloe is her son.**

**Star has received confirmation from reliable sources that Beca and Chloe met each other before Beca’s rise to stardom and eventually dated. We even have reports that they used to live together in New York. Here are photos of them together with a group of friends (farthest right) hanging out in NYC and another where you can see the two being cozy (top right corner). Photo credit @jessica_smith.**

**WHO IS ‘CHLOE’? Doctor Chloe Beale (middle) is a pediatric surgeon of LA Children’s Hospital. Investigation by Star confirms she is popular among her peers. She is rumoured to be in a relationship with another doctor.**

**However, further investigation confirms that Beca Mitchell has been spotted multiple times going in and out of the hospital. There are reports that she has been visiting her old flame.**

**REUNION OF OLD FRIENDS OR OFFICIALLY BACK TOGETHER? Tune in to our next exclusive and we might be lucky to hear from Beca Mitchell or Doctor Chloe themselves to find out the real score!**

***

Chloe was halfway into her shift and it was one of those days where she can’t even take a minute or two to sit down. She’s been running around the hospital, eating in between her rounds and going in and out of the operating room. 

She saw Beca’s text on her way back to her office and she couldn’t stop smiling. She was feeling a bit tired already before she read it, but right now her feet had a mind of their own. 

“Okay. Be cool. Try not to overthink. Just be cool.” Chloe muttered to herself. “Fuck I’m not cool.” 

When she turned the corner, she saw Scott on his desk and he gives her a knowing smile when he sees her. She tells Scott to call her if there’s anything as she walk past him. 

She gets in her office and thought about locking the door but that might imply something that would make Beca uncomfortable so she decided not to. She also had to remind herself she was working and she’s a professional. She takes a minute to just look at Beca. With everything they’ve been through, she could say she was genuinely happy with her decision to try again with her. She just hopes that this time, Beca chooses to stay.

“Hey you.” 

“Hey. I hope it’s okay that I'm here.” Beca doesn’t know why she was being awkward. She wanted to stand up to greet Chloe but she feels like she’s waited too long now and it will just make things more awkward if she did anything. All of a sudden she’s feeling shy and unsure whilst frozen in place.

“No you’re alright. Wait let me just.” Chloe says and walks to her desk. Beca watches her remove her white coat and hang it on a chair. “I know why you’re here Bec.” 

Chloe picks up her copy of the magazine and shows it to Beca. Beca immediately looks at the copy she’s brought with her that was still on the table in front of her and the copy Chloe was holding up to her.

Then it clicks. “Oh. I see you’re up to date. Scott’s doing again?” 

Chloe was slightly disappointed that that was the reason Beca was here but she doesn’t show it. Instead Chloe walked towards Beca and sat beside her. She shakes her head. “It was personally delivered to me by Charlotte herself actually.”

“What?” Beca scooted closer to Chloe trying to read or pick up on anything that she’s feeling.

“And I can see she still hasn’t told you.” 

“No fuckin’ way. Charlotte was here? Are you okay? Did she say anything to you? I swear to god if she did.” 

Chloe playfully hits Beca’s shoulder with her own. “Relax. I’m okay and she was just being Charlotte.” Chloe shrugged. 

“Okay so you’re really okay… This whole thing has nothing but made me anxious.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound too okay. Maybe it’s just that I’m working right now, so I can’t think about other things yet. Did she say anything bad about me in the article or about you or Nate?”

“Not really, but that’s not the point. She crossed a line. Honestly between the two of us, you should be the famous one cause you’re a hard one to crack. What do you think of it?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t read it. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“You haven’t read it?”

Chloe shrugged again. “I don’t really have the time Bec. I was going to after my shift. Today’s been really hectic and I’m just really tired with all of this.”

Beca started to panic. One day in in their relationship and already she was stressing Chloe out.

“I swear it’s not always like this. This doesn’t normally happen. But it really doesn’t help that you’re a hot doctor surgeon and I guess that makes everyone intrigued. Or maybe we look good together I don’t know. 

I really don’t know why people are so into it.” Beca’s jokes are an attempt to lighten the mood.

Chloe started laughing. “Hot doctor surgeon? What the heck are you talking about?”

Beca was a bit flustered but Chloe was laughing and that’s a good thing so she laughs with her. “You said you were tired with all this.”

Chloe lifted Beca’s arm and went to lay her head down on her shoulders. Beca slowly put her arm around Chloe, not sure whether it was appropriate. “I meant literally silly cause I’ve been working nonstop ‘til now. Stop being paranoid. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Oh.” Beca does a nervous laugh. “I can’t make promises but noted. Next time I’ll ask why you’re tired first.” 

Chloe just nodded and shut her eyes. Beca started to comb Chloe’s hair with her fingers and massage her scalp. “Did you want to tell me what you guys talked about or should I just shut up and let you rest now?”

Chloe smiled. “I forgot how funny you were.” Chloe laughed again but she kept her eyes closed. “I’m just resting but we can talk. Basically she just wanted me to agree to do a sit down interview with her but I declined. That’s about it really.”

“I find that really hard to believe. This is Charlotte we’re talking about here. She can be a little relentless.” Beca says for lack of a better word.

“Don’t worry about it. She was just doing her job. Speaking of which, as much as I am happy to see you here, you didn’t have to come just for this.”

Beca bit her lip. “Well any excuse to see you really.” 

Chloe chuckled anyway but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she turned to look up at Beca. She was serious. “But seriously. You know what I mean.”

“I know I’m sorry. It’s just that you didn’t choose this. The last thing I want is dragging you into all this and it being a little too overwhelming for you and scare you away or something. Or that you think that I’m abandoning you when things get hard.”

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and started playing with their fingers. “But I did choose this in a way. I knew what I was getting myself into when I said I wanted to give this a try. Trust me. And I don’t want to become a burden to you. I know how busy you guys are in the office too. A call or text would do.”

Beca admits she liked this whole handsy plaything going on and it was also distracting her. “Okay I’m sorry. I’ll lower it down a notch and back off a little. But promise you’ll tell me if there’s anything at all that bothers you, no matter how small.”

“I promise.” Chloe smiles up at Beca but stops playing with her fingers. “And you too.”

Beca nodded. “I can do that. And don’t think you’re a burden. You are not a burden; never. I really was available. I just panicked a little. Do you want me to go?” Beca was afraid she’s overstaying. She had to remind herself this was Chloe’s workplace first of all.

But all those fears vanished when Chloe shook her head and wrapped her arms around Beca and hugged her tight. “No. Stay. You’re already here anyway and who knows how long my break is. I am happy to see you. Unless you have to go?” Chloe looked up to Beca with a pout. 

“No I can stay for a little bit.” Beca didn’t even care that she was staring but she looked at Chloe as if memorizing every feature in her face again. She couldn’t resist stealing a kiss and kissed her forehead. “I missed you.”

Despite Beca being Beca, Chloe saw right through it. She sighed. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad for coming here. It’s just that I think my training is kicking in. You see I can’t work properly if I’m anxious. There’s almost no room for mistakes with what I do and I guess I just learned to switch it off when I’m working. I didn’t mean it to sound as if I’m not happy to see you.”

“No I understand. I wasn’t really thinking. And okay I admit I was feeling guilty again. All I know is that I had to see you and make sure you were okay. I was available and so were you so I just went for it. I did come here mostly because I was worried about your reaction to the article and I’m sorry for that.”

“Hey it’s okay. Like you said, we won’t figure everything out right away. I’m not mad but I am seriously considering taking away your access to my calendar or something.” 

Chloe was teasing and Beca knew it but you can never be too sure. She pulled away from Chloe. “Don’t you dare Chlo.”

“Why? What are you going to do about it?”

Chloe was teasing Beca some more. She was looking at her as if challenging her and Beca knew this. Before she could stop herself, Beca looks at the door long thinking about how bad it would look if anyone walked in on them…

This did not go unnoticed by Chloe and she knows she shouldn’t be teasing Beca right now. “I’m sorry. You know what I always say. Don’t start anything you can’t finish.”

“I am very much aware of that. And you should be telling that to yourself. I can’t with you sometimes.” Beca playfully pushes Chloe away and they both started laughing. “I really like this, the talking and stuff. But be honest. Is it really okay that I’m here? I’m really sorry if it’s not.”

“It’s not the first time you’re here Bec.”

“I know but it’s the first time I’m here as.. your uhm… your girlfriend?” Beca winced. She doesn’t know why it was so hard to say.

“So?” 

“I don’t know. I’m being silly again. Is this okay? Am I distracting you?”

“You’ve always been a distraction to me but the good kind… most of the time.” Chloe winked to Beca. While Beca was busy being flustered, Chloe suddenly remembered she forgot to do something. She stands up and walks to her white coat hanging on the chair to get her phone. “Sorry I forgot to send a text to one of the interns.”

Beca just shakes her head. “No it’s okay.” She watched Chloe sit back down next to her. “And you are one hell of a distraction yourself just so you know.”

“I know that.” Chloe was smug but didn’t look up from her phone.

Beca was just watching her. “By the way, have you even eaten?” She was starting to feel paranoid that she was taking time off Chloe’s break. 

“Sort of, what about you?”

“Sort of?” Beca raised an eyebrow then she starts looking around. “You don’t finish ‘til tomorrow, right? Are you sleeping here then? I don’t see an overnight bag.”

“I honestly don’t know yet where I’m sleeping or if I am at all. But don’t worry I’m ready, my overnight bag is in the car.”

“Well if you need me to drive you or anything I wouldn’t mind. I’d love to do that for you actually.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you. Nate still isn’t sleeping at yours?”

“Not for this week, just letting everything die down you know. I miss him. But we’re going to hang out later after school.”

“That’s great. Anyway what about you? How are you? You can’t avoid interviews forever. It’s kinda part of your job.” 

“We have a big collaboration coming actually and when that happens, the promotion will be full on. It’s making me anxious already.”

“Which is making you anxious, the collab or the promotions?”

“Promos. Cause I know one way or another they’re going to ask about you and I don’t know I might give it away you know. It’s like I’m torn, I want to keep us private but I also want to let the whole world know. But I don’t want to start anything especially now that we’re pretending not to be in a relationship, which I totally get.” Beca was rambling again and Chloe usually lets her. 

Chloe puts her phone down. “Will it make you less anxious if I told you that when the time comes we stop pretending, I don’t really mind either way?”

“It will actually.” 

“Then I’m telling you now when the time comes whether you talk about us or keep it secret, I don’t care. At the end of the day, I have you and you have me.”

“Thank you. To be honest I think I kinda like keeping it to ourselves first. Let them speculate all they want.”

Chloe nods her head agreeing with Beca. “Yeah I can see us having fun with that. How’s work otherwise?”

“You remember Emilia? We’re almost done with her album. It’s going to be so good. Cynthia Rose and I have been working with her a lot on it. We’re actually releasing her second single from the album soon. I’m really looking forward for you to hear it.”

“I liked her. I can’t wait for it too but why are you excited for me to hear it specifically?”

Beca suddenly became shy and couldn’t meet Chloe’s gaze. “No reason.” She was starting to blush again.

“Don’t tease me like that. You’re very bad at it. Now tell me. Are you featuring in it?”

“No nothing like that. It’s just that it’s for you, the song.”

“Why? Did you write it too like Everglow or something?” Chloe continued to tease but Beca remained quiet and Chloe picked up on it right away. “No. Then I don’t want to wait for her version. I want you to sing it to me.” She squeezed Beca’s shoulder.

“Look if I find the time I will record it for you.”

“You can just do it a cappella. I don’t’ mind.”

“Look she really did a good job on it. You should really give her a chance first.”

“I don’t care. I want your version.” Chloe answered back.

“Fine. Sheesh. Me and my big mouth; I shouldn’t have said anything.”

They smiled at each other then. Chloe didn’t say anything more cause she knew she’s already won. Meanwhile Beca was mustering up the courage to lean in and just kiss Chloe and she was just about to do just that when Chloe’s phone rang. 

“Hello, Doctor Beale speaking.”

Chloe mouthed ‘sorry’ to Beca. Beca just smiled shaking her head and leaned in to kiss Chloe on the cheek anyway. She stood up and prepared to leave since she had to go back to the office too.

Chloe walked towards her white coat and was trying to wear it with one hand on her phone. Beca was following closely behind her and could see Chloe struggling to put it on. She gently grabbed the white coat from her. 

She almost melted from the smile Chloe gave her as she helped her wear her coat one arm at a time. Then she pointed to the door to indicate she was going. Chloe nodded but couldn’t get off the phone.

She was still talking to whoever was on the other end when she grabbed Beca by the wrist. Beca turned around to see Chloe was looking expectantly at her while tapping her lips with her finger. 

Beca rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop smiling as she leaned in to peck Chloe on the lips. Chloe pulled Beca in again asking for one more and Beca easily complied leaning in again to give her another peck and another.

“Bye. I love you.” Beca whispers to Chloe’s other ear before she could stop herself. She went wide-eyed when she realised what she just said and panicked again a little but Chloe didn’t seem to mind. She even gave Beca the sweetest smile before she started scribbling something on her notepad. 

“Yes and what are his vitals?” Chloe asked on the phone.

Beca took that as her cue to leave but before she turned to do so, she stopped for a second time when Chloe lifted her notepad up for her to see. Beca was confused at first but as she looked closely at Chloe’s cute handwriting.

Love you too.

They just stand there smiling at each other as Chloe continued to talk to the other person on the line.

“What? Are you telling me there’s no anesthesiologist available? Are you kidding me? Surely someone is on call somewhere. Yes find me someone.” 

Beca went to grab the notepad and ripped off the page. She gave Chloe back her notepad and showed Chloe how she folded the note in half and put it in her back pocket. Chloe then playfully shooed her away.

Beca waved one last time before turning to leave. She forgot for a second where she was she stepped out and bowed her head down as soon as she realised she was at the hospital. She sent Fred a text to meet her at the same area where he dropped her off.

It was a fair bit of a drive back because the traffic was starting to build up but Beca was in some sort of a trance. If it wasn’t for the note she had in her pocket, she would think all of this was a dream. She had to bite her lips a couple of times to keep herself from smiling.

When she arrived back at the office, she went straight to the studio. She wanted to review a couple of tracks before the artists arrived tomorrow. She also joined Cynthia Rose and Emilia while recording. When Emilia finished, Cynthia Rose was surprised when Beca announced she was staying back for a bit to record a demo of Everglow.

She was wary of the time cause she had plans with Nate. So when it was close to dinnertime, she transferred whatever she had on her USB to play around with later when she gets home.

Beca stepped out of the lift and did not expect to see Stacie at the reception area. She thought everyone would’ve left by now. Stacie didn’t see her as she walks past Stacie since she was talking to someone on the phone. She went to grab a few files from her office and was surprised to still see Stacie at reception.

“What are you still doing here? I hope you weren’t waiting for me?” Beca asked.

“Nope not really. I’m just waiting for Katie and then we’re meeting up with Cynthia Rose for dinner.”

“Oh she’s still here too? Where are you guys off to?”

“Just the one across the road. You want to come with?”

“No no I can’t. I have dinner plans with Nate.” Beca was about to continue to walk back towards the lifts.

“I see. Is that all?”

“What do you mean?” Beca stopped in her tracks.

“No other plans?” Stacie shrugged.

Beca just looks at Stacie. She was a bit confused by the question and the tone Stacie used and how she’s asking her but Beca just shakes her head ‘no’ anyway.

Stacie then took out a tablet from her messenger bag. Beca recognised it to be her tablet.

“What are you doing with that? Why do you have my --” 

“Lets see.” Stacie cuts off Beca. “Since when did you have to prepare for surgeries?” Stacie asked her with eyebrows raised.

“To prepare for what now?”

“It says so right here.” Stacie held up Beca’s tablet and kept tapping on the screen. “Prep for Riley’s operation at 2pm. Conference call with Doctor Rhubarb 6:15pm. Meeting with Anesthesiologist 7:30pm. Riley’s operation 9:30pm. Should I keep going?”

“Stace hand me that.” Beca tried to snatch the tablet away from Stacie but Stacie pulled it safely close to her chest.

“Why do you have Chloe’s calendar synced with yours?” Stacie asked while clutching on to the tablet.

“It’s not Chloe’s.” Beca muttered just enough for Stacie to hear. 

“Really? Let’s see. Oh this is my favourite. Don’t forget to pick up Jamie. Thursday 3.30pm.” Stacie showed Beca the screen for emphasis. “What’s going on?”

Stacie knows. Beca had to think fast. Stacie was on to her. “Okay fine it is hers but it’s not what you think.” Beca spoke fast and raised a finger to stop Stacie from saying whatever it is she was about to say. “I wanted to make an appointment for Nate so I asked her when she was available, then she was in a rush so she sent me a link to her calendar instead.”

“Really…” Stacie was not very convinced.

Beca was very proud at herself for being able to think of that on the spot. “Yup. Really really.”

“So this has nothing to do with you being in such a good mood despite everything, smiling like a fool, singing to yourself and even whistling around the halls when you arrived? And don’t think I didn’t notice you started recording again.”

Beca just smiles at Stacie and shrugged. ‘Am I really that obvious?’ She thought to herself. 

“See you’re doing it right now. You can’t stop smiling; it’s really putting me off. Wait, did you work it out with Chloe? Are two okay again?”

She moves her hand as if to lock her lips and threw away the key. She turns around and starts singing Ariana Grande’s Into You. “See ya Stace.”

“You can’t hide this from me forever!” Stacie shouts but Beca doesn’t even look back. “Hey your meeting with Charlotte is on Friday morning!” Stacie called out to her.

Beca just gives her a thumbs up. She kept singing to herself until the doors of the elevator opened and it was a rushing Katie that stepped out. In her rush, Katie bumps into Beca.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry Miss Mitchell.”

“Oh hey Katie. Watch where you’re going there.” Beca playfully said as she enters the lifts and smiles at Katie as she pressed on the elevator buttons. “See you tomorrow. You guys have a good night. Have a beer or two for me.” She says to her before she resumes singing.

Katie was shocked. She has not seen Beca like that ever. She looks to Stacie who was watching them.

“Something’s wrong. That’s not Beca Mitchell. Whoever that was is definitely some sort of impostor.”

Stacie just shrugged.

“Seriously I’ve never seen her that happy and I was there when her son was born.” Katie continued.

“What can I say? You’re witnessing first hand the magic of one Chloe Beale.”

“Oh my god is it true then? They’re back together?”

“I think they’re friends again. To be honest, I think Beca is just happy to have Chloe back in her life in whatever capacity.”

“Look.” Katie lifts her arm to Stacie. “I still have goose bumps from seeing her that happy.”

“They both deserve it. But wait I think I may have an idea.” Stacie takes her phone out and messages Chloe.

***

“Hey Jesse thanks for letting us hang out here.”

“Are you kidding Becs? You’re always welcome here. Also, that guest room is for you whenever you need it. I mean it.”

“Thanks again.”

“Are you staying for dinner? I’m cooking.” Jesse wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, why not.”

When Jesse disappeared into the kitchen, Beca was left with Nate sitting in front of the TV. Beca grabbed her laptop and headphones. Nate looked a defeated cause he knew his mom was about to work. He kept his attention on whatever was on TV when Beca turned the volume down and looked to him with a smile.

“How’ve you been Bud?”

“I’m fine. What about you mom? Busy with work?” Nate asks looking at the laptop.

“Just the usual.”

“Are you okay? Have you been sleeping well? Are the cameras still outside our place?” Nate referred to the paps as cameras.

“Aww my sweets.” Beca puts an arm around Nate and kissed his head. “Yes I’m sleeping well and I miss you a lot but I’m okay. And yeah they’re still there.”

“What are they waiting for?”

“A story. The usual.”

“I don’t like you being alone in there. Can you sleep here tonight? Please?”

How was Beca supposed to say no? “You know what, what the heck. I’ll have Fred bring some clothes over.”

Nate was so happy he hugged Beca and showered her with kisses. “Thanks Mom.”

“Wow Bud, you really missed me. Sorry if I’ve been a little checked out lately.”

“It’s okay Mom. I know you’re busy.”

Nate could tell his mom was in a weirdly good mood. She was joking around with him and she kept messing with his hair. His heart almost leapt out of his chest when he realised Beca was putting her headphones over his ears.

“I did this today. I want you to be the first one to listen to it.”

Nate doesn’t even remember the last time they did this. All he could do was nod. He recognised the song as soon as he heard it. 

He listens for a while. “Do you have a copy of the lyrics?”

Beca just smiles at Nate and playfully rolled her eyes. “Duh.” She grabs her notebook and opens it for him.

Nate looks down on the pages and tries his best to read it. “But Mom. Your handwriting is terrible.”

“Ask your dad to print out the lyrics for you then.”

Nate continued to bob his head with the music. “You have a whole band now.”

“Yeah, not just me and the piano this time. You like it?”

Nate nods his head happily. He pulls the earphones down to hang around his neck. “Everglow, what does it mean?”

Beca buys time by fixing his hair. 

“It’s that feeling when you realise sometimes losing someone doesn’t always mean you’ve lost them forever. The memories you shared and all that you’ve been through together will always be with you and remembering those moments is what makes you feel that everglow.”

Beca waits for Nate to process her explanation and she can see his cheeky grin slowly appear on his face. Beca was just about to ask what he was thinking

“Is it about you and” Nate looked over his shoulder then leaned closer to Beca and whispered. “Doctor Chloe?” 

Beca doesn’t know why she was defensive. It was just Nate. “Not just. It could be about anyone and anything. It’s about you actually.”

Then Nate laughs. Beca couldn’t believe it. Her own son was laughing at her. “I overheard Aunt Stacie and Aunt Cynthia Rose. I know mom.”

“Fine yes. I did write the song for Doctor Chloe and when I look back at our past, I do feel that everglow. But now looking at you and realising how much you’ve grown, I feel an everglow too when I remember the times I used to cradle you in my arms.” Beca messes with Nate’s hair. “Don’t grow up too fast please.”

Beca considered if this was the right time to tell Nate about her and Chloe but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. 

Nate looks at Beca suspiciously. “Something’s up…”

“Nah. Everything’s good. I’m just really happy to be spending time with you like this.”

“Me too. Any more new music in there I can listen to?” Nate nods towards the laptop on Beca’s lap.

“Of course. Wait let me queue some stuff and you let me know your favourites.”

Beca watches Nate listen to her music. He was really taking it seriously and Beca loved the look on his face. She playfully nudged his shoulder making him look up to her. “I really missed you too.” She says and kisses him on the head. 

She sneaks a peek at her phone and sees no message from Chloe; no anything from Chloe. She sighs and mindlessly taps her fingers on her laptop.

***

Chloe sent a text to Chicago before her shift ended confirming that she can pick up Jamie today. Last night she didn’t get much sleep but there was no way she was going to ditch the little guy.

It was especially worth it when she saw Jamie’s whole face literally light up the moment he saw her standing outside. Chloe can see him quickly saying goodbye to Nate and ran to her. Chloe also gave Nate a quick wave and saw Fred waiting for him on the other side. She noticed a couple of people watching them but she ignored them and focused on the little boy running towards her.

“You made it. You’re here.” Jamie says hugging her by the legs.

“Hey little guy. I missed you too.”

“I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too. Now come on, let’s get you home.”

On the drive home, Jamie gave Chloe a rundown on everything under the sun from his teachers, his classes, his friends, Nate, soccer and Chloe loved every bit of it.

Jamie was very animated in his story telling and Chloe will never get tired of seeing the twinkle in his eyes. “When can I sleep over again? You owe me three movies now.”

“Three? It has not been that long since I moved out.”

“You owed me a movie even before you moved, Chlo.” Jamie whined.

Chloe just laughs at him. “Alright alright. Do I get to choose at least one?”

“Yes but just one.”

“We will have to ask your dad about that sleepover. I’m working this weekend but let’s look at something next week. Any soccer this weekend?”

“Practice on Saturday. Games start next week. One movie for every game you miss.” 

“Hey hey hey. What about for every one I watch?”

Jamie just crossed his arms and wiggles his eyebrows at her. Chloe always found it adorable when he’s being playful. Jamie then turns the volume up on her car stereos and they start singing along to whatever was on the radio. 

Once parked outside their house, Jamie turns to Chloe before stepping out of the car. “Thanks for spending time with me today. I really did miss you.”

“What? You think it’s over already? You’re not rid of me yet.” 

Jamie almost squealed in delight.

“Come on, let’s say hi to your Dad and Auntie Aubrey.” Chloe winked at him.

Earlier at pick up, Chloe didn’t see her but Beca was in the car to pick up Nate. She spots Chloe from where she was seated in the car as soon as Chloe walks closer to the school gates. No one would have been able to guess that she just came from a 30-hour shift too. 

Beca couldn’t take her eyes off her and held her breath when Chloe looked her way briefly even though she was well aware that there’s no way Chloe could have seen her trough the window tints.

Then all of a sudden Beca found herself wishing she could be out there standing next to Chloe. Maybe hold her hand as they greet Nate and Jamie. 

Beca sighed. “If only…” Instead here she was hiding inside a car. She took one last look at Chloe and Jamie with her smile being back on her face as soon as Nate gets in the car.

“Surprise.” 

“Mom? What are you doing here?”

“Well hello to you too. Since you enjoyed last night so much, I thought maybe you wanted to listen in on some recordings live this time.”

***

Chloe should have known something was up when Chicago asked Jamie to prepare for bed, as it was a school night after all.

“I promise I’ll say goodnight before I leave.” Chloe says to the little boy before he made his way upstairs.

“I’m just gonna help him out with some things. I’ll leave you two.” 

Chloe missed the knowing looks Aubrey and Chicago shared and just reached for her glass of water and stifled a yawn.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” She says to Aubrey.

“No it’s alright. Have you even slept yet? You went straight from the hospital to pick up Jamie didn’t you?”

“Yeah but don’t worry about me. I’m not working ‘til after lunch tomorrow. I’ll just sleep in. What about you? I know you’ve been trying to catch me all day since yesterday. Sorry it’s been a really hectic shift but how are you?”

“I’m good and I understand. I saw how busy you were. That was one crazy shift, huh?”

“Tell me about it.”

“So there was something that I’ve been wanting to tell you.” Aubrey finally said.

“Of course, anything. I promise no more interruptions.”

“I’ve actually talked to Beca about this too.”

“Oh.” Chloe was not expecting that. All she could think of was that Aubrey knows about them. “I swear you two and your secret meetings.” 

“It was by accident. I was waiting for you yesterday in your office and she just happened to show up.”

“Okay.” Chloe could already see where this was going. Aubrey isn’t Beca’s biggest fan.

“Right. I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna go ahead and say it.”

Chloe braced herself. She was going to face the music one way or another.

“I leaked the recording.” Aubrey said so low that Chloe barely heard it.

“What?”

“I didn’t know what I was thinking that night. I wasn’t expecting to see her and I was dictating my notes for work when I answered the door. I recorded our conversation by accident. The more I listened to it, the more this idea in my head sounded good. I convinced myself it was the right thing to do.”

Chloe stood up from the couch and walked to the other corner of the room. She needed to step away. She was looking out the window trying to distract herself from her thoughts. Aubrey stayed seated and gave Chloe space but kept trying to explain.

“I thought it was a way Beca could prove how much she wanted you back. How much she meant it.”

Chloe wasn’t sure what to think or what to feel and Aubrey was starting to panic. She was about to lose one of her oldest friends. 

“I wanted to see how she would react and how she would protect you.”

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.” Chloe couldn’t hear any more of the nonsense. “This isn’t some social experiment. You can’t just decide to do that cause you want to ‘see’ what would happen. Are you hearing yourself?” 

“I wanted to take it back as soon as I did believe me. And I did try to take it back. I deleted it and I thought it was gone. It was stupid and I just wanted to see both my friends happy.”

“At what cost Bree? You put a child in the frontlines and fed him to the wolves. I’m sorry but I don’t really want to hear anymore. I’m gonna go.” Chloe started getting her stuff to leave.

“Chloe, I’m sorry. I am very sorry to you, to Beca. I know you hate me right now but you have to know, I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.”

Chloe took deep breaths and kept walking towards the door. She just had no words for Aubrey right now.

“Talk to me when you’re ready. I’ll wait.” Aubrey knew better than to run after Chloe now. 

She was glad Aubrey didn’t try to follow her or talk to her some more. She was just about to open the door when Chicago caught up to her.

“Chloe wait.” 

Chloe thought about just walking away but she didn’t want to be rude. Chicago didn’t have anything to do with this. So she stopped and turned to look at him.

Chicago held the door open for her. “Come on let me walk you out. After you.”

Chloe mumbled her thanks. 

Chicago didn’t waste anytime and talked to Chloe as soon as the door was closed. “Hey. Aubrey told me about what she did.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “If you’re going to try to convince me to talk to her, I’m sorry but not tonight.”

“No I know. You’re obviously upset. I just wanted to say that people do crazy things for the people they love and Aubrey loves you so much.”

“That’s not an excuse Chicago.” Chloe snapped back at him. She wanted nothing more than to leave and be left alone.

“I know it’s not. I just. I’m sorry.” Chicago decides to drop it. “Will you be okay to drive?”

“Yes I’ll be fine. Thank you.” 

“Text me when you get home, please?”

“I will. Thank you again and for dinner.”

“You’re always welcome and you made Jamie very happy today.”

“Fuck. I didn’t get to say good night.”

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of it. You drive safe.” After accepting Chicago’s offer of a half hug, Chloe turned to leave.

Beca knew Chloe wasn’t working that night and that she was spending time with Jamie. Since Nate was still staying over with Jesse, Beca decided to pay Chloe a visit after she left Nate at Jesse’s place. She sends Chloe a text asking if she was home and to let her know she was on her way to see her. She noticed Chloe was not replying. Actually, thinking about it now she hasn’t heard from Chloe at all. She tried not to overthink it and decided if it turned out Chloe wasn’t home, then Beca thought she’ll just drive home herself as well.

Her phone rang and she answered it without checking who was calling her. She jumped a little when she heard Aubrey’s voice.

“Are you with Chloe?”

Beca cleared her throat. “Is everything okay? I’m not with her but I’m on my way to see her now.” 

“It’s not good Beca. She wouldn’t even look at me.”

“You told her…”

“Yes earlier today. She’s already left a while ago.” Beca could sense Aubrey had already been crying when she called. “She was really upset and I’m worried. She was supposed to message Chicago when she got home and she didn’t.”

“Just give her time. I’ll make sure she’s okay.”

“Thank you. Message me when you can?”

“I will.”

“Thanks, Beca.”

When their call ended Beca let out a long exhale. She still hasn’t been able to talk to Chloe since her visit when the article came out yesterday. They had both been so busy with work and the kids she tells herself even though she knows deep down it was a lame excuse.

She wasn’t sure why she was hesitating to message Chloe or give her a call. But Chloe was the same, she hasn’t texted or called either. They were both probably still testing the waters of their new relationship. Beca gripped the steering wheel tighter as she wonders which Chloe will she be seeing tonight.

Chloe knew she needed something to take her mind away from what happened earlier and decided to distract herself the only way she knows how… by studying surgeries. She set up her laptop and notes on the kitchen counter. She grabbed ice cubes from the freezer and poured herself a glass of Jim Beam then she looked up the hospital’s database for archives on splenectomies. She considered whether she would watch something of her own but chose one of Doctor Harrison’s instead.

She was in the middle of the video when she thought she heard someone ringing her doorbell. She paused the video and pulled out her earphones to listen. She was just about to put them back on when she heard the knock on her door and someone ringing her doorbell once more.

Beca has been waiting for a good five minutes. She’s already left text messages and tried calling twice. She was starting to get worried and her knocks were getting louder by the minute. The moment Chloe opened the door Beca had her rant ready about how Chloe was ignoring her but something in Chloe’s eyes stopped her.

“Hey. Can I come in?” Beca ended up asking instead.

Chloe just nodded and opened the door wider for Beca to come in. Beca was half way in when she took it to herself to close the door. She noticed how Chloe was almost leaning on the door.

Beca sighed as she closed the door and offered a hug. “Come here.”

Chloe leaned into her hug wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck and sinking her head in between Beca’s neck and shoulders. Beca’s heart melted. She liked being there for Chloe. She swayed them for a bit back and forth while rubbing her back.

“It’s okay. You’re alright. I got you.”

Chloe just nodded and held on to Beca tighter. 

“We both know she means well. She’s a good friend to you Chlo.” Beca continued.

Chloe pulled back. “How do you? Aubrey called you.” Chloe’s stepped away from Beca. There was something in her tone.

“She did.” 

“Did you know this whole time?”

Beca could clearly hear the betrayal in Chloe’s voice so she quickly assured her. “No I didn’t. I only found out that day I came to see you at the hospital. She wanted to be the one to tell you.”

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.” But she didn’t move. She had her brows furrowed looking at Beca and it was making Beca nervous. “Is that why you’re here?”

“No no. I was already on my way here to see you. I promise. You can even check your phone.” 

Chloe sighs. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I didn’t want that to be the reason why you’re here.” 

Beca took that opportunity to walk behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around her waist slowly pushing Chloe to walk inside her house. 

“Come on. Tell me what you were up to and where the hell is your phone.”

This did make Chloe laugh a little. “Fine. Let’s come on in.” and she lead the way. “I think I left my phone up stairs?”

“Wow. I didn’t know you were allowed to do that? Seriously.”

“I’m not on call tonight.”

Beca could see Chloe’s set up in the kitchen. She raised her brow when she saw Chloe was going with the hard drinks too. Then she stared closely at the laptop screen to figure out what she was looking at and looked away as soon as she realised it wasn’t red soup. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick. What the fuck was that Chlo?”

“A spleen.” Chloe answered simply and Beca made a face that made Chloe laugh some more. She shakes her head and shut her laptop. She also grabs her drink.

“Want some? I’ll pour you a glass. This night is perfect for some of this.”

“Sure I’ll have one.”

Chloe put her glass down on the coffee table and walked towards the fridge. “Just one?” She asked with a raised brow.

Beca sat down on her side of the couch as she watched Chloe. “You’re obviously upset. Why didn’t you call me?”

Chloe was pouring Beca her drink. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to let it all sink in first I guess. I don’t know. I was trying to work out my feelings about everything.”

Chloe handed her her drink. “Here you go.” And took a seat next to Beca.

“Thank you. Cheers.” And they clinked their glasses together.

Beca chuckled at the memory after she took her first sip. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I just remembered I’ve been banned by Stacie to have this drink specifically.”

“Jim Beam? How so? Why?”

“Let’s just say the night I released Everglow was the same night when I was fuckin’ hammered with this guy.”

“Were you really? I didn’t know that.”

“Remember that night I came to see you to apologise, you were hurting so much and I just didn’t want to cause you any more hurt so I decided maybe it was time to back off.”

“You mean you were going to walk away again?” 

“And it seemed like you were ready.”

“I told you I was having a tough day at work. But yeah I was ready. I really thought you were going to. But anyway really the ultimate goal that night was to have farewell sex with you.” 

“What?” Beca choked on her drink and it wasn’t pleasant. “Why? I mean, what?”

Chloe laughs but she doesn’t take it back.

“Why I was ready to let you go or why farewell sex was the ultimate goal?” 

Beca blushed so much. It took so much effort to stop the mental images in her head. 

Chloe cleared her throat and looked away from Beca. “I don’t want a repeat of what happened so I made sure I was always going to be ready for the worst. It’s not that I expect you to leave every time things get hard but I just want to be ready for it when it happens.”

“You’re totally expecting me to bolt any time now. It’s okay we can work on that. I’m not going anywhere. I am in this for the long run.” Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“Work on me getting ready for you to take off or work on the other thing.”

“Honestly, both.” 

Chloe loves seeing Beca all flustered and distracted.

“Stop.” 

“I’m not doing anything.” Chloe said being all innocent.

“You know Nate asked me last night what Everglow meant then I realised it was the first time I was saying it out loud.”

Chloe nodded her head, happy with her new distraction for the night. She loved hearing Beca talk about Nate.

“Not even you asked.” Beca was looking at Chloe waiting for her to respond.

Chloe smiled back. “I didn’t cause I already knew what it meant. I feel it too. Your song actually reminded me of all the good times we shared and we had a lot of them.”

Beca was not even surprised. Of course Chloe would know. “Yeah. We did.” 

Beca was about to ramble again. “I slept at Jesse’s place last night with Nate by the way.” She blurted out all of a sudden. “I couldn’t say no to Nate when he asked me to and he didn’t want me to be lonely being all by myself at my place without him. So I decided to stay there with him.” Beca wasn’t sure why she was telling Chloe all this. 

“Do you feel lonely?”

Beca chuckled. “I used to.” 

There was that urge to kiss Chloe again but Beca stopped herself and blinked. They had more important things to talk about first. Beca cleared her throat and Chloe knew just from the look on Beca’s face that she wanted to talk about Aubrey.

Beca cleared her throat again and Chloe was already shaking her head.

“You are such a buzzkill.”

“I know and I’m regretting this already but.”

“No no no. I don’t really want to talk about it Bec.” Chloe beats her to it as she takes another sip from her Jim Beam.

Beca scoots closer to Chloe. “I know you’re upset but can I just say one thing?”

Chloe looks down her glass. “Just one.”

“Okay maybe two things?”

Chloe turned to Beca and rolled her eyes. “Just get it off your chest already.”

Beca didn’t hesitate. “Okay so ultimately this is my fault so please don’t be too harsh on Aubrey.”

Chloe had to stop her there. “No. Don’t even try to take the blame for this Bec. This was all her.”

“But somehow it is because of me. It could’ve been anyone Chlo, anyone could have done that, and anyone could have overheard us and leaked it. It doesn’t matter.”

“I understand that and I know that but it does matter. It matters to me at least. This wasn’t just anyone this was Aubrey. Bottom line is she shouldn’t have done that.” She insisted.

Beca was just about to open her mouth but Chloe cut her off again. “This is not okay. Yes anyone I wouldn’t care but this is Aubrey we’re talking about.”

“Exactly these are your friends and you know how crazy protective they get. They’re all psychos and I mean that in the best way. Aubrey loves you, she would never want to hurt you. Me definitely but never you. This was her crazy way of looking out for you.”

“But why go to that extent? Why not just send me the damn recording? Or lock me up somewhere and put it on loud speakers or something? This is more than you and me too. She didn’t even think about Nate. To be honest if it wasn’t for Nate, maybe I wouldn’t care.” Chloe’s voice was rising as well. Her cheeks were also getting kinda red, which Beca would find cute in different circumstances.

“Don’t get me wrong, I was worried about that too. And I love that you care for him. But he’s okay. Nothing bad happened to him.”

“So we wait until something bad happens before doing something about it? That’s just great.” Chloe buried her face in her hands in frustration. “I don’t want to fight Bec. Can you please just drop it, just for tonight.”

“Hey we’re not fighting. I get it. I hear you. Now come here, I’m sorry for pushing. I’m always on your side you know that right?”

“Really? For a second there you were team Aubrey.”

“No. I mean we’re friends now but that doesn’t mean –”

“Relax Bec. There are no teams; no sides for you to choose from.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m going to be always on yours anyway.” Now that Beca got that off her chest she finally went for that kiss but Chloe wouldn’t budge.

Chloe didn’t move from her spot and crossed her arms. “Am I being irrational? Should I not feel this way? Am I wrong? Be honest.” Chloe said pointing a finger at Beca.

Beca sighed and pulled on Chloe’s arm. Chloe slowly gave in and uncrossed them. “Come here please.”

Chloe pouted for a bit and lunged herself at Beca, falling almost on top of her. Beca fell back from the impact and hit her head on the arm of the couch.

“Ow ow ow.” Beca winced but kept her arms around Chloe. Chloe propped herself up right away when she heard Beca.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Chloe wanted to get up and pull Beca up with her but Beca just tightened her hold of her.

“No no no, let’s stay like this for a little while longer. I’m fine.”

“Are you even comfortable?” Chloe hesitated to lie down on Beca.

“Of course I am. But that really hurt.” Beca snorted.

After having a good laugh about it, Chloe rests her head on Beca’s chest and Beca’s thumbs are drawing circles on Chloe’s back. Chloe focused on Beca’s heartbeat to calm herself.

They stayed like that for a while until Beca was brought back to Chloe’s question before she hit her head literally.

“You’re not being irrational. It’s okay for you to feel that way and you’re not wrong.”

Chloe huffed. “I know you’ve always been scared of Aubrey but come on tell me how you really feel.” Chloe rolled off of Beca and helped her sit up too; mainly because she wanted to reach for her drink.

Beca watched Chloe grab her drink and she does the same. She sits closer to Chloe and put an arm around her waist. “I mean I am still scared of her now. She is fuckin’ scary. But recently I really think we’re getting somewhere and honestly Chlo, whatever she did worked.” Beca shrugged. 

“Hmmm.” Chloe hummed her response. She took another sip. 

“Fine. You wanna know how I really feel?” Beca continued and held Chloe’s hand making Chloe look at her. “I’m happy. I’m just so happy.”

Chloe nodded. “I am too.” She says as she squeezed back.

“When you said you wanted to pretend, I get it. But I don’t think I want to pretend anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m not going to announce it to the public or arrange a press conference or something but I do want our closest friends and family to know. Nate always stays with my parents on Sundays and if you’re fine with it, I’m planning to tell them then. Of course, only when you’re ready. I just wanted you to know that I’m ready when you are.”

Chloe pulled her hand away from Beca to finish the rest of her drink.

“I think we should hold off telling the boys.”

Beca was quiet.

“And it’s not cause I don’t think we will make this work it’s just that I think it’s a much harder conversation trying to explain to them that we tried but just didn’t work out.”

“I understand. I was just putting it out there. And the invitation stands, we do it every Sunday. I can wait until when you’re ready, whenever that is.”

Beca finished the rest of her drink as well. 

Chloe stretches. “I’m beat. You’re sleeping over, right? Be my big spoon?” 

Beca looks to Chloe with a smirk. She grabs her by the neck as she goes for the kiss. She kissed Chloe hard on the mouth and she could still taste the Jim Beam as she moans into the kiss. Her hands then slowly found their way around Chloe’s waist. Chloe had her hands over Beca’s neck. 

Beca then pulls on Chloe’s hips trying to make her move on her lap and get her to straddle her. Chloe allowed herself to be pulled in and positioned her self on top of Beca. 

Beca bit her lip when she pulled back. “Sorry I’ve been wanting to do this.”

“Don’t be sorry. I like being here.”

Beca tapped Chloe’s hips. “Ready for bed?”

“Are you kidding?” Chloe shook her head with a grin. “Not quite.” She leaned down to meet Beca for a kiss again. Her kisses were much lighter than what Beca would have preferred. Beca finds herself reaching to meet Chloe’s slow kisses and lets her hands relax on Chloe’s lower back.

Chloe pulls away. “Just one more thing.” Chloe looks up and away from Beca as if thinking about something then meets Beca’s eyes again. She rolls her eyes slowly cause who was she kidding. “I’m working this Sunday. Maybe next Sunday I can come with you.” Chloe tells her.

“Yeah?” Beca reached up to kiss Chloe again. With their faces only inches from each other, Beca stared at her favourite blues. “I love you.” She whispers.

They smile at each other. “I love you too.” Chloe replies. 

“Now I know you’re tired. Let’s get you to bed.”

As much as Chloe wanted something more to happen tonight, she felt like she was about to pass out. She opts for one more kiss and leaned down one last time before heading off to bed with Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we? Any thoughts on the length of the story so far? Not too long yet? I swear I tip my hat to anyone who can write one-shots. I always get carried away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Edison once said, "Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."

Chloe was disoriented when she woke up the next morning with the sun shining bright through her windows. The last thing she remembers was Beca holding her to sleep. Instinctively, she reached for the other side of the bed but it was cold and empty. She must’ve been really tired cause she didn’t even feel Beca leave. She can’t help but wonder if Beca stayed over or just waited for her to fall asleep before leaving.

“It doesn’t even matter.” Chloe mutters to herself stretching a few more times.

Then she reached for her phone to check the time and was happy to see among other things that Beca left a message. She saw her reminders of a couple of things she needed to attend to today and a few messages from her dads; they had a scheduled catch up call a little before lunch.

Chloe rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute before willing herself to get up. She was on her way down when she received an incoming call from the hospital.

“Hello yes this is Doctor Beale.”

Chloe tucked her phone in between her ear and shoulder as she refilled the kettle to make herself coffee. She’s not used to eating breakfast so coffee will do.

“Yeah. That sounds good to me. Do you mind holding for a minute? I’ll just double check my calendar to make sure there are no conflicts.”

She was going through her calendar on her phone when something shiny sitting on a note on the counter catches her eye. She slowly tilts her head squinting at the shiny silver metal… key? 

She doesn’t take her eyes away from it as she spoke “Thanks for holding. Yes that is okay for me. Thanks for calling to let me know.”

She ended the call and reached for the note Beca left her.

_I figured you should have a spare key to my place as well. You know the rules don’t lose it. Have a great day at work._

***

Beca arrived just in time for work. It was hard to get out of bed that morning but she had to leave extra early to go home first and get ready. She did leave Chloe a text message and a note. How she wished she could see the look on Chloe’s face when she finds the spare key she left her with.

She was cooped up in her office most of the morning reviewing a couple of contracts when her office phone rang. She looked up and saw it was from reception.

She put it on loudspeaker without looking up from the documents. “Yes Katie?”

“Miss Mitchell I have James Corden on the phone for you.” Beca suddenly looked up to the phone and dropped her pen. She could tell Katie was trying so hard to keep her cool and stay professional. “I know you’re busy but. Should I put him through or take a message?”

Beca chuckled at that. “Put him through please.” 

James was a good friend of Beca’s. They met years ago when she won the Grammys and James was the one hosting it that year. But with that said, she still wasn’t expecting his call or to be hearing from him this morning.

“Hi this is Beca. Who’s this please?” Beca was biting her lips.

“Hello Rebeca, James here.”

“James Franco?”

“Very funny.” This was a running joke between them.

“James McAvoy?”

“Not that one.” He was playing along now as he always does.

“James Arthur? James Bay?” Beca was already laughing unable to stop herself anymore.

James laughed with her. “Alright stop it. You’ve had your laugh. How have you been my friend?” 

“I have been very well my darling. And you?”

“I could be better. Now you’re probably wondering why I’m calling. Well you have been uncharacteristically, may I add, been all over my timeline. And that song you released not too long ago, I loved it. It’s been stuck in my head.”

Beca could tell where this was going. “What do you want James? Just spit it out.”

“You. This Friday. Live on late late, please? And maybe before our little chat, we can have a little bit of Everglow from you?”

“You want me to perform?”

“Yes please. Among other things.”

“Today is Friday so do you mean next week’s Friday? Isn’t that a little too soon?”

“Is that a yes? We’re going to make room for whenever suits you. Do you need two more weeks? I can give you the Friday after. And I trust you’re not appearing in another late night show are you?”

“No of course not before I go on yours. And yeah we’d appreciate the two weeks.” Beca suddenly had a light bulb moment. “But how about this I come to your show in one condition. You know Emilia right? We’ve been working on her album and we’re looking to release it some time this year. We’re also releasing a brand new single of hers this weekend. Let her perform that live and you interview us together. How about that?”

“Can’t the both of you perform?”

“I really want her music to be the headline. I don’t want to take any of that away from her.”

James considered it for a second. Beca was in demand after all whether she admits it or not and he didn’t really want to pass up this opportunity. He also wanted to support Beca’s projects. “Okay deal we can do that. But can I ask about your new old friend then? I swear just one or two.” 

“I already know you’re going to and I really wanna see you try to get some answers out of me.”

“Sorted. Challenge accepted. I will see you next Friday, Mitchell.”

“Great I look forward to it. Oh and coordinate with Miss Conrad everything you need for promotion and teasers.”

“I will have my team ring her. I can’t wait to see you. Ta.”

“You too James. Bye.”

When she was sure the call has ended, she let out the breath she knew she was holding. She’ll never admit it to James cause she loved their banter but she’ll never get used to being invited to late night shows.

“Oh my god that just fuckin’ happened.”

Beca calls Emilia and the rest of the team for an emergency meeting right away. They had less than two weeks to prepare for this appearance and every second counts.

Chloe was playing with the spare key Beca left her with. She was in the lounge with her laptop ready on the coffee table waiting for her parents to call her.

She put her feet up and leaned back. Chloe had Instagram, Twitter and Facebook and it had been a while since she’s updated any of them. So she grabbed her phone and decided to check on her socials. She saw she had hundreds of requests on Instagram and hundreds of new followers on Twitter, which was currently on public. 

Chloe was in the middle of trying to figure out how to make her profile private but then decided it’s a little too late now so she left her twitter on public. That’s when she came across a trending topic and tapped.

A picture of her and Beca during their younger years popped up on her phone. It was taken before they even started to actually date.

_“Come on Chlo, don’t be such a wuss. Just kiss me already.” Beca said to her tapping herself on the cheek._

_“This whole thing’s stupid. Why are we even playing flip cup with these guys?” Chloe huffed._

_One Friday, their neighbor, Tina, casually invited them to come over to her apartment to celebrate with her friends the end of their O-Week. Chloe and Beca figured it could be fun and besides if it sucked and they hated it, they literally lived next door._

_“What’s the problem? It’s just a dare.” Beca was trying to not make a big deal out of this._

_“You’re enjoying this.” Chloe squinted her eyes at Beca._

_“Of course I am. And I can see that you’re not wow, way to break it to me gently.”_

_“It’s not that. I just really really hate losing.”_

_Beca smirked. “I wouldn’t classify this as losing.”_

_“Oh shut up.”_

_“Just do it already so we can play some more. Look.” Beca pointed at the phones ready to take their pictures in front of them. “They’re waiting.”_

_“Ugh I swear sometimes.” Chloe rolled her eyes but proceeded to put an arm over Beca’s shoulders, closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Beca on the cheek._

_“See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Beca teased when Chloe pulled back. She’s not entirely sure how her arm ended up wrapped around Chloe’s waist._

_“Oh shut up.” Chloe rolled her eyes at her again._

_“That was a stupid dare by the way.” Chloe said to their newly found friends on the other side of the table as they handed their phones back to them. “Alright, no more joking around, we’re just a little bit rusty. Let’s play again. Best of three this time!” She said biting her lips and rubbing her palms together._

Chloe loved this picture of them two. It was one of her favourites; she didn’t think she’d see it again. Part of the dare was to post it on both their Instagram accounts. Unfortunately Chloe was a firm believer of out of sight out of mind and deleted all of their pictures together in all of her accounts when they broke up. 

Chloe scrolled through and saw more pictures. “Oh my god.” She didn’t know what to feel exactly but she had a smile on her face. The whole thing was like walking down memory lane. 

It was the sound of her laptop that made her look up from her phone again. It was her dads calling.

“There she is. We’ve been waiting for you to pick up. It’s so good to see you honey.”

“Hi guys. I miss you two.”

“And we miss you. But we’ve gotta say we’ve been seeing a lot of you lately.”

“Oh god.” Chloe tried to hide her blush. Her parents were not exactly the subtle type.

“Now we have been following the tabloids.”

“Getting straight into it are we?” Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her parents.

“I hate to say I told you so Jim, but I told you so. Do you believe me now?” Chloe’s dad James said turning to her other dad.

“Do you know how much I hate it when your dad’s right?” Jim says to Chloe through the screen.

“What are you two on about?”

“You and Beca being back together.”

“How – I uh. When –” Chloe couldn’t even deny it. All she could do was shake her head. “How do you guys do that? Surely you can’t tell that by just looking at me. We’re barely five minutes in!”

“You’re our Chloe. We know you best. Now we’re not her biggest fans at the moment but we trust you. So if you’ve given her a second chance, who are we to question it.”

“Thanks dad. I appreciate that I guess.”

“Why do you sound so unsure? Come on Chlobear, we’re all adults here.”

Chloe nodded slowly. “Uhuh.” 

“But before anything else, we’re planning to visit.”

“Really? When? Wait I’m not sure what to feel about this, you find out about me and Beca and you decide to visit me. That’s not suspicious at all. I’ve been here for almost a year. You’ve never visited me before.”

“We swear it’s just a coincidence. Besides if we don’t visit you now, we might not see you ‘til Christmas. It’s been too long.”

“It’s barely August dad but okay. Let me know of the details. So I can work around your schedule.”

One thing Chloe knows for sure is that there are no such things as ‘just a coincidence’ when it came to her parents.

***

At the end of their meeting, everyone left Beca’s office one by one but Stacie. She stayed behind and sat across from Beca waiting for them to be alone. 

“What is it?” Beca asked as soon as they were alone.

“Have you seen these?” Stacie hands her phone out to Beca and waited for her reaction. Beca’s breath hitched when she saw them.

From the time Chloe had been ‘outed’ the fans have done their own detective work and a lot of pictures of Beca and Chloe resurfaced. Beca was being tagged in most of them, especially now that they had a ship name, #bechloe.

There were pictures that Beca has not seen in years, some she’s forgotten even existed and some she remembers perfectly the exact moment they were taken. She was so tempted to tweet to the fans that she was absolutely living for these pictures and that they should keep them coming.

Then she was also being tagged of pictures of just Chloe. Like back in med school, or some event or party she attended or whatever club she was in. Pictures she’s never come across before. And it makes her realise how much she has missed out on Chloe’s life. She doesn’t even recognise most of the people Chloe’s with in the photos. 

Stacie doesn’t say anything right away and left Beca to her thoughts for a bit. She knew how overwhelming it could be for Beca seeing all those photos of them. The ultimate blast from the past, as they would say. 

She cleared her throat to get her attention eventually. “You have that meeting with Charlotte in an hour. It appears their post this morning of the two of you together sparked that posting spree.”

Beca nodded but kept her eyes on the photos scrolling through them one at a time. She even chuckled at some while Stacie just waited. 

“About that.” Beca finally said. “Cancel it.”

“You sure? Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ll gain anything from meeting up with her anyway don’t you think, especially with our upcoming late night gig. I mean these are all harmless photos and I really want to focus on the music. I can handle the paparazzi. If they want a story, they’re not going to get anything from me.”

Stacie nods while she thought about it. “You’re right. I agree. I’ll keep monitoring them anyway but yeah let’s focus on the music.”

It wasn’t until Beca saw Chloe on what Beca presumed to be her graduation day standing in front of the stage with her diploma with her dads that she sort of panics.

“Hey Stace, I have to make a call real quick. Is there anything else you need?”

“No sure, go for it. But about later, we’re going to grab a few drinks after work and I assure you I got it all covered. No paps, very intimate, secured exits. Emilia is coming too, it’ll be awesome for you to join us now that we have a couple of things to drink to.” 

Beca thought about it. Chloe was working tonight and Nate was still with Jesse. “I’ll think about it. I’ll talk to Jesse maybe he wants to join you, I’ll offer to watch Nate.” She shrugged. 

“He already said he wasn’t going. He said it could be an impromptu girls night out.” Stacie really wanted Beca to join them. “Come on Becs, don’t make me drag you to the bar cause I will. You know I will.”

Beca just looks at Stacie. She did have a point. It has been a while since she went to have drinks with them. “You know what fine, count me in.”

“Great. I’ll come get you later boss.” She gets up to leave salutes to Beca before she changes her mind.

***

Charlotte stood up when the door opened. She’s been looking forward to this meeting. Beca has avoided her like the plague for god knows how long now and though Charlotte may be over Beca, she never lost hope that one day they will become friends again.

Charlotte was sure she has moved on from Beca but it doesn’t mean that writing that article about Beca and Chloe didn’t hurt. She hated how people were clamoring for them. It was a race now between other outlets and providers since they had not been spotted together in LA or anywhere else and the competition in Hollywood gossip was fierce. 

Her main task at work was not only to get the scoop about them and ideally have them together in one room, but also to get more information on Chloe. For some reason and Charlotte will never admit it, Chloe entranced everyone.

Her smile falls when a man enters the room instead of Beca. He simply hands her an envelope, which she takes, and leaves the room.

She sits down and reads the note inside.

_Sorry for cancelling last minute and for wasting your time._

That’s all. And after reading the note over and over again, Charlotte may not have feelings for Beca anymore but boy did this hurt too.

She keeps her poker face on and puts on her sunnies before walking out of the restaurant with her head held high.

Since Stacie’s left, Beca’s been waiting to talk to Chloe. She stops herself from rushing to Chloe’s work again and instead she sends a text asking if she was free to talk. Chloe replied simply she’ll call her as soon as she can.

As soon as her phone rings Beca answers it.

“Oh hey.” She heard a surprised Chloe on the other end.

“Hey. Sorry about this.”

Chloe was laughing. “Well this can’t be good if you’re opening with an apology.”

Beca starts to relax only a little. “Have you gone online recently? A lot of our photos are resurfacing and I came across a couple of photos of you with your dads.”

“What about them?”

“I don’t know. I was wondering if I could give them a call or something. I’m sure they hate me but I just wanted to fix things with them.”

“No need to call them. They told me earlier they were visiting me soon so you can just talk to them in person then.”

“You don’t think they’re visiting because of what’s happening do you?”

“Honestly I don’t know. They’ve never gone to visit me before. But they said it wasn’t so.” Chloe shrugged.

“Great. I’ll start to mentally and emotionally prepare for it then especially for your dad James. Oh god, he’s gonna kill me.”

“Don’t worry I’m pretty sure my daddy Jim won’t let him.”

This does not at all reassured Beca. “And what about you? What are you going to do about it?”

“Sorry I don’t think I can help you there babe.”

Beca couldn’t respond right away. She missed Chloe calling her that.

“Anyway, I have to go.” Chloe continued. “See you when I see you?”

“Yeah of course. Call me when you can or when you’re bored at work or something. I hope to see you sooner rather than later?”

“Don’t miss me too much. Bye Bec.”

“Bye Chlo.” 

They ended the call and Beca was still staring down at it smiling. She looked up as soon as she heard Stacie.

“Don’t tell me you’re still looking at those pictures. But if you are, I’m not gonna judge. To be honest I don’t blame you.” 

Beca put her phone away. “What’s up?”

“It’s after five Becs. Time to go.”

“Oh, yeah right right. Give me a few minutes to pack up.”

“Alright, meet you at reception.”

***

Emilia, Katie, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Beca were all seated around a round table. They have not been there very long but Beca was already starting to feel the alcohol in her system. There were many factors to this. First is she has not eaten properly today so she was drinking with an empty stomach. Second it’s been a while since she’s drank this much. And finally Stacie made sure to keep the drinks coming. 

When they were all running low again, Emilia beat Stacie to it and offered to get the next round. 

“I got next round! Be right back.” Emilia was walking to the bar before anyone could protest. 

Beca was seated in between Stacie and Cynthia Rose when Cynthia Rose nudged her on the shoulder. “Look at you having fun.” 

“Yeah I’m actually really enjoying. I missed this. Thanks for inviting me guys.”

“We always do, you’re the busy one.” Stacie said.

“Speaking of. What have you been up to these days anyway?” Cynthia Rose asked. “We barely see you outside work, you don’t go home, you only slept at Jesse’s with Nate once ever since the paps camped outside yours and you have that weird vibe going on.” 

Beca only hummed in response. She knew where this was going.

When it became apparent Beca wasn’t going to say anything. Cynthia Rose continued. “Okay. Let’s start with where you’re staying, where have you been staying?”

“Oh you know, here and there.”

“No we don’t know. Where’s here and there?”

“Friends.” Beca was panicking. “Actually no! I stay with my parents sometimes too.”

“Hm-hm. Do you wanna try that again?”

“Not really. I don’t really know how to save this. Can we talk about something else?”

Stacie and Cynthia Rose both knew they had Beca cornered. They could already smell a confession coming.

Beca reached for her drink and downed the rest of it. “Anyone else need a refill?”

“Emilia’s got it covered.” Stacie said pointing to where Emilia was standing.

Beca looked to where she was and saw Emilia was talking to someone. Before she could stop herself, she was already looking at this stranger, who had her back facing them, down from head to toe.

“Woah woah woah. Who’s she talking to?” Beca had to ask as her curiosity grew.

Everyone else on the table turned to look at the bar where Emilia was standing. 

“That’s our friend. I guess she’s just arrived.” Stacie shrugged.

“Oh I didn’t know someone else was coming.” Beca took a long look at the newcomer almost tilting her head.

“I think you’ll like her very much. I hear she’s single too.”

That’s when Beca looked away. “Meh not interested.” 

She then busied herself by making conversation with Katie. But she couldn’t help but steal another glance at the bar again and all of a sudden the new girl Emilia was talking to was turning around to their table and she choked on her water. It was the worst time to be having a coughing fit. Stacie who was next to her started patting her on the back. 

“You good?”

“I think it went through my nose. You guys are assholes.” Beca said to her friends in between coughs.

“Oh come on Bec. She was available so I invited her.” Stacie shrugged.

Chloe felt so bad. She saw Emilia first at the bar and she introduced herself. Emilia remembered her and they waited for her order together before leading her back to their table. Beca started coughing nonstop the moment their eyes met. She actually kept on coughing until Chloe and Emilia reached their table.

“Hey guys. Look who I found.”

Cynthia Rose and Katie were already standing to greet Chloe. She gave everyone hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

Cynthia Rose offered her seat but she declined, she was already crashing their party. She went around the table to greet Stacie too.

When Beca finally calmed down a little, she looked up to see Chloe smiling down at her. 

“Hi.” Was all Chloe said.

Beca despite only having slightly recovered from her fit, stood up anyway to give Chloe a hug earning all sorts of looks and smiles from everyone in the group. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were working?”

“Someone wanted to swap with me so here I am. Surprise.” Chloe didn’t sound so sure now.

But Beca reassured her right away. “No, of course. I’m so glad you’re here. Sit sit.” 

Cynthia Rose was about to stand up again to offer her seat but Chloe put a hand on her shoulder. 

“No please. It’s okay, I’ll sit there.” 

“No no I insist. Please take my seat and besides, Beca won’t allow it.” Cynthia Rose moved to the empty seat in between Katie and Stacie.

“She’s right. Just take it.” Beca has fully recovered now and cleared her throat one last time.

“Okay then.” And Chloe took Cynthia Rose’s original spot. She was now in between Beca and Emilia.

Stacie took one of the shots and raised it for everyone to do the same.

“Chloe it’s always good to see you and I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we’re really glad you’re here. Cheers!”

“Cheers.” Everyone around the table echoed and clinked their glasses. 

No one said it out loud but everyone noticed the difference with how Beca and Chloe were interacting with each other. They were not cold nor distant nor tense. Katie especially remembers the last time she saw Chloe was when she barged in their office fuming and her walking away and Beca acting like a crazy person trying to go after Chloe.

But looking at the Beca and Chloe that was before them now, they were almost familiar. They automatically gravitated towards each other with their knees and shoulders touching from time to time. They all noticed the way Beca’s whole demeanour lit up and how attuned she was to Chloe without even knowing it. Katie could see it now, the magic everyone talked about.

Beca looked to Chloe and Chloe did the same when she saw Beca turn to her. “So did you –” Beca started but Emilia cut her off.

“Your day off huh?” Emilia asked, which made Chloe look away from Beca and turn to her instead. “Is being a doctor really as hectic as they say it is?”

This made Chloe laugh. “Wherever did you hear that from?”

“Internet?”

“Don’t believe everything you read online. It’s actually worse. I’m surprised they let me out.” They shared a laugh. “But hey, I hear being a pop star is just as hectic. Congratulations by the way with everything. I’m excited for you.”

“Thank you. I owe it all to them.” 

They talked a little bit more. Emilia then reached for a bottle of beer. 

“Beer?”

“Oh yes please thank you.” Chloe said politely.

Cynthia Rose then speaks over everyone. “Hey Becs, why don’t you tell Chloe who you were on the phone with earlier.”

Chloe turned expectantly at Beca. They haven’t been able to properly talk today because Chloe had been avoiding her not wanting to ruin the surprise.

“Oh it was not a big deal. Just James Corden inviting us to his show.”

Chloe grabbed Beca’s arm in her excitement. “The James Corden? Wow. Oh my god when is it? Make sure to put it in the calendar.” 

Stacie nudges Beca when she hears ‘calendar’ but Beca ignores her completely and keeps her attention on Chloe.

“I still haven’t gotten my head around how famous you actually are.”

“Emilia will be coming too. She’s going to be performing her latest single live.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow remembering that song was something she should be looking forward to hear. “Oh really?”

She then turns to Emilia. “What song is it? Have you released the song by any chance?”

Emilia shakes her head. “Not yet. It comes out tomorrow. 1pm?” She asked around the table, to which earned nods from the table. “It’s called Who’s Got –”

This time it was Beca cutting Emilia off. “It’s a surprise actually. You should just tune in tomorrow. We have a listening party at mine.”

“Oh. Aww. I have actual work tomorrow. Like for real. But I’ll definitely take the time to listen to it.”

Katie then jumped in. “Sorry if I’m gonna sound creepy but I am internally freaking out right now. So I’m just going to let it all out. I’m fangirling just seeing you two together after seeing all your photos online. You two look really good together. And Chloe the red hair, no wonder I didn’t recognise you.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked Katie. “Didn’t recognise me where?”

“Don’t you remember we met all those years ago?”

Chloe was just looking at Katie trying to remember. She understood what Katie meant cause she felt the same. Katie looked so familiar to her but she still couldn’t place her. So she kept shaking her head. She felt bad that she couldn’t remember.

“At the hospital when Nate was born.” 

Chloe sat straight and went wide-eyed at the realization as it all came back to her. “Oh. Oh my god.” She puts a hand over her mouth. “That was you.” She says pointing to Katie.

Katie was nodding enthusiastically at Chloe. “That was me.” She repeated proudly.

“Wait wait wait.” Beca interrupted the both of them. “Katie what do you mean at the hospital? As in when my Nate was born?”

“Yeah. Chloe was there on the night you gave birth to Nate.” Katie said without thinking.

When it suddenly got quiet, Katie realised the gravity of what she just said and put her hands to cover her mouth. “Oh my god.” It was too late to take it back now; she said it loud and clear repeatedly.

Everyone kept quiet and was looking back and forth alternating at Beca and Chloe. Beca leaned back to her chair letting this new information sink in and slowly turned to Chloe. Chloe kept her eyes at the shots in the middle of the table and couldn’t get herself to look at Beca. It’s not that it was a secret but.

“You were there?” Beca finally asked tenderly.

Everyone then turned to Chloe who has not taken her eyes away from the middle of the table avoiding to make eye contact with Beca for as long as she could.

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at Beca when she opened them again and saw a lone tear rolling on her cheek. 

“Oh Bec.” Chloe reached for Beca’s face in an instant and wiped her tears with her thumb. The last thing she expected was for Beca to cry. Beca let her wipe her tears and waited for Chloe to elaborate.

“At that time your pregnancy was all over the news and it was reported that you were already confined and then complications were also mentioned in the reports. To be honest I wasn’t sure whether the reports were true but when I heard about a possible complication, I just knew I had to go. So I left and literally got on the next flight out of New York.” 

Beca put a hand over Chloe’s and leaned into it.

“All I know was that I wanted to see for myself you weren’t going to go through it on your own and that you were okay. It wasn’t planned or anything and I didn’t actually see you but I don’t know I just waited there.” Chloe continued. “Then I found myself waiting by the nursery room and that’s when I met Katie. I was only able to leave the hospital after talking to Katie there cause then I was sure you were okay and that you weren’t alone.”

Beca held on to Chloe’s hand, even when she was reaching for tissues she didn’t want to let go of Chloe.

“And true enough, on my way to the airport all the way to getting on the plane back to New York, I read reports about how you were doing well and was currently in recovery and how you gave birth to a healthy baby boy.” Chloe smiled. “Your Nate.” She finished.

Beca never took her eyes from Chloe and listened intently throughout. “Why didn’t you ever tell me this?”

“It honestly just never came up.” Chloe shrugged. “And I didn’t really think you needed to.”

“It would’ve been nice to know.”

Chloe scrunched her nose. “Well now you know.” 

Beca brought Chloe’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “I know we’re supposed to be keeping this a secret. But god I fuckin’ love you.” She tugged on the same hand she was holding then held Chloe’s face and leaned into her to kiss her full on the mouth.

There was an audible gasp from everyone around the table and Chloe was just as surprised as everyone else at first but then eased into the kiss. Then Beca wrapped her hands around Chloe’s neck and just settled with an embrace.

All the while everyone was cheering and sniffing. One second they were crying and the next they were like high school girls squealing. 

“I knew it!” Stacie jokingly threw tissue at Beca and Chloe. “I fuckin’ knew it but fuck yes. Our golden couple is officially back together! I cannot be happier. Let’s drink to that!”

“You sneaky bitch.” Cynthia Rose said to Beca while dabbing tissues under her eyes.

“Holy shit.” Was all Emilia could say; her jaws were still on the floor.

Katie just squealed some more and clapped her hands together. “Oh my god.”

Beca then pulled back from Chloe. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist.”

“It’s okay.” Chloe said shaking her head. “We’re telling friends and family anyway, right?”

Then they both looked to everyone with that the same smug look and grabbed their own drink as everyone did.

“I can’t believe you two. To bechloe.” Stacie raised a glass to everyone.

“To bechloe!” And their glasses clinked together.

Everyone had their own questions after that. Beca and Chloe entertained as much as they could and tried to bring everyone up to speed to what has happened the last few weeks.

“You guys are good, paparazzi’s been dying to see you out and about together.”

“Just got lucky I guess.” Chloe answers for both of them. “And we haven’t actually been out and about anyway so really good luck to them trying to take photos of us together.” 

“I have to say, I’m really terrible at picking up the cues. I had no idea. But in retrospect it does make sense.” Emilia said nodding.

“Hindsight is truly a wonderful thing.” Beca says to her. 

“And there’s no unseeing it my child.” Stacie would add.

Everything was just what Beca expected as to how they would react when they’d find out about them and she was pretty pleased.

“You know James Corden is gonna grill you right? Have you thought about how you’re going to be deflecting him when he starts asking you questions about Chloe?” Cynthia Rose suddenly asked.

Beca just shrugged. “I don’t know yet. I’m seriously considering telling him we are dating to get it over with. I mean come on.” Beca moves her hand up and down as if presenting Chloe. “But then I don’t really want anyone else to be in on this.”

Chloe buries her face in her hand shaking her head. Beca was obviously really loosening up with how she was rambling now.

“So you’re never going to confirm it?” Stacie asked.

“Nope. What do you think Chlo?” Beca asked and her words were starting to slur. “I think if we just come forward and confess, it should end their obsession but then I don’t really want to do that.”

Chloe shrugs again. “Yeah like I said I’ll go with whatever you end up saying. We just have to settle a few things then you can tell whoever you want.”

Beca laughed at that and reached for her drink again but tipped the glass beside hers. Chloe’s quick reflexes caught the glass just in time to steady it and only spilled a little on the table. 

“Nice save.” Emilia said to her while everyone nodded.

“Cat-like reflexes.” Chloe smiled at her. Then turning her attention back to Beca. “Alright I think we should call it, let’s get you home before you make a bigger mess.”

“Just one more please? Let me just finish this drink and we’re still having so much fun.” Beca pleads to Chloe while hugging her glass with both her hands. “I mean right guys?”

They all nodded. Only Stacie was brave enough to speak and she spoke for everyone. “How about let’s do one more round for the road then call it a night?”

“Alright at least let me get this last one.” Chloe downed the rest of her drink. “I’ll be right back.”

“No no no. You’re our guest. Beca’s got it.” Cynthia Rose said with a wink holding up a black credit card.

***

They were both pretty tipsy when they left the bar but a quick taco bell drive thru did the trick. Fred looked behind at them once they were parked outside Chloe’s house.

“Do you need help Miss Chloe?”

“I’m good. Thanks again for the ride.”

“Rude Fred. I’m fine thanks for asking.” Beca says to Fred.

Fred just chuckles. They’ve obviously worked together for a really long time now and we’re very comfortable with each other.

“And your car Miss Chloe?”

Chloe was hoping he wouldn’t mention it in front of Beca. “I’ll just deal with it tomorrow.”

“Wait. What about her car?” Beca was confused. She was looking at Chloe first then Fred when she doesn’t speak. Fred in turn looked at Chloe.

“I drove earlier.” Chloe finally said. “I wasn’t expecting to drink that much.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you say so? That’s okay. Fred can drive you in the morning. Easy. You start work at 9, right?”

Chloe looks at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Shared calendars.” Beca liked knowing.

“Such a stalker.”

“It’ll be my pleasure Miss Chloe. I’ll be here at 8am sharp.”

“Thanks Fred. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Chloe smiles at their driver before stepping out.

“I’ll wait for your call in the morning Miss Beca. Have a good night.” 

They remained silent walking to the front door. Chloe was surprised it was only barely 11 when she checked the time. It definitely felt later than it actually is. Beca hung back a bit and let Chloe walk ahead to unlock the door for them.

Chloe held the door open for Beca and locked up as soon as they were both in. Beca walked past Chloe this time and waited for her by the foot of the stairs.

“After you.” Beca gestured for Chloe to go up first. Chloe doesn’t say anything and just smiled at Beca.

They both try to ignore the tension ever since they got in the car. Chloe clears her throat when she enters her room. She drops her purse and keys on the dresser and turns around to Beca, who was leaning on her doorway. 

Chloe keeps her distance and with both hands on her hips finally decides to break the silence and confront her. “Bec. Stop it. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been looking at me like that all night.”

Beca slowly entered Chloe’s room taking one step at a time towards her. “Like what?” Beca says without breaking eye contact.

“Like that.” Chloe points a finger at Beca. “And I know why. It’s not that big of a deal and it was such a long time ago.” Chloe says turning away from Beca and faced the mirror to remove her earrings.

“Of course it’s a big deal.” Chloe met Beca’s gaze through the mirror as Beca helped her remove her necklace. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her from behind. “Seriously I don’t know why these things still surprise me. Everyday I just find myself literally falling in love with you all over again.” She says as she brushed Chloe’s hair to one side and start to trail kisses on her jaw down to her neck.

Chloe not being able to take the compliment tries to laugh it off and ignore the way Beca is still kissing her. “That’s very sweet but I think that’s the alcohol talking.”

“Hmmm.” Beca moans through her neck still kissing Chloe. Chloe leans back into Beca and closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. 

Beca’s hands roamed under Chloe’s shirt. She’s been wanting to feel Chloe since she realised it was her in the bar. Chloe bit her lips to keep a moan from escaping. 

“What are you doing?” Chloe was finally able to say even though it was just a whisper.

Beca meets Chloe’s gaze again through the mirror and whispered back into Chloe’s ear. “I must’ve been out of my mind to be holding back from you.” 

Chloe then turns to face Beca and kisses her gently on the lips. Beca doesn’t move her hands on Chloe’s bare back and deepened the kiss again as Beca pressed their bodies together. She was already unclasping Chloe’s bra.

With all of her self-control left, Chloe pulls back from their kiss. “We don’t have to do this if you need more time, it’s okay.” 

“Like what you always say right, don’t start anything you can’t finish.” Beca leans in again but Chloe turns her head to the side to avoid the kiss.

Chloe was biting her lip and Beca almost quivered. “Please don’t make me beg. You know I’m not above begging.”

Chloe’s eyes went dark as soon as she’s processed that Beca is finally ready to be intimate with her again. Chloe’s the one leaning in for kisses now but she’s not giving Beca any opening. “I still wanna hear it.”

“Always a tease.” Beca says stepping back away from Chloe, pulling her own shirt over her head and threw it to the ground.

“Wow.” Chloe breathes out. She wasn’t expecting that and Beca doesn’t stop there. She then unclasps her own bra and undid her pants and threw those as well to the growing pile on the floor. Chloe bites her lips while watching Beca undress in front of her. She stared at Beca with only her panties on before her with her mouth slightly open. If Chloe wasn’t feeling it earlier, she was definitely aroused now. She was about to pull her own shirt over her head but Beca stopped her.

“No, let me.” Chloe dropped her hands when Beca said it.

“You’re full of surprises this evening.” 

Beca smirked at that and without hesitation stepped back closer to Chloe. “Shh.”

She held Chloe’s face and captured her lips once more. Beca’s kisses becoming more assertive by the second and her hands busy getting rid of Chloe’s clothes. 

Chloe doesn’t pull away this time and allowed herself to sink into Beca’s kisses, their tongues finding a rhythm. Beca found a way to also flip their positions and started pushing Chloe towards the bed. 

***

Beca woke up very pleased with how sore her body was as she recalls what happened last night. With so much build up and sexual tension between them, they both didn’t last long the first few rounds. Beca remembers them falling asleep after a climax only to wake up again to more, like a literal heavenly cycle. Beca found herself squeezing her legs close at the thought. 

She jumped when she heard Chloe step out of the bathroom. Chloe was wrapped with only a towel with her hair up in a bun. She watched Chloe get ready for work and didn’t even try to be subtle about it. Chloe would glance her way from time to time and roll her eyes playfully.

“Hey Chlo?”

“Hm?” Chloe asked with her back to Beca.

“I was thinking about what you said.” Beca started. This made Chloe turn around to look at her. “You know the one where we’ve never actually been out and about.”

Chloe thought about it and nodded. “Oh?” Then she turns away again and went back to getting dressed. “What about it?”

“Did you want to?”

“What was that, Babe?”

Beca caught herself. For the life of her, she will never get used to Chloe calling her that. So she starts to ramble, which is what usually happens when she gets flustered. “When we’re both free, did you want to have dinner with me? I can make reservations and stuff.”

Chloe just looks at her and chuckles then returns to getting dressed. Beca scoffed.

“I’m asking you out on a date here.” Beca was sitting up now but kept the blanket wrapped around her since she was still half naked. “Like a proper one. Babe.”

Chloe ignored Beca and looked at herself one last time in the mirror and walked towards her, who was already looking up at her expectantly. 

“You know like something similar to last night but just the two of us. I’ll organize something and make sure there are no paparazzi around.”

Chloe just smiles down at her and leans in for a kiss. Beca responds of course and Chloe wipes the smudged lipstick she left on Beca’s lips.

“So what do you say?” Beca tries to get her attention. “Chlo?”

“Shh. You’re overthinking. Let’s just try to get through this weekend, okay? Let’s tell family first then we can plan all sorts of other things.”

Beca pouted but conceded cause Chloe did have a point. 

“And as sexy and as enticing as you look right now naked on my bed, I have to go to work.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I stay here for a bit?”

“Oh no, please stay for as long as you need. You have your key?”

“Yeah. You go. I’ll see you tomorrow. Let me know, maybe I can pick you up or something.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll drive to your parents’. I’ll just see you there. Talk to you later, love you.” Chloe said on her way out and blew Beca a kiss.

“Have a good day at work, love you too!” Beca called out to her.

***

Chloe’s not usually the self-conscious type. But maybe knowing what happened last night and how people are greeting her now was making her a bit paranoid. She tries not to show it though and greeted everyone back.

“Doctor Beale.” Scott called to her making Chloe stop and look at him with a smile. “Something came in for you yesterday.” He hands her an envelope.

“Looks fancy. Thanks Scott.” 

Scott was looking at her as if he wanted to say something more. “Anything else?” Chloe asks.

“Uhm not really but we just wanted to say thank you for the coffee and muffins from earlier this morning. I also left some for you on your desk.” Scott said.

“Oh. They’re not from me. But thank you.”

“We know.” Scott said. “Just see for yourself Doc.”

“Okay. Thanks Scott.”

Chloe enters her office and smells the coffee first. There was a note that came with it and she literally snorted when she read it. Of course they’re from Beca.

“When did she even have the time to organize this?”

Chloe dialed Beca’s number and put her on loudspeaker so her hands were free to open the fancy envelope Scott handed her. It appears to be an invite for something.

“Hey Chlo, are you at the hospital already?”

“Are you trying to bribe my whole department or something?”

There was a pause. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Beca finally said.

“Beca.”

“Fine. Is it working? I’d bribe the whole hospital if I have to.”

“Why do you feel the need to have to bribe anyone?”

“I don’t know. I just want them to like me, you know?”

“I think they already do like you. I’m pretty sure a lot of them if not all of them are fans of your music.”

“I didn’t mean like that. I mean like me for you.”

Chloe laughed but was not able to respond as she read the invitation.

_**Save the date!**  
Please join us to celebrate  
OUR WEDDING  
Jessica + Michael  
Saturday 31 October 2020 _

“Hello? Chloe you there?”

“Hey yep, sorry I was just reading something.” She smiles down at the invitation and notes it in her calendar. “So is the listening party still happening?”

“Changing the subject but okay. Yes a hundred percent. Everyone’s coming over to mine sometime around lunch. Hopefully next time you can join us.”

“Yeah I’d like that too. By the way you still owe me your version of the song. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

“Don’t worry. I’m working on it. Anyway I’ll let you go, wouldn’t want to disturb you. Nate’s also back with me tonight so I might not see you until tomorrow. We are still on for lunch at my parents’ tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, if all goes well here I should be home before midnight. One last thing.” Chloe was cut short by a notification on her phone. Ashley was calling her. 

“Yeah?”

“Actually Bec, can I call you later? I just have another call I have to take.”

“Of course. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Chloe ended the call and picked up Ash’s right away. “Hey Ash! Oh my god I can’t believe it, Jessica’s getting married!”

“Oh goodie you got the invite. I know you’re a busy doctor now, but we would really love it if you could make it. We would all love to see you.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure to be there. I’ll sort it out as early as now.”

“Even if you don’t make it to the bachelorette, we will understand.”

“Now hold up. Are you kidding? At least tell me when it is before you count me out.”

“I’ll send the final details to the group chat. So far we’re looking at the weekend of October 3rd.”

“Okay noted.” Chloe put that in her calendar too. “How exciting!”

“I know. Anyway, I won’t keep you. I just called to make sure you received the invite.”

“Yes I got it for sure.”

Ashley then cleared her throat. “Also me and Liv know about you and Aubrey’s little misunderstanding. You guys better make up before Jessica’s wedding! Don’t make us go there! I’m also organizing a group call, we are so due for a catch up. So stop lurking in our group chats and reply properly.”

“I will I will.” Chloe laughed at that. “I’m sorry. I keep forgetting to respond once I open the messages and the notifications are gone.”

“Okay good, I’ll let you go for now. We miss you Chlo!”

“I miss you guys too.”

Chloe pocketed her phone and downed her coffee. She put on her white coat and put her stethoscopes around her neck. Before stepping out of her office to do her rounds and report at the ER, Chloe made one last check that she had her pens in her breast pocket.

***

Chloe’s 12-hour shift was coming to an end and she was in her office getting ready to leave when Scott enters her office looking grim. Considering that it was close to 9pm, she was surprised he was still in the hospital.

“What are you still doing here?”

“Doctor Beale.” Scott never usually calls her that in that tone. “Aubrey Posen is on line 3 for you. It’s urgent.”

Chloe picked up line 3. “Aubrey? What’s going on?”

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. “Good you’re still here. CHOC called. Remember the big pile up earlier? They’re sending eleven kids down our way. ETA 35 minutes.”

“Eleven? Oh my god.” Chloe almost paled. “Have you contacted Doctor Harrison?”

“He’s already on his way.”

“And the interns?”

“All done Chlo. We’re as ready as we can be.”

“Okay, can we accommodate all of them?”

“Yes we have the beds available. I’ve also asked their emergency department to send me their charts. I’ll print them out when I get them, which should be any minute now.”

“Okay okay. I’m on my way down. I’ll see you soon.”

Scott was just watching Chloe; unsure of what to do. He then starts to roll up his sleeves. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t leave now Doctor. Let me help. Tell me what I can do to help.”

Chloe just nodded. “Okay, but if at anytime you are not comfortable or if you have to leave just let me know and you can go.”

“I know Doctor.” Scott after all was a nurse first and foremost.

“Alright then let’s go, follow me.”

*** 

It was close to midnight and Beca still has not heard from Chloe. She was really looking forward to what Chloe thought of their new song. She remembers Chloe telling her earlier that if everything goes well she should be home by now. 

“Maybe something came up or maybe…” Beca was already thinking the worst. She shook away the negative thoughts. “You’ll see her tomorrow. Stop overthinking.” She continued to scold herself.

Beca eventually gave in to sleep only to wake up an hour before her alarm goes off. She grabs her phone to check the time but really she only wanted to see if she’s heard back from Chloe.

“Nothing.” 

Beca held back on calling her. The last thing she wants is to wake up Chloe. She barely gets any sleep as it is. She settles for a text and tries to go back to sleep. After tossing and turning, she gave up on that too and got up. She might as well get some caffeine in her system.

She was going through all the reports Stacie has sent her about Emilia’s song. It was doing so good. It made her heart swell with so much pride.

***

Beca and Nate walked down her parents’ driveway hand in hand. She rang the bell and didn’t have to wait long. 

Her mom opened the door for them. “There’s our favourite Grandson.”

“But Grandma, I’m your only grandson.”

“Doesn’t make you any less my favourite. Come here, give me a hug.”

Beca was following closely behind. “Hey mom, where’s dad?”

“He’s at his usual spot glued to the TV.” Linda says and Nate goes to where Ben is to say hello.

Beca was about to walk past her mom but Linda stopped her. “Hold up.” Linda grabbed both her shoulders and really looked at Beca. “You look…” Then she started laughing. “I see what’s going on. So there is some truth in the tabloids.”

“Mom!” 

“Am I wrong?”

Beca sighed. “No but.” Beca doesn’t know why she was suddenly getting shy. 

But she was more surprised when her mom hugged her. “Oh. I’m so happy for you.”

“She’s actually joining us today. She wanted to be here for the ‘announcement’.”

“How lovely. I can’t wait.” Linda saw Beca glanced at Nate.

“Are you worried about how he’ll take it?”

“I’m actually worried I’ll fuck it up and not only will Chloe hate me – again mind you – but Nate will too for sure.”

Linda chuckled then simply said. “Then don’t fuck up.” 

Beca was left open-mouthed. Her mom does not swear often and it is not something that she will ever get used to. 

“So she’s on her way?”

“Oh right.” Beca reached for her phone. “Let me just try to call her.”

Beca excused herself to call Chloe. She was getting really worried cause Chloe still wasn’t picking up and she kept going straight to voicemail. Beca was tempted but she really didn’t want to use her VIP status to find out where Chloe is.

“Oh it was so terrible, Honey. See that pile-up? I think it’s the worst I’ve seen in years. They say it was a drunk driver.” Ben was telling Linda.

“I heard about it this morning. Terrible.”

Beca overheard her parents talking about current events when she rejoined them. Nate was on his spot on the couch next to her dad.

“What was that?”

“Oh Rebeca, you should really be watching the news more, aren’t you supposed to be keeping up with what’s happening.” 

“I have Stacie to do that for me. Now what was that about a pile up and a drunk driver?”

“Last night at the freeway. Eight cars, a truck and gosh a school bus was involved. It’s terrible. I know I keep saying that but it is. Just heartbreaking.”

“A school bus? At night? Were there kids?”

“Reports said they were on their way back from a field trip.”

“Which hospital were they taken to? Did they say?”

“I think they said it was the Children’s Hospital at Orange. Why?” 

“Is it possible that some of them were taken to –” Beca didn’t need to finish her sentence. Her mom had the same look of realization.

“Excuse me again for a bit.” Beca said again as she quickly grabbed her phone. 

After a few calls, Beca only got a hold of Scott. He confirmed that some of the kids involved in the accident were brought to the hospital and that Chloe was still at the hospital too.

“Did you want to leave a message Miss Mitchell?”

“No that’s okay. I just wanted to know. Thanks Scott and sorry about this. Bye.”

“No no that’s okay. It’s my pleasure.”

Beca remembered Chloe’s boundaries with work. She didn’t want to overstep again. So she just decided to send her a text.

***

The whole thing’s been a blur from the moment Chloe heard the sirens of the ambulance signaling their arrivals, the sounds of stretcher wheels on the floors, the sounds of curtains being pulled open one at a time, the cries, the frantic phone calls, some of the kids were unconscious, some were in pain while some were in shock. Chloe’s never experienced anything like it.

“Doctor Beale what are you still doing here?” 

Chloe didn’t even hear her office door opening. 

“You and I both know we’ve worked longer shifts than these. Heard anything new?”

Doctor Harrison only shakes his head. “Normally yes but not as draining as that. No news yet. How are you holding up? You showed such poise last night. I would never have believed it that it was the first time you’ve been in that situation.”

“How do you keep doing this? Do you eventually get used to it?”

“I can tell you that when I was a young doctor like you, I wasn’t as composed. You handled yourself well. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Thank you Doctor. And it’s the other way around. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Doctor Harrison sighs and takes a seat across Chloe. “I know you’re tired cause I am too. We’re both only human and we’re not doing anyone favours if we don’t take care of ourselves. I need you 100%.”

“I’m fine Doctor. It’s nothing a short nap can’t fix.”

“Okay. And to answer your question, no it doesn’t get any easier. We did everything that we could to save that kid. You can’t put that on you, there was nothing more that you could’ve done.”

“I know. It’s just. If only I saw it earlier.”

“There was no way. Don’t beat up yourself for it. We saved lives today.”

“But we lost some too.”

Doctor Harrison only nodded. It was never easy losing a patient.

“How about this. We do alternating shifts. I’ll stay here for the rest of the day and you relieve me tomorrow morning.”

“But what if something happens?”

“I will be here and you will be on call. It’ll be okay. So please go get some rest.”

“Why can’t I do the first shift?”

“Technically, you’ve already done the first shift cause I’ve already gone home.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. So please go.” Doctor Harrison is standing up now. “I’m serious. The next time I go down here later, you better not be here.”

Chloe chuckles at that. “Fine. I’m going to be out of here in half an hour I promise.”

“Very good. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Hopefully.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

Chloe gave out a long sigh once Doctor Harrison was gone. She saw the day and time and took out her phone right away. It was almost 3:30 in the afternoon. She’s suddenly remembered it was Sunday and she was supposed to be having lunch with Beca’s family.

Her heart sank when she saw several messages and missed calls from Beca. 

_From Beca: I heard about what happened. Don’t worry about lunch. You can join us next time. And don’t worry about me, you can call me whenever you finish. Let me know if there’s anything you need. Please don’t skip your meals. Love you._

Reading the last message from Beca gave her the motivation to get up to prepare to leave. Besides, Doctor Harrison was right as he always is. She may not say it out loud, but she was exhausted. She sent a text to Beca to update her finally and to apologise for missing lunch and for being MIA. 

***

Beca was driving Nate home when she received a message. She had been itching to grab her phone to read Chloe’s text but it would have to wait ‘til they got home. She glanced at Nate who didn’t seem to notice. 

When they got home, Nate announced he was going for a nap. 

“Have a quick shower before you do. Should I wake you up for dinner or you’re good?”

“I think I’m good Mom. I’m still so full from lunch.”

“Alright. I love you Bud. Thanks for being so cool about this.”

“Tell Doctor Chloe she owes me lunch.”

“Remember I don’t think Jamie knows yet and Doctor Chloe would really like to be the one to tell him the news.”

“My lips are sealed I promise.” Nate then yawns. “Night Mom. Love you too.”

Beca watched him drag himself to his room and shake her head. “Don’t grow up too fast Bud.” She whispered to herself. 

Then she remembers Chloe. She grabbed a wine glass and poured herself some wine as she settles on the bench outside on their balcony. She puts her phone on the table facing up and takes a sip trying not to stare at it for too long.

Only the sunset got her to look away from the phone. When it rings, she sees it’s from Chloe and she answers quickly.

Beca takes a deep breath and exhales still staring at the sunset. 

“Hey you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know and I’m sorry I held back on the smut there. I thought about it though. Something to look forward to maybe? And what is it with me and ending with hey yous?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found that this chapter jumps from one thing to another throughout. There was just no other way to write it. I also kinda turned up the angst dial a bit. So sit tight and brace for impact!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please also note the updated smut tag.

It was the day of Emilia and Beca’s Late Late Show guest appearance. Emilia and Beca arrived together with their teams to prepare for the show. While Beca watched her from the sidelines, Emilia was doing a dry run of her performance. Beca was so proud of her that she even went as far as taking her phone out and posting on her socials, which she doesn’t normally do. 

**@becamitchell: Watch out for this one later. We could not be more proud! #latelate cheering for you always! @itsemiliaheart**

“Are you really really a hundred percent without a doubt in your mind sure that you don’t want to go through my questions for tonight?” James all of a sudden asked Beca. She didn’t even notice him arrive to stand beside her.

Beca laughed before responding. “Yes. Ask me anything. I’m ready for it.”

“Oh but I don’t think you are. I’ve done my research.”

“Don’t get me wrong I am nervous as hell. But I’m pretty sure I’m ready for anything.”

“You know whatever this is, it looks good on you. I’m happy for you.”

Beca wasn’t ready for the sincerity in James’ tone. “Thanks Dude.”

James just laughs out loud and pats her shoulder before turning to everyone. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”

When the show was about to start, Beca wished Emilia good luck one last time before going back to her own dressing room. Their schedule for tonight was Emilia was going to be performing first then James will interview her on her own and then they’ll call Beca eventually to join them.

She took a seat in the lounge in her dressing room and looked up at the screen as James was doing his monologue. Beca couldn’t believe she was really here.

“I am so excited for our show tonight. I have been looking forward to have our guests come on this show. So trust me when I tell you, you are all in for a treat.” James says to the cameras and the live audience.

“I am very happy to say that one of our guests tonight will be having her late night debut with us here at the Late Late show.”

Beca suddenly had an idea. She was pretty sure Chloe was watching right now. Well she was hoping at least. So she decided to call Chloe, Beca was smiling as soon as she answered.

“Hey. Where are you? Are you watching?”

“Hello to you too and you know I am. I’m in my office.”

“Cool cool. Emilia’s about to come on.”

“I know. That’s why I’m watching. I wouldn’t want to miss her performance.”

“Me too. Will you at least wait for my bit?”

“Depends. I don’t make the rules. I could get called in any minute now.”

“Anything I can do to change your mind?”

“Kidding aside though, I might start my rounds in the middle of yours. I’ll definitely find it on YouTube or something.”

“Oh. Well regardless then, can you stay on the line now?”

“Sure. What’s up? Are you getting stage fright?”

“Me? No no it’s nothing like that. I just wished you were here.”

Chloe smiled but didn’t respond. She was shaking her head as if Beca could see her.

“So to kick off the night, performing live for the first time, let’s all welcome Emilia Heart with her latest single ‘Who’s Got You Singing Again’!” James says on TV.

The lights dimmed and the curtains slowly opened to show Emilia on a stage in front of a mic stand with the band behind her.

Chloe and Beca were watching her quietly. When Emilia started singing, Chloe was surprised to hear Beca on the other end singing along with her.

_It happens so easy at the start  
Got too used to being understood  
Then one day I caught you looking down  
Couldn't reach you like I thought I could  
I never knew why you gave it all up_

Chloe doesn’t say anything but she figures this was why Beca called her in the first place.

“You’re so cheesy sometimes.” Chloe finally says to Beca biting her thumb between her teeth.

“Shh you.” Beca says before singing again.

_Is that it? Was there something I missed  
In the silences  
That we couldn't seem to break through  
Should've known; needed more than this to hold onto you_

_Just tell me the truth, who's got you singing again?  
Who put the light back in your eye?  
Who's got you singing again?  
That thing you had; I wish it'd come back with the right line  
As you threw down the blind  
With just a manner of time_

Chloe enjoyed every bit of her private show from Beca, she was smiling the whole time and got a little flustered too. At the end of Emilia’s performance, the live audience broke out in a cheer and James invited Emilia to the couch. 

“It’s you Chlo. You got me singing again.”

The moment was ruined when Scott entered her office to tell her that she was needed at the ER. Beca also heard Scott.

“Sorry I have to go. I loved it by the way.”

“Don’t be sorry and I love you too.”

***

Beca was standing behind the curtains now waiting for James to call her on to the stage.

“And now for our next guest. Everyone’s been talking about her. You know it. Please welcome my good friend, the very talented, Beca Mitchell!” 

Beca stepped out of the curtains and started walking to where James and Emilia were. She gave James a kiss on each cheek and hugged Emilia. 

“Can I just begin by saying, Emilia that performance; that was so good. I was cheering for you at the back.” Beca said to Emilia.

“Aww thanks Becs.” The two smiled at each other.

“Beca it’s so good to see you. How are you?” James started.

“Yeah I’ve been good. Never been better. How are you?”

“Very well thank you. I think it’s fair to say we’ve all missed you. You’ve been under the radar, minding your own business, literally and figuratively, away from the limelight and now all of a sudden you have everyone’s attention again.”

“I would’ve actually preferred to stay under the radar.”

Beca was actually getting anxious a little with all this small talk with James. She could only hope it didn’t show cause James was asking about her projects, prospective collabs, music, but hasn’t mentioned Chloe. At all. It was like he was prolonging the agony. 

“Now I’m not sure if you caught it but earlier when I asked Emilia who or what was the inspiration behind the song, she shared a tidbit of news about ‘Who’s Got You Singing Again’ and apparently, you wrote it.”

“Yes I did.” Beca answered without missing a beat much to James’ surprise. “Why do you make it seem like that’s hard to believe?”

“On the contrary actually, it’s the kind of music I expect from you.”

“Really?” James can see she’s broken her as Beca was laughing now. “Now that I didn’t expect.”

When James paused. Beca knew it was coming.

“Should I dare ask it?” James directed the question at her first and then asked the live audience the same question. “Should I?”

Beca was shaking her head. She knew that cheeky smile James was giving her. “Ask away James. You know you want to and this might as well be your only chance.”

“Beca.”

“Yes, James.”

“Who’s got you singing again?”

Beca was about to give a vague answer but James shows a picture of Chloe on screen. It distracted Beca and she just stares at it lovingly. James saw this and spoke again.

“Over the course of two weeks, your good friend Chloe has sort of gained a following online.” James paused as he flipped through one picture to the next. “Actually the two of you did, you are now together referred to as ‘bechloe’, have you heard of it?”

“I have. I have been tagged in a couple of tweets and photos.” Beca answers James but doesn’t look away from the screen.

“Okay if you don’t mind here are a few of my favourite tweets that I’ve come across.”

Beca looked at James again. “Let’s hear it.”

**@debbiemeadows: Beca and Chloe are soulmates.**

Beca had to laugh. Even Emilia found this whole segment amusing. 

James follows it up with. “I mean whether or not the rumours are true, I agree with Debbie. I too think you and Chloe are soulmates. You should definitely go for it.”

Beca was just shaking her head while laughing. 

“Oh you don’t agree?” James teased Beca.

“You already know I’m totally gonna ignore you and not comment.”

“Okay then. Here’s another.”

**@kevcasabla: I’ve always been a BM fan and I’ve never been so threatened by anyone she’s dated before. A hot surgeon... What? How?**

James was almost hysterical when he finished reading the tweet. He was really enjoying himself too.

“I’ve actually heard of that one where twitterverse refers to Chloe as hot doctor surgeon.”

“I mean they’re not wrong. It’s not fair how someone that pretty is also extremely nice in real life. Genuinely.” Emilia blurted out of nowhere, which made James and Beca turn to her. “What?” She asked.

“Hang on a minute. Hang on a minute.” James raised his hands for emphasis. “You know Chloe as well? You’ve met her?”

Emilia started to panic. She looked to Beca pleading with her eyes, asking for help. 

“No no no. Don’t look at Beca. Just answer the question. Yes or no?”

Emilia’s only silver lining was that Beca did not look annoyed at all and that she was even laughing at James’ antics. She knew she was cornered and didn’t have a choice. 

She cleared her throat. “Yes I have met Chloe. She’s good friends with the people I work with so we were introduced some time ago.”

“Some time ago.” James repeated. “Interesting. Then why the secrets? Why is everyone so hush hush about this new friend?”

“Are we being “hush hush” though?” Beca says using air quotes. “I mean Chloe’s not in the same industry as us so there’s really no point in including her in any of the promos.”

James squinted his eyes at Beca. “Fair point. But we’re not buying it. It all remains very suspicious.” Beca and James looked like they were having a staring contest and James was the first one to look away. “On to the next entry.”

**@timbridge: I really hope it’s true cause they’re so perfect for each other. Or am I the only one seeing this??**

“No Tim you’re not the only one seeing it. Don’t you agree Emilia?”

Beca knows that James thinks Emilia is the weak link between them and that he could get more answers from her than from Beca.

“I mean. They’re both beautiful and kind people.” Emilia then groaned. “Why are you asking me these things.”

Beca pats her on the shoulder trying to comfort her as everyone laughed.

“Alright next one.”

**@kayeolive: This has to be true right? Cause lets be real, how is she single?**

“Okay can I just say one thing.” Beca beats everyone to it. “I’m starting to feel slightly attacked here. Twitter is obviously thirsty for Chloe but like in this hypothetical relationship, I would like to think I am a catch myself too. Chloe’s not all that.” Beca gestures and points to the screen that was showing pictures of Chloe earlier.

Pictures of Chloe appeared again and it stopped at a photo of her working at the hospital treating a child with what seemed like a broken arm. ‘Well fuck.’ Were Beca’s thoughts.

“No Sorry Beca but I do think she is all that.” James says as a matter of factly.

Emilia was even nodding her head agreeing with James. “Yeah she’s a total catch.” Emilia decided she might as well play along.

Beca clicks her tongue and rolled her eyes. “Alright next tweet. Come on. Let’s get this over with.” She sticks her tongue out and winked at the camera to show that she was just playing around obviously she wasn’t really upset.

**@bevnyxstyx: This actually explains a lot. Beca has a Chloe. Now everything makes sense!**

“What does that even mean?” Beca asked James and Emilia.

Emilia just shrugged.

“And finally.” James read out the last entry.

**@misterxyp9x: If this turns out to be false then what a shame. They look really good together.**

“I mean, there’s obviously a common theme going on here.” James said finally getting rid of those index cards.

“What can I say? You gotta love the internet.” Beca says casualy.

“You know, I’m not sure about you Emilia or everyone else, but I for one, have not seen Beca Mitchell smile this big. Like I didn’t know you had that much teeth. Now without your friend, you have that infamous resting bitch face of yours but with your friend you have that goofy gummy smile. I didn’t know you could smile like that.”

Beca could feel her ears getting a bit warm and that’s no good. It’s a good thing she had her hair down for this interview. Not that she was complaining but she did not expect James to stoop as low as showing pictures of her and Chloe.

“It’s like a whole ‘nother person we’re seeing here.”

“Alright alright we get it. Do you have any other questions for me?”

“Well there is one other thing. I must confess I actually sort of did talk to Chloe.”

Beca looked to James waiting for the punch line. He just kept his smug face. He was baiting her. “You’re joking.” She finally bites.

“No I’m telling the truth. I found her on twitter, @drChloeBeale. Honestly we weren’t sure if it was really her cause you don’t seem to follow each other?”

Beca looked at him long and hard. “You’re serious? @drChloeBeale did you say? If I ever did come across it I probably thought it was a fake account or something. I don’t know.”

“So we sent her a dm to be sure and @drChloeBeale replied with and I am not lying this is exactly what she typed. To the back of the queue boys.”

James then flipped his phone to show the screen to the camera. Beca took a peek and true enough that’s what it said.

“Oh my god. I love her.” Beca says while laughing.

“What?” James said picking up on it fast.

“What?” Beca blinked

“You love her?” James pointing to his phone.

“Oh! Did I say that out loud?” 

“So you love her?” James repeats.

“Yeah just like I love Emilia.” Beca then turns to her. “I love you Dude. You know that right?”

Emilia just laughs at Beca. “I love you too Beca.”

“Awww. I think that’s all the time we have. So on that note, Beca Mitchell and Emilia Heart everyone!”

As expected the Internet went crazy that night and the coming days. As soon as they were back in their service, Emilia apologized profusely to Beca for her slip up.

“Hey don’t worry about it dude. I’m still so very proud of you.”

“Thank you Beca for everything.”

“You deserve it. I’ll see you next week, okay? Have a good weekend.”

“Thanks. You too.”

Beca then found herself at the back of her car with Fred driving her. She was waiting for a call from Chloe. They were supposed to meet after the show but since Beca hasn’t heard from her, something probably came up again. She decided to go on to Twitter and followed Chloe. She doesn’t even care what people would think about that.

It was close to midnight when her phone rang. She wasn’t even annoyed that Chloe was calling her at this time.

“Hey is everything alright?” Beca asked Chloe over the phone.

“Yeah. Sorry just emergency things at work.”

“Don’t say sorry about that. I understand your work. I really do. It’s just that, one text wouldn’t hurt, you know? Any update would’ve been good. You know how much I worry and I just want to know if that’s not too much to ask.”

“I’m sorry Bec. No it’s not too much to ask and I’ll do better I promise. I‘m so sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No no it’s okay. I’m the one who told you to call me whenever. I know work is your priority I get that and of course you won’t have time to send a text when you’re working sometimes and I’m not even being sarcastic right now. It’s really okay. You love what you do.”

Chloe chuckled at that. “I’ll work on it I promise. I’ll even have Scott make sure to let you know if something like this happens again. How was it? I wasn’t able to finish Emilia’s interview actually. I didn’t even see you come out.”

“It was great. It was actually a lot of fun. You were on TV a lot by the way. Have you seen it?”

“No I’ll probably watch it when I get home. There’s just a lot of things going on here. I wanna watch it in a more relaxed setting.”

“Let me know if you do. How’s work by the way? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” 

“Okay. But you know you can talk to me, right?”

“I do and knowing that is good enough for me.”

“I worry about you Chlo.”

“I know you do. You said so yourself you’re a worry wart.”

“Well once upon a time you also said sometimes it’s nice to say stuff out loud.”

Beca could hear the sigh from Chloe on the other end. “I really appreciate it Bec. But next time I promise? Just not tonight.”

“Are you at least getting some sleep tonight?”

“Yeah and I’m so sick of my couch here in the office. I might pass out in one of the quarters.”

“Quarters? What quarters?” Beca was sitting straight now leaning into her headboard.

“The ones for nurses and doctors.”

“Shared? Why don’t you just go home?”

“I’m too tired to drive to be honest.”

“I’ll pick you up then.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you can’t leave Nate.”

“I’ll call Fred.”

Chloe put her hand on the back of her neck and leaned back. “Bec. Relax. It’s not the first time I’m sleeping in the quarters.”

“With other people?”

“It’s not like we all cuddle and snuggle.”

“Well I sure hope not.”

“You’re impossible sometimes. But I have to say there was that one time.”

“What?!” Beca’s voice went up two octaves higher.

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Beca’s reaction. “You crack me up.” Then she lets out a big yawn. “I’m gonna go, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you when I see you I guess. You take care.”

“You too. I love you.”

“Love you too Chlo. Bye.”

***

It was more hectic than Chloe thought and Beca had Nate that weekend so they weren’t able to see each other until that Sunday. Chloe was joining the Mitchells for lunch for the first time since they got back together. She also decided to bring Jamie along with her.

Once they were parked outside the Mitchell residence, Jamie turned to Chloe.

“What are we really doing here Chloe?”

“Not ‘Mommy Chloe’?” Chloe asked Jamie raising her eyebrows.

Jamie rolled his eyes at her and Chloe’s jaw dropped but she was giggling too. “Rude.” 

Jamie doesn’t do it again but he still had that look so Chloe continued. “Okay so remember when I told you about me and Beca.”

Jamie nodded.

“Right so it’s getting pretty serious and real.” Chloe shakes her head at herself. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this.”

Jamie laughs along with her as he removes his seatbelt. Chloe sighed. “Seriously though, at anytime at all that you want to leave, we will leave. You don’t even have to tell me why. You don’t even need a reason. We can actually go home right now. Just say the word.”

“No no not yet. I’m still good.”

“That reminds me, you wanna have a safe word?”

“What’s that?”

“Like a phrase or a word where if one of us says it, it means we have to drop everything and leave together. No questions asked.”

“I like that.” Jamie considers it for a bit. “How about ‘banana split’?”

Chloe finds Jamie really cute. “I like it. ‘Banana split’ it is then.”

It was the first time Jamie was going to meet Nate’s grandparents and he was excited. He was also excited to be spending an afternoon with Nate. Lunch went by smoothly and everyone got comfortable right away. 

While Beca and Chloe were having afternoon tea with Beca’s parents, there was a sudden commotion in the backyard. They all kept quiet and just listened. There was some bickering and Beca and Chloe turned to each other right away. Then they heard the shouting.

“Banana split! Banana split! BANANA SPLIT!” 

Chloe could hear Jamie. “Oh my god.” Chloe squeezed Beca’s thigh before excusing herself and almost ran to where the boys were. “Sorry excuse me.”

Everyone else was confused. Beca told her parents to stay put as she followed Chloe. “It’s okay. We’ll handle it.”

“Everything okay out here?” Chloe saw the two boys in both ends of the corner with their arms crossed and not facing each other. Chloe sighed and approached Jamie first.

She kneeled in front of him. She can see in her peripheral, Beca was doing the same with Nate. 

“Hey little man. What is it?” Chloe was very concerned.

Jamie just looks at her pouting and mumbled. “Banana split.”

But Chloe heard it clearly and she understood. She was the one who told him that when he used the safe word, they would leave no questions asked. So she nodded and didn’t push the issue. 

“Okay. Let’s just grab your stuff and go, okay? Come on.” Chloe offered her hand. Jamie nodded and grabbed Chloe’s hand. 

Beca was able to settle Nate in front of the TV. “I’ll be right back okay, Bud?” Nate nodded but focused on whatever was on TV.

“So sorry Linda and Ben to be leaving like this. You see something came up. I totally forgot we had something.” Chloe says to them referring to her and Jamie.

“No no it’s okay. It was really good to see you. Thanks you two for coming.”

Chloe smiled at them and nudged at Jamie. “What do you say Jame.”

Jamie still had a long face but managed to smile a little at Beca’s parents. “Thank you Mr and Mrs Mitchell. It was nice meeting you.” He says politely.

“We hope to see you again soon Jamie. We heard your grandparents are coming to visit.”

Jamie went wide-eyed when he heard this and looked up to Chloe. “Pops and Grampy are coming?”

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. “Yes they are but don’t get too excited yet they haven’t settled on when.”

Jamie was smiling again. Then Chloe saw Beca appear from the corner. Beca had so many questions and Chloe could only offer a shrug. 

“I’ll walk you guys out.”

“Thanks Bec. I’ll call you later.”

“Of course. Drive safe.”

“Say goodbye to Beca, Jame.” Chloe says to Jamie.

“Thank you Beca.”

Beca wasn’t sure what happened but something definitely did. Jamie couldn’t even meet her eyes. 

“Anytime. You know you’re always welcome here.” 

Jamie didn’t respond anymore. Chloe sighed again and leaned in to give Beca a kiss on the cheek. This surprised Beca but talking to Chloe will have to wait.

“Bye Bec.”

“I’ll wait for your call.”

Chloe and Jamie were walking to their car and Beca watched until they drove away.

Jamie was quiet and looked out the window for half the drive. Chloe knew how to get to Jamie so she just put the radio on and started singing along.

***

On Sunday night, Nate stayed over at Beca’s parents. Beca couldn’t wait to talk to Chloe and told her parents that she was going to meet up with her. Her parents were happy to watch Nate for her.

When Beca called earlier to let Chloe know she was on her way, Chloe was both excited and nervous. She knew Beca had been dying to talk to her about what happened earlier. She was too. She jumped to the door when she heard her knock.

“Sorry for coming here so late.”

“Are you kidding? It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.” Chloe hugged Beca as soon as she was inside. “Who’s watching Nate?”

“He’s with my parents. I won’t stay long. I know we’re both tired.” 

Chloe took a step back with a frown when Beca said this and really looked at her.

“What’s wrong? Why am I getting the feeling that you’re mad at me? Did the boys upset you?”

“Did it not upset you?” Beca snapped back. She didn’t mean it to sound the way it did.

“Don’t get me wrong it did too, I’m not happy about it either but I’m not upset with you over it. It’s not your fault it happened. It’s not anyone’s, we just have to give them some time.”

Beca opened her mouth to say something only to close it again. She found herself hesitating. The last thing she wanted was to argue with Chloe considering they barely found the time to see each other too. But there was something she needed to get off her chest. 

Chloe was walking towards the stairs and turned back around to look at Beca, who hasn’t moved from her spot.

“What are you really doing here Bec? If there’s something you want to say just say it. It’s been a long day and we both have work tomorrow. And like you said, we’re both tired.”

“Alright. There is something.” Beca was walking closer towards Chloe now. “You gave Jamie a safe word?”

Chloe still wasn’t sure what was happening but she decided to sit at the foot of the stairs. “I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable or cornered.” She finally says looking up at Beca.

“So you did.” Chloe nodded and Beca sat beside her. “Why would he feel like that?”

“It had nothing to do with you and was all about him. I wanted him to feel safe. That’s all. There’s nothing more to it.”

“If not from my family then safe from who, Chloe? Who else was going to be there?”

“The situation. This.” Chloe gestured with her hands alternating from her and Beca. “It’s not just about you and me now.”

“I know that and I trust you with my son wholeheartedly. Don’t you trust me with yours?”

“Of course I do.” 

“Really? Cause I never felt the need to give my son a safe word.” Beca snapped back again.

Chloe had to lean back away from Beca a little. She placed both her hands on Beca’s knees. “Don’t you think you’re over reacting just a little bit about this? Shouldn’t we be discussing why he had to use the safe word in the first place?”

“Well maybe just maybe if you didn’t plant the possibility in his brain that he would need a safe word at all then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with?”

“I disagree. I’m actually really glad we had a safe word. I stand by what I said. It had nothing to do with you or your family. Why is this bothering you so much?” Chloe pulled back her hands from Beca too.

“Chlo, I literally bribe the people you work with just so they’ll like me, and those are just your colleagues. What more your family, what more Jamie? I want him to like me for you. I want him to on be on board with this. I just feel like you’re giving him the wrong signals.”

“It’s a step. You know what they say, the opposite of love is not hate, its indifference.”

“So are you saying he hates me?” Beca says almost pouting burying her face into her hands. She felt like crying.

Chloe pulls Beca in for a hug. She smiled when Beca didn’t resist. “For a second there, I thought you were really mad at me.”

“I am.” Beca’s voice was muffled as she sinks into Choe’s embrace.

Chloe rubs soothing circles in her back. “He doesn’t hate you silly. What I’m trying to say is that he’s not indifferent about this. His reaction was like that because he cares. This matters to him and that’s a good thing.”

Beca remained snuggled to Chloe for a little bit more then pulled back and leaned on the wall. She reached for Chloe’s hands and placed it on her lap. Chloe watched their hands and smiled. Beca sniffled. She may not have actually cried but Chloe can see she was close to crying.

“How’s Nate?” She eventually asked Beca.

Beca kept her eyes on her lap. “He’s a bit confused about Jamie’s reaction. Nate’s really excited about this so he doesn’t understand why Jamie doesn’t want to share you.” Beca looks up to meet Chloe’s gaze. “I mean I get it, I don’t want to share you either.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at this. “But really. Here it goes.” Beca continues. “I was really upset with the safe word because I know Jamie is a deal breaker for you maybe more than your parents frankly and I know you’re a package deal the same way Nate is with me. And I’m fine with that and I’m ready for that. Earlier just really kinda scared me.”

Chloe starts to yawn before she could stop herself and since Beca was holding on to both her hands, she had to pull away to cover her mouth. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay. You want me to tuck you in?”

“Are you really not staying?” Beca just laughs at her. Chloe was so cute when she’s like this. “You know I’m not going to let you leave now.” Chloe says to Beca as she clings to her arm.

“Well I can’t leave now when you’re looking at me like that.”

Chloe starts to get up and pulls Beca up with her. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go then.” Beca didn’t even protest and just let her self be pulled away.

Chloe handed Beca a change of clothes and a towel like they did this all the time. Beca watched Chloe prepare the bed for them and then went into the bathroom. She didn’t take too long but she saw how tired Chloe was so Beca was expecting her to be asleep when she got out.

True enough she steps out the bathroom and the lights were dimmed and there was that lump on one side of the bed. Beca had to stop and take it all in. Then it hits her, the thought of living with Chloe like this, sharing a bed every night, coming home to her and waking up next to her. 

She wasn’t sure how long she was standing there when all of a sudden Chloe turns to look for her. Beca was already smiling at Chloe when their eyes met. Chloe returns the same smile and lift the covers.

“Don’t just stand there. Come here and snuggle.”

As soon as Beca lies down next to her, Chloe almost wraps herself around her and Beca welcomed it. After reaching to switch off the light on the bedside table, Chloe rests her head in the crook of Beca’s neck and her arm over Beca’s waist while Beca instinctively wraps her arms around Chloe. 

They both settled in like that and Chloe could swear they both gave out a contented sigh at the same time. 

“Jamie’s mom being absent has always been a very sensitive topic for him and ever since he set his mind into me filling that gap, it was very hard for him to let other people in.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain. I’m sorry if I got upset.”

“Are you still upset about the whole safe word thing? Be honest.”

“No. Not anymore. You know I can’t be mad at you for long. I should’ve known it was a mistake coming here.”

Beca could feel Chloe trying to pull away but she held on to her tighter. Chloe just ended up playfully slapping Beca. 

“Let’s get some sleep. You have another long one tomorrow. To be honest I was going through a spiral and I just had to see you.”

“I missed you too. I’m really glad you’re here.”

***

It was strange. The two have not seen each other at all due to their busy schedules. It was extra hectic that they literally call each other and fall asleep on the phone together. When Nate stayed over with Jesse, Beca found herself at Chloe’s front door. It was getting ridiculous how they haven’t seen each other in almost a month. 

When Chloe opened the door, she was not expecting to see Beca. 

“Surprise.” Beca greeted her.

Chloe went wide-eyed but recovered quickly. “Come in. Come in” Chloe would open the door wide enough for Beca. “What are you doing here? I thought you said you were working?”

“Oh you know. The usual.” Beca could sense something was off. 

Beca follows Chloe inside. Chloe started to clean up as she went. She could hear the clinking of bottles. The more she looks around, the more worried she’s getting. There were empty beer bottles on the counter and an open bottle of gin.

“Chlo? What’s going on here? Is there something you want to talk to me about?”

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were coming. I was just having a quiet night in with a few bevvies.”

Beca then looks at Chloe’s laptop, which she regrets right away cause she knows Chloe was watching actual operation videos again. But then she puts two and two together. Something was definitely up and Chloe was not okay.

Chloe was still busy clearing up the place and was just frantically moving about when Beca approached her and gently held her sides moving her hands up and down Chloe’s arms.

“Hey. It’s okay. Whatever it is. It’s okay. It’s just me.” 

“Thanks Bec. Sorry you had to see me like this.” Chloe leans in to give her a peck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Beca was still concerned. Something is bothering Chloe and she was not letting her in.

Chloe was nodding and stepped away from Beca and invited her to sit on the couch next to her instead. Then she stands up again. “Sorry so very rude of me. What did you want to drink? I have beer and well…” She reached for her glass of gin. “Gin and tonic?” 

Beca wasn’t moving and stayed standing on the spot.

Chloe sat back down when Beca didn’t respond right away. “Why are you looking at me like that? Come here.” Chloe said while patting the spot next to her again on the sofa.

Beca wasn’t sure which was worse, the way Chloe smiles it off and pretends that she’s okay or that she was unreachable. It was a weird dynamic for Beca and it was uncharted territory.

“I know there’s something on your mind. You don’t have to tell me and I won’t force it out of you too. But I know a place.” Beca offered out her hand for Chloe to take instead.

Chloe just looks at Beca. Now she was the one who doesn’t respond right away. Her eyes are darting back and forth Beca’s face and her extended hand.

“Do you trust me?” Beca asked looking at Chloe straight in the eye.

“Of course I do.” Chloe responds right away with that one.

Beca smirks down at her hand and then at Chloe. “Come on then. Take my hand.”

Chloe rolls her eyes but takes Beca’s hand eventually. Beca pulls her up and leads her to the car.

“Where are we going?”

“Just trust me. You’ll see.” Beca grabs both their coats on their way out.

The drive was quiet. Chloe didn’t ask anymore cause she knew Beca wasn’t going to tell her anything. She ended up just staring out the window. She did trust Beca and she was sure that wherever they were going will be a good distraction either way. 

Similarly, Beca left Chloe to her thoughts. She would look her way from time to time and then she suddenly thought to press down on the car window buttons. She saw Chloe’s initial surprise but the way Chloe smiled at her before looking out again meant she did good.

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned towards the window. She welcomed the wind caressing her face. Chloe looked so peaceful. When she can, Beca would just watch her. Beca wanted nothing more than to capture this moment forever.

Chloe’s been looking at Beca in disbelief the moment she realised where they were. Beca just looked straight and ignored her. 

Once they were parked at the basement. Chloe had to say something. “Seriously?”

“Yup.”

“Why here?” 

Beca just shrugged as they both unbuckle their seatbelts. Beca took them to her office building. Chloe continued. “Babe I love you and you know your singing is one of my favourite things in the world but right now I really don’t think –”

“This will be different I promise.”

“I really hope you can sing this better too. I wish it were that easy.”

“Shh. Relax. I got this. Just trust me, okay?”

They stepped into the lifts. The whole ride, Chloe was fidgeting. She had her ams crossed too. She didn’t want to hurt Beca’s feelings and she really thinks its sweet what Beca is doing for her but a song or music just won’t cut it. It’s not Beca’s fault. Chloe knows that. So she tries to figure out how to break it to her gently. But then they don’t go down the floor where the studios were. Instead they were going to where the offices were.

“What are we doing here Bec?”

“You’ll see. Just a little bit more.”

Chloe hates to admit it but she was getting really impatient. But then they stepped out the elevators and instead of turning right towards where the offices were Beca grabs her hand and pulls her to the left. They go to the fire exit and take more stairs going up.

Chloe was slowly figuring out where Beca was taking her. The rooftop. Hand in hand they make it to the top. It was a bit windy but the night sky was clear.

“I come up here when the voices in my head get too loud, when it gets too overwhelming, when I need to lash out or when I just need to hide and escape for a bit.”

Chloe looked out to the city and up to the sky. “This place is perfect. Thank you. You were right.”

“I knew you’d say that. Is it okay if I held you like this?” Beca asked out of nowhere and positioned herself behind Chloe and placed both her hands on Chloe’s waist.

Chloe looked up to Beca. “Of course you can silly. Thanks again for sharing this place with me.” She kissed Beca on the cheek says before turning her attention back to the city lights and the stars. Chloe sighed and leaned back to Beca slowly.

“Now no one can see you here so you can stop pretending.” Beca says slowly into her ear. 

This makes Chloe look back up at Beca again but this time Beca had her eyes closed. “What do you mean? What are you doing?”

“What do you think? I’m closing my eyes.”

“I can see that. But why?”

“Cause I wasn’t sure if you were pretending for my sake.”

She could feel Chloe tense up. Beca heard a sniffle from Chloe but she kept her eyes shut. 

Beca heard more sniffles. “I didn’t mean to shut you out. I just didn’t want you to see me like this.” Chloe said in between her crying. “I’ve been such a mess.”

Beca was getting teary. It broke her heart to hear Chloe cry. “It’s okay. I won’t peek I promise.” She did sneak in a mini sniffle herself. “I’m just gonna keep holding you like this.”

Chloe was nodding as if Beca could see her. Then she choked out a sob and she tried to cover her mouth with her hands to lessen the sound of her wails. Beca wanted to pull Chloe in for a hug so bad and hold her and tell her it was okay but she kept still. 

Beca then reached for her pockets to take out a handkerchief and offered it to Chloe while keeping her eyes closed the whole time.

She doesn’t see how this made Chloe cry more. “Thank you.” Chloe uses the handkerchief and follows it up with. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Beca whispers back with her hands back on Chloe’s hips. She kissed Chloe’s hair and took a deep breath to compose herself again.

She didn’t have to resist hugging Chloe for long cause Chloe turned around to her and finally wrapped her arms around Beca and cried on her shoulder.

Beca kept her eyes closed even though she felt like crying a little herself. She could feel Choe’s pain as her whole body shakes from too much crying. She did not expect for Chloe to be this broken and it pained her not knowing how long she’d been suppressing these emotions and kept it to herself. 

“Eleven.” 

Beca heard Chloe say to no one in particular. She could tell it was not directed at her so she kept quiet. She made this a safe space for Chloe to vent and she wanted to keep it that way.

“God I feel like an impostor sometimes.” Chloe started to voice out her frustrations. “I received an email a week or so ago notifying me that I was nominated for the Rising Star award by the American Academy of Pediatrics. What a joke.”

Chloe twisted and turned again so that she was facing away from Beca and leaned back to her again. She grabbed both of Beca’s hands that were resting on her waist and crossed her arms in effect making Beca wrap her arms around Chloe’s torso.

“Eleven kids have died on my watch.” Chloe began talking again in whispers. She wiped the tears on her face again. “Some of them were barely older than Jamie. All of them too young; gone too soon just like that. And I should’ve saved them but I couldn’t. They literally entrusted their lives to me and I failed them.”

Beca could barely hear Chloe. She wished so much that she could share the burden Chloe was carrying, to ease the pain in anyway.

They stayed like that for a while. Beca can feel Chloe settle down slowly and her body no longer as tense.

“You were right again. Sometimes it is just nice to say it out loud.”

“Well technically, you were right.” Beca speaks for the first time.

Chloe turned to Beca again and grabbed her face and kissed her with so much passion. Everything Chloe couldn’t put into words, she put in this kiss. Beca wasn’t ready for it and she too like Chloe felt like a lot was riding on this kiss.

“You can open your eyes now Bec.”

And Beca did. She opened her eyes one at a time, taking a peek first, which made Chloe laugh. Beca was relieved when she saw Chloe and heard Chloe laughing, it’s like her glow was back. She didn’t look defeated and lost anymore.

“Hi.” Beca says to Chloe.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and moved so close to Beca that their noses were touching.

“Okay so you decide.” Chloe whispered to Beca while Beca was just trying to catch her breath. “Do I fuck you here, in the car or at home?”

Beca’s mouth opened and closed. She gulped. “Home. I like the sound of that. At home please.”

***

Chloe fell asleep on the drive back. They walked up the stairs hand in hand. Chloe yawned and fell on the bed on top of Beca. 

“I’m so sleepy baby. I’m sorry. I love you.” Chloe murmured before passing out.

“Shh. Don’t worry about it.” Beca wasn’t even disappointed at all. She was just happy to be here for Chloe. She kissed Chloe on the top of her head one more time before dozing off herself. “Good night Chlo.” 

Beca kept her eyes closed but if she was going to be really honest, she had a hard time falling asleep since she was too horny to sleep and Chloe pressed against her wasn’t helping. 

The next time Beca woke up, she was still a bit groggy. She was too tired to open her eyes but she was biting her lips. She could still feel Chloe’s weight against her.

“Hmmmmmm.” Beca heard herself moan. ‘Oh my god, am I having a sex dream right now?’

Beca almost gasped for air when she felt it. Her eyes shot open. “Oh my god.” It was still pretty dark so her eyes had to adjust but when she looked down she was naked and Chloe was on top of her sucking on her right breast. “Holy fuck. This is really happening.”

Chloe looked up to Beca and bit hard on her nipple again and her other hand was squeezing and grabbing Beca’s other boob. 

“Took you long enough.” 

She could hear Chloe giggling but she wasn’t relenting. She only lifts her head but only to move it to Beca’s left boob. Beca didn’t even feel Chloe’s right hand travel down until she felt her press her hands to her already very wet centre.

“You feel good babe.” Chloe moaned into her breast.

“Chloe.” Beca breathed out. She couldn’t talk and she found herself rocking her hip to Chloe’s hand that was pressed in her middle. “Holy fuck I am not going to last long like this.”

“Should I stop?” 

“Fuck no.” Beca was out of breath. “Please don’t stop. Please make me come.” Beca whimpered almost begging.

Chloe moaned against her nipple again. With Chloe’s mouth working her magic on her breasts and her fingers finding the rhythm moving in and out of her, Beca was losing her mind. She tried to grab a pillow to silent her screams but Chloe stops her.

“I want to hear you.”

Beca could only nod. She screamed Chloe’s name one last time as her hands curled on the sheets, her eyes shut and her back arched as she reached her peak. She was breathless. “Holy fuck Chlo.”

She opened her eyes and met Chloe’s. “That was... I can’t even.” 

Chloe was still on top of her and she pulled herself up to kiss Beca on the mouth. It was still such a heated kiss. Beca was just recovering from her orgasm but she could feel Chloe's leg pressed on her middle again. Chloe’s hands were also roaming again.

“Chloe wait. I don’t think I can anymore.”

“Shh. Just let me take care of you.” Chloe kisses her one last time on the mouth. But then she’s travelling down to her jaw, neck, chest, stomach, and then Chloe was planting kisses on her scars.

“Holy shit.” Beca breathed out again. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Beca knew what was coming. She knew Chloe’s final destination and just the thought of it was making her more aroused. 

Chloe found herself in between Beca’s legs and before she dipped in, she looks up at Beca one last time to seek her permission. Beca looked down at Chloe and was just about to think of a coherent response but Chloe didn’t even wait for a proper response from her. The moment she saw Beca’s eyes roll, she closed the gap. 

The different sounds that came out of Beca that night were music to Chloe’s ears.

“Holy fuck. You are literally the death of me.” Beca says once Chloe was back beside her. 

Chloe was just giggling at Beca. She loved seeing this look on Beca. “Come here, let’s go back to sleep. We have a few hours to go before you have to leave for work.” Chloe kissed Beca quickly on the lips.

This time it was Beca who snuggles into Chloe. That’s the only time she notices that Chloe still had her pajama top on that was only unbuttoned halfway. “I would sleep with one eye open from now on if I were you cause it’s game on.” Beca said with her eyes already closed. She was exhausted.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I look forward to it.”

That morning, Chloe wakes up first. Her next shift wasn’t until Wednesday so it was only Beca who had work today. She looked to Beca who was still sleeping soundly next to her. She checked the time and saw that she had a few minutes to spare. She took the time to look Beca up and down. She was happy with the marks she’s left her with on her chest.

She woke Beca up with light kisses around her face. Beca didn’t open her eyes but she was reaching for Chloe and felt around her body.

“How is it fair that you still have your clothes on?”

“It’s time for you to get up.” Chloe, still feeling playful, gave Beca’s boob a light squeeze.

Beca turned away. “Oh god. Stop. Last night was beyond incredible. I’m so sensitive all over right now that I feel like an orgasm is coming just thinking about it.” She opened her eyes now and stretched.

Beca looked over her shoulders when she felt Chloe was watching her.

“Stop looking at me like I’m food.”

Chloe’s eyes lit up and pulled Beca to straddle her. Chloe started rocking her hips slowly. 

“I could get used to this; waking up to a very naked you every morning.” 

“Oh my god you are insatiable. What have I unleased?” 

Chloe found a rhythm now and continued to rock her hips on Beca’s. Without breaking eye contact, Beca grabbed on to Chloe’s top and unbuttoned the rest of it and opened it to reveal Chloe’s breasts. Chloe leans down to kiss Beca. Beca moaned when she feel their breasts pressed against each other. Beca wasn’t lying when she said she was hypersensitive this morning. 

She couldn’t hide her frustration when Chloe started giggling and laughing on top of her. 

“Bec we don’t have time. You’re going to be late.”

“I don’t care. You can’t tease me like this.”

“I’m sorry babe. I’ll make it up to you I promise.” 

Beca shook her head and with all her might, she flipped their positions. She was the one straddling Chloe now. She raised Chloe’s hands over her head and held them there but Chloe was still laughing beneath her. 

“Stop being so cruel.”

“I’m not. If I had it my way, we wouldn’t leave this room.”

Beca leaned down and was kissing Chloe hard on the mouth. She had Chloe pinned down. She didn’t care if Chloe could feel in her stomach how wet she was. Beca wanted Chloe to know exactly the things she was doing to her.

Beca started travelling down on her chest and took a mouthful of Chloe’s right boob. “You’re so beautiful Chlo.” Chloe kept her hands over her head and even arched her back towards Beca.

Chloe was biting her lips to keep a moan from escaping her mouth. Then Beca’s phone started ringing. Chloe knew cause of the ring tone. Beca tried her best to ignore it. But when it started ringing again. She let go of Chloe’s boob with a pop and reached for her phone. She answered it straddling Chloe still.

“Hello? This better be good Stace.”

“Will you be in the office today?”

“Of course. Why?”

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re normally here by now. Everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s swell.” Beca then had to hold a gasp when she felt Chloe’s hand sneak in her centre. So she was now straddling Chloe’s hand.

“You okay? What happened?”

Beca kept her hand over her mouth. “Beca?” 

Beca breathed in through her nose to try to compose herself but that was a mistake cause Stacie picked up on it right away.

“Oh my god you dirty little… Rebeca Mitchell. You’re doing it right now aren’t you?”

“No! I’ll just see you in the office okay? I’ll be there in half an hour.”

Beca didn’t even let Stacie respond and ended the call. She threw her phone and crashed on to Chloe. “I’m not sorry.” Chloe says in between their kisses.

“Shower with me?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Beca groaned as she got off of Chloe. “You’re right. I fuckin’ hate work so much right now.”

Chloe stayed in bed while Beca was in the shower. You would think Beca has cooled off from her shower but you can see she was still a bit frustrated about going to work. Chloe watched her get dressed.

She sits at the edge of the bed. “Hey I’m not working until Wednesday. Come back tonight?”

“As much as I would love that, I have Nate this week. Sorry Chlo.”

“Okay. Is it okay if I come over then?”

Beca’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Only if that’s okay.”

“Come over for dinner. I’ll cook for us.”

Chloe raised a brow. “Okay. It’s a date.”

“No take backs. I’ll message you as soon as work is done. Do you need me to pick you up? Or I could ask Fred to pick you up?”

“It’s okay. I’ll drive. I’ll just see you at yours.”

“Okay. Actually come over around 7pm. You have your key just let yourself in.”

“Okay.”

Beca was visibly happier. She walks to where Chloe was and gives her a quick kiss before leaving. “Love you. I’ll see you later.”

“Love you too.”

***

The moment Beca stepped out the elevator of their office building, Stacie was already there waiting for her. 

Beca checks the time. “I’m not even that late.”

“You know for someone who just got laid, you should be more chipper.”

“Nice try.”

Stacie then leans into Beca’s head and inhaled. Beca had to push her away.

“Dude what the fuck?”

“Oh come on. Chloe wouldn’t mind.” 

“No but I do.”

“I’ve never smelt that on you before. New shampoo?” Stacie said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Leave me alone. Don’t you have work to do?”

“Just give me something, Becs. Anything. Don’t be selfish.”

“It’s like you don’t know me at all Stace. I don’t kiss and tell.” Beca then walked past Stacie to her office.

“I’ll take that as a confirmation.” Stacie called out to her and Beca just flipped her off.

***

Chloe tried to go back to sleep when Beca left. When she couldn’t, she decided it was time for a quick shower then coffee. She was hanging out at the lounge with her cup when she heard the knocks. She didn’t even bother to check who it was.

“Did you forget something?” Chloe said when she opened the door. But it wasn’t Beca. “Oh.”

“Hi. Can I come in?” Aubrey asked. “Sorry I heard it was your day off. It’s my day off too. So I thought, I could I don’t know. You probably don’t want to see me. I know I’m not your favourite person right now. I wouldn’t want to see me too. I don’t really like me right now. It was a stupid thing to do.” Aubrey knows she was rambling so she stops herself before she says something stupid. “Please say something?”

“Oh sorry. No please. Come in.”

Aubrey stepped in and awkwardly followed Chloe to her living room. They both sat at both ends of the couch. They don’t know how long or short they’ve busied themselves with their hands but they both blurted it out at the same time.

“I’m sorry.”

Then they both laughed at the realization and just like that they were hugging each other. They didn’t even care who made the first move. 

“I’m so sorry for how I reacted.”

“No that was warranted whereas I was out of line. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

They finally let go of each other. Chloe wasn’t surprised to see that Aubrey was crying a bit. Chloe cried so much the night before that her tears didn’t fall.

“I missed you Chlo. I missed my best friend.”

“Me too Bree. Me too.”

“Is it too early for mimosas?”

Chloe laughed out loud at that. It was only 9 in the morning but she knew Aubrey was serious.

“You know what it’s never too early or too late. Fuck it. Let’s do it.”

Aubrey then looks up to the TV and noticed what Chloe was watching before she arrived.

“You’re watching Beca’s Late Late show appearance?”

Chloe blushed. “Yeah. I was working that Friday when they went on and haven’t really found the time to sit down and watch it.”

“So you’re really back together huh. How’s that going?”

“I think we’re adjusting well.” Chloe was back on the couch and handed Aubrey her drink. “Slowly but well.”

“I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you. Have you seen it?” Chloe nods to the TV. “Do you wanna watch it with me?”

“Are you even ready for this? I have seen it and I must say there’s a lot of you in there.”

“I already expected that much.”

“No seriously. It’s a lot.”

“I’ve heard the episode was hilarious though.”

“Well. It was funny for everyone else and me cause it wasn’t our faces popping up on the screen the whole time. You know what. Just see it for yourself. Play it.”

“Okay now I’m worried. I actually don’t know what I’m getting myself into.”

“You will by the end of this. Now go on play it.”

And Chloe did. She was smiling at her friend. “Thanks for reaching out Bree.”

“I couldn’t resist not talking to you any longer. Now focus and watch.” Aubrey reached for Chloe’s face and turned it towards the TV.

_“I am so excited for our show tonight. I have been looking forward to have our guests come on this show. So trust me when I tell you, you are all in for a treat.”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started out as a filler chapter (still is). A bit out of character for me, it is very cute and fluffy imo and things to look forward to are: jealous Beca, Chloe bringing something fiery back, a bit of (not so) smut and a lot of awkward.

Beca was currently at Chloe’s house having dinner with Chloe and Jamie. Despite it being a Monday, Chicago and Aubrey dropped Jamie off here after school and Chloe decided to have an impromptu movie night. Beca wasn’t sure why she was feeling nervous but she really was. It was the same feeling she had when she met Chloe’s parents for the first time.

“Alright movie night rules just for tonight.” Chloe says slapping the table to grab the attention of Jamie and Beca. “Beca will choose the movie.”

“What?” Both Beca and Jamie asked at the same time.

Chloe ignored the both of them and continued. “And Jamie and I will have one veto each.”

“Why do I have to choose?” Beca then said.

While Jamie said, “Why can’t I choose?”

“Yeah let him Choose Chlo. I’m happy for Jamie to choose the movie.”

Chloe was shaking her head. “Nope. It’s only fair that you choose cause it’s your first movie night with us.”

Beca looked from Chloe to Jamie. She’s waiting for Jamie to fight for their case but Jamie sighed. “Mommy Chloe’s right.” Jamie finally agrees with Chloe.

Beca was trying to get Chloe’s attention by staring at her wide-eyed. She thinks this was a bad idea. No, this was a terrible idea but Chloe wouldn’t budge. 

“So while we all go change and get comfy, Beca think of three movies.”

“Three?” Beca couldn’t hide the panic in her voice.

“Yup.” Chloe said with finality. 

The only silver lining was when Jamie leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. “Pick Fox and the Hound.” Beca wasn’t ready for it and she clutched on her shirt over where her heart is at how heartwarming that was for her.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe and it warmed her heart as well but she was not going to allow Jamie to take control of this movie night. This was a serious matter after all. “No coaching James Anthony Walp.” 

Jamie was giggling and even nudged Beca and wiggled his eyebrows. Beca winked at him as if to say ‘I got you’.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and looked down on her watch. “Alright so let’s say, meet back down here in 30 minutes? Sound good?”

Jamie was nodding and left almost immediately to go change. 

“You too Bec. You can change first. You know where to find your stuff.” Chloe winks at her.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Beca tries to plead her case one more time now that they were alone.

“Bec relax. It’s just movie night. Now go on. I’ll follow.”

When it was time, Chloe was the last one to go back down. She could hear Beca and Jamie when she was half way down the stairs. They haven’t noticed her arrival and Chloe watched the two of them for a bit. Beca was browsing through Netflix with Jamie seated beside her.

“Come on dude, just help me out a little.” Beca was half-whispering to Jamie. “How about this?” Beca stopped at one movie. “What do you think of this one?”

Jamie just shrugged. “Sorry Beca. You heard her. No coaching.”

Chloe heard Beca sigh. She gave them a few more seconds before she cleared her throat. It made Beca and Jamie sit straighter on the couch. “Alright. Let’s hear it Bec.”

Jamie was comfortable sitting in between them, whether it was deliberate, Chloe didn’t mind. She found a spot on Jamie’s left while Beca was on his right. Chloe looked over to Beca, who was focused on the screen. She didn’t appear to mind the seating arrangement either.

“Okay. First suggestion. Fox and the Hou—.”

“Veto.” Chloe didn’t even let Beca finish. “Next.”

Beca almost snorted at that. She steals a glance at Chloe who wasn’t looking at her. “Sore point. Noted.” She said under her breath while Jamie is giggling next to her. Beca could feel him nudging her with his elbows. “Okay. How about Klaus?”

Chloe was nodding her head. But Beca and Chloe were really waiting for Jamie cause he did have a veto to use.

“What’s that one again?” Jamie asks.

Beca hovers over the movie for the short trailer to start then something clicks with Jamie. “Oh no not that one. Uhm. Veto.”

“Okay.” Beca says. Chloe and Beca were curious as to why Jamie would veto Klaus but neither of them questioned it.

Jamie offered an explanation anyway. “I promised Nate I’d watch it with him.” He said without turning away from the screen. 

Beca smiled at that. “Okay. How about Shrek?” She was pretty confident with this one. Shrek was a classic after all and the sound track was really good.

Jamie and Chloe were nodding. Chloe then reaches over Jamie’s shoulders to rest her hand on Beca’s shoulder. “Play it.” Chloe said to Beca while rubbing her collarbone with her thumb. 

Beca pressed play and leaned into Chloe’s hand to give it a quick kiss after making sure that Jamie wasn’t looking.

Beca was happy and very proud of her movie choice especially when Jamie started singing along and laughing out loud. Beca was honestly very distracted throughout the movie since Chloe kept lightly brushing her fingers through her hair, her ear, the side of her neck and face, everything she could get her hands on really. Beca was getting a bit flustered. 

She wasn’t sure if Chloe was doing it on purpose but she didn’t seem to notice. She was pretty focused on the movie, laughing at Donkey’s antics the most. Chloe only pulled back her hand at the end of the movie.

“I loved that. I really enjoyed that one. Thanks Beca.” Jamie said followed by a yawn a little after the closing credits.

“I really did too. Thanks for having me.” 

“Yeah I agree.” Chloe then saw Jamie’s yawn and glassy eyes. “Someone’s ready for bed.” Chloe said to him and when Jamie nodded she continued. “Let me tuck you in.”

Jamie nodded and yawned again. “Yes please.” Jamie says to Chloe, who was already standing. Jamie then looked to Beca. “Night Beca. Let’s do this again next time. Maybe when Nate isn’t over at his dad’s so he can join us?”

“Of course. He’d like that. Night J. I’m going to head home in a little bit too.”

“Oh you’re not staying over?” Chloe was the one who asked.

“No, it’s a school night. I have to get to work early tomorrow too.”

Beca saw Chloe pout quickly but she didn’t say anything more.

“Don’t worry. I’ll wait for you before I leave.” 

“You don’t have to. You can just go now if you like.” Chloe said in a cold tone. Beca wasn’t sure how to respond to that so she froze and thought about what she would say next. 

When Chloe noticed Beca, she couldn’t help but break into a smile. “I’m teasing. You better wait for me. I won’t be long.” She winked as she followed Jamie up the stairs. Beca could only shake her head.

Chloe snuggled back into Beca in the lounge as soon as she tucked Jamie in. 

“Are you really going home tonight?” Chloe pouted up to Beca again.

“Yes but I do have a few minutes to spare.” Beca kissed Chloe’s pout away. “So tomorrow. What’s the plan? What time are your parents arriving?”

“After I drop off Jamie at school, I’m going straight to the airport to pick them up. Can you make it? Do you want to come with me?”

“I can’t in the morning. Maybe lunch would be better for me? But you have to tell me what mood they’re in. Especially James. Please.”

Chloe laughed. “You are obsessed.” 

Beca suddenly remembered why Chloe’s parents were coming. “You’re all attending that awards gala night, right? You’re all nominated?”

“Daddy James is. The ones recognised are specifically in the area of Pediatrics.”

“I keep forgetting James is the Pediatrician between them.”

“Stop it.” Chloe said but she was laughing. “You always make it seem like my dad is so scary.”

“It’s cause he is.”

“So we both have a pretty hectic week coming up. The awards gala night on Wednesday and the album release party for you on Friday.”

“Oh right, I heard about it from Emilia. I’m so happy you’re coming to that. But frankly I’m surprised you said yes.”

“Me too. I wasn’t planning on it but then really I can’t say no to Emilia, I was so flattered she invited me.”

“I would’ve invited you, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Then I would’ve said yes to you too.” Chloe pinched Beca’s cheeks. “Anyway, remember I have a friend coming too, so I figured I could take him as my plus one. He loves these things.”

“Wait wait wait. What plus one? I thought I was your plus one? Who’s coming?”

“You’re silly. Settle down. I haven’t had the chance to tell you so I’m telling you now.”

“Okay. But who’s coming?” This was news to Beca.

“Cooper. We went to med school together but he moved to Denver as soon as we graduated. He called me last week he’s also nominated for the Rising Star award. When I said I was going solo, he offered we go together and I said yes.”

“Why were you going solo in the first place? Why didn’t you ask me to be your date?”

“Babe you know I would have loved it for you to be my date. But they’re very strict. For you to be able to attend you’re gonna have to be either in the medical field or be married to someone in the medical field.”

Beca raised her eyebrows at that one. They haven’t actually talked about their ‘future’ together but Beca knew tonight wasn’t the time to do that. She was also distracted by this very new piece of information.

“So this Cooper guy, were you close? Did you guys keep in touch?”

“In med school yes but I’ve only seen him a handful of times since graduation. I can’t wait for you to meet him. I think you two will get along.” Chloe shows Beca an old photo of them.

Beca was not very surprised that he was good looking. Of course he was going to be good looking. “Does he know?” 

Chloe understood Beca was asking if Cooper knew about their relationship. “Of course.” 

“Good.” Beca held onto Chloe tighter. 

“He’s arriving on Wednesday. I’m picking him up at the airport and then meeting my parent for lunch. I’d love it if you could come but I understand if you can’t. I know how hectic it is for you too.”

“Just let me know the time and I’ll see what I can do. So your parents know him?”

“Yeah, he worked with my dad for a bit.”

“James?” Beca asked and Chloe nods. “So James likes him too. Great.”

“I don’t think he was his favourite but daddy was okay with him.”

After a few moments, Beca sighed. “As comfy as I am with you like this, I must say I have to get going.”

Chloe hugged Beca tighter. “Last chance. Are you really not staying over?”

Beca sighed again but had to untangle herself from Chloe. “Yes. Fred is actually waiting outside.”

“May I ask why? Sorry I just thought I would be able to convince you to stay. I always do.” Chloe was walking Beca to the door now.

“The truth is I wasn’t sure if Jamie would like that. I wanna stay on his good side especially now that we made such great progress tonight. I even got another movie night invite, me and Nate.” 

Chloe’s heart melted at how genuinely excited Beca was with how tonight went. “Well if you put it that way then I won’t make it harder for you to leave.”

“It’s never easy to leave you anyway.” Beca leans in to give Chloe a kiss.

Chloe deepens the kiss before pulling back and playfully pushed Beca away. “Go on before I change my mind.”

***

It turned out Beca was busier than she thought. With the album release just days away, collaboration deals going on at the same time, and several other deadlines catching up on her, she was almost cooped up in the office for the past two days.

She knew Chloe must be home by now. Her friend arrived mid morning and lunch with her parents surely ended a while ago now. She called Chloe and put her on loudspeaker. Chloe answered laughing.

“Hey Bec. How are you?”

“Hey you. It’s the usual for me. Overworked and sleep deprived. Your friend all settled?”

“Yeah sort of. We’re on our way home to get ready for tonight.”

“Are you driving right now?”

“Yes. And you’re on Bluetooth. Coop say hi.” 

“Hi Beca. Cooper here. Are you joining us for drinks at Chloe’s?”

“Hey Cooper. I don’t think I can make it tonight unfortunately. But I will let you guys know when anything changes.”

“Oh that’s a shame. I was hoping you’d come. I’m really looking forward to meeting you.”

Beca heard some commotion, she can only guess Chloe slapped him in the arm or something and swore she heard an ‘ow’ and a ‘what’ from Cooper.

Beca ignores this though and asked instead. “So what are your plans tonight? Are you driving your parents to the convention centre?”

“No. I’ll lend them my car so they could drive themselves. Aubrey and Chicago’s also coming over for pre-drinks then we’ll head over together. And it would be close to impossible to drive with my dress.”

“Why? What exactly are you wearing tonight?”

“A long dress. I’ll send you a photo. I think you’ll love it.”

“Oh you’re going to love and hate it Beca.” Beca heard Cooper say in the background.

“Why do you say that?” Beca couldn’t help herself.

“You’ll see.” Cooper teases.

Beca could hear another commotion that sounded like Chloe slapping Cooper in the arm she imagines again. “Stop it.” She could hear Chloe say.

“You stop hitting me.” Cooper said back to Chloe.

“Hey Bec, we’re almost home. No pressure about making it here okay, I understand how busy it is for you all.”

“I can’t really promise anything. But I’ll see you tomorrow for sure.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“I will wait for those pictures though.”

“Don’t worry I got you covered.” Coop said to the speakers again. 

Chloe rolled her eyes at Cooper. Beca couldn’t see this but she could hear them giggling. She swallowed the feeling and didn’t even want to acknowledge it. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth to calm herself. She didn’t like whatever feeling it was she was trying to shove back down. 

“Anyway we’re here. I’m hanging up now. I love you.”

“Love you too Chlo. Bye.” Beca said dropping the call. Beca was annoyed at herself. She was probably making a big deal out of nothing or that her biases were taking over her perceptions. She was mainly annoyed at the fact that his voice sounded good too. ‘Did this guy not have any flaws?’ Beca thought to herself.

When the call ended, Chloe was avoiding Cooper’s gaze while waiting for her garage door to open.

“What?” She asked him without looking at him.

“Nothing. I think you two are cute.” 

“Thank you.” Chloe finally looks at him as she parked her car. “I think so too. Let’s go.”

The gala night and the awards were hosted and presented by the American Academy of Pediatrics. Chloe and Cooper were nominated for the Rising Star Award. Doctor Harrison was nominated for the Distinguished Career Award and Chloe’s dad James was nominated for the Education Award.

Beca knew of many many award shows but she wasn’t familiar with this one. When she was looking it up it seemed like a big deal. She was looking at last year’s photos and awardees. If Beca didn’t know better, she would think these people were celebrities and not actual doctors. 

Beca’s been waiting for Chloe or Cooper to send her the photos she was promised. She’s been dying to see what Chloe was wearing. They were teasing her so much. Eventually, Chloe did send her a couple of sneak peeks. Beca saw that Chloe was going to wear an off-shoulder ice blue sparkling long gown. But after ones of Chloe in just her robe, it’s been radio silence from the two. 

Beca’s been so tempted to just drop everything and go to Chloe’s place until Cynthia Rose calls her to the studio, which only means it’s going to be another long session.

Beca then started to wonder what Chloe would look like in her gown. Her gown looked like something celebrities would wear on the red carpet. She remembers Chloe saying it was a black tie event and she’s seen the photos from last year but all Beca could picture was everyone wearing white coats on top of their dresses. 

There was absolutely nothing that could have prepared her for the photos that she was about to be tagged in because Chloe ended up not being able to send her photos but Cooper was posting on Chloe’s socials.

She knew the smiles her friends were throwing her when they saw her at the lobby. Beca could only roll her eyes not being able to hide her blush. 

“Go home you guys. Why are you all still here anyway?”

“Do you want me to stay with Nate tonight so you can go to Chloe?” Cynthia Rose teased her.

Beca was tempted to say yes but they would never let her hear the end of it and she promised to only use last minute baby sitters for emergency. This didn’t count as an emergency as tempting as it was.

“No thanks. I’m going to see her tomorrow morning anyway.”

“You’re telling me you can resist all that?” Stacie showed a photo of Chloe quickly. Beca couldn’t see properly, so she decided to just take her own phone out.

“Where’d you get those?” She asked them but was ignored. 

Beca first saw the selfies Chloe sent her in the middle of the event and a quick video of her twirling in front of a mirror. “Wow she looks like a Disney princess.” 

Stacie didn’t look up from her phone with Cynthia Rose looking over her shoulder whistling. “Wow. I mean we all know Chloe’s gorgeous but damn girl.”

“Yup. I am one lucky motherfucker.” 

“Who’s this hot dude she’s with by the way? He’s a doctor too? When did doctors get this good looking?” Stacie continued and showed a picture of Chloe with Cooper and another one with them and her dads.

“That’s her friend from med school.” Beca said without looking at the photos. She was on the hunt for her own. She could see a number of notifications on twitter and instagram and figured Chloe had everything to do with it.

Cynthia Rose, who continued to look over Stacie’s shoulder, was nodding. “Oh. Those are her folks, right? Damn.” Cynthia Rose gave Beca that look.

Beca felt eyes on her and looked up to her friends. “What?” She shrugged. “What about the photos? Seems perfectly normal to me. They are at an event.”

Cynthia Rose and Stacie exchanged looks. “It’s okay to admit you’re jealous Becs. I mean it’s not your fault they’re both so attractive and they look like a happy married couple.” 

Beca almost snorted. “What are you saying Stace? They do not look like a happy married couple.” Beca couldn’t even say it without sounding so disgusted. “I mean you’re right they’re both really attractive so of course when you put them together it looks like something. But I’m not jealous. That Cooper dude may have a girlfriend back home too. Or who knows he could be happily married. It just looks to me like two friends accompanying each other at a really fancy event. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll start packing up and go home to my child.”

“I don’t see a ring Becs.”

Beca knew Stacie was baiting her but she leaned into the photo anyway. No ring. “Whatever. You know what I meant. Anyway, I’m gonna grab my stuff and go.”

Beca left them two and walked to her office. She was preparing to leave when she saw Chloe left her a couple of voicemails.

 _“Hey Bec. I miss you. Are you still at work? They’re about to announce the winners. Gotta look alive. Laters. Oh. But you haven’t told me what you thought about my dress? Do you like it? Everyone seems to like it. But do you?”_

Beca had to laugh and shake her head at that one. She listens to the next one.

_“We’re almost done here and… I won. Can you believe it? I know me too, shocker. Doctor Harrison and my dad won in their category too, now those were expected. We’re going to the Perch now for a few drinks. I’m not drinking much though cause I’m working tomorrow. I love you.”_

Beca was laughing to herself some more and thought how ironic Chloe was sounding at the end since she already sounded a bit tipsy in her voicemails. 

Cynthia Rose popped her head in. “Hey Becs. You ready? Wanna walk out together?”

“Huh? Yeah.”

“What’s got you smiling like that?”

“Nothing I just got an update from Chloe. She won.”

“Oh that’s great news. We should celebrate. Tell her I said congratulations when you see her.”

“I will. Anyway. I’m ready. Let’s go.” 

Beca got home a little after 9 in the evening. She checked on Nate and saw him stir and wake up when she opened his door.

“Hey Bud. Sorry did I wake you?” Beca enters his room to give him a kiss and sat by the edge of his bed.

“No mom. It’s okay. I was waiting for you. How was your day?”

“Yeah really good. Sorry I missed dinner. How was school?”

“It’s okay. I’m sure Grandma put the leftovers in the fridge. It’s the same, no highlights today.”

“Of course she did. You should go back to sleep. Let’s talk more in the morning, okay? I’d love to hear about your day even without highlights.” 

Nate laughed at that and nodded. “Love you Mom.”

“I love you too Bud.”

***

Chloe and Cooper ended up becoming designated drivers. There was just no way Chloe was going to be able to drive without stripping out of her dress. Her dad Jim was supposed to be designated driver but couldn’t say no to drinks eventually. Chloe wanted them to enjoy the night so she offered to drive the car home. That and she was working anyway so she couldn’t drink anymore. Cooper overheard Chloe’s suggestion to her parents and looked her up and down head to toe.

“Yeah. There’s no way you can drive wearing that. You know that, right? And I mean literally.”

“I’m sure I can figure something out.”

“Why not just let me drive? At least have a drink to celebrate.”

“No it’s okay. I’m working tomorrow remember. Let’s just grab drinks when I get off work.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

When it was getting close to 11pm, Chloe slowly went around saying her farewells with Cooper following behind her. 

Her dads didn’t look like they were going home anytime soon and told Chloe they were just going to call a cab to drop them off their hotel.

“Our baby girl, we are so proud of you. We love you.” Her dads gave her one big hug.

“I love you guys too. Please message me when you’re home.”

“We will.”

Her dads then turned to Cooper and gave him a quick hug as well. “Good to see you Coop. You two get home safe.”

“Thank you Doctor. You too.”

***

Beca was settled on her own lounge, two beers down, with her feet up the table. She was still scrolling through the photos. She saw a group photo and the caption caught her eye.

“Downstate represent.” She could only recognise Chicago and Cooper. There was a sudden tug in her heart when it dawned on her that these people became Chloe’s family when they broke up.

Beca downed her beer and stood up to go to her own room. Her eyes were getting tired. She had just lied down when her phone lit up and Chloe’s name popped up on her screen. Beca smiled at this right away and picked it up. This was what Beca was waiting for after all.

“Hey you.” Beca greeted her first.

“Hey. Did I wake you?”

“No I was just about to sleep. Where are you? Congratulations by the way.”

“Thank you. I’m all snuggled up on my bed now. I was just about to sleep too and I figured you’d be waiting. I’m still waiting too you know.”

“Waiting for what?”

“Did you like it?”

“Are you kidding me? The only thing I hated about it was that I didn’t get to see you.”

Chloe was pleased with that answer. She bit her lip and hummed. “So tell me. What are you wearing?”

Beca’s breath hitched and Chloe must’ve heard it cause she starts laughing. 

“Chlo.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease.” Chloe says with a yawn. “I’m sorry. We should get some sleep I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“You’ll see me first thing tomorrow. Night Chlo.”

“Night Bec.”

***

Beca asked Fred to drive to Chloe’s after dropping off Nate and she used her spare key to enter Chloe’s house.

It was a little too quiet. “Chlo?” Beca called out.

“She’s up but she hasn’t gone down.” Beca jumps when she heard a man’s voice coming from the couch.

She slowly walks towards the couch with her neck outstretched to see who was there lying on the couch when all of a sudden Cooper sat straight.

“Hi. You must be Beca. It’s me Cooper.” Cooper said offering his hand to Beca. He was wearing boxer shorts and a white shirt. “Nice to meet you in person.”

“Beca. Hi. You too.” Beca says shaking his hand. “Did you sleep here?”

“Yeah. Passed out here on the couch. I was supposed to just doze off for an hour or two but I didn’t hear my alarm. Did you want me to grab Chloe? I’m craving for my coffee too.”

“What? No. It’s okay. I’m sure she’ll be down in a bit. I’ll make you guys coffee. How do you like yours?”

“Oh thank you. That’s very sweet. Black for me please and Chloe likes hers –”

“With cream and sugar.” They say at the same time.

Cooper sat across from Beca on the counter and watched her prepare their coffee. 

“You know I imagined you to be smaller. Cause you’re shorter than Chloe right? But yeah there’s something about you that’s intimidating but not really.”

“Thanks I guess? But I mean come on, Chloe only has a couple of inches on me and she won’t make me forget it.”

“Oh I bet.” 

Beca hands him his coffee. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How was last night?”

“Yeah it was great. It was my first time to attend actually. I think it was Chloe’s second time. I know she went with her dads the previous year.” Beca followed his line of sight and saw him looking at the trophy. “She deserves it more than anyone. I’m so happy she won it.”

“Yeah me too.”

“Thanks for being cool about this.”

“About what?”

“Chloe being my date.”

“I’m not.” She said and Cooper raised his brows at this.

It was like Beca and Cooper we’re in a stand off. They were in a staring contest. Beca didn’t look away when she took a sip from her own cup until she saw Chloe coming down the stairs. Chloe smiled as soon as she saw her. 

“I knew I heard you. Hi.” Chloe almost ran to her and gave her several quick kisses on the lips in front of Cooper, which Beca was really smug about. “I see you two have met.”

“Hello to you too my rising star. Your coffee’s ready. Congratulations again.”

“Thank you and for the coffee too. You’re the best.” Chloe grabbed her own cup and looked to Cooper. “Can you at least put some pants on? You’re scaring her.”

“I’m not and she’s fine. We’re good.”

“No seriously, get dressed. We have to leave soon. I don’t want to be late for work.”

Chloe then faces Beca with a sweet smile. “I’m dropping him off at his hotel before heading into work. How are you? Everything ready for tomorrow?”

Beca was about to answer when Cooper cut her off.

“How about this? How about Beca drop you off work and you leave me with your car keys and house keys? I’m obviously not ready and I want to take my time.”

Beca looks at him. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“See? That way I can entertain your parents and pick you up from work.”

“Okay I’m not so sold on the idea anymore.”

Chloe starts to laugh but she’s fishing out her keys from her pockets. “You better not be late. I mean it.”

“I’ll be there at 6pm sharp I promise.” Cooper says grabbing the keys from Chloe.

“Wait what’s happening?” Beca asked.

“Come on Babe. Let’s catch up some more in the car. I assume Fred’s waiting?” 

Beca let herself be dragged out while Cooper called out to her. “It was nice meeting you Beca. This has been fun. I look forward to hanging out with you some more.”

Beca didn’t even know how to respond. “He’s so weird.” Beca whispers to Chloe.

Chloe linked their arms together and kept walking. She didn’t even look back at him. “Don’t mind him. Trust me. Just ignore him.”

Beca looked back and could see Cooper was just laughing at her. “What’s his deal?”

“He’s just teasing you.”

Fred opens the door for them. “Good morning Doctor Beale. To the hospital I suppose?”

“Good morning to you too Fred. Yes please.”

“After you.” Beca says. 

As soon as they were settled inside, Chloe was a little surprised that Beca finds her hand and intertwined their fingers. Chloe smiled down looking at their joined hands. She then gave Beca’s hand a little squeeze making her turn to look at Chloe.

“Hm?” 

“Nothing. I really missed you.” Chloe says dropping her head on Beca’s shoulder. “Excited for tomorrow?”

“You know it and I missed you too.” Beca kisses the top of her head. “So Cooper is really close to your parents that he can just casually have lunch with them?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I haven’t seen them since they got here. I really should be making time to see them. Have they said anything? I’m a terrible girlfriend.”

“Relax. They know about the release party. They understand. Besides they’ve been busy too. We’ve all been. How are you really feeling about it all?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s not the first album the label’s released but it’s a new feeling every time. I’m just really excited for Emilia too. After tomorrow I swear I am all yours. I can even do breakfast, lunch and dinner with your parents. I don’t even care if Cooper joins us.”

Chloe laughs out loud. “Cooper really gets to you huh? If you look past his obnoxiousness, he’s really not that bad.”

“I’m sure. You two wouldn’t be friends for this long if he was just obnoxious.”

“Anyway this is my stop. Thanks for the ride. Message me later if for some miracle you’re free tonight.” Chloe puts an arm over Beca and leans in for a kiss. “Good luck today.”

“You too. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Fred. Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime Doctor Beale.”

Chloe doesn’t bother to correct him anymore since it’s pretty obvious he was fond of calling her Doctor Beale.

***

It was finally the Friday and tonight was the album release party. Chloe and Cooper were at the mall for last minute things they needed for tonight. It was when they walked past a salon that Cooper nudged Chloe to get her attention.

“You know I kinda miss you with your red hair.”

“I miss it too.” Chloe follows Cooper’s line of sight and hit him on the shoulder when she saw his face. “I know that look.”

“I think it’s time you sport the red look again. I’m sure Beca would love it.”

They’ve both stopped walking and stood outside the salon.

“Oh I know she will.” Chloe was actually considering it. She slowly turns to Cooper smiling. “I think I’m gonna do it. It’ll be an awesome surprise. The ultimate throwback. Do you think we have time?”

Cooper smiled back, linked their arms together and dragged Chloe inside. “Always.”

There were no miracles for Beca and she hasn’t seen Chloe or her parents. Everyone at the label was frantically preparing for the party. Stacie literally dragged everyone everywhere. Poor Katie had to deal with it the most. 

Their whole 9th floor suddenly turned into a massive dressing room. They were all dressed up and made up. An hour before the scheduled start, Stacie was filing everyone into the service shuttles to head off to the venue where there were a few press, media and fans waiting.

“Don’t you two look dashing?” Stacie said to Beca and Nate as they entered the elevators.

Beca was holding Nate’s hand. They both wore matching plaid suits. Last night, when Nate asked Beca if he could come there was no way Beca could say no. 

“Well I thought if Chloe was going to bring her own plus one, I could bring my own as well.”

Nate’s eyes lit up. “Doctor Chloe is bringing Jamie?”

“I wish it was Jamie she was bringing Bud. She’s bringing one of her doctor friends.” 

Nate’s eyebrows furrowed so Beca continued. “Doctor Harrison?”

“Nah. It’s another doctor friend of hers. But Jamie will still be there with Chicago and Aubrey. Don’t worry.” Beca says fixing his hair. “And if you’re really good, we might just allow you to go on that sleepover at Jamie’s tonight.”

“Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

Beca could see Stacie shaking her head. Everyone knew this sleepover was happening.

***

“Gorgeous. Just absolutely gorgeous.” Cooper said clapping his hands together when he saw Chloe walk down the stairs.

“Thanks Coop. You’re looking very dapper yourself.” 

“I think our ride’s outside. You ready to go?” Cooper asked Chloe while offering his arm. 

“Yup. Let’s!” Chloe says linking their arms. Then she laughs. “Did I overdo it? Be honest. I still have time to change.”

“Nope. It’s perfect. Beca won’t know what hit her when she sees you.”

***

“Hey Bec, have you heard from Chloe and her friend yet?” Stacie asked Beca. They were standing at the end of the red carpet close to the entrance of the venue.

“We’re meeting them inside. I had Fred pick them up and he said they’re already on their way here. Why what’s up?”

“There’s an alternate entrance I can let them through. Otherwise, it’s the red carpet for her with all the paps. I’ll get Katie to contact Fred.”

Beca nodded and left it with Stacie as she and Cynthia Rose were pulled in another interview while waiting for Emilia to join them. They were in the middle of discussing the themes of the album when there was a sudden commotion and the buzzing got louder in an instant. Everyone turned to see who has just arrived.

Stacie goes through her guest list quickly to see who arrived that would probably cause this reaction. When she couldn’t pinpoint one specific person, she looked up and caught a glimpse of who just arrived.

“Holy shit.” Stacie pulled on Beca’s arm to get her attention.

“What, why? Who is it?”

Stacie looked stunned. She was just looking ahead. Beca followed her gaze and was left slack-jawed too. Cynthia Rose had the same look. Beca excused herself from the interview but couldn’t seem to move.

“Chloe! Chloe!” The photographers started to call out to Chloe.

“Look here! Who are you wearing?”

“Who are you with? Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! To your right!”

“Can we get a solo!”

Chloe still had her arm linked with Cooper’s as they try to navigate their way through the red carpet. Chloe was sure they were not supposed to be dropped off here but it was too late to go anywhere once they were already spotted. Chloe kept the smile on her face as she scans the crowd for a familiar face.

A reporter tried to get an interview but they didn’t stop for anyone. They were moving very slow with all the cameras on them now. Cooper did his best to keep everyone at bay. He instantly became her bodyguard.

Emilia who was in the middle of the red carpet was also in the middle of being interviewed. As soon as she heard the screams, Emilia had to look around to see who was causing that entire racket. 

“I’m sorry, excuse me.” Emilia couldn’t place her finger when she saw the couple that arrived. Celebrity? Model? Singer? Actress? She couldn’t put a finger on it.

Her eyes bulged when she recognised who it was. “Oh my god. Chloe is that you?”

Chloe saw Emilia and let go of Cooper for the first time. Chloe leaned in to give Emilia a quick hug and kisses on the cheeks. “Emilia. Hi. This is crazy. Congratulations!” 

The cameras were on them now. Trying to get a photo of the two. 

“You look absolutely stunning. And oh my god.” Emilia was pointing to her hair.

Chloe just shrugged. “Thank you. You’re very sweet. You look beautiful.” Chloe then pulled Cooper to introduce him. “This is my friend, Cooper.”

Emilia raised a brow at Chloe quickly before turning her attention to Cooper. “Hi it’s nice to meet you. Emilia.”

Cooper being Cooper leaned in to give Emilia kisses on each cheek. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am a fan of your music. I can’t wait to hear the rest of the album.”

“Really? Thank you.” Emilia was blushing. Then the photographers were screaming at them again. “Is it okay if we pose for pictures?” Emilia asked them.

“Of course. For you yes. It would be our honour.” Chloe said. 

Chloe was in the middle of Emilia and Cooper. Chloe leaned into Emilia slightly while Cooper placed his hand on Chloe’s back as they smiled for the cameras.

Afterwards, Emilia had to excuse herself to continue with the interviews. “I’ll see you inside.” Emilia said as Chloe and Cooper continued to walk on towards the other end of the red carpet. 

Chloe was wearing a black Temperley gown with silver beadings. It was a strapped dress with a semi-low neckline. Chloe didn’t dress up like this often but when she did she’s very comfortable and exudes confidence as if she does this on an everyday basis. She also ditched the blonde and dawned her auburn hair that was very close to her natural hair colour.

They saw Stacie next who was standing next to Beca and Cynthia Rose as they waited to be interviewed. Stacie was the first to approach her. Then she introduced Cooper to Stacie and Cynthia Rose. Cooper gave everyone kisses on the cheeks including Beca. 

Chloe greeted them all. Beca was blown away and was literally left speechless. Stacie had to nudge her a little.

“Hey you.” Chloe says to Beca with a wink. She wasn’t subtle when she looked at Beca from head to toe nodding her head in approval. 

She then gives her a kiss on the cheek and a half hug. Chloe could feel Beca stiffen and gave her pats on the back.

“Hi. You look wow.” Beca is shaking her head. She was stiff for a couple of reasons. She was still in shock and there were cameras everywhere directed at them. “And your hair.” Beca keeps shaking her head slowly. “I don’t know what to say just wow.”

Chloe only smiled in response as they could barely hear each other. Beca was wearing a pantsuit with a plunging neckline. Chloe loved it. She sent a wink Beca’s way but Beca was just stunned in a daze.

The cameras, the press, everyone was going wild again as this is the first time Chloe and Beca were seen together. Everyone was requesting for photos and they only posed as a group. 

“Is this okay?” Beca leans to Chloe’s side.

“What is?”

“All of this.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and faced Beca again. “Is that why you’re being all awkward?”

“Am I?”

“I’m not going to avoid you in public Bec.” She leans in to whisper. “Even if we’re pretending not to date.” Chloe then slaps her in the arm. “Like you said right, let them speculate all they want.” 

“I sure don’t mind everyone knowing now.” Beca looked around and true enough Chloe got everyone’s attention, male and female. Then she sees how Cooper rests his hand on Chloe’s lower back as he whispers something in her ear.

The next thing they know Katie was swooping in to lead Chloe and Cooper towards the entrance of the venue. Chloe turned back to Beca who just nodded at her and smiled. 

After seeing Chloe, everything was a blur for Beca. She continued with the interviews with Cynthia Rose and Emilia. There were a lot of questions about Chloe, which Emilia kept saying that she personally invited her. Beca couldn’t focus anymore on what the interviewers were asking them and was just itching to go inside and look for Chloe.

Once inside, Katie led Chloe and Cooper to their table and they took their designated seats. 

“You do look absolutely stunning, Doctor Chloe.” Katie said to her.

“Thank you. By the way, I just remembered I haven’t apologized to you about the last time I was in the office. I know it’s been a while now.”

Katie remembered cause that was a bit memorable for her but she laughs it off. “Don’t worry about it Doctor Chloe. It’s all in the past.”

“Please just Chloe is fine. That’s what friends call me.”

Katie nodded and smiled at them before leaving. “I have to check on a few things. I’ll have to leave you two. If you need anything, do you have my number?” 

“No but it’s okay. You do what you have to do. Don’t worry about us. Thank you again.”

“Wow. This is fancy shit Chlo.” Cooper whispered to her ear when they were alone. 

“Tell me about it. I heard it was open bar.” Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows.

Cooper then looks around to find the bar. “Gin and tonic to start?”

“Yes please.”

They weren’t seated long when Chloe heard someone from beside her say. “Damn. I still can’t believe Short Stack is actually dating you. Like how is that even possible?” 

Chloe recognised Amy’s voice as soon as she heard it. She turned to her left smiling already. 

“Amy! Oh my gosh. It’s been forever. How are you?” 

“Still as awesome as ever. But look at you. Has Beca seen you?”

“Briefly outside. It was a bit chaotic.”

“Oh I can imagine. But wait, who’s the hottie?” Amy says pointing to Cooper at the bar.

“He’s actually my date for tonight. That’s Cooper. We go way back. He’s just visiting for a bit.”

“And Beca’s okay with that?”

“She didn’t really have a choice.” 

“Can’t blame her. I would literally do and give you everything no-questions-asked.”

Chloe was laughing and was about to respond when Amy cut her off. “Oh, speaking of the devil.”

Before Chloe could look over her shoulder, she already felt a hand on her right shoulder. 

“I’m gonna have to fire whoever’s responsible for the seating arrangements for putting you next to this one.”

Chloe smiled up to Beca acknowledging her presence. 

“It’s so good to see you too Short Stack.”

“Thanks for gracing us with your presence Ames. Would you mind if I borrow Chloe for just a few minutes?”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” Amy says wiggling her eyebrows.

Beca helped Chloe up but let go of her hand as soon as she was standing and lead her to a corner behind one of the more deserted areas in the venue.

“What’s up Bec?”

“You’re probably sick of hearing this from everyone. But I’m just gonna say it again anyway, you look absolutely breathtaking. Honestly I don’t think I have enough self control to survive the night.” Beca said as she closed her eyes and leaned in to give Chloe a real kiss. 

Chloe was giggling and placed a finger on Beca’s lips to stop her from crashing into hers. Beca’s eyes shot open.

“That’s very sweet but that’s gonna have to wait. You’ll ruin both our lipsticks.” 

Beca rolled her eyes again but realised Chloe was serious. Beca could only groan. “Ugh you are such a tease. Who’s going to notice? And why do you have to be that hot?”

Chloe just kept laughing. “Hey. You look pretty irresistible yourself. Like what is that?” Chloe brushed a finger on Beca’s cleavage.

Beca almost squeaked and grabbed Chloe’s hand. “What the fuck are you doing? Are you really trying to kill me here? That’s torture.”

“You asked for it. I’m not the one who made you wear that.”

Beca groaned again. “I wanna get out of here so bad.”

“Seriously though.” Chloe took a step back and shrugged. “How do I look? Do you like it?” Chloe slowly twirled for Beca.

Beca couldn’t respond right away and was just in awe. 

“What about the hair? I don’t really care about what everyone else thinks.” Chloe continued.

Beca grabbed both Chloe’s hands and kissed her knuckles. “Are you kidding? Haven’t you been listening to me? I wasn’t lying when I said I’m blown away. I appreciate you doing this for me and I love it. The only thing I’m not loving is how I’m not your date.”

Chloe laughed again at this one. “But you’re my forever date.” Chloe said booping her nose.

“Yeah except for tonight. I wanna wipe off that smug look on Cooper’s face so bad. But I can’t really blame him for that. I would appreciate it if he kept his hands to himself though. Why is he so touchy feely?”

“Cause he’s my friend. That’s just how he is. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know but still. That’s the only thing ruining this perfect night.”

“For the record though, you are working tonight.” 

Before Beca could respond, Stacie appeared out of the corner. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I know Chloe is irresistible right now but I need you out there.”

“Okay. I promise I’ll be with you in a bit Stace. I just need to show Chloe one last thing.”

“Five minutes Becs.”

“That’s perfect. Thank you.” Beca then grabs Chloe’s hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Beca led Chloe to where Chicago and Aubrey were. Cooper found them too and was already there with them with their drinks. But the real highlight was Jamie and Nate in their suits.

Jamie almost runs to Chloe when he sees her.

Chloe doesn’t even care if she was in a long dress, she crouched down to meet Jamie’s hug. “Oh my god. My baby boy. I didn’t know you were going to be here. What a pleasant surprise.” Chloe gives him lots of kisses. 

“Hi mommy Chlo. I love the hair. You look so pretty. It reminds me so much of LA especially with Uncle Cooper here.”

Beca rolls her eyes hard when she heard it. ‘Not Jamie too’ she thought.

Chloe then turns her attention to Nate and fixed his suit. “Look at you too Nathaniel. So very handsome.” Chloe continues to compliment him. 

“I like what you’re wearing too Doctor Chloe and your hair looks very nice.”

“Why thank you. That’s very sweet.”

Beca didn’t even realise she zoned out. While she was watching Chloe interact with the boys, there was that tug in her heart when it dawned on her that this was her family. She felt tears in her eyes and was trying to blink them back until she heard a photographer ask for their photo. Neither of them hesitated. Chloe was standing in the middle of the boys and she was holding both their hands while Beca took Nate’s other free hand as they all smiled to the camera.

‘Our first family photo’. Beca thought and made a mental note to make sure she gets a copy of that picture. 

They then joined everyone else back at their table. Beca was just about to keep hovering around Chloe when Stacie showed up and dragged her off to somewhere else. 

Chloe gave her a sweet smile as she left them but when Beca looked back she hated how she saw Cooper handing Chloe her drink. Chloe, Cooper and Amy eventually transferred to the ‘kids’ table’ and had a great time with everyone. 

They made a mini dance floor around their table and had their own listening party amongst themselves. Emilia went around to their table a few times to say hello and to keep saying her thanks. The boys really appreciated it. Beca would hang out with them as much as she could too but it was always cut short.

Beca found herself looking back to them from time to time and it was bittersweet how some of those times she would meet Chloe’s gaze and they would exchange quick smiles before Beca had to turn away again.

Amy eventually disappeared somewhere with someone Chloe wasn’t very familiar with. Chicago and Aubrey had to leave with the boys a little after the program too. They were exhausted. Chloe gave the boys more hugs and kisses when they said their good byes with Chicago and Aubrey. When Chloe and Cooper were left alone they decided to hang around by the bar for a bit and enjoyed the music some more.

It wasn’t long until Cooper was getting them an uber. Chloe was looking around for Beca. She wanted to say goodbye properly before leaving. But when she couldn’t find her Chloe decided to just send her a text to let Beca know that she’s already about to leave with Cooper.

“Uber’s here.” Cooper whispered to Chloe’s ear.

Chloe scans the room one last time but still couldn’t find Beca. Chloe nods to Cooper. They down their drinks together and sneaked out the venue.

“Let’s go.”

Cooper asked the Uber driver to wait for him as he walked Chloe to her door. Chloe unlocked the door but looked back at Cooper before opening to go in.

“You sure you don’t want to sleep here? I can drive you to your hotel in the morning no problem.”

“No it’s okay. I want to start packing tonight. That way we can both sleep in tomorrow too. Thank you for tonight. I had so much fun with everyone. Let’s meet for brunch tomorrow before I leave?”

“Of course. I knew you’d love it. Okay I’ll call you tomorrow then.”

“Alright. Good night.” Cooper was about to lean in for a good night hug when the door suddenly opened.

Chloe and Cooper jumped and screamed. “Holy shit!” 

Chloe was about to run behind Cooper until she saw who it was. “Beca, oh my god! What are you doing here? How are you here before us?” Chloe says walking towards Beca. “I was looking for you everywhere.”

Beca stepped out and met Chloe halfway, sliding an arm around her waist. “Waiting for you. Surprise. Now come on, good night Cooper. We’ll see you tomorrow. Bye bye.” Beca was waving to Cooper and pulling Chloe inside.

Cooper literally laughed out loud at Beca and raised his thumbs up to her to show that he has not taken offense to that at all.

“Text me when you’re at the hotel.” Chloe called out to him.

“I will.” Cooper was still laughing and shook his head. “Have fun you two.” He says as he walks away.

“Oh we will.” Beca says to him before closing the door.

Not once did Beca let go of Chloe in the literal sense. When Beca closed the door, she made sure to hold on to her hand, her waist, her back, lacing their fingers.

“Finally some alone time with you. Do you know how hard it was to not touch you all night?” 

Chloe looked up to Beca and she was in a hoodie. “I really liked what you were wearing earlier. Have you been here long? When did you have time to change?”

Beca smirked. “When I got your text I got out of there right away. I thought you left already and only realised you haven’t actually left when you weren’t here yet.” 

Chloe found Beca’s rambling amusing.

“If you weren’t going to be here in another five or ten minutes I would’ve panicked a bit. Were you really going to have him sleep over?”

Chloe was holding on to Beca for balance as she took off her heels. “Yeah, why not? He already did on Wednesday.” Chloe was struggling to remove her heels. “Seriously though are you even allowed to leave the party this early?”

“Of course. I’m the boss.” Beca noticed now how Chloe was having a hard time removing her other heel. “Here let me. It’s like your drunk or something.” Beca joked.

“Not gonna lie. You did have an open bar.”

“Did you and Cooper have a good time then?” Beca asked not looking up at Chloe and focused on the heel she was trying to get off. It was a trick question but Chloe didn’t pick up on it.

“Yes we did. It was awesome. You should be very proud. The album’s going to do so well, I just know it.”

Beca straightened up when she finally removed the damn shoe off Chloe’s feet. 

“What about you? Did you have a good night? I barely saw you but I knew you would’ve been all over the place. You were a bit in demand.” Chloe said to Beca.

“Yeah I mean I always enjoyed release parties. But you know, it could’ve been better. It killed me to not be able to spend the whole night with you guys.”

Chloe entered Beca’s space and wrapped her arms around her neck. “It’s okay. We understand. You were working tonight. Believe me everyone had a blast.”

“Oh I know.”

“What’s with that look?” Chloe asked but she also leaned in to give Beca a kiss. Beca melted into the kiss and kissed back. It’s not like she would be able to resist Chloe right now. 

They somehow ended up with Chloe pushed back to the wall with Beca pushing in between her legs. But Chloe pulled back and pressed her hand on Beca’s shoulder. “Really though. What was that? What’s on your mind Bec?”

Beca didn’t even open her eyes and shook her head. “Nothing. Just kiss me again.” It was kind of true since Beca couldn’t even remember what exactly Chloe was pertaining to. She just wanted to keep kissing Chloe. Beca was leaning in again but Chloe wouldn’t budge.

“Come on tell me. It didn’t look like nothing.” Chloe said pulling and tugging Beca’s hoodie.

Beca pouted. “Kisses first.” 

Chloe was giggling but pulled Beca in for a kiss anyway. They were playful light kisses and Beca knew they weren’t going to get anywhere until she opened up. 

Beca rested her forehead on Chloe’s and sighed. She tucked a few of Chloe’s new auburn hair behind her ears. Chloe saw Beca’s mouth open then close over and over. 

Chloe grabs her hand and leads her upstairs. “Come on. Tell me about it while I wash up.”

Beca gave her a soft smile. “Thanks for your patience, Chlo.”

Once they were in Chloe’s room. Chloe turns to her back. “Unzip me.”

Beca blushed. “I don’t think that’ll help me organize my thoughts.”

Chloe rolls her eyes and tries to reach for the zipper on her own but Beca beats her to it. “Sheesh I take it back. You’re so impatient.”

Chloe doesn’t respond and steps out of her dress. She then goes to her dresser to remove her make up. Beca was just watching her and sat at the foot of the bed. Chloe knew her too well and just waited for Beca to start rambling.

Beca meets Chloe’s eyes through the mirror and doesn’t break eye contact. “I loved that you were there tonight. Don’t get me wrong. Everything was perfect you are perfect. I was just so annoyed that I didn’t get to show you off to everyone. I was supposed to be the one next to you all night, getting you drinks, dancing and singing with you, walking with you down the red carpet and taking you home. Not Mister perfect Cooper.” Beca looks away and crossed her arms.

Chloe kept watching her from the mirror but Beca wouldn’t look at her anymore. So she turns to her with her hands on her hips. “Mister perfect Cooper?” Chloe couldn’t believe what Beca just said. 

Chloe was meant to tease her some more but Beca was not smiling anymore. “Wait are you actually being jealous right now? Is that what’s been going on with you?”

Beca looks at Chloe again. “Have I not made that obvious? Yeah. I mean you guys looked like a happy married couple since the gala night.” Beca scoffed. She’s shaking her head and she can’t believe she let Stacie’s words get to her.

“Happy married couple, huh?” Chloe repeated and Beca only nodded. 

Chloe then shrugged. “Yeah I guess we kinda did.”

“Chloe.” Beca was about to stand but Chloe kept her in place when she positioned herself on top of Beca keeping Beca between her knees as she straddled her. She placed her arms around Beca’s neck and Beca automatically wraps her arms around Chloe’s waist.

“I’m kidding.” Chloe planted soft kisses on Beca’s lips. “I’m sorry if it looked like that. We’re just a little comfortable and familiar. I’ve known him for a really long time.”

“I know. I saw. But with everything that I did to you in the past, I’m annoyed at myself mostly because I don’t deserve to feel this way. What right do I have to feel jealous when I was the one who cheated on you in the past? There. I said it.”

“Hey. It’s okay to be jealous still if that’s really how you feel. Jealousy doesn’t automatically mean you’re questioning my commitment to you.”

“I really tried not to get jealous but fuckin’ Cooper. I really hate that guy.”

“You were never like this with Chicago.” Chloe was about to get off Beca to stand but Beca tightened her hold around her. Chloe laughs but pushes her off. “Let me just finish so we can cuddle already.”

“Just cuddle?” Beca smirked at Chloe. “Anyway. I wasn’t like this with Chicago because he respected your boundaries. Cooper’s a little too comfortable.”

“You’re really really jealous. Like really really.” Chloe couldn’t help her laugh at that realization. 

“What’s so funny?” Beca has to admit she was getting a bit frustrated. 

“You are. You do know he’s gay right?” Chloe looks to her with toothpaste in her mouth.

“What? Mr Perfect Cooper’s gay?”

“Yeah. His boyfriend’s a bartender. They’re not married yet either so he couldn’t bring him. That’s why he asked me to the gala night, he was after all my ride or die bitch back in the day.”

“Oh.” Was all Beca said, she was blushing now. She did not know that. But now was not the time to admit defeat. She was lying on her back on the bed now waiting for Chloe. “It doesn’t matter. He could still be into you for all we know. He was all over you. It doesn’t change anything.” 

“Uhuh.” Chloe was making her way to Beca now. She turned on the bedside lamp as she hit the lights.

“Although at the same time it does explain a lot. You deliberately left that out didn’t you?”

“I swear I thought it was obvious and I thought everyone knew.” 

Chloe was snuggled up to Beca now. Beca was looking at Chloe in the dim lit room and the shadows playing on Chloe’s face and hair made her all the more beautiful.

“God I love your red hair. I didn’t realise until now how much I missed it.”

“Hey. I thought you liked the blonde.”

“I do. Honestly I’ll love whatever you’ll do with your hair. But the red will always have a special place in my heart cause that’s the colour when I first met you and when I fell in love with you.”

“You’re such a cheeseball.”

“Whatever. Now come here. Where were we?” Beca kissed Chloe and continued to move on top of her.

Chloe was laughing in between their kisses at first but Beca had other plans and kept deepening their kisses. She also unabashedly pressed her body against Chloe’s. 

Chloe’s hands start to roam and explored Beca’s back as she pulls her to her more. “Hmm.” Chloe moans into it but couldn’t resist asking. “Bec. I thought you’d be tired after everything this week.”

Beca shook her head. “I’ve been wanting to do this all week.” Beca pulls away to quickly pull her hoodie over her head baring her all to Chloe. “I need you Chlo.”

Chloe’s breath hitched and before she could even tease Beca crashed into her some more and was now getting in a rhythm of rocking her hips back and forth. 

Chloe wasn’t going to complain. She always enjoyed it when Beca took charge in bed. Beca then leaned back as she got into a faster rhythm. Chloe reached for both of Beca’s breasts and the reaction and the sounds coming from Beca were doing things to Chloe as well.

***

Last night was one of the best sex they ever had in Chloe's opinion. Chloe reached for her phone as soon as she heard it ringing, careful not to wake Beca.

She jumped out of bed, put some clothes on and rushed downstairs.

It was another ten minutes when Chloe heard Beca walking down the stairs.

“There you are. What are you doing up and dressed?” Beca found Chloe in the kitchen.

“Bec. Did you get my message?” Chloe looked up to Beca.

Chloe was so glad Beca went down with clothes on. But Beca stretched and her shirt went up and she was wearing very short shorts. “Oh boy.” Chloe muttered to herself.

Beca was completely oblivious. She even went behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. “What message?” Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek and saw she was preparing coffee and snacks. “What are you making?”

Beca then heard someone clearing their throat coming from the lounge area. She stiffened when she realised they weren’t alone. 

“You can’t be mad. I left you a text.” Chloe whispered quickly to her.

“Hello Beca. Sorry for coming here unannounced.” Chloe’s dad Jim said.

She gasped. “Oh my god.” Beca dropped her hands around Chloe and took in a sharp breath. “Jim. Sir.”

“Beca.” James said with a smile. 

“James. It’s a pleasure. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Can you guys just give me a minute?”

“Of course.”

Beca covered her face with her hands and whispered to Chloe. “Holy shit. How bad is it?”

“Not bad at all. You’re very cute. They’re not looking. You can make a run for it.”

Beca groaned slightly but started to make a run for upstairs while pulling her shirt down.

Chloe heard her parents trying to stifle their laughters and Chloe almost glared at them. “Stop it you two. Don’t be mean.”

“Sorry Chlobear. Oh poor thing.”

Chloe walked towards them with their coffees. “I think I better go check on her.” She says to them as handed them their coffee.

“No rush dear.”

“Be nice. Especially you dad, I’m watching you.” Chloe says pointing at her Dad James.

Beca could hear Chloe coming up the stairs. Chloe came in the room with Beca jumping around trying to put her pants on.

“Pants? Really?”

“Goddamit. I feel like a fuckin’ teenager.”

Chloe grabbed Beca’s shoulders and held her face. “Babe relax. It’s okay. It’s just my parents.”

“Just? Just your parents Chlo?” 

“Shh. Breathe with me.” Chloe kissed the tip of her nose. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“How do I look? Wait, smell me too.”

“Babe.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too. Now come on let’s say hi to my parents properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued right where we left off next chapter my lovelies. Sorry this took another three weeks. There were bits where I struggled but we made it. Another chapter coming before Christmas (I hope)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When are we supposed to take the next step?

Beca was properly greeted with a big hug from Jim and an awkward one from James. It probably wasn’t awkward from James’s end but she definitely was being awkward and she doesn’t know why. Beca was sure her whole body stiffened at the contact. She could see Chloe enjoying this but ignored her and thought it could’ve gone worse.

They were all positioned at the lounge area now with Chloe sitting next to James on the sofa and Beca and Jim were sitting across from each other in their chairs at both ends of the sofa.

“It’s so good to see you Beca. Congratulations on the event last night.” Jim started the small talk.

“Thank you. And it’s good to see you too. Sorry if I haven’t been able to meet you before today.”

“Nah, don’t worry about that. We were kind of busy too.” James says.

Beca knew she was exaggerating a little about being terrified of James. Him and Jim were very nice but she knew how protective James was of his family and she happened to hurt his most precious one in the past.

“Congratulations too sir on the award.” Beca said.

“Thank you. So how long have you two been living together?” James asked without being too concerned about the fact.

Beca chokes on her coffee and she could already here Chloe laughing. 

Jim gives James a look. “What?” James asked innocently.

Chloe rubs Beca’s back. “You good? Let me get you some water.”

“I’m fine. But thank you.”

“Dad. I would’ve told you if we were living together.” Chloe says as she grabs water for Beca.

“So you’re not living together yet?” James turns to look at Chloe who was in the kitchen. “It’s no big deal Chlobear. I’m actually surprised you haven’t moved in together. May I know what’s stopping you two?” 

Beca cleared her throat. “We just haven’t been able to really sit down and talk about it sir. And there’s just been so much going on.”

James laughs dryly at that in Beca’s opinion. Beca was still having difficulty breathing when James asked them further. “When will you guys ever slow down though? If you wait for that to happen then let me tell you you won’t be living together in the next five years.”

Chloe was back with Beca’s water and Beca is glad that she’s re-joined them and for the glass of water. “Dad you’re exaggerating again.”

“It’s true and that’s at least five years. You know this.” James insisted.

“I still think you’re exaggerating. Can we talk about something else. Daddy?” Chloe looks at her other dad, Jim.

“Right.” Jim says after glaring at James, who still doesn’t get what was so wrong with his questions. “Is that what you’re wearing to brunch?”

“What brunch?” Chloe asked for them two as Beca was still struggling.

“We invited Linda and Ben for brunch.”

“Oh. Where are we meeting them?”

“At the Perch.”

“The Perch? Why there?” Chloe remembers it to be the same place they went to after the awards night.

“Well when we went there the other night, the bartender swore on his grave the food was great.”

Beca was moving her head back and forth from Chloe to Jim as she watched and listened to their exchange. She wasn’t sure how to react to this and Jim was being serious. She looked over to Chloe but Chloe didn’t appear to be bothered by it.

Jim continued. “They even offered to pick up the boys from Chicago and Aubrey’s place. They were very excited. Both the boys and your parents.”

James felt the need to explain the change of plans and added. “I know we had plans for tomorrow but just like Cooper, we have to leave earlier than expected as well. Jim here has to perform an operation tomorrow afternoon. So we’re taking the first flight out in the morning.”

“Oh.” Beca and Chloe said together.

“Sorry I wasn’t able to spend more time with you. It would have been nice to catch up more.” 

“That’s okay Beca. There’s always next time. Besides, we haven’t left yet and aren’t you two visiting us soon?”

Beca shakes her head. She didn’t know how soon she and Chloe was going to be able to visit. She looks to Chloe but she doesn’t get much from her either. Chloe just looks back at her with the same smile.

“I’m visiting but I don’t know exactly when I can visit.” Beca says not really sure what James meant. Maybe he meant Christmas but they haven’t really talked about their short-term plans too.

“Oh.” Was all James managed to say. He looks to Chloe and Beca feels a little out of place.

“All right then. Should we get ready?” Chloe asked Beca all of a sudden. “You can take the shower upstairs and I’ll take this one.”

“Sounds good.” Beca then made her way upstairs.

Chloe stayed behind a little and got her dad James’ attention. “Please be nice.”

“I’m not even doing anything Chlobear.”

“Daddy?” Chloe looks to her dad Jim.

“I’ll handle it. You go.”

“There’s nothing to handle.” James protested. Chloe could hear them bickering a little when she left them and that was enough for her. It would be good to just have James talk it out with her other dad.

When Chloe followed Beca upstairs, Beca turns to her wondering what she was doing. 

“Sorry if I startled you. I need to grab my stuff too.”

“No you’re okay. I wasn’t startled.”

“Okay.”

Once they were alone in Chloe’s room, Beca couldn’t help but to ask. “Is everything okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know I have a weird feeling that I’m missing something.” Beca finally gives up pretending to fix her things.

“It’s not a big deal. We’ll talk more when we can. Let’s just spend time with our families first. Also please ignore my dad, I think he enjoys teasing you and I don’t blame him.”

“Chlo you know that doesn’t help me at all. You’re just making me overthink more.”

Chloe was about to insist that they talk later until she saw the fear and panic in Beca’s eyes. Then she sighed.

“Hey it’s okay really.” Chloe stepped closer to Beca and put reassuring arms on Beca’s. “We’re invited to Jessica and Mike’s wedding. You’ve met them both before. Well I’m invited and you’re my plus one.” 

Beca was relieved and visibly relaxed. She let out a huge sigh of relief. “Oh that’s totally not what I expected but that’s great news for them. When is it?”

“31st of October in New York.” Chloe returned to fixing her stuff. “What were you thinking?”

“Something else entirely. It doesn’t matter. Wait 31st of October of this year? That’s less than two months from now.”

“I know. And the Bachelorette is on the weekend of October 3rd but I don’t know yet the details of that one cause I haven’t had the time to catch up with the girls. And I haven’t coordinated with work, I really want to be there for Jessica.” 

“Right. Will I be your plus one there too?” 

“Of course if I can bring one. I told you it could wait ‘til later. Anyway, now are you okay to talk more about this later?”

“Yeah sorry for panicking for no reason. Let’s talk more later. I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“Don’t be sorry, Bec. Let’s talk later then.” Chloe was about to go back down to start preparing.

“There is one more thing.” Beca said and Chloe turned back to look at her again. “Are you sure about this?”

“About what?” Chloe was slowly walking back to her.

“Us going out. What if we get spotted or photographed or something?”

“I already told you I’m not going to avoid you in public. Besides we’re with family. It’s not like we’re going to be all over each other and making out in public.” Chloe raised a brow at Beca. “Right?”

Beca shakes her head slightly. “No. Right. Of course not.”

“Isn’t this is a win-win for you? Weren’t you the one who wanted the world to know we’re together?”

“And I see that you don’t?” Beca was now the one with her eyebrows raised at Chloe.

“Family and friends already know and that’s all that matters to me really.”

“So you don’t want everyone else to know? Maybe I should make you jealous so you’ll want to let the world know.”

Chloe’s smile falls and Beca sees it. “Too soon? Am I still not allowed to make jokes like that?”

“It’s not that. It’s just that as much as possible I avoid the thought of getting jealous cause I feel like it opens doors to other unwanted thoughts.”

Beca wasn’t expecting that serious of an answer from Chloe and she didn’t really know how to respond.

“Anyway let’s talk more later okay? The folks are waiting.” Chloe smiled again at Beca.

Beca wanted to say something but didn’t exactly know what so she just stands there.

“We’re okay though right?”

Chloe just rolled her eyes at Beca. 

“Right. Sorry I’ll stop overthinking now and enjoy our family lunch.”

It didn’t take them long to get ready. Once they were all back in the lounge, Chloe suggests that they take her car and before Beca could offer to drive or have a chance to call Fred, Chloe already beat her to it.

“Jim you can take shotgun.” 

“Thank you honey, always the gentleman.”

Beca heard James offer the front passenger seat to Jim so she goes to the seat behind Chloe. When James saw that Beca was a bit hesitant to sit with him at the back, he says to her quietly once they were settled in. “Jim gets motion sickness. So as much as possible I let him sit at the front.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that. That’s very sweet.”

“I’m sure you would do the same for Chloe.”

Beca smiles at that cause of course she would and more.

Jim and Chloe talked about everything and anything. There was never a quiet moment. If they weren’t talking, they were singing along to something. Beca, like James, was just listening to them. Beca stole a glance at James who was looking out the window. She knew he was just listening to them as well cause sometimes he would smile or shake his head at something Jim or Chloe said.

Then it hit her. Beca for some reason is suddenly hit with the realization as to why she was being so awkward and uneasy. She realised she never did hear anything from Chloe’s parents when shit went down between them all those years ago. 

This was also the first time they were seeing each other again and bless them both. They have been nothing but kind to her. That was why Beca was expecting some side comment or any coldness from either of them but nothing came and it was throwing her off. At the same time it was making her more anxious cause in her head she’s waiting for them to crack. At this rate though, it seems that Beca was going to crack first.

Beca doesn’t know how long she’s been staring at Chloe through the rearview mirror when Chloe meets her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows. 

It was not even past eleven when they arrived at the perch. It was slowly getting busy too. They appeared to be blending in well with everyone else. As time went by, Beca stopped caring at whether people were watching them or taking their photos. She was genuinely enjoying the company of her family. When she saw James heading to the bar, she excused herself and followed him. She thought this was her chance to get to have a one on one with him.

“Alright, let’s drop the act for two minutes. I want you to be brutally honest with me now.” Beca said as soon as she was at the bar with him.

“What are you saying? What act?”

“Just get mad at me or something, threaten me or hate me. Let it all out. I hurt Chloe, why don’t you really tell me how you feel about that?”

“And what Beca? Would that ease my daughter’s pain? You didn’t hear anything from us because we knew that’s what Chloe wanted. You’re a parent too you would understand someday. I would never choose to seek comfort at the expense of my daughter’s pain.”

Beca was almost stunned.

“Look, we know you love her but if there’s any doubt in your heart about Chloe’s love for you I only have this to say.” James paused to make sure Beca was listening. “You never really love someone until you learn to forgive. She loves you and all we can do as her parents is to be there for her no matter what.”

Beca began to feel the shame and the guilt of what she did. “To this day, I don’t know what I was thinking or how I was able to do it.”

James shrugged. “All I know for sure is you pull another stunt like that and you will lose her.”

They both looked at Chloe’s direction who was in a very deep conversation with Nate. Chloe then looks their way and meets Beca’s gaze. Beca smiles and nodded back.

Beca turns back to James. “I know that too and I might just lose both of them. Got everything? Are you ready to head back?”

James nodded. “After you.”

Beca and James went back to their respective seats on the table, which were on slightly opposite ends.

“Everything okay?” Chloe asked Beca as soon as she sits back down next to her.

“Everything’s perfect.”

Beca wanted nothing more but to kiss Chloe and with all of her self-control, stopped herself from leaning in. Instead, she settled for giving her hand a squeeze.

“That’s good to hear. Now we need you to settle something. Can you please tell Nathaniel that Tobey Maguire is the superior Spider-Man.”

Nate then grabs Beca by the arm. “Mom no. It’s Tom Holland. Remember we watched this together. Don’t let mommy Chloe fool you.”

No one but Beca caught on Nate’s slip up cause Nate and Chloe are going back and forth at it again. It was amusing to watch but neither was really backing down.

Beca took a drink and cleared her throat before raising both her hands. “Alright alright. I’m going to settle this once and for all.” 

Chloe and Nate both looked at Beca expectantly. Beca looked at them in the eye and nodded.

“You’re both wrong. It’s Andrew Garfield.” She smirked.

“Bec.”

“Mom.”

Both Chloe and Nate made a face before they turned away from Beca at the same time making Beca laugh so hard that heads turned towards their table. 

Through out the rest of their lunch Beca would find herself just looking around and watching how everyone interacted. It made her heart warm knowing this was her family. Then almost every time she would be met by Chloe’s blues and a squeeze on her leg or hand or a wink her way.

At the end of it, Beca’s parents offered to drive Chloe’s parents back to their hotel as Nate, Jamie, Beca and Chloe decide to have an impromptu sleep over and movie night at Beca’s place.

Chloe said goodbye to both her parents since she wasn’t going to see them off the following day. They were leaving first thing in the morning and optedto take a cab to the airport.

“You will be able to come home for Jessica’s wedding right?” James asked Chloe.

“Of course. I’m sorting out the tickets this week so I will see you guys in a few weeks.”

“We look forward to it Chlobear.”

“I love you two.” Chloe says as she gave both her parents hugs.

***

After dropping off Beca and Nate, Chloe and Jamie went home to grab overnight clothes. Aubrey and Chicago were happy to allow Jamie to sleep over. They always did appreciate their date nights when Chloe offered to look after Jamie. 

They had another one of their movie nights but this time with Nate. They were finally complete. Nate chose to watch Klaus and Beca and Chloe did not have the heart to veto the movie choice since Jamie seemed to really look forward to watching it too. They hung out for a little bit after the movie before retiring to their respective rooms. Beca offered to tuck the boys in.

When they were all settled in their own rooms, Chloe was a bit anxious. This wasn’t the first time Chloe or Jamie were sleeping over but it was the first time that they were both sleeping over at the same time.

“I loved tonight. Thanks for welcoming us to your movie nights.” Beca says wrapping an arm around Chloe.

“Of course.” 

“I could get used to that you know.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Beca then holds Chloe’s face to her and leans in to kiss her. Their kisses were slow at first and Beca wanted to take it up a notch by pulling Chloe towards her more and deepening their kiss.

When Beca sensed Chloe was sort of hesitating, she pulled back smirking already. “You should get used to this you know.”

“It’s just weird to do it knowing the boys are here too.”

“They’re in their rooms. They won’t hear anything. They’re also sleeping already so don’t worry about them barging in.” Chloe went wide-eyed. “But I locked the doors just in case.”

Chloe could only shake her head. Her response was cut short by more of Beca’s kisses. 

“You know when we live together it’s going to be rare to have the house to ourselves. So you’re gonna have to get used to this.” Beca continued to tease Chloe.

“Is that your subtle not so subtle way of asking me to move in?”

“What if it is? What would you say?” Beca pulls Chloe on top of her and pulled the sheets over them.

Chloe knows what Beca is trying to do. She continues to stare at her in the dark and she really looks at Beca. It has been more than ten years and here they are. She saw how much Beca has aged and grown. She’s not the same Beca she met and fell in love with yet she’s exactly the same if that even makes sense.

“Chlo?”

Chloe takes her time to respond. “Yeah?”

“You’re staring.”

“I know.”

“Should I be worried about that melancholic look you’re wearing? I can’t tell if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

Chloe just shakes her head. Beca leans into kiss her on the forehead then her nose as her hands started to roam under Chloe’s shirt. When she was about to kiss her full on the lips again, they heard their door open and they froze. They didn’t hear footsteps so whoever it was didn’t step into Beca’s room.

They both slightly jumped when they heard Jamie say. “Mommy Chloe?” 

“Yes Babes?” Chloe peeked out from under the sheets.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Okay. Why don’t you go walk back to your room and I’ll follow. I’ll be there before you know it.”

“Okay.”

When Jamie left, Chloe slapped Beca’s arm as she pushed herself off of her. “You said you locked it.” She hissed.

Beca was laughing underneath her. “I swear I thought I did. I haven’t had much practice with these things you know.”

Chloe was getting up now. “Oh my god you are going to drive me crazy. Don’t wait up for me. Go to sleep.”

“You know I’ll still try to stay up.”

“I know. I’ll be right back.” 

“I love you.” Beca said and to her amusement, Chloe just flipped her off without even looking back.

Chloe tiptoed her way to the boys’ room. Jamie left the door slightly open. She looked at Nate’s sleeping form quickly and could see his even breathing and Chloe knelt by Jamie’s bed. 

“Hey little man.” She whispers.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Of course. Are you okay? Did you enjoy today?”

“I did. We both did.” Jamie says as he looks at Nate, which made Chloe look at the sleeping Nate too.

“Keep your voice down babe, we don’t wanna wake him.”

This made Jamie laugh. “Sorry but actually…” Chloe tilted her head.

“Doctor Chloe!” Nate suddenly jumped up from his bed.

“Jesus Christ! Oh my god.” Chloe almost fell back but was able to hold on to Jamie’s sheets. Chloe buried her face in her hands trying to recover from the scare. She could hear both boys giggling as she shook her head and clutched her heart. 

Chloe then stood up and crossed her arms. “Alright you two, very funny. You got me good.”

“Believe it or not we didn’t call you here just to prank you.” Jamie said.

“Really now? Cause I’ll be honest I am slightly offended that you chose to prank me over Beca. I would’ve totally helped you guys.”

“We will have to go back to that next time cause I would totally love that but we have more urgent matters we want to talk to you about.” Nate said.

“Should I be worried? Are you two in trouble? I think Beca has to be here for this.” 

Jamie pats a spot on his bed for Chloe to sit. “No just you. Please hear us out first?”

Chloe nodded and sat at the edge of the bed facing the boys. “Okay. I’m listening.”

“Me and my mom have been talking a lot about this so I know where she stands. Me and Jamie were talking after today and we really enjoyed it. The family brunch, the movie night, just being around each other.”

Chloe nods trying to piece together where Nate was going with this. But she doesn’t say anything. Instead she waits to hear everything the boys have to say.

“I for one would want this to be permanent and Jamie feels the same.”

Chloe looks to Jamie. 

“I do. I realised we can share both of you after all.” Jamie said.

Nate nods with him. “Mom.” He says nodding towards the door. “And Mommy.” He said looking at Chloe.

Then there was silence. Chloe wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say or what they were asking her, if there even was a question.

When it took Chloe too long to respond, the boys exchanged worried looks.

“Is it my dad then? Do you not like my dad?” Nate said.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want you and mom to feel bad if I’m hanging out with him.”

“Nathaniel no. She doesn’t mind. He’s your dad. You go hangout with him whenever you want. She wants you to spend time with him.”

“But--.”

“Hey listen. Your mom wants you to spend time with your dad as much as she loves spending time with you. She knows that makes you happy so it makes her happy too. Please don’t feel bad spending time with your dad.”

“But what about you? How do you feel about it? You’re gonna be my mommy too.”

“What do you mean? I’m the same. No matter what happens, Jesse will always be your dad and I don’t want you ever thinking twice about spending time with him. He’s a part of your life and I’m not here to replace him.”

Nate considered it for a while and nodded. “Thank you. I just thought there was something.”

“Your dad and I may not be very close but we are friends and we both want what’s best for you always. Just like your mom. How about you? How do you feel about me being your mommy?”

“Happy and excited. When can I start?”

“I’m not going anywhere so call me whatever you want, whenever you want.”

“This is all so new to me. It’s not like my mom introduced me to other people who I could call mommy or daddy.”

Chloe’s heart melted a little. “I guess I’m glad.”

This made Nate laugh with Chloe. 

“But I’m serious. Nothing will change the fact that he’s your dad.”

She then stood up and fixed Jamie’s bed first. “It’s getting late. Do you two have any other urgent questions for me?”

Nate shook his head while Jamie had a cheeky smile on. 

“What is it little man?”

“Are you going to marry Beca?”

Chloe laughed at him. “Nice try but I don’t think that counts as urgent.” Chloe tucked Jamie in and kissed him on the head. “Good night babes. I love you.”

“Good night mommy Chloe. I love you too.”

Chloe then walked around Jamie’s bed to go to Nate’s. She did the same and tucked him in. 

“I love my mom and I always felt bad leaving her to go to dad’s. We’re lucky to have you. We all are.”

“Me too.” Chloe leaned in and gave him a kiss on the head. “Good night Nathaniel.”

“Good night mommy Chloe.” Nate yawned. “It has a nice ring to it.”

Chloe fixed his hair before walking to the door. “I’ll see you two in the morning.” She said as she shut the door slowly.

When Chloe got back to Beca’s room, she could see Beca was already sleeping on her side with her arms out waiting for Chloe to snuggle back into her. 

She felt Beca wrap her arms around as soon as she positioned herself. “I love you Chlo. The boys okay?” Beca mumbles with her eyes closed as she nuzzled her face on Chloe’s neck. 

Chloe yawned and closed her eyes. “Never been better. I love you too.” She whispers back and gave into sleep not long after.

Chloe’s not sure how long she’s been sleeping or what time it was but she was woken up again by Beca shifting and shuffling about. Chloe turns around to face her and wrap an arm around her waist. “Babe, what is it?”

“Sorry.” Beca whispers back. 

“I swear if you twist and turn and groan one more time, I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

Beca suddenly grabbed Chloe’s arm that was over her stomach. “No please don’t leave. I just woke up all of a sudden and now I can’t sleep.”

“What time is it?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Okay.” Chloe kept her eyes closed as she started to rub her thumb on Beca’s bare skin. “What’s on your mind?” She whispers as she can feel Beca’s heartbeat getting faster.

“You sure you don’t want to go back to sleep? We can talk about this in the morning.”

Chloe sighed. “I’m already up.” Chloe sits up straight and leans on the headboard. Beca does the same.

“And why are we whispering?” She stops whispering and turns to face Beca.

“I don’t know.” Beca says still whispering and she clears her throat. She was also sitting up to lean on the headboard like Chloe but she didn’t turn to look at Chloe. “Sorry again for waking you.”

“You’ve been off since seeing my parents.”

“Let’s move in together. I don’t care where. I just want to start living with you. What do you say?”

“I’d like that too but babe why would that be keeping you up?” Chloe kisses Beca’s shoulder and keeps her chin on there waiting for Beca to turn to her.

“What are we waiting for?”

“What do you mean?”

“Taking the next step together. At this stage of my life, I know what I want. I want to know what you’re waiting for.” Beca finally turns to her. 

“I don’t think I get it Bec.”

Beca leans in to kiss Chloe before pulling away and repositioning herself so that she’s sitting down facing Chloe. “I know you’ve barely wrapped your head around us probably buying a house together and living together and taking the next step and stuff but, and uhm I’m not saying that we’re old. But you know we’re getting older.”

Chloe doesn’t move but just leans her head back on the headboard but kept it at Beca’s direction. “Okay…?”

“I just wanted to put this out there. Do you want to have kids?”

“We already have Nathaniel and Jamie.”

“I mean more kids. With me.”

“Bec.” Chloe puts a hand on Beca’s leg. “That’s sweet and I appreciate it but I’ve accepted a long time ago that I can’t have kids. Maybe it’s just not in my stars and I’m okay with that.”

“But I can.” Beca said carefully. “For us.”

She can see how her words were slowly sinking in by the shift in Chloe’s demeanour. Beca wasn’t sure yet how Chloe felt exactly. She didn’t give away too much.

“I can carry our child, Chlo. I want to do it if it’s what you want too. I would love to do it.”

Beca can see tears pooling in Chloe’s eyes but no tears fell. Chloe blinked them away and sniffed a little but she started pulling on the covers and went back to lying down.

Beca panicked as soon as Chloe turned her back to her. She might have hurt her feelings or said the wrong things.

“Chlo I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Chloe grabbed her arm and wrapped it over her waist as she snuggled into Beca. 

“I’m tired. It’s all just a little too overwhelming. Can I sleep on it?” Chloe said. She was still trying her best to blink back her tears.

Beca sighed and held Chloe tighter. “Of course. I love you. I’m sorry for being pushy.”

“I love you too.” Chloe whispered back and that was enough for Beca for now.

Beca kissed Chloe’s hair and tried humming something in Chloe’s ear. They both lay there with their eyes closed but neither spoke anymore. Eventually they both gave into sleep. Beca’s not sure who fell asleep first but her panic was very real when she woke up the next morning alone. 

_From Chloe: Got called into work. Didn’t want to wake you and the boys. Aubrey is picking up Jamie before lunch. Let’s find time to talk on Monday after my shift? Love you._

***

**STAR EXCLUSIVE!  
BECHLOE’S RELATIONSHIP CONFIRMED? Before last week there have been no photos of Beca Mitchell and Doctor Chloe together in LA. After a surprise appearance by Doctor Chloe at Emilia Heart’s album release party last Friday, it was the first time the two have been seen together in public. However Doctor Chloe brought a date. Here are a few photos from that night. Could that guy be her rumoured doctor boyfriend? We don’t know about you guys but it’s definitely not the time to abandon the bechloe ship as the two were spotted once more over the weekend. It appears that they were at an intimate lunch with their families. Here are a few photos from the lucky fans who were able to witness it and we agree, they do look like a happy married couple. There are also reports that they left together.**

**BECA MITCHELL AND REDHEADS. Not only was Doctor Beale’s attendance a surprise, she also surprised everyone when she arrived all glammed up and donning her red locks again. After the successful release of Emilia’s album, a thorough album review reveals that Emilia has feelings for no other than producer and co-writer, Beca Mitchell herself. The album revolves around songs about an old love, pining, heartbreak, unrequited love and moving on. Beca Mitchell and Emilia wrote most of the songs together. Rumours are that Emilia was not aware of Beca Mitchell’s history with Doctor Beale and as soon as she came into the picture, Beca Mitchell only had eyes for one blue-eyed redhead.**

**The one question remains… BECHLOE: REUNION OF OLD FRIENDS OR OFFICIALLY BACK TOGETHER?**

First thing Monday morning, Beca was on her way to a press conference for Emilia’s album and she’s glad she asked Fred to drive her today. They were halfway there when Stacie sent her a link to the Star’s latest article. As soon as Beca was done reading the article, she is calling Stacie.

“It’s not that bad.” Stacie said as soon as she picked up.

“Yeah I’m not going to that press conference after reading that.” 

“I had a feeling you were going to say that.”

Beca was about to explain herself when Stacie said she agreed.

“Wait you agree with me?”

“Yes. I think it is better if you’re not here. We don’t want to take any attention away from Emilia and her album.”

“Exactly. I’m glad.”

“I do have one other suggestion. Why don’t you just confirm your relationship with Chloe? It’s so obvious anyway. Control the narrative, remember?”

Beca smirks at that. “Well if it’s so obvious then why does everyone keep asking me about it? Do they not have anything else to write about?”

“You know they’re not going to stop writing and speculating about you two.”

“I know but if I am to release a statement about us, it won’t be as a response to the Star. I will do it our way. Anyway, I’ll ask Fred to drive me back to the office now. I’m assuming you have everything under control there?”

“Of course. I’ll see you back in the office after this then.”

***

Chloe found herself walking into Indie Music Group. She knew Beca wasn’t going to be here because they had that press conference thing that morning.

Katie stood up the moment she saw Chloe. “Doctor Beale?”

“Hi Katie.”

“I’m afraid Miss Mitchell is not in the office.”

“Oh no, that’s okay. I know. I’m not here for Beca actually. I was wondering if Jesse Swanson was here.”

“Mr. Swanson?” Katie asked Chloe.

“Chloe?”

Chloe turned around to find Jesse. “Jesse hi.”

“I was just about to make coffee. Did you want one?”

“I would love one. Thank you.”

“Come on then follow me.” Jesse waited for Chloe before walking away.

“Thanks Katie. Oh and don’t let Beca know yet that I’m here.” Chloe says as she walks towards Jesse.

Katie could only nod. She didn’t really know what to do or what to say. She never liked keeping things from Beca.

Jesse and Chloe were at the common area where there was a kitchen, dining and a lounge area.

“Please take a seat. I’ll just make the coffees. Everyone else is out of the office by the way for the press conference.”

“I actually came to talk to you. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Jesse looks back at Chloe to shake his head at her and then turned his attention back to the coffee machine.

“I’m happy for you and Beca, truly. You both deserve to be happy and I can see that you are.”

“I hope you didn’t feel like I was mad at you or something.”

Jesse was walking back to her now and took a seat across from her as he puts down two coffee mugs between them.

“I don’t expect us to be the best of friends Chloe.”

“I know. Neither do I.”

“And as much as we avoid each other, our paths are bound to cross.”

“I won’t deny I have been avoiding you for as long and as much as I can. But don’t ever feel like you can’t see or spend time with Nathaniel. You’re his father Jesse no matter what.” 

“Thanks. I won’t deny I was avoiding you too. And for the record, you never gave me a reason to feel that way. Did I do anything?”

“No no no. I’m the same. You never gave me a reason to feel like that too. I just wanted to say it out loud you know and put it out there.”

“I do appreciate that very much. I never did get to apologise about what happened.”

“I forgive you.”

“Yeah but you know like you said I just want to put it out there.”

Chloe nodded. Jesse continued. “I never meant for you to get hurt or get in the way between you and Beca.”

“I know. I also knew what I was getting into when I said yes to Beca this time. You’re his father Jesse, I’ll never take Nathaniel away from you, I’ll never get in between your relationship with him.”

“He’s lucky to have you, you know. They both are.”

“You’re a good dad.”

“I’m really glad you two worked it out.”

To Katie’s surprise, Beca suddenly arrived back in the office. Emilia was busy with promos and Cynthia Rose and Stacie were with her. After the Star’s article, she decided she was no longer needed there and would be more productive back in the office.

“Ms. Mitchell.” Katie sounded a bit too surprised. “I didn’t expect to see you today.”

“Hello Katie. Yeah sudden change of plans.”

Beca was about to ask Katie for some documents that were back at the storage and stopped whatever it was she was about to say when she heard the laugh she would recognise anywhere. 

“Ms. Mitchell?” Katie asked. 

Beca raised a finger to quiet her quickly. “Shh.”

She hears it again and she’s sure it’s Chloe but that can’t be right. “Do you hear that or am I going crazy?”

“Hear what?”

“Chloe.” Beca says as she walks towards the direction she heard it from to investigate. Katie follows closely behind her. 

“You’re not going crazy. Doctor Beale is here.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me that as soon as you saw me? Where is she?”

“I think she’s with Mr. Swanson.”

“Jesse?”

“She said not to tell you yet.”

“Why?”

Katie shrugged and Beca was moving again. She was just following Beca around. Beca was like a mad person almost jogging around her office listening for anything Chloe and then she suddenly stops and Katie runs into her.

“Oof.” They both said.

Katie couldn’t believe she just bumped her boss. “I’m so sorry. This whole thing is making me anxious.” 

Beca just looks at her almost glaring but she hears it again and she can’t stop a smile that she had to bite her lip. She whips her head and she could swear she can hear Chloe so close now. She rushes to turn the corner and…

Chloe gasped. “Oh my god.” 

Yep there’s her Chloe. “Holy fuck you’re actually here. But oh you’re soaked. I’m so sorry.” Beca says holding on Chloe’s arms cause her Chloe is now covered in coffee.

Chloe was wearing a white shirt that was now drenched in coffee but she didn’t seem too bothered that her shirt was now almost see through. Katie was too terrified to even move. Beca was on high alert mode. 

“It’s okay.” Chloe just shrugs it off. “Hi Bec.”

Katie couldn’t believe how casual Chloe was being. Beca was only distracted for a little until she saw Jesse pulling out tissues from his pockets and was about to dab Chloe’s drenched chest. Beca beat him to it by batting his arm away.

“What the fuck dude?”

“What?” Jesse says. 

“Bec it’s okay.” Chloe then grabs the tissues from Jesse and gives him a smile back. “Thanks Jes.”

“Hey again Katie.” 

Katie awkwardly waves and nods but doesn’t dare look down.

“Okay.” Beca takes off her coat and almost throws it over Chloe. “Alright. Let’s cover you up. Come on I have extra shirts in my office.” Beca grabs Chloe’s hand and almost drags her to her office. “Excuse us.”

Chloe was just laughing at Beca as she was being dragged to her office and locked the door as soon as they were inside. Beca then went straight to one of her drawers looking for clothes.

“I know you’re probably wondering why I’m here today.” Chloe starts while Beca was busy. She removed the jacket and left it on one of the chairs. 

Chloe looks down at her shirt and frowned. “I hope it doesn’t stain. I liked this shirt.”

That made Beca look up to her and her shirt. “I’ll get you a new one. The exact same one.”

“Don’t be silly. You don’t have to do that.”

Beca handed her a navy blue button up. “Here.”

“Thanks.” But before grabbing the top from Beca, Chloe pulled her own shirt over her head.

Beca instinctively looks away and Chloe could only shake her head at Beca’s reaction as she reached for the top and put it on.

“Help me?” 

Beca cleared her throat and stepped closer to help Chloe button up. “You never did like buttoning up.”

“I just like it when you do it.”

“Remember the last time you were here? You were so mad at me.”

Chloe just laughs at the memory. Of course she remembers. Beca continued. “I want to think that you came here today to see me, but I’m sure you knew I was going to be out of the office.”

“Not everything is about you, you know.”

Beca was at the last button and finally looked up at Chloe again. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I heard you talking to Jamie and Nate that night. I didn’t hear everything but I did hear something about Jesse.”

“So you did hear it.”

“I didn’t mean to. I heard you scream and then the boys were laughing. I got curious. I was just checking to see if you needed back up or something.”

“Well since that’s out of the bag, there is one more thing I want to show you. Did you want to get out of here?”

“What are you planning?”

“You’ll see.”

“Chlo I’m telling you, whatever it is. My heart can only take so much after what you did for Nate today.”

“Well you better brace yourself babe cause I did something for you too.” Chloe winked and turned to leave. “Now come on. Let’s take my car.”

Chloe’s rav4 was parked at the basement. There wasn’t much paparazzi waiting outside that they were aware of but Beca decided to hide at the backseat of Chloe’s car to be safe.

“Is that even necessary Bec?”

“I’m doing this for you and yes it is necessary especially after that article.” Beca said. She wasn’t sure if Chloe heard her.

Chloe definitely heard her but it wasn’t the time to discuss that. She was focused on driving and turned a corner too sharp causing Beca to fall at the back.

“Ow! I swear you’re doing this on purpose.”

“I’m not I promise. But I’m not really sorry?”

When they were in the freeway, Beca slowly moved back to the front.

“You know we can get pulled over for what you’re doing right now.” Chloe says as Beca moved to the front passenger seat.

Beca ignored Chloe and looked around. She wanted to know where Chloe was taking her. “Where are we going?”

“I actually didn’t have work. I was busy doing other things.”

“What other things?”

“You’ll see.”

“So you’re telling me you skipped out on family bonding to do other things?”

“Yup exactly.” Chloe says as she took an exit. “We’re almost there.”

Beca kept looking around. The place was not familiar to her although she feels like she’s been here before. “This better be worth it.”

“Have a little faith in me Bec.”

Chloe pulled up at a driveway next to another car. A woman in a blazer stepped out when she saw them and greeted them right away. Beca followed closely behind Chloe.

“Doctor Chloe it’s so good to see you again. Miss Mitchell it’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Leah Jay.” When the real estate agent noticed Beca’s reluctance to shake her hands. “I assure you my absolute discretion. I know Doctor Chloe. You can trust me.”

“Beca Mitchell. Nice to meet you.”

“Her son was my patient.” Chloe added.

“So Doctor Chloe was here earlier and I’ve showed her around. I will leave you two to look around and wait for you out here. Please do take your time. If you have any questions for me, just holler.”

“Come on Bec.”

Chloe let Beca look around as she led her to the different areas and rooms in the house. It was two stories. They started at the second floor and worked their way down. She knew she could see it too. Beca had the same look that she had when she first saw the house. They could both see their future together, living and raising a family in this house.

“I know my parents might have sort of freaked you out but I guess I never did make myself clear before.”

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes. If you like it as much as I do, I’ll settle the deposit today and it’s ours in three weeks.”

“Wow.” 

“I’m in it for the long run too Bec. I don’t know what the future holds for us but you are my endgame, I know that much. Whenever I think about the future, I see you in it with me every time. I know now that I probably haven’t been communicating that well enough. I told you before that I was scared and maybe I’m insecure too sometimes I can’t help it. But I love you and I do want the same things as you.”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s face and kissed her to shut her up. “I’m not used to you rambling. But it’s kinda hot.” Beca kisses her again. “I will admit I was freaked out and you really scared me the other night. But this is perfect.”

“So yes to this house?”

“Okay wait I love it. You know I love it but my only issue is, don’t you think it’s too big for us? I mean five rooms?” 

“Six rooms actually.”

“Six? Do we really need six rooms?”

“We can turn one into an office or your studio or something and the rest is for more kids. If that’s still on the table.”

Beca had to pull back for a few seconds to stare at Chloe and really feel her. Was this really happening? Is it possible that she’s dreaming right now.

When Chloe put a hand over her hand. “Holy shit. How the hell did you pull this off?” Beca throws herself to Chloe again and kissed her some more.

“So is that a yes?”

“It’s a hell yes.” Beca said in between kisses. 

They made arrangements with the real estate agent to finalise the purchase of the house and all the other details. The drive back to Chloe’s house was a blur to Beca, she was too excited about the house.

“Did we just buy a house?” She suddenly said.

“Yep.” Chloe said proudly. She knew the moment she saw the house it was the one and she was glad Beca felt the same. 

When they arrived at Chloe’s, they went straight to the lounge and Beca put her arms around Chloe right away. She still couldn’t believe what just happened. 

“Are you happy Bec?”

Chloe always asked this question and it always catches Beca off guard. “Very.”

She kisses Chloe on the side of the head but then she remembers the Star article from this morning and Beca took it as an opportunity to bring it up.

“Hey I hate to bring this up now but there was an article this morning. I wasn’t sure if you’ve seen it.” Beca tried to ask as casual as she could. She felt Chloe stiffen at the mention of it.

“I have but I feel sick just thinking about it. I can’t even bring myself to ask you about it. It shouldn’t matter anyway, it was before we got back together.”

Beca knew Chloe was talking about her and Emilia. “Ask me anyway.”

“It’s okay I don’t have to know and I can’t be believing everything they write. You can’t control what they write.”

“Yes. But you can control your questions to me and I can control my answers to you. I want you to be able to ask me anything.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Didn’t they teach you back in med school that there’s no such thing as a stupid question?”

“On the contrary, I’m pretty sure there are a lot of them.”

Beca rolled her eyes at that. “But not when it comes to these things.”

Chloe took her time in responding and Beca waited. “The truth is I’m scared to hear the answers. I’d rather not know especially if it has nothing to do with us now.”

“But I do want to assure you about these things. Trust me. It’s okay. Just ask me and they do have everything to do with us.”

Chloe sighed and busied herself by playing with Beca’s fingers. “Is it true?”

“What is?” Beca knew what Chloe meant but it was important that Chloe ask it clearly.

“What that article said about you and Emilia.”

“No Chloe, never.” Beca answered without missing a beat. “Although we did write those songs together but nothing happened between us. She’s like my little sister really or maybe dare I say it like my kid.”

Chloe was about to say something when Beca cut her off. “To be fair too, we wrote those songs thinking about other people not for each other. Chemistry on camera can be deceiving. There’s a reason why they say a picture is worth a thousand words.”

“I have to admit, you look good together. I can see why they would think there was something.”

“Not when you compare it with our photos together. Do you see the difference?”

Chloe laughs at that. “Yeah you look so in love with me.”

“It’s cause I am.”

Chloe laughs again. “You’re right. I do feel better just talking to you about it.”

“I want you to be comfortable enough to be able to ask me anything especially about these things.”

“Thank you Bec.”

“No. Thank you Chlo. Now seriously, you have tell me more about how you found our house and make sure you use our joint account to pay for it.”

While they were all snuggled up on the couch, Chloe went on to tell Beca how her Sunday and Monday went. All the while, Beca was playing with the buttons on Chloe’s shirt and very very slowly unbuttoning them one at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy New Year everyone! This is my continuous gift to you especially for those of us who are in lockdown once again. I hope this story brings you comfort during this time. All my love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one before the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the last two chapters of this story. Thanks for joining me in another crazy ride. I love this series so much. 
> 
> So I guess the quick recap is…
> 
> From strangers to housemates to friends with benefits to dating to strangers again to dating again and to housemates again.

For the past few weeks, Chloe and Beca have been driving back and forth on their own, bringing in their own things from their respective places to their new house. None of the media has caught wind of them buying a house and moving in together… yet.

On one of the days where Chloe was working, Beca picked Nate up from school and decided to surprise him and tell him the news.

“Where are we going Mom?”

“I wanted to show you something.”

Nate looks at Beca and can see her smirking. There was something exciting at the same time very suspicious about all of this because this wasn’t their usual route home. Nate could tell his mom was in a superb mood, singing along to the radio whether she was aware of it or not and smiling to herself a lot. 

“Whose house is this?” Nate asked as soon as they pulled into the driveway.

Beca pulls on the hand brake and turned to Nate. “You know how we’ve been talking about moving…”

Nate’s eyes grew wide. “No way. That’s our house?”

“Ours with Doctor Chloe…” Beca was trying to gauge Nate’s reaction. She was nervous until she saw the slow crinkle around his eyes.

“Really? And Jamie too?”

“Jamie from time to time but Doctor Chloe will be living with us. That’s okay right?”

“More than okay.” Nate was getting giddy. Nate stepped out of the car first and Beca walked over to his side. “Is she okay with it?”

“Of course she is. She’s actually the one who found this place.”

“Really?” Beca nods to answer Nate’s question. “When are we moving?” Nate asked still looking up at the house.

“Like this weekend soon. But I’ve decided to keep our apartment too. Just in case.”

“This weekend, already? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you. You’re okay right?” Beca kneels down in front of Nate and looked at him straight in the eye while fixing his hair.

“Yes mom. I’m really happy about this.” Nate was smiling at the thought but then frowned again. “But wait. In case of what?”

“Actually I take that back. I just can’t let go of the apartment for now. No other reason.”

“I’ve always wondered what it was like to live in a house.” Nate said.

“Me too Bud.”

“Can we go inside?” Nate continued to stare at the house but didn’t move.

Beca had to laugh and playfully hit his shoulder to grab his attention. “Come on. I’ll give you a quick tour.” She said offering her hand. Nate happily took it and they walked into their new home together.

Beca was glad when she saw a few more boxes that she knew were more of Chloe’s things. “It’s really happening.” Beca said to herself. 

Chloe gave her notice to end her contract with the accommodation provided by the hospital and she was going to be coming home here starting this weekend. They both were.

Beca was showing Nate around and his eyes would light up at every nook and corner every time. Beca was happy that he was happy. They were still in the middle of moving in so Beca had to describe to Nate what it would eventually look like. 

Beca’s favourite addition so far was the photo stuck to their fridge. It was their first family photo as Beca would call it from the album release party. Chloe must’ve put it up the last time she was here. Nate saw it too and smiled. Beca wondered if he also imagined their fridge being filled with pictures of them in no time.

Nate then followed Beca up to the second floor. When they were up the stairs, Beca pointed to the master’s bedroom and told him that she was going to share that with Chloe.

“But all these other rooms.” She points out. “They’re not yet taken and are all available. Pick which room you want to be yours and visualize how you want it then we’re going to IKEA.”

“Wait. We’re going to IKEA right now?”

“Yeah.”

Nate furrowed his eyebrows. “But what about Doctor Chloe? And Jamie?”

“We can go again with them another time. What? Don’t you want to have a little one on one with me?” 

Nate squinted his eyes at Beca then smiled. “So any room?”

“Any room.” Beca confirmed. 

***

The official move in weekend finally came. Chloe just finished her shift and she was halfway to her old house when she realised she was moving in with Beca today for good; to their new home where Beca and Nate were already waiting for her. 

There’s always a moment in every stage of a relationship, Chloe thinks. Like the moment you fall in love. She doesn’t necessarily know when it was for Beca exactly and if she’s really honest she’s not entirely sure when it was for her as well. But right now as she was parking her car in their garage, she knew this was a new phase in their relationship and that another one of those moments was coming. 

For Chloe it’s now. “This is our moment. This is our moment. This is our moment.” She kept repeating this to herself in the rearview mirror over and over before she steps out of the car. 

She enters their home, which was still mostly boxes by the hallway; they have a lot of unpacking to do and walks straight down the hall to the kitchen where she could hear Beca.

Beca was wearing a shirt and sweatpants, while heating up food. She had her back at Chloe and was slightly bopping her head and swaying her hips to the music she put on. Chloe slowly saw their next phase come to life. 

_Chloe was reunited with her best friends when they spent a weekend in Las Vegas for Jessica’s bachelorette. Beca couldn’t make it and she beat herself up so much for it despite Chloe repeatedly telling her it was okay. Beca promised her that she was going to make it to the wedding no matter what._

_Chloe flew into Las Vegas with Aubrey and met the other girls at their hotel where they were staying for the weekend._

_Chloe was sharing a room with Aubrey. While Aubrey was in the shower as they prepared for their night out, there was a knock on their door._

_Chloe looked through the peep hole and opened the door with a smile._

_“I believe this is for you.” Liv gives Chloe a package from her parents._

_“Oh my gosh. Thank you so much.” Chloe hugs her friend and invited Liv in._

_“Is it what I think it is?” Liv asked while watching Chloe delicately inspect the box and its contents._

_Chloe nods to confirm. “I’m ready Liv. I think we’re ready.”_

_“Oh Chlo. You deserve everything. I’m so happy for you two. Me and Mel are going to have to visit you in LA soon.”_

_“A very much overdue visit may I add. How are you and Mel anyway? Is married life all that it’s supposed to be?”_

_“And more.” Liv added._

_“I’m going to secure this in my luggage before I go crazy tonight and be right back. I might grab a bottle of wine. I’ll grab you a glass too.”_

_“No that’s okay. I’m not drinking this weekend.”_

_Chloe raised her eyebrows at that. “What do you mean you’re not drinking? Are you sick or something?”_

_“If you call another human being growing inside of you sick then yes I am.”_

_Chloe’s jaw literally dropped and she was speechless for a second. Liv was just laughing at her. Then Chloe’s eyes dropped down to her belly where Liv simultaneously put her hand over._

_“Oh my god. Congratulations!” Chloe said stepping forward to hug one of her oldest friends. “I’m so happy for you two.”_

This wasn’t the most ideal moment but Chloe was like in a trance. She drops her bag quietly and walks to where Beca was. All of a sudden the frantic beating of Chloe’s heart drowns the music out. She takes a deep breath and stops about a meter away from Beca.

Beca first spots Chloe in her peripheral and she wasn’t sure why she was just standing there. Beca’s not sure if she could see Chloe about to go down on one knee but she panics anyway. Beca turned around and freaked out to find Chloe just as surprised as her.

She dropped the wooden spoon she was stirring with and stared at Chloe who froze when Beca turned to her. “What are you doing just standing there?”

Chloe tried her best to act as if she was not just caught about to propose. “What do you mean?”

“Whatever you’re thinking. Stop. Don’t do anything. Don’t say anything.”

Chloe stood straighter and rolled her shoulders. “Are you okay? You sound like a crazy person, Bec. Is this what I’ll be coming home to now?” Chloe hides her disappointment. She knew it wasn’t the right time yet here she was thinking that they were in control of their own fate this time around. Apparently not.

“I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It’s nothing sorry. I’m being a little too dramatic. Welcome home.” Beca then leans into Chloe for a kiss. “I’ve been wanting to say that all day.”

“You know I’ve been looking forward coming home to you.”

Beca then starts laughing to herself. “Sorry I’m being weird. I hope it doesn’t ruin anything. It’s just that for a second there I thought you were proposing. Crazy right?”

“I wonder what gave it away.” Chloe laughed with Beca and was trying to be sarcastic to hide the fact that she’s really nervous but Beca in her own panic missed it.

“Funny story actually.” Beca laughs nervously again. Chloe waited. She still wasn’t in on the joke. “I found the ring in your drawers.”

“You did?”

“Yeah I didn’t mean to I’m sorry. I was looking for my lucky socks and I found the box first. I should have left it alone.”

“Is that why you’re being jumpy and extra weird all day today?”

“Was I that obvious?”

“Was I?”

“Wait.” There it was again, the panic and Chloe heard it loud and clear. Nope. This was definitely not the moment. 

“Relax Bec. It’s not even mine. I’m sorry. I’m actually safekeeping it for Chicago. He didn’t want Aubrey to find it.”

“Oh.” Beca breathed out a huge sigh of relief. “That’s great!”

“Yeah, you know how Aubrey is. Don’t tell her though. He wants me to hold on to it until he can decide when and how to do it. I’m trying to help him out.”

“Of course. Secret’s safe with me.”

“Should I be worried about your reaction though?” Chloe tried to pass it off as just teasing Beca.

“No no, it’s just you know, we just moved in and we haven’t even settled in. I was just genuinely caught off guard when I saw it and you know it’s been on my mind the whole day and shit.”

“Right. Sorry if this is all too fast.”

“No. It’s not. It’s not like that at all. I like this pace.” Beca leans into kiss Chloe again. “I can’t wait to start making memories in this house with you. It’s just that –”

“Mom?” Nate was calling her from the second floor. “Mom? Can you help me with something for a second?”

Beca looks at Chloe apologetically for the interruption. Chloe shakes her head and kisses Beca quickly. “Go. It’s okay.”

“I love you. I’ll be back down.”

The moment Beca disappeared up the stairs. Chloe pulled out the box in her pocket and sighed. Her brows were furrowed and she bit her lips. It just didn’t make sense to her. So Beca doesn’t want to get married yet? Does she even want to at all? She quickly put the ring box back in her messenger bag. She can’t believe she almost did that. Beca was right and she was very wrong.

Meanwhile for Beca, the second she was up the stairs, she was chuckling to herself. She had to calm down a bit. This whole moving in thing was making her so excited and it’s putting her emotions all over the place. The truth was she didn’t want Chloe to propose because Chloe already found their home and if ever they were going to be engaged, Beca wanted to be the one to propose to Chloe; not the other way around. 

The only thing stopping her is the ring hasn’t arrived yet. “Where is that damn ring?” Beca made a mental note to track it later.

She found Nate in his room in the middle of packing. Once Beca was finished helping Nate, she went back downstairs with Nate following closely behind her.

“Got everything Bud?”

“Yup. I’m ready.” Nate said this as he reached for his mom’s outstretched hand.

“Hey Chlo, I’m dropping Nate off Jesse’s place for the week. I won’t be long.”

“Oh it’s Jesse’s weekend?”

“Yeah, I’m just dropping him off.” 

“You want to come?” Nate asked Chloe.

Beca was trying to read Chloe. She knew Chloe was coming off a long shift from work. “You don’t have to. You must be tired, coming home from work and all.”

Chloe was about to decline but she remembered her talk with the boys the other night and she couldn’t say no to how Nathaniel was looking up at her eagerly. “No no, I’m okay. I’d love to. Let’s go.”

Nate’s smile was worth it as he reached for Chloe’s hand and the three of them walked out to Beca’s car together.

**Star Exclusive!  
WHERE IS BECHLOE? It has been a hot minute since our favourite couple or so we wish them to be a couple has been seen together anywhere around LA. We’re gonna have to seek help from our online community to keep an eye out for us. It all boils down to two things: either they’re really good at hiding or we’re all really bad in finding.**

**NEW PROJECT ALERT. Beca Mitchell has been very busy and in demand. Rumours are Indie Music Group has been meeting with Anne-Marie and Ed Sheeran for a collaboration album, Emilia Heart is going on tour and Chloe x Halle are signing up with IMG for their debut album! Could this be why bechloe has been MIA?**

**SCOOP ALERT. Before the haters think bechloe is a sham, word on the street is that Beca Mitchell’s penthouse apartment is on the market. What is that? Are those wedding bells we hear ringing? Stay tuned!**

After dropping off Nate, the car ride back home was quieter. It wasn’t awkward but neither of them addressed the elephant in the room or in this case the car. When Chloe yawned for the nth time, Beca reached for her hand.

“Have you even slept yet? I told you, you didn’t have to come with.”

“I wanted to. It’s a short drive anyway.” Chloe said accompanied by another yawn. “How was your day?”

Beca could only laugh. “Yeah it was good. I was in the office in the morning then went home to unpack some more. Stacie also showed me this morning that there is another article. Have you seen it?”

“Nah. Was it the usual or anything that we should talk about?”

Beca thought about it. Her and Chloe as individuals and together have been hitting the headlines recently. She considered it but accepted that they couldn’t discuss each and every news article that were written about them. 

Beca shook her head eventually. “You know what as long as neither of us are bothered, it’s not worth it.”

Chloe nods. “I agree. Let’s stick to that.”

“Oh by the way. I’ve been meaning to tell you our bed frame hasn’t arrived.”

“Guess it’s going to be on the floor for us then.”

“Will that be okay?”

“Yeah I don’t mind that and I also know you’re not above sex on the floor.” Chloe let her comment simmer and watched Beca as she slowly processed it.

“How the fuck did you just say that so casually.” 

Chloe could see Beca shuddering and glancing over to her side while driving. “Why are you so tense babe?”

Beca always finds herself stuttering when Chloe uses that tone with her. “Always such a tease.”

“Don’t worry after I catch up on some sleep I’m going to ease all that tension for you.”

Beca laughs a nervous laugh and she doesn’t know why. She was expecting Chloe to laugh along with her but she didn’t. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned to the side.

“Wait seriously now. What do you mean?”

Chloe only hummed her response.

“Damn it Chlo. Don’t sleep on me now.”

“Shh.” 

***

Beca and Chloe only just moved in a couple of weeks when they had to leave for New York to attend Jessica’s wedding. Due to their conflicting schedules, they had to book separate flights with Chloe leaving before Beca.

Chloe was at the airport late Thursday evening with Aubrey and Chicago. They were flying out first since Beca was still finishing up some stuff with work so she was flying out the next morning.

“Bec remember, rehearsal dinner is tomorrow at 5:30pm.” Chloe was talking to Beca on the phone while they waited for their call for boarding.

“I will be there. I promise. I won’t be late for my flight.”

“I know. But get some sleep alright and remember New York is three hours ahead.”

“How could I forget Chlo?” Beca said remembering their times when they were doing the whole long distance thing. Beca could hear the announcement through the speakers.

“That’s us. I’ll message you when we land. See you soon Bec. Love you.”

“I love you too Chlo.”

**STAR Exclusive!  
BUSINESS OR PLEASURE? Beca Mitchell was spotted at LAX early this morning. We can confirm she arrived alone and walked in alone. Where is she going? There are pictures circulating online of Doctor Chloe spotted in New York but it was hard to tell if they were old photos of her or recent ones. Like always, stay tuned.**

Beca arrived at JFK around 4pm that Friday and thanks to the article, there were a few people waiting outside of arrivals for her. She kept her head down and walked straight out with security where a car was waiting for her to drive her straight to the Hamptons.

She was excited to be back at the Hamptons with Chloe. Despite the paparazzi and the fans swarming her, she couldn’t hide the smirk as she thought this weekend was the perfect time to pop the question.

“Beca! What’s happening here in New York?!”

“Why are you alone? Where’s the rest of your team? Where’s Doctor Chloe?”

“Are you here for work? Beca, are you here for work?”

“Who are you meeting?”

“We love you! Welcome to New York Beca!”

Beca waved to the fans and ignored all the paparazzi. She couldn’t stop for anyone because admittedly she was in a rush and she was running a little late already.

***

Chloe doesn’t have to look at the empty seat beside her for long. The rehearsal dinner didn’t start on time and by the time it was about to start, Beca was already walking through the doors.

Beca looked around as soon as she was through the entrance. She knew it was an intimate gathering but there were four round tables for the bride and groom’s family and friends. She was given a glass of champagne as she was being led to where Chloe’s table was. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her but not for long. They weren’t here for her. Beca quickly scanned the room and raised her glass to Jessica who was smiling at her already. 

As soon as she locked eyes with Chloe, she didn’t bother looking away and walked straight to where she was. She could see an empty seat next to Chloe. Her seat.

“Hi.” Beca leans in to kiss Chloe on the cheek quickly before sitting down.

“Nice jumpsuit babe.”

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Nope you’re just in time. How was your flight?”

“Yeah very good.”

Beca then quickly said hi to everyone around their table. They were all of Chloe’s best friends and their partners. They couldn’t properly catch up as they heard glass clinking from the other table calling for toasts to start.

Chloe’s hands were on Beca’s lap most of the time, which did not go unnoticed by Beca. She loved the feeling of Chloe’s hand there. She also noticed how Chloe gave it a slight squeeze everytime someone said something sweet or cheesy. 

She leaned into Chloe in the middle of one of the toasts and whispered. “You look great by the way.”

Chloe in response to Beca scrunched her nose and squeezed her leg twice. For the first time today Beca was able to breathe. She was just glad to be here and be present with Chloe. Beca may be exaggerating a little but she definitely felt that if she missed this weekend, it would put a strain in their relationship.

Beca usually had a bad habit of looking around the room to see if anyone was watching them or trying to take a picture. She was usually distracted and worried about these things but tonight is the first time in a long time where she was fully enjoying being out with Chloe.

Everyone called it an early night for the wedding tomorrow and went their separate ways after the rehearsal dinner. Beca didn’t know how tired she was until she laid down on the bed. She was out cold by the time Chloe was ready for bed.

Chloe, being one of the bridesmaids, was part of the wedding entourage and had to leave earlier than Beca. She vaguely remembers Chloe kissing her before she left to get ready for the wedding that morning. When her third and final alarm came on Beca almost jumped out of bed in panic.

“Fuck. How long have I been sleeping?” Beca rubbed her eyes on her way to the shower.

She made sure that she would be at the venue at least before 9am. She saw a lot of bustling outside the chapel when she arrived. She was hoping to get a glimpse of Chloe but she couldn’t find her so she decided to quietly slip inside and find a seat. She also didn’t want to stand outside for long.

Once inside, Beca looked around and smiled at all the familiar faces from the night before. About six rows from the altar, she saw Liv’s wife, Mel, and decided to sit next to her. They were briefly introduced last night and didn’t really get to talk to each other.

“Would you mind if I sit with you?”

“No please. It would be my pleasure.”

Small talk is not Beca’s strong suit. Being around Chloe’s people always made her nervous. But with Mel, it felt like they were sort of on the same boat. She wouldn’t call them outsiders but more like the latest additions to the group.

When they heard the organ playing, Beca instantly turned to look at the doors. She literally held her breath when she saw Chloe. She was the first one out. Chloe was also looking for Beca in the crowd as she walked down the aisle slowly. She finally spotted Beca already looking at her and threw a wink her way.

She looked away from Chloe to watch Jessica walk down the aisle only to stare at Chloe again by the time Jessica made it to the altar.

She could feel Mel laughing beside her. Beca turned to her with a questioning look. Mel just smiled back at her and whispered. “I think you should put a ring on it.”

Beca almost snorted. If only Mel knew that she’s literally trying to do just that. Beca’s response was cut off by the opening remarks of the officiant. Admittedly she was too distracted anyway, she wasn’t even being subtle about staring at Chloe.

It’s like Beca and Chloe were talking with their eyes every time they make eye contact. Chloe was already feeling emotional. There’s just something about weddings that does it for her. She’s been trying to not cry since this morning while they were preparing.

Beca mouthed the words “I love you” before she could stop herself in one of the many times they locked eyes. It was a new feeling for her since she’s never this carefree in public. If Chloe was caught off guard by Beca, she doesn’t show it. 

They went like that throught the whole program. It was hard to focus on the actual wedding now when all she could picture is their own and their future.

***  
The reception was day drinking at it’s finest. After a lot of dancing and crying, everybody eventually made it back to their own rooms. It was agreed to have farewell breakfast the next morning before going their separate ways.

“Chlo wake up.”

“Babe what time is it?”

“Come on. You wouldn’t wanna miss this.”

“Have you even slept yet?” Chloe remembers very well they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. “Breakfast isn’t until 8.” Chloe was mumbling in her sleep while turning on her back. 

“Please. For me?”

Chloe tried to ignore Beca. She could feel her sitting next to her on the bed. “Please? Chlo? Are you awake?” 

Chloe finally accepted that Beca was not going to let her go back to sleep, turned back to her. Chloe saw Beca smile and stood back up. “What’s going on? This is so not you.” 

Beca watched Chloe drag herself out of bed. She didn’t let go of her blanket and put it over her shoulders. 

“Okay. I’m up. What do you want?”

She grabbed Chloe’s face and kissed her on the forehead. “You are too cute. Come on this way.”

When she saw Beca pulling her out to the balcony, she caught on on what they were about to do. 

“Are we actually.”

“Yup.” Beca cut her off. “Sorry it took a while.”

“Yeah only about ten years late but I’ll take it.”

Beca rolled her eyes at that. They sat side by side on the bench and Chloe pulled the blanket over both of them. They were both quiet now and took in the view. They both watched in silence the sun slowly rising lighting up their surroundings and signaling a new day. 

“We finally got to watch the sunrise together.” Chloe sighed. 

“Yeah we finally did.” 

They were quiet again and it was Beca who spoke after a while. 

“I don’t think I ever got to ask you why you liked sunrises more than sunsets?”

Chloe smiled even though Beca wasn’t looking. “Because the sunrise reminds me that sometimes what we think is the ending is actually a start of something new and something more beautiful.” Chloe says without looking away from the view.

Beca, who was now looking at Chloe, cleared her throat before speaking. “Remember the morning before my parents’ renewal of vows all those years ago?”

Chloe remembers. She looks at Beca with a soft smile. “Hmm?” 

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her on the cheek before resting her head on her shoulder. “I remember just being so happy. Just having breakfast with you under the sun and the shower after. It’s one of my favourite memories. I didn’t think I could be happier. But fuck I’m so happy right now, you have no idea.”

“I might have some idea.” Chloe said as she wrapped an arm around Beca’s shoulders. Beca then repositions herself and rests her head on Chloe’s chest.

“It scares me so much that I might do something stupid and ruin this, cause this what we have now, this is good. And I don’t know about you but I really feel we are at such a great place.”

Chloe suddenly turned to look at Beca when she heard the slightest sound of a sniffle. “Bec are you crying?”

“Tears of joy I promise.”

“I understand. Weddings make me emotional too.” Chloe wiped away the tears on Beca’s face with her other hand.

“Wait. I wasn’t finish. Let me just try to compose myself.”

“No rush babe.”

Beca took a deep breath and exhaled. Chloe just waited. She cleared her throat before talking again. “I know you’re scared or at least you were scared that I would let go when it’s hard or walk away when it hurts but I’ll show you that I’ll be doing the exact opposite. I’ll hold on to you tighter this time and I know they say never say never, but I’m never walking out on this again. You’re not going to be able to get rid of me. Ever. Unless you know that’s what you want or something, I don’t know.”

Chloe knew Beca was rambling and she let her. She supposed this was how weddings affected Beca and she got that.

_Beca was still so bummed about not making it to Jessica’s Bachelorette party in Las Vegas with Chloe. Chloe assured her several times that it was okay. Beca was with her parents and Nate on their usual Sunday get together. In the middle of lunch, Beca thought it was the perfect time to break the news._

_Beca cleared her throat. “I have an announcement to make.” She couldn’t stop the cracking in her voice._

_The chattering stopped and Linda even dropped her cutlery. “Is everything okay Rebeca?”_

_She gives her mom a questioning look before shaking her head. “No yes of course.”_

_“If this is about your new house, Nate’s already filled us in on that.” Linda added. “And we are thrilled for you.”_

_“Sorry mom.” Nate said._

_“No it’s okay Bud. It wasn’t a secret. And no it’s not about the house but while we’re on this topic, you should definitely come over one weekend or something.”_

_“We would love that. So if it’s not about the house, what’s it about?” Ben said._

_Beca looked around to her parents and had a sheepish grin. She doesn’t know why she’s blushing at the thought. “I’m going to ask Chloe to marry me.”_

_It was Nate who reacted first. “Mom that’s awesome!”_

_“I’m just waiting for the ring to arrive and figure out the perfect time to propose.” Beca was getting emotional just by saying those words out loud. Beca then blinked a few times. She was never much of a crier but as it turns out, when it comes to Chloe she was._

_Linda reached over the table and put a hand over Beca’s. “Dear I know once upon a time our views were very different but please believe it in your heart when we say we’re both happy and proud of you. I hope you know that. I don’t even know where to begin.”_

_“Mom. It’s okay. You’ve been apologizing for years.” Beca squeezed back. “I don’t hold any more grudges. I’ve forgiven you guys a long time ago.”_

_Linda wiped her own tears. “So the proposal. Tell us. How can we help?”_

Beca was brought back to the present with Chloe when she heard her phone ringing. She tried to ignore it and gathered her thoughts.

“Bec? Your phone’s ringing.”

“Ignore it. Let’s just enjoy this moment a little while longer.”

The ringing finally stopped and Beca was able to relax into Chloe again. “As I was saying…” She sighed. “Fuck where was I?”

Chloe was giggling beside her. “Weddings have the same effect on me too and just so you know, I’m not so scared anymore now.”

Beca was looking directly at Chloe now who was still looking out at the view. Beca found the sight absolutely breathtaking and couldn’t take her eyes away from Chloe. 

“You know Chlo when.” Her phone ringing once more again interrupted Beca. She pulled back from Chloe in frustration. “Goddammit.”

“It’s okay. Go ahead and answer it. It might be important. I’m not going anywhere.”

Beca could only groan as she stepped out of their bubble and walked back into the room. She looked around and found her phone on the bedside table.

“This better be fuckin’ good Stacie cause I swear to god.”

“You’re still at the Hamptons with Chloe?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Okay. And you’re driving back soon right?.”

“Why? Stacie please just get to it. I was in the middle of something.”

“Sorry not sorry?”

“Stace.”

“Okay sorry. It’s Ed Sheeran. He wants you to be his special guest tonight. He’s performing at the Radio City Music Hall!”

“What?!”

“Yup. He wants to know if you want to do rehearsals before or after lunch?”

“Wait. You said yes to this?”

“I haven’t confirmed anything with his team but Becs we’re not going to say no to this, are we?”

“No no. But wait. I’m with Chloe.”

“So?”

“I’m not leaving her.”

“Then take her with you. I can get her a pass too then I can keep her company.”

“What do you mean keep her company?”

“I’m coming. I’m actually on my way to the airport right now. You might need back up.”

“Really? But I haven’t even said yes.”

“Well like I said, we’re not saying no either.”

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. “Right right okay. Wait let me think. Tell him after lunch works better for me. What time are you arriving?”

“Around about 3:30 in the afternoon I think. Alright I’ll see you soon then. I’ll text you the details. Say hi to Chloe for me.”

With that, Stacie ended their call. Beca couldn’t believe that just happened. “What the fuck did I just agree to.”

“Everything okay?” Chloe was leaning on the sliding doors. “Sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“No that’s okay. Everything’s good. That was Stacie. She’s coming to New York.”

“Oh? Did something happen?”

“How do you feel about watching a concert tonight?”

***

They finally made it to Chloe’s parents house. It’s been the same house that they had all those years ago. They stopped outside the door and rang the bell.

It was Jim who opened it. “You’re here. It’s so lovely to see you both.” Jim hugged Chloe and Beca.

The moment they stepped inside, they joined James in the patio at the back. Jim then grabs both their hands and said. “Let’s see them then.”

Chloe froze and glared at her Dad. Beca was just confused; almost as confused as Jim. He almost paled when he saw their bare fingers; no rings.

He recovered quickly though and squeezed both their hands. “Wedding photos. Jessica’s. I’m sure everyone looked lovely.” He squeezed again before letting go and sat next to James. “Show us. We’ve been waiting since yesterday.”

“I kept telling him to be patient. He’s been going on about it all day yesterday. I’m sure there are plenty of photos.” James added.

Chloe was the first to react and was scrolling through her phone for pictures. “You guys I’m pretty sure someone would’ve posted these already.”

“You know we don’t go online often.” Jim said grabbing Chloe’s phone.

Chloe’s parents kept gushing about everyone and Chloe wasn’t sure if Beca knew they were overcompensating for the near slip up. Beca hid it well if she did.

The rest of their lunch went smoothly. There was no mention of any proposals or getting married despite the topic being on Jessica’s wedding or the fact that it was Chloe who caught the bouquet. They moved back inside after having their lunch. Beca took Chloe to the side before settling in.

“Hey Chlo, it’s almost 2, I’m going to have to go soon. You can just follow later if you want so you can spend more time with your folks. The concert doesn’t start ‘til 8pm anyway.”

“Wait. Why do you have to go so early then?”

“Ed wants to meet.” Beca said.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “Wait a minute. You haven’t told me everything have you? Are you performing with him tonight?”

“I’m not confirming nor denying anything.”

“Oh my god. You totally are! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Beca shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Okay. The surprise isn’t totally ruined. You can stop pouting. I’ll let you go ahead and rehearse. I’ll stay back and leave later.”

Beca smiles at that. “As much as I hate being away from you even just for a second. I really did want to surprise you.”

“I’m gonna love it no matter what.”

“I love you. I’ll see you later, okay? You better not miss it.”

“I’ll be there. I love you too.” 

“Now remember, I might not be on my phone. If you need anything, contact Stacie.” Beca said on her way out the door.

“I got it Bec. Go ahead.”

Beca walks back to Chloe and kisses her again. “Sorry I just had to.”

“Why are you sorry? You don’t hear me complaining.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Alright, I’ll see you.”

Chloe watched Beca get in the car and drive off. She only closed the door once the car turned the corner. The moment she did, Chloe’s parents appeared out of nowhere.

“What happened? I’m so sorry Chlobear I thought you already asked her.”

“I was going to but I don’t think she’s ready.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means she’s not ready. She said we just moved in and everything.”

Chloe’s parents couldn’t help but as questions at the same time. They were both in disbelief.

“Did she say that?” James asked. “What were her exact words?”

While Jim asked. “When you proposed, that’s what she said?” 

“Well sort of. I haven’t actually gotten to the actual proposal. She beat me to it. She panicked when she thought I was just about to propose and I was really going to and I know Beca. I saw it in her eyes. It was panic. So I panicked too and I knew I had to lie. She caught me in the act. So that’s what I did. I said I wasn’t going to. Then she said she found the ring so I had to lie again that it wasn’t even mine.”

“Chloe slow down. You’re not making much sense right now honey. Deep breaths.” Jim had both his hands on Chloe’s shoulders to help her calm down. He looked over to James who just nodded and walked towards their kitchen.

Chloe tried. She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. James was back with tea for Chloe. She grabbed the mug as she was huddled in between her parents. 

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to get married. I mean I’m fine with that. Married or not we will be together anyway and that is what’s most important.”

“Let’s say it’s true that Beca’s just not ready, there’s really no need to be stressed out about this, right? What’s the rush?” James tried to comfort Chloe.

Chloe just nodded.

Jim held her hand. “Okay. Now tell us again what happened.”

***

Beca received a text from Chloe that she was running late so she couldn’t go see her backstage before her performance.

Beca could hear the cheers and the screams from outside her dressing room. She wasn’t going to deny she was getting nervous. A knock got her whole body to perk up.

“Come in.” She calls out to whoever was knocking.

She hid the disappointment in her face when it was just one of the staff. “Twenty minutes Ms. Mitchell.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded before closing the door, leaving Beca on her own again. Beca looked at herself in the mirror and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on her breathing.

She didn’t hear someone entering her room. “I hope I’m not disturbing anything.” Beca heard a familiar voice behind her.

She doesn’t bother opening her eyes to respond. “Welcome to New York Stace.”

“Sorry I didn’t come see you right away. I have a delivery for you.”

Beca opened her eyes with her eyebrows already raised. She saw Stacie was holding up flowers.

“She made it. She’s going to be on the fourth row to your right. I’m sure you’ll find her right away.”

Beca grabbed the bouquet of flowers and inhaled. She ignored Stacie and smiled down at the note that came with it.

Stacie nudged her on the shoulder. “Come on Becs. You can’t be that mad at me for waking you up so early this morning. I mean look at where we are.” 

“It’s not that. We were already up.”

“Oh. Were you in the middle of fuc—”

“No! We were watching the sunrise.”

“What cheesy shit is that? It’s like you’re asking her to marry you or something.”

When Stacie saw Beca’s face. “Oh my god you were.”

“I’m only going to say this to make you feel bad but I was about to but I didn’t get to it.”

Stacie threw herself to Beca wrapped her in a hug. “Oh my god! That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you!”

“Watch the hair and make up. Didn’t you hear what I just said? I didn’t get to it.”

Stacie ignored her comments. “Can I see the ring? Do you have it with you? Oh my god, are you proposing after the concert then?”

“I don’t know yet Stace.” Beca sighs as she reached for the ring on her neck to show Stacie. “I just want to be ready to seize the moment anytime anywhere.” 

“It’s beautiful Becs. You do know Chloe’s going to say yes no matter what?”

“I know but I still want it to be perfect. And earlier was perfect if only someone didn’t end up interrupting the moment.”

“For the record, I’m sorry and I do feel bad about it now.”

Beca smiled at Stacie for the first time. “Good.”

Their conversation was cut short by another knock at the door. “Ms. Mitchell you’re on in 5.”

***

Chloe was getting antsy in her seat. She underestimated New York traffic and was late. She missed the opening and it seems that Ed Sheeran is on his third or fourth song. It’s not like she wasn’t an Ed Sheeran fan, which she is but she really wanted to see Beca. 

Chloe cheered along with everyone else when Ed finished another song. He grabbed the mic and put it in a stand while he put his guitar over his head. He strums a few chords before he starts to talk into the microphone. 

“I don’t know if you’ve heard but we have a special guest tonight. Our next guest is a good friend of mine and when I heard that she was in New York this weekend I knew I had to reach out. She mostly works behind the scenes and as you know Anne-Marie and me will be working on our next album and that we have both decided to sign with Indie Music Group.”

Ed Sheeran paused to allow the crowd to scream. 

“I am honoured to be performing alongside her. Please join me in welcoming to the stage, Beca Mitchell!”

Beca walked out from the side of the stage and walked towards Ed Sheeran. She gave him a kiss and they embraced. One of the staff, put a microphone stand in front of Beca. She adjusts it straightaway.

“Good evening everyone. I hope you don’t mind me crashing this party.” The crowd cheered again.

“Nonsense.” Ed answers back. “You ready?”

Beca nodded. “Never. Let’s do it.”

“This song’s called ‘Perfect’. Sing along if you know it.”

As soon as Ed started plucking at his guitar to the intro of the song, Beca looked around to the audience and easily found Chloe who was already looking up at her with her phone up. Beca couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling when she saw it but at the same time she couldn’t hide her toothy grin. She tried to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the way Chloe was cheering for her. 

When Ed started to sing, Beca would make eye contact with him from time to time and mouthed the words while waiting for her part. She didn’t know which exact line hit her but all of a sudden she was feeling overwhelmed with emotions again. She started to unconsciously blink back the tears and looked down. She made a tiny sniffle before looking up at Ed again but before he could sing the last line, she was already looking at Chloe and mouthed the words to her.

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._

Ed sang the last line of the chorus and started walking to the other side of the stage while doing some adlibs with his guitar. Beca was standing at her side of the stage tapping her foot and snapping her fingers. Ed was walking back towards her now and that was her cue. She looked at Chloe as she started. Beca couldn’t see it properly but Chloe was already crying. 

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

Beca couldn’t take her eyes away from Chloe’s and she could feel the first drop of her tears coming. She wiped them away quickly as she grabbed her microphone from the stand and harmonized with Ed through to the rest of the song.

They embraced again towards the end. It was a much longer embrace and Beca couldn’t really hear properly what Ed was saying to her with the loud cheers coming from the crowd. They let go of each other and faced the audience again for a final bow.

“Beca Mitchell everyone.”

“Thanks again for having me. This has been such a great pleasure.”

“I’ll see you soon my friend.” Ed said while Beca was waving to the crowd as she walked off stage. She took one last look at Chloe but she couldn’t find her. She had a feeling she knew where Chloe was as she rushed back stage. 

“I’m proud of you Becs.” Stacie shouts at Beca as she almost runs past her.

“Thanks Stace.” Beca calls out to her. She was in a hurry to get to her dressing room and was almost out of breath when she opened the door abruptly.

Chloe jumped when the door suddenly opened and didn’t have time to react when Beca was already in her space and pulling her in for a kiss.


	13. The Final One (we made it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter of the last part of this series. It was quite difficult to end. This series is so special to me that I wanted to give it an end it deserves. For you guys too who’s been here since Part 1.
> 
> I wanted to give everyone a glimpse of their future too. So here it is, fluffy and soft bechloe.

Beca and Chloe eventually learned to ignore the paparazzi. They didn’t care anymore if they were spotted eating out or watching basketball games together or attending concerts and shows. They didn’t have photos that were scandalous going around the internet and they were very careful with public displays of affection when they were out. 

It was almost like everyone knew they were together at the same time everyone didn’t really. Stacie as Beca’s sort of PR continues to prepare draft joint statements for them to approve and get it over with. 

“We have to control the narrative” is what she would always say while Beca and Chloe still doesn’t feel the need to do anything.

It doesn’t even bother them when they were spotted outside each other’s workplaces. It just made it all the more harder to surprise each other sometimes. Beca secretly enjoyed reading things about them they were mostly good anyway. It was like her guilty pleasure.

When Chloe’s work schedule allowed it, she found herself offering to pick up Beca from work. It started when she was able to surprise Beca at work one day and even if Beca won’t say it out loud, Chloe knows it made her day. It doesn’t happen as often as she would like though. In her most recent visit, Chloe arrived a little too early and Beca was still in a meeting.

It turned out it wasn’t only Beca that was getting a surprise. As soon as Chloe stepped out of the elevator Cynthia Rose and Stacie was there to greet her. They weren’t expecting her but they were definitely happy to see her.

“Chloe it’s good to see you. Does Beca know you’re here?”

“Is she done for the day? I wanted to surprise her.” 

“Beca’s just in a meeting but she won’t be long.”

“No worries. I’m not in a rush.” 

Chloe would usually wait for Beca in her office but it was always nice to catch up with the girls too. She noticed there was something up with them today but couldn’t figure it out. She didn’t pay much attention to it either but when Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and saw how their eyes followed it everything clicked for her. 

She hated assuming things but when she saw how their faces fell each time they saw it without any ring it really made her think they know something.

“What do you two lovebirds have on for tonight?” 

“Nothing planned really. Just the usual staying in and having a quiet one at home.” 

“Speaking of your home. Beca mentioned something about a housewarming party?”

“Yes. That’s happening. But we’ll finalise the date once we’ve finished unpacking everything.”

When Katie joined them, she too was not so subtle in sneaking a peek of her finger and Chloe caught the way she looks at Cynthia Rose and Stacie when there was no ring. Chloe saw how her face fell the same way Cynthia Rose’s and Stacie’s did when they saw it ring less.

She didn’t comment on it and no one actually brought it up. She also didn’t want to assume, it could be just her overthinking with this proposal that’s been looming over their relationship ever since they decided to move in together.

“Hey Katie.” 

“Doctor Beale. Sorry. I just wanted you to know something came up and Ms. Mitchell’s preparing for another meeting. I told her you were here, she said if you could meet her in her office quickly before she goes in for her meeting?”

“Of course.” Chloe stood up and excused herself from everyone.

***

Beca was in the studio working on a track. She’s been at this for hours. She looked at the time and only got more frustrated. It was another night where she’s missing dinner with her family. She dropped the headphones and took a step back from the equipment. She felt like she needed that space to clear her head. 

“What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this fuckin’ track being so difficult?” Beca said without even trying to hide her irritation. She rarely felt this way but when she did it was always hard to get out of. She grabbed the headphones again only to slam it harder on the table. She didn’t care. It was technically hers anyway.

“Hey. Easy easy.”

Beca jumped when she heard Cynthia Rose. She thought everyone else left already. Though she still didn’t feel slightly guilty. 

“Dude. You scared me. Didn’t expect anyone to still be here.”

“Is everything okay? What are you still doing here?”

“What do you mean?”

Cynthia Rose pointed knowingly at the headphones. “You’ve been at this track all week. What’s the problem?”

“What do you mean?” Beca asked again. “If I knew what the problem was then it would’ve been done by now.” Beca didn’t mean to snap at her.

Cynthia Rose knew Beca too well. “I think you’re in a funk. Is everything okay at home?”

Beca looked at Cynthia Rose a bit confused. Beca’s surprised that she would even suggest such a thing. Cynthia Rose took that time to grab the chair beside Beca and sat down next to her.

“She’s not gonna say no, you know? There is absolutely no chance that Chloe will turn down your proposal.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I know she won’t say no to me.”

“Then why haven’t you asked her yet?”

“I’m waiting for the right time, okay? I just want it to be special. Why is everyone making a big deal out of this? It’s not that I don’t want to do it, I just haven’t found the perfect time to do it.”

“I think you’re missing the point Boss.” Cynthia Rose teases Beca. She knows it makes her queasy being called boss.

Beca doesn’t say anything. She looks away from her and busied herself with the buttons in front of her. Cynthia Rose continued. “The fact that you’re proposing to Chloe makes it special no matter what, it doesn’t matter how, when or where you propose to her.”

Beca sighes. “Yeah I know that but.”

“No buts.” Cynthia cut her off. “And the sooner you propose the sooner you’ll get that track done. You can’t do anything if you’re distracted.”

Beca let the words sink in. Was she really overthinking this whole thing? Did she get so distracted that she’s lost sight of the real meaning of why she’s proposing to Chloe?

Beca sighed. “It’s not the proposal per se that’s bothering me. It’s all the missed opportunities. It’s so frustrating. It’s like there’s something preventing me from asking her. There’s always something that comes up. Every single fucking time.”

Cynthia Rose let out a light laugh. “Maybe you’re not trying hard enough.”

Beca looks at her. “Are you kidding me?”

Cynthia Rose raised both her hands in defeat. “All I’m saying is that at this rate, Chloe might just beat you to it.”

“What makes you say that? Do you know something I don’t? Did she say something to you?”

“No no, nothing like that. It’s just a feeling.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Beca groans as she buries her face in her hands.

Cynthia Rose pats her on the shoulder. “You’re just overthinking it and that’s okay. We know how much you love her and we know how much this means to you.”

“We? I swear you guys have got to stop talking about me and Chloe.”

“Can you blame us? You two are so entertaining. Even your fans agree. Hell even the paps and tabloids agree. I bet even your kids agree.”

“Shut up, stop it. What more do you want from us?” Beca doesn’t even know why she was blushing. 

“You know you two will literally break the internet when you guys come out.”

“A big if but yes I can’t deny that.”

Cynthia Rose tries to stifle a yawn. “How much longer will you be? I’m heading off soon. You should too.”

“I’ll be just a few more minutes.”

“Perfect. I’ll wait for you outside then.”

“Okay. I won’t be long. Give me 10.”

Cynthia Rose knew how much Beca didn’t like making people wait for her. It was one way to get her out of the studio at least.

Beca’s been coming home just after midnight for most of this week and she hated it. She never liked working late since she had Nate and now she had Chloe too so she hated it all the more.

When she got home, the first thing she’d do was to check in on Nate then Chloe. Chloe didn’t like it when Beca would kiss her or get in bed without changing first so Beca tiptoed her way to their bathroom after kissing a sleeping Nate good night.

Their room was dimly lit, just like the rest of the house. Beca had to turn the lights off as she passed. That was one of the things about Chloe’s thoughtfulness; she always left a light on for Beca. 

She finished washing up and was looking forward to cuddle with Chloe. But as she walked closer to their bed, she saw Chloe’s side of the bed was empty. She immediately patted the pillows and blanket with her hands as if seeing it wasn’t enough and it felt cold.

The first thing Beca thought was she got called into work. But that couldn’t be right. There was no way Chloe would leave Nate all alone. Beca grabbed her phone to see if she had any messages from Chloe and saw there wasn’t any. She dialed Chloe’s number, but Chloe’s phone on her bedside table lit up as soon as she did. Before she completely panicked, there was one more room in the house left to check and she almost ran to Chloe’s makeshift office.

Beca was a little out of breath and stood outside Chloe’s home office. She took deep breaths before opening the door slowly. The light was on which made Beca relax a bit.

She found herself releasing a big sigh of relief when she saw Chloe curled up in the sofa asleep. Her laptop was left open on the table next to a half empty wine glass. Beca chuckled at that. 

She walked slowly towards Chloe and knelt beside her. She shook her head and closed her laptop slowly and set aside the wine glass. Chloe wasn’t usually a light sleeper but she woke when she heard her laptop close.

Beca put an arm around Chloe’s waist. “Hey. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Beca whispered.

“Bec? What time is it? Have you eaten?” Chloe was sitting down now, rubbing her eyes and stretching. 

Beca stood up and waited for Chloe to wake up a little more. “I’m good. Come on, let’s take you to bed.” 

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s shoulder and allowed Beca to drag her to their room. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’ll try to be home earlier.”

Chloe shook her head. “You don’t have to. I understand it’s your work.”

“No. But I want to be here.”

**BREAKING NEWS! Bechloe is engaged! Beca Mitchell was spotted wearing an engagement ring. Photo credits to @realclassylady. At this time, there are no pictures of Doctor Chloe showing off a ring and the couple has been mumm on social media. We would like to invite everyone to keep an eye out. Despite there being no confirmation from either parties, there had been an outpour of congratulations for the two.**

It’s been a slow process with their work schedules and all but Beca and Chloe finally finished ‘moving in’. They have unpacked the last box and stowed it away.

Chloe was dusting off her hands. “And that’s the last of them. Welcome home Bec!” Chloe said with her arms now wide open as if presenting the lounge area.

“I don’t think that’s everything Chlo. There’s one thing missing.”

Chloe looks around and thinks. She even goes through every room in her head but she couldn’t figure out what was missing.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know Chlo. You tell me.” Beca smirked at Chloe.

Chloe sighed. “I’m too tired to think. Whatever it is. I still think we’re done.” Chloe said falling into their couch. “You better be happy with this place cause we are not moving for a while.”

“I wouldn’t mind it as long as it’s with you.” Beca cracked open two bottles of beer and handed one to Chloe as she settled on the couch next to her.

Chloe clinked bottles with Beca and they drank together. She put her other free hand on Beca’s leg out of habit. Beca liked the feeling of Chloe’s hand there. They sat there in silence and Beca started playing with Chloe’s fingers. She lingered a bit on her ring finger. 

“When I had Nate and you weren’t in my life, I didn’t really see myself ending up with anyone else. I was hoping it was Jesse but we all know what happened to that. So I focused on my work and Nate. They were all I had left. Call it whatever you want but it was like I was punishing myself sometimes. I just felt like it was exactly what I deserved.”

“Bec we talked about this.”

“No no I know. I promise I have good reason for bringing it up.”

Chloe then turns to her and held Beca’s gaze for a bit. “And what’s that?”

“You’ll see.”

Chloe stared and Beca could only stare at her back. She couldn’t resist and leaned in to kiss her. Sometimes there were not enough words to express what she’s feeling and Beca hoped her kisses conveyed those unspoken.

When they pulled back, Beca added. “You know I read somewhere that anyone who loves must know how to lose herself and find herself again.”

“Oh here we go.” 

“What?”

Chloe catches herself before she rolls her eyes. Instead, she looks at Beca as if saying ‘go on’.

“I love you so much and I will forever be grateful for this second chance. I don’t know how I got so lucky and I’ve been kicking myself everyday since I thought about it. All I know was I wanted it to be special. I didn’t know whether I should go all out or surprise you but every time I had something planned, there was always something that came up, there was always something to ruin the moment. And honestly it has gotten to a point where.”

Chloe was in the middle of drinking her beer when she choked on her drink. Then she started laughing at herself interrupting Beca. Beca was not expecting Chloe to be choking on her drink or laughing right now so she looked at Chloe almost slack-jawed. She couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Yeah exactly that. You laughing and choking on your beer when I’m trying to be serious are the things that ruin a moment.” 

Chloe just kept on laughing. She had her head pushed back and her whole body was shaking from her laughs. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay? What’s so funny?”

Watching Chloe laugh her heart off, Beca couldn’t help but join in and laugh along with her. She didn’t even know what they were laughing about. How could Beca resist when Chloe was being adorable.

“Stop it. Be serious. You’re killing me here.” Beca felt like crying herself. Sometimes she just wants to grab Chloe’s finger and put the ring on to get it over with.

“Why are you laughing?” Chloe asked Beca the same question.

“I don’t know. I was just copying you.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after all the laughing. Originally, Beca wanted her proposal to come as a surprise to Chloe and catch her off guard. She was waiting for that ‘perfect moment’. She’s slowly realising that those moments don’t exist. Perfect moments don’t just happen out of nowhere; they are the effects of what they make of it. It’s them who make it to be perfect for them and not waiting for that perfect moment to present itself.

“Remember when you kept asking me hypothetical questions. I have a couple for you now.” Chloe spoke up and Beca’s whole body had an instant reaction upon hearing Chloe say those words. 

When Chloe saw she got Beca’s full attention, she continued. “Hypothetically, do you want to get married someday?”

“Of course I do. To you.” Beca doesn’t know why she felt like she had to make that clear. “Do I not give off that vibe?”

Chloe chuckled at Beca’s answer. “Well it better be to me.” 

“There’s no one else I’d rather marry. And in this hypothetical situation where we get married, I’m the one who proposed to you.” Beca was feeling braver in the pretense of a make-believe scenario.

At the same time she was hit with a little bit of déjà vu. She’s hid behind hypothetical questions and scenarios as a coping mechanism for her blossoming feelings for Chloe all those years ago.

Chloe didn’t expect Beca to take the bait so easily. If Chloe was truly honest with herself, she was happy to wait for Beca. But it has now become almost ridiculous how Beca couldn’t just ask the question. It’s not that she was done waiting for Beca but if Beca doesn’t get to it tonight, she might not be able to stop herself from asking it herself. She was seriously thinking about the pros and cons of her actually doing just that.

“And how would you propose? Hypothetically.” Chloe had to add the last bit in haste. She was scared that she pushed it too far and she meets Beca’s gaze as she waited for her response.

Beca was in her own head thinking about the many missed opportunities and the increasing number of times that she considered to be the perfect time for her to propose.

“Remember when we were back at the Hamptons and we were watching the sun rise together for the first time.”

Chloe sighed and rested her head on Beca’s shoulder. “The sun rises everyday you know. It’s part of it’s magic.”

“You know what fuck it.” Beca then stood up and reached for the necklace she’s wearing.

Chloe watched Beca struggle removing her necklace. “Do you need help with that?”

“No. Stay there. I almost got it.” Beca wasn’t sure how much longer it took her to unclasp the necklace. Her shaking hands were not helping at all.

Chloe painfully watched Beca struggle with the clasps but remembers something. “Okay. You wait there too.”

“What? Chloe where are you going?”

Chloe ran out of their living room and up the stairs. Beca couldn’t protest, as she was too busy with her necklace. When she finally unclasped it, she could hear Chloe running down the stairs already. Without thinking, she went down on one knee.

Chloe was slightly breathless when she got back down. She was taking big breaths when she turned the corner but she froze when she saw Beca.

“Bec?”

“Will you marry me, Chloe Beale? No more monologues and long speeches or waiting for sunrises. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Chloe almost skipped to Beca and grabbed her face to kiss her. They were both crying and they could taste their tears in their kisses.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“Wait.” Beca pulled back and finally put the ring on Chloe’s finger. “I love you Chlo.”

“Now will you marry me?” Chloe held the ring in front of Beca.

“What?”

“I lied before. Chicago never asked me to safe keep a ring for him.”

Beca just offered her hand nodding and let Chloe put it on. She didn’t trust herself with words right now. Chloe slipped on the ring and kissed her hand. They were both laughing and crying and swaying around their living room in each other’s arms to music only they can hear. 

***

It was another weekend where Beca and Chloe will have the boys over and they made plans to pick them up on Friday after school. Unfortunately for them, Chloe got called into work that same day. So that left Beca to entertain the boys on her own. 

To make matters worse for Beca, Jesse called her at the last minute asking for a swap. She doesn’t really say no to these things especially when they had nothing in particular planned for this weekend. She said yes to the swap as long as it was good with Nate too.

So here she was in her work clothes, a little too fancy for just picking your kid up from school, waiting for Jamie to step out of the school gates. She could feel eyes on her from some of the parents that did recognise her but she kept her eyes on the door.

She saw Nate first and beside him was Jamie. She waved at them and Nate ran towards her.

“Hey bud.” 

“Hi mom.” Nate then saw Jesse walking from behind Beca. “Dad?”

“Hey buddy.” Jesse then looks at Jamie too who he has met several times before. “Jamie good to see you.”

“Hi Nate’s dad.” Jamie gave him a small wave. 

Nate then gave Beca a questioning look. “He asked for a swap. I’m okay with it if you are of course.”

Nate then nodded. “I don’t really mind either way. Are you going to be okay Jamie?”

“Yeah for sure. We’ll miss you though but we’re gonna be alright.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with it Ma?”

“I’m sure. You go have fun with your dad and I’ll see you Sunday.” 

Jesse looks at Beca and she knows what it means. “Or Monday. I’ll make sure to pick you up.”

“Thanks Becs.” Jesse reached up to Nate’s hand and started walking the opposite direction, leaving her with Jamie.

They just both stood there, shifting their weight from one foot to another. Beca could see Jamie was looking around for Chloe. 

“So I guess it’s just you and me Jame. You good to go?”

“Where’s mommy Chloe?” Jamie finally asked.

“She uh got called into work. She hopes to be back later tonight though. Wanna start walking? The car’s that way.” Beca points to somewhere. 

Jamie just nodded. Beca’s not sure whether Jamie was disappointed that Chloe’s not here or that he’s stuck with just her or both.

Beca cleared her throat again and offered her hand out. “I mean I’m not Chloe but you can hold my hand.” 

Jamie looks at it and Beca can see that he’s hesitating, she starts to put herself in Chloe’s shoes, ‘what would Chloe do?’ is what she would keep asking to her self. Chloe wouldn’t hesitate and just go for it. So that’s exactly what Beca does. She bends down a little and grabs his hand. He doesn’t pull away and she can swear she saw a little smile there.

“This okay?”

Beca looked down at him waiting for a response. He finally gave in and looked up to her nodding with a smile.

Beca was happy about that but as she looked around, she saw all the attention they were getting. “Sorry about the looks that we’re getting. We’re almost at the car.”

Jamie just shrugged. Beca was actually intrigued that he was unbothered.

“And it appears that doesn’t bother you at all?” Beca said to him with raised eyebrows.

“Not really. We get stared at a lot as well when I’m with Mommy Chloe too. I’m used to it.”

“Really? And it doesn’t bother her?”

Jamie seemed to consider it. “I don’t know. We never actually talked about it. I don’t think so.”

Beca laughed a little at what he just said. It won’t surprise Beca if it turned out that Chloe wasn’t even aware of all the attention she was getting. Their conversation was cut when they were near the car and Fred stepped out.

“You’ve met Fred, right?” Beca asked Jamie but she could tell by the way Fred was looking at him that they already knew each other.

“Yes I have. Hey Fred.”

“Jamie.” Fred gave him a nod. “Always a pleasure.”

They were now standing awkwardly outside the car. Beca cleared her throat – again, she’s lost count by now – and opened the door. “Uhm. After you?”

Jamie gets in first and mumbles a thank you. Beca mentally slaps herself for being awkward before getting in. She does that some more when they were in the car. She just didn’t know what to say.

They were less than halfway when she thinks she heard Jamie say something. “Sorry can you repeat that.” She said leaning a little towards him.

“There was something I wanted to ask you.” 

“Of course anything.”

Jamie looked down at his hands. He busied himself with a few loose threads from his shorts. “Is it okay if I call you Auntie Bec? Or will that make you sad? Especially that Nate is now calling Chloe mommy too. I don’t want to make you sad and I don’t want mommy Chloe to feel bad. I can work on calling you mom too.”

Beca almost melted. “Auntie Bec would be perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yeah dude, just Beca would’ve been okay too but I think I like Auntie Bec more.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Now can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You like me right?”

Jamie then blushed before he started laughing to himself. “What?”

“I mean, you know. You’re okay with this, just us two hanging out.”

“I would prefer to have mommy Chloe with us but I guess this is okay too.”

Jamie was being playful and Beca finally felt they were getting somewhere. “Challenge accepted kid. Challenge accepted.”

Beca and Jamie prepared dinner together that night and Beca didn’t call him out on it but Jamie was singing while they were working in the kitchen. She stopped herself from singing along with him cause he might not even realise he’s been singing in the first place. 

Chloe called them to say that she won’t be home tonight and we’ll be there first thing in the morning. Jamie was okay with it but his face said different. Jamie really was Chloe’s knight in shining armour in many ways. 

They were hanging out in front of the TV with Jamie browsing through Netflix and Beca thought of a good bonding activity with Jamie. 

“Hey Jame. I just remembered I needed your help with something. If that’s okay with you, we can still watch a movie after I don’t mind.”

“Help with what?”

“Let me show you. Follow me.”

Beca led Jamie to her home studio. She briefly described her equipment and what they were for. 

“Wow. Nate always talked about these.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He loves to watch you work.”

“Come on. Sit here.” Beca tapped the seat next to her. 

Jamie sat down with wide eyes. He looked around the buttons all over the equipment and the screens. Beca put on headphones on both of them and Jamie had a goofy grin. He was almost bouncing in his seat. 

“I wanted you to listen on something I’ve been working on. Now, it’s a work in progress so be nice.”

“I’m sure it’s amazing already.”

Beca prepared the track and watched Jamie’s reactions to it.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah. It’s good.”

“But?”

“But it’s missing the words.” 

Beca couldn’t help but smile at Jamie’s answer. “Exactly.”

Jamie nodded but didn’t really understand.

“I was wondering if you would sing with me? I mean I’ve been working on this track and I’ve been trying to figure out what’s been missing. Chloe tells me you two always sing together. I mean obviously I don’t have Chloe’s voice and her singing is so much better than mine and your voices probably blend better.”

“But I don’t know the song.”

“We can learn it together.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Jamie nodded and Beca grabbed the lyrics to put in front of them.

Chloe had close to zero sleep. She was like a zombie walking into their house. She smelled the bacon as soon as she stepped in and her tummy rumbled.

She could hear laughing in the kitchen and saw Beca and Jamie cooking with their backs facing her. 

“Well aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes.”

Beca and Jamie both got startled and faced her. The first thing Chloe noticed is how they were both wearing matching aprons. Jamie placed the bowl he was holding on the counter and ran to Chloe.

“Mommy Chloe!”

“Hey little man. I missed you.”

Jamie then pulls on Chloe to take a seat at one of the bar stools on the counter. “Sit sit. Auntie Bec and I cooked breakfast.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked at Beca. “Really, is that so? Well I’m famished. I would love some.”

Beca knew Chloe caught on the new name Jamie had for her and just gave Chloe a light shrug. “Coffee?”

“Yes please. Thanks.” Chloe then looks around. “Where’s Nathaniel? Still asleep?”

“Jesse actually asked to swap weekends last minute.”

“Oh. So what have you two been up to then?” 

Chloe really didn’t know but the way Jamie’s face lights up as he got ready to tell her all about it said it all for her. 

**BREAKING NEWS! Bechloe has been living together for more than a year now. Right under our noses, sneaky sneaky! We also got a hold of leaked photos from their secret wedding. Stay tuned.**

“Who’s going to be your maid of honour? Have you decided yet?”

“It’s a toss up between Cynthia Rose and Stacie.”

Chloe just nods and Beca continued. “What about you? How did the rest of the gang feel when you said you were choosing Aubrey?”

“They were very understanding. Aubrey’s the one who’s in the same state as me so it was a no brainer.”

“Lucky you.”

Chloe hummed. They were folding sheets on a Saturday morning.

“What if I choose Jesse to spite them both?”

Chloe stopped folding. “Seriously?”

Beca didn’t even realise that she actually said what she said. “Fuck I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that. But he is going to be there you know.”

“I know. Sorry I didn’t mean to react like that.”

“No it’s okay.” Beca cleared her throat. “Right. So anyway do you want to do pros and cons with me if I choose Cynthia Rose over Stacie?”

Their wedding was four months away. They decided to have an intimate garden wedding of less than fifty or not more than a hundred guests depending on who you ask. The guest list wasn’t finalized yet but some invitations were ready to be sent out; mostly on Chloe’s side of the list.

“I don’t know how you did it Chlo.” Beca said who was getting frustrated preparing her list of people to invite.

“I don’t know what you mean Bec. Who else am I supposed to invite?”

“I don’t know, more med school buddies or colleagues maybe. You literally have fifteen people on your list including plus ones and your parents. How?”

“Yeah, cause those people are the ones closest to me. That’s exactly what an intimate wedding means. Not everyone invites their electrician or mechanic or the delivery guys to their wedding.”

“Hey. I’ve known Phil for as long as I’ve been here in LA. I didn’t know you didn’t like him. I thought you guys got along. You were very happy when he fixed the outlets in your office. Were you faking it this whole time?”

“That’s not the point. It’s not a question of whether I like him or not.”

“So you don’t like him? Wow.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like him. I like Phil.” Chloe noticed how her arms were flailing around indicating she was getting very annoyed. She took a deep breath. “You know what, you’re being impossible right now. I have a surgery to go to. I’ve done my bit so I’ll leave you to decide on your bit. Go home, have a think about it, take a walk I don’t know. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Beca just huffed and focused back on her laptop typing out what Chloe could only assume were guests she wanted to invite to their wedding. Chloe grabbed her white coat and kissed Beca on the top of her head. She left without either of them saying a word.

With three months to go and only the venue, officiant and the guest list set, they decided to hire a wedding planner, Amber. As soon as they had Amber, she also came with a photographer, videographer, florist and caterer. She would’ve organised a band as well but Beca wanted to handle everything to do with music.

“I’m so sorry. I tried to get here as quick as I can.” Chloe leans into kiss Beca, who was not very happy with her right now.

They had a busy day ahead of them today filled with dress fittings, cake tasting, choosing their wedding bands and a meeting with Amber. First stop was cake tasting and Chloe arrived thirty minutes late.

“Funny. When you insisted on hiring a wedding planner I didn’t expect you to not want to make any decisions about our wedding.” Beca said with her arms crossed.

“Don’t start Bec. I’m here now ready to literally make decisions.” Chloe said pointing to the different cakes in front of them.

“Okay ladies, should we start with the classic vanilla buttercream?” The lady in her apron cut in their conversation holding out a slice of cake.

Everyone expected that between the two of them, Chloe would be most likely to become Bridezilla even Chloe herself thought that but to everyone’s surprise it was Beca who turned out to be more of the Bridezilla and the worst part of it all was that she won’t even admit she’s turned into one.

“Please just look at it one more time. It’s not the same. This wasn’t the arrangement we chose. Even the colours are off.”

“Bec sweetie. It’s the same one. I don’t have to look at it to know.”

“No I swear this one looks a bit yellowish, almost a bit beige. Are these even roses? Do these look like roses to you?”

“That doesn’t even make any sense. You’re not making any sense. It’s probably the lighting. They’re white roses. Trust me.”

“Yeah but look at this photo and now compare it with the actual one.” Beca was holding the bouquet in one hand and her phone in the other. 

Chloe shrugged. “They look the same to me.”

“Oh come on Chlo. Be serious. Look at that.” Beca zoomed in on the picture and showed Chloe again. “And don’t get me started on those napkins.”

Chloe looked around the room apologetically as she almost drags Beca to a corner and started whispering. “Bec listen to me. It’s the same and if it’s a tiny bit different, we need to communicate our specific instructions and stop shoving pictures in peoples’ faces. Set aside your phone and that photo and look at the actual thing. I like it. What about you?”

“What’s the point in sending them what we want if they won’t prepare it the way we want it to look?” Beca hissed back.

“Beca.”

“I can’t help it. I had my heart set out on what it looked like in the photo.”

“Okay so if you like that photo so much then I suggest you get that printed out and hold it at our wedding day.” 

“Wow you’re being so mature right now. I expected more from you Chloe.”

It was close to about a month to go before their wedding day and everything was just about ready. Beca and Chloe found themselves in their own home offices one night. Chloe rarely had her door shut and she could see in her peripheral Beca was leaning on the doorframe.

“Are you getitng cold feet? Be honest.” Beca blurted out without entering Chloe’s office.

“What?” Chloe swung her chair to face Beca.

“It’s okay. It’s totally normal. I think it’s important we talk about these things and communicate our feelings with one another.”

“Bec I don’t know what sort of self-help book you’ve been reading this time but no I’m not getting cold feet.”

“I think that’s exactly what someone who’s getting cold feet would say.”

“This is ridiculous. What made you say I’m getting cold feet?”

“It’s your reluctance to choose anything, you keep hesitating. Like when we were choosing our wedding bands the other day.”

“It was just hard to make a decision right away. I’m sorry if that wasn’t fast enough for you.”

“What about the flowers and the motif?”

“What about them?”

“Just admit it Chlo. It’s okay we can talk about it. I’m not mad.”

“No I’m not getting cold feet. In fact, I would marry you right here right now if I could.”

“Oh there it is. So which part of the wedding do you not approve of?”

“I see what’s happening here.” Chloe leaned back and crossed her arms. “You’re nitpicking. Stop it. I understand it’s a stressful time for all of us so I’m gonna let this one slide.”

“Newsflash Chloe, I don’t think you’re stressed at all and that’s the problem.”

“Just cause I stress differently than you doesn’t mean that I’m not just as stressed. Maybe I’m just handling it better.”

“Of course you would.”

“Beca. Again nitpicking. Stop it and get your cute butt to bed. I’ll follow. Or I don’t know do some work, I have to watch some more surgery videos. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Chloe turned back her attention to her laptop.

Beca sighed. “Cuddles in an hour?”

“Perfect.” 

Chloe could see in her peripheral again how Beca dragged herself out of her office. She could hear Beca shouting her a quick I love you and she could only roll her eyes and shake her head with how Beca was acting.

Two weeks before their wedding, Beca was brushing her teeth getting ready for bed when Chloe went into the bathroom with her. This wasn’t unusual, as Chloe would usually brush her teeth at the same time beside Beca. It was part of their nightly routine.

But instead of grabbing her own toothbrush, she hugged Beca from behind and started to plant kisses on her neck. Her hands were roaming under Beca’s shirt too and it was sending tingles all over Beca’s body. She almost choked on the white foam in her mouth. She started to spit it out and gargled. 

Chloe doesn’t say anything when met with Beca’s raised eyebrows through the mirror as she wiped her face.

“I’m not complaining about all this but what’s up?”

Chloe shook her head to answer Beca’s question and Beca kept her eyes on Chloe. “I’ve been thinking about our wedding.” 

Beca felt Chloe bite on her neck. The sensitive spot just below where her ear and jaw met. Beca was biting her lip now. She leaned back and tilted her head to one side to give Chloe more access as she trailed more kisses on her neck. She didn’t even try to quiet the moan that escaped from her.

“And?” Beca asked a little breathless. She knew whatever Chloe was doing was going to leave marks but she didn’t care.

Chloe kept sucking and biting on Beca’s neck until she was satisfied she had Beca’s full attention. Then she kissed Beca on the cheek and rested her chin on her shoulder. “How do you feel about spending the night before our wedding apart?”

It takes a while for Beca to process Chloe’s question. Her eyebrows furrowed when she slowly understood what she was implying and Beca turns around to face her. She doesn’t say anything right away and Chloe can’t tell what she’s thinking. It’s like she was still riding on the high of Chloe sucking on her neck. Chloe kept Beca pinned to the sink though and she closes the gap between them. 

When they pulled back and Beca still hasn’t said anything, Chloe continued. “As I was saying. I was thinking that we should book somewhere separately to sleep the night before the wedding. So after the rehearsal dinner we each go our separate ways to our own hotel rooms.”

“Why? Chlo if you’re going for the whole build up thing for the big reveal that won’t be necessary. Obviously.” 

“Come on Bec, think about the excitement and the anticipation. I think it’ll be fun.”

“It’s not fun to miss you.”

“Think about the mind blowing sex we’ll have after.”

“That’s not fair. We’ve talked about using sex as wager.”

“Fine.” Chloe pulled back a bit and unbuttoned three buttons of her pyjama top.

“What are you doing?” Beca caught herself staring at Chloe’s hands playing with her buttons and she bit her lip.

“You choose then. Either we stop having sex from tonight until our wedding night or we spend the night before our wedding apart. Those are your only choices.”

“Chloe. That’s literally using sex as wager.”

Chloe just shrugged. Her pajama top all undone. She then pulls on Beca’s shirt over her head and Beca raises her hands to make it easier for Chloe to rid of her shirt. Beca tried so hard to resist Chloe and to think straight. She knew this was a trap, a way for Chloe to get what she wanted and she was falling for it.

Beca shivered at the contact when she felt Chloe’s hands on her. “Oh you are evil.”

Chloe continued to tease Beca with her touches, squeezing and light grazing of her breasts until her hand was cupping Beca’s left breast already and her thumb lightly flicking her nipple causing Beca to jerk.

Beca bit her lips harder and inhaled through her nose. “Do you really want to spend the night before our wedding apart?”

Chloe stepped closer to Beca, closing the gap between them some more. Her leg in between Beca’s legs pressing onto her centre and her hands were massaging both her breasts, making continuous circle motions. She watched Beca squirm in front of her and Beca grabbed hold of the sink for balance. “Do you really not want to have sex tonight?” Chloe purred.

“How the fuck is this fair?”

“How the fuck are you still fighting this?” Chloe asked her amused and before Beca could roll her eyes, Chloe dipped in and put one of Beca’s breasts in her mouth and started sucking and flicking her nipple with her tongue this time.

“Fuck Chlo.” Beca instantly put a hand over her mouth to cover up the sound of her moans. Her other hand is still tightly gripping the sink.

She let out a squeak when Chloe bit a little before letting go of her boob and started trailing kisses up to her neck and ended with a peck on her lips. “I need a decision Bec.”

“Are you serious?” 

Chloe nodded.

“You’re being beyond real right now. I can’t even think.”

Chloe steps back but as soon as she does Beca is reaching for the collar of her top and starts pulling her back to her. “Fine you win. My only condition is that we stay in the same hotel.”

“Deal.”

Beca removes Chloe’s top by pushing it off her shoulders. “Now can I ask why it’s so important to you that we’re apart the night before?”

“It wasn’t really that important. I enjoyed teasing you more.”

Beca was relieved. “Oh so does that mean that we –”

“Nope. No take backsies.”

Their wedding was tomorrow. The rehearsal dinner was a success and at the end of it, Beca and Chloe went into separate cars to go to the hotel Chloe’s booked for them. Beca felt silly when she started tearing up as she watched Chloe walk away from her to get into her own car. 

“What the hell is wrong with me? It’s one night and we’re literally getting married tomorrow.”

She looked around the lobby when she arrived hoping to find Chloe. Chloe wouldn’t even tell her which room she was at cause she didn’t want Beca to cheat. As if she would Beca wanted to say but she knew she totally would go to Chloe’s room. 

The only thing she got was a selfie from Chloe wearing a robe to prove that she was at the same hotel. Beca stared at the photo all night. She was tossing and turning in her bed trying to sleep. She grabbed her phone again and texted Chloe.

As soon as Beca saw the dots that meant Chloe was typing she quickly dialed her number.

She was glad Chloe answered after a couple of rings. “Hey.” 

“Hey you.”

“Can I just say this is a terrible idea?” Beca really did hate the idea. She was hoping Chloe would not push through with it.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.”

“I can’t sleep and I miss you. I’m miserable.” Beca tried to hide a sniffle. She really was getting teary. Their wedding was tomorrow she felt like she could get a free pass at being emotional.

Chloe giggled. “Stop being dramatic Bec.”

Beca sighed but she liked hearing Chloe’s laugh. “So are we not going to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“About me being all psycho during these wedding preparations?”

“You, psycho? When? I wouldn’t have been able to tell.”

Beca groaned. “I’m surprised you still wanna get married to me after seeing that. Ugh, everyone probably thought I was a bitch.”

“That’s okay. Don’t worry about it too much. I charmed them all for the both of us.”

“They’re all probably wondering why you’re marrying me.”

“Who cares?”

“I can’t wait to be married to you, Chlo.”

“Met too, Bec.”

“Now is there any chance that you’ve changed your mind about tonight?”

Chloe laughed. “No chance. It’s just for a few more hours.”

“It was worth a try.”

“I’m going to try to sleep now. You good?”

“Not really but I won’t stop you from sleeping. I do have a weird request.” 

Chloe perked up at that. “What weird request?”

“Can you like not end the call and we just stay on the line until we both fall asleep.”

“That’s not a weird request at all especially from my soon to be wife. How come you’re never this clingy when I’m at work?”

“That’s different.”

Chloe yawned. “I’m falling asleep.”

“Go ahead.”

Beca waited and listened. She could hear the crackling sounds and maybe a bit of Chloe’s light snores.

“Chloe?” Beca whispered. She didn’t want to wake Chloe but she couldn’t help but think how easy it was for Chloe to fall asleep while here she was struggling.

She pressed her phone to her ears listening closely to Chloe’s breathing or anything Chloe really. The knocks on her door made her jump. Her heart started racing. She looks to her phone again. “Could it be?”

There were knocks again. Beca jumped off the bed and almost ran to the door. Her face fell when she saw through the peephole that it was housekeeping.

Beca opened the door. “Sorry to bother you Ms. Mitchell but here are the extra pillows you requested.”

“But I didn’t request extra pillows?”

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” The hotel employee wasn’t sure what to do and Beca felt bad about it.

“You know what it’s okay. Thank you.” She grabbed the pillows. “What’s two more pillows, right?”

“Thank you Ms. Mitchell. Have a good night.”

Beca smiled at him and closed her door. She was hugging the two pillows and started walking back to her bed. She hasn’t taken three steps from the door when there was another knock.

She opened the door. “Yes? More pillows?” Beca joked.

“Something like that.”

Beca dropped the pillows when she heard Chloe’s voice. She looked up to see Chloe wiggling her eyebrows at her and she literally threw herself at Chloe. Chloe almost fell backwards before she found her balance catching Beca and laughing. 

“Wow. You really missed me that much.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You sounded like you were crying on the phone and I didn’t want you to have puffy eyes tomorrow at our wedding.”

Beca was crying anyway and Chloe wiped her tears. “Why are you crying? Come on you go back inside. I just wanted to check up on you.” Chloe teased.

“Don’t you dare.” Beca shook her head and wrapped herself around Chloe again. She almost dragged Chloe inside her room. “There’s no way I’m letting you go.”

Chloe was laughing all the way to the bed. Once they were lying down, Chloe lifted Beca’s arm and nestled to her side. She kissed Beca’s cheek and yawned. 

“This is more like it.” Beca said.

“Night Bec. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“And you were right.” Chloe said with her eyes closed already. “This was a terrible idea.”

Beca chuckled at that and held Chloe tighter. She sighed in relief and is able to finally slowly give in to sleep now that she had Chloe in her arms.

It was less than half an hour before their wedding. Chloe was all ready in her wedding gown and her hair and make up was all done. She had a few minutes to herself before everything. In another room somewhere, Beca was in the exact same boat. There was so much build up until this moment of calmness.

The both of them looked back at their journey; all the ups and downs, the dating, the heartbreaks, the exes, their unexpected reunion, proposing, planning the wedding. Whoever said that these memories come crashing down on you when you start walking down the aisle was very wrong. 

Who knew how long they were just standing there. One staring at herself in the mirror while the other at her reflection on the window. It wasn’t long until someone would knock at their doors and let them know their cars were ready. 

Beca and Chloe arrived in separate cars with their parents. It felt like they were both underwater and the only way they can come up for air is when their eyes finally find each other’s and holding each other’s hands.

_“Alright. Everything is in order. We only need to know one last thing.” Amber, their wedding planner, was seated across from them in the conference room._

_“What’s that?” Chloe asked._

_“The entrance. Who walks down the aisle and who waits at the altar.”_

_“Oh.” Chloe paused. “We haven’t really talked about that.”_

_“Chloe will walk down the aisle.” Beca said._

_Chloe turned to look at her. “But what about you? I think we have to discuss this more. Can we reschedule another time?” Chloe asked Amber._

_“I can’t tomorrow but what about sometime in the weekend?”_

_“Yup that works for us.”_

_“Chlo, I don’t think there’s anything to talk about. I want you to walk down the aisle.”_

_“Bec there’s really no rush and I really feel like we have to talk about this.”_

_Beca was reluctant. She wanted the preparations to be one hundred percent done. She felt like she couldn’t relax if they haven’t finalized everything._

_Chloe stood up and shook Amber’s hand. “Thanks for your time today. We’ll see you Saturday.”_

_“It was my pleasure. I’ll see you then.”_

_As soon as they were both inside the car_

_“Chlo I don’t know why you’re making this into such a big deal.”_

_“I don’t know why it isn’t for you. Everything else seemed to be so why not this one too.”_

_“To be honest. I’ve never actually given it much thought.”_

_“That’s why I want us to talk about it. Why does that upset you?”_

_“On the contrary I think it’s upsetting you.”_

_Chloe scoffed at this and held her tongue. Their emotions were running high and she thought it was best if they continued their conversation at home. Instead she reached for the radio and turned the volume up._

_Once parked outside their house, Beca pulled the hand brake and turned to Chloe._

_“Look Chlo, all I know is that I want to marry you and when I think about our wedding day, I see myself anxiously standing at the altar staring straight ahead waiting for you to appear. I’m waiting to be blown away by you and nothing will prepare me for that. Then I’ll be holding my breath until we’re face to face. All the while trying not to cry.”_

_Chloe’s face softened as she listened to Beca’s perspective._

_“I didn’t want you to think that I haven’t thought about this when I said I haven’t given it much thought. I have. A lot actually and that’s why I said what I said.”_

_“I wasn’t thinking that.” Chloe finally said. “Come on, let’s talk more inside.” She added unbuckling her seatbelt._

_Beca nodded and followed. As soon as they were inside, Chloe’s silence was killing Beca._

_Beca reached for Chloe’s wrist to stop her from walking ahead of her. “I’m really sorry that I upset you.”_

_Chloe held Beca’s face with both her hands and kissed her softly. “I’m not upset. It’s just that I realised how different we picture our wedding day. But that’s okay it’s not a bad thing. There are no wrong answers here.” Chloe quickly added when she felt Beca stiffen._

_She squeezed Beca’s hand to assure her. “I imagined all the different scenarios, me walking down the aisle like how you described it but then I felt like I wanted to see you walk down the aisle too. So I imagined the feeling of you walking towards me and we look at each other as if there’s no one else there.”_

_Beca smiled at the image but she doesn’t say anything._

_“You want to know which scenario I liked most?”_

_Beca was nervous all of a sudden. What if Chloe wanted her to walk down the aisle? Would she insist on what she wanted, which was for Chloe to walk down the aisle or will she give in to Chloe’s wishes?_

_“It’s neither of those.”_

_“What?”_

_“I haven’t really worked out how we’re going to do it but I want you to think about this. We walk down the aisle together, hand in hand, just you and me and we’re laughing and crying too for sure. We’re both nervous and we’re squeezing each other’s hands trying to be brave for one another. But I want to be next to you.”_

_Beca wasn’t expecting that. She never even considered a third option._

_“I didn’t know we could do that.” She admitted._

_Chloe laughed. Finally there was no more tension between them. “It’s our wedding, we make the rules. I thought you’d know that by now.”_

**BREAKING NEWS! Bechloe is pregnant… and it’s a girl! They have been keeping their relationship very private and low-key since getting back together and the two tying the knot almost two years ago now. But to everyone’s surprise, Beca Mitchell made the announcement on her personal instagram.**

With shaking fingers, Chloe gingerly picked up their baby girl from Beca’s arms. Beca has known Chloe for the longest time, but she has never seen this expression on Chloe’s face before. She was watching Chloe hold their baby and Beca was smiling but suddenly everything went black. That’s the last thing she remembers.

Chloe was holding their baby girl and was swaying a little. She seemed so tiny in her arms but she was perfect. 

“Hi Annie, mommy’s here. You gave your mom such a hard time.” Chloe was teasing Beca but froze when she looked up to see an unconscious Beca laying on her bed.

“Bec? Beca?”

She immediately pressed the buttons calling for the nurses. Several nurses went in and paged the doctor. One nurse took Annie away and another led Chloe out of the room. 

Everything went quiet and slow for Chloe. She was usually better at situations like these at her own capacity as a doctor but when it came to Beca, she couldn’t move. She remembers resisting and not wanting to leave her side until she felt hands around her shoulder. She didn’t even realise she was shaking. 

Chloe fell asleep on the edge of Beca’s bed. Her head was resting on Beca’s arm not wanting to miss the moment she wakes up. Beca was slowly getting back into her senses and she could feel something heavy on her arm. She cleared her throat first and slowly opened her eyes. Chloe jolted up when she felt the slightest movement from Beca. 

“Hey. Welcome back.” 

“How long was I out?” Beca croaked. Her throat felt dry.

“A few hours.”

“Oh.”

Chloe then hit Beca on the shoulder. “Ow. What was that for?” 

“Don’t ever do that to me ever again.” Chloe sniffled. She was in the verge of crying.

“I’m sorry I was just probably tired. Where’s Annie? Are you okay?” 

“She’s fine. She’s sleeping now. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a truck.”

Chloe wanted to say something but no words came out. When Beca saw her, all she could do was open her arms for Chloe.

“Hey come here. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“You really scared me.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I’m okay now I promise.” 

Chloe then realised how silly she was being. “No, I’m sorry. You’re the one who just gave birth and lost consciousness. You’re not supposed to be the one comforting me.”

“That’s nonsense and you know it.”

“You should go back to sleep and get more rest. We’ll see our baby girl first thing in the morning.”

“You too. Thanks for being here.”

“Of course. Where else would I be?”

***

Chloe found that her favourite time is when they’re all gathered around the table, whether it’s for breakfast lunch or dinner. The boys were inseparable and if it wasn’t Jamie staying over their place it was Nate going over to theirs.

Chloe remained full time at the hospital and if she and Beca were too busy, Linda and Ben were happy to watch the kids and have them for a night or two.

Annie was sometimes difficult in a sense that she was clingy to both her moms. It’s like they were both her favourite and she couldn’t decide who she liked more so she wants them both all to herself.

Beca got off work earlier than usual one day. She sent Chloe a message that she was on her way home. When she got home, she found her little family in the living room.

Nate and Chloe who had Annie balanced on her hips stood up to greet her. Beca would’ve found it suspicious if Annie didn’t distract her. She went straight for her and Chloe happily passed Annie to Beca.

Beca kissed Chloe and played with Nate’s hair. “What have you three been up to?” She said while touching her nose to Annie’s nose to make her laugh. 

“Chi. Day. Bo.” Annie, who was one and a half, mumbled. 

Beca was nodding her head trying to figure out what her daughter was saying. “Say that again honey.”

“Chi. Day. Bo.” Annie said again much clearer this time.

Beca was racking her brains but not getting anything. She looked to Chloe for help and Chloe was biting her lip. Nate also looked like he was about to burst.

“Chlo?”

“Well. We were out on a walk this afternoon and came across two kittens.”

As soon as Chloe said kittens, Beca knew. “You didn’t?”

“I did.” Chloe admitted.

“Two kittens?”

“And a dog.” Nate said. “They’re so cute mom.”

“Super cute.” Chloe added.

Beca wasn’t opposed to having pets but three? “Chloe.”

Then she hears it. Meows and barks from one of the rooms. Beca followed Nate and Chloe and she could feel Annie being excited as well. 

“Mom. Meet Chip and Dale.” Nate picked up the two kittens to show Beca. “And Bolt.” A Jack Russell terrier.

Annie was begging to be put down to play with the pets too so Beca puts her down gently. Chloe quickly occupied her spot putting an arm around Beca’s waist. “This is okay right? I couldn’t say no Bec. I mean look at them.”

Beca kissed the side of her head. “Who are you kidding? You’ve wanted to have pets for the longest time. I feel like I’m the one being played here.”

Chloe starts giggling then. “You love us.”

“I want another one.” Beca suddenly said.

Chloe turned to her. “Really? Kitten or puppy?” She thought three pets were enough for Beca but she didn’t really mind one more.

“No. Another baby.” Beca said simply.

Thinking about the complications and Beca’s struggles during her pregnancy and after giving birth, Chloe was a bit reluctant to agree. She always wondered what it was like to grow up in a big family but she didn’t want to be selfish. She wanted Beca safe.

“What do you say? Didn’t you ever wish for a sibling growing up?” Beca asked. She and Chloe was both an only child. 

“As long as it’s safe for you.”

“Let’s set an appointment to see the Doctor ASAP then.”

***

Chloe was staring at their latest family picture. It was beside pictures of just them two then now their family consisted of two teenagers, a kindergartener, a toddler, four cats and two dogs. She was at home with their youngest, Beverley, while the boys were at soccer practice and Annie was at school when she received a call from Beca. 

“What happened?”

“I’ll explain when I see you. Fred’s on his way to pick you up.” Beca said on the phone.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit then.”

Fred dropped Chloe off at Annie’s school. She saw Beca standing at the front of the steps waiting for her. She waved when she saw her and Chloe with Beverley glued to her hip, walked towards her.

“Hey. Is she okay?”

“Yeah.” Beca took Beverley and led Chloe to where Annie was.

Annie ran to Chloe and hugged her as soon as she saw her. “I’m sorry Mommy. Please don’t be mad.”

“Mommy’s not mad, baby. Your mom and I will just have a quick word with Mrs. Johnson, okay? Will you be alright here? Fred’s outside, did you want to wait in the car?”

“No. I’m fine here. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Okay. Be a good girl. We won’t be long.” Chloe kissed the top of her head before following Beca to the principal’s office.

“Doctor Beale. It’s good to see you.” Mrs Johnson offered her hand to Chloe. Chloe shook her hand. “Mrs. Mitchell.” She did the same with Beca.

“And this must be Beverley.”

Beca answered for them. “Yup. This is the little rascal.”

Chloe, who was getting impatient, wanted to skip all the small talk and courtesies and started to ask about Annie. “What happened?”

“Annie’s a good kid. She’s very bright and she speaks up a lot.”

Chloe nodded. She glanced at Beca beside her who was fidgeting in her seat. 

Mrs. Johnson continued. “She’s always been respectful and polite to her teachers and classmates. She got along with almost everyone. But as you may or may not know, P.E. is not her strong point but she’s very competitive and she does her best and refuses to quit.”

Mrs Johnson cleared her throat. “There’s a boy in her class that was reportedly teasing her earlier today during P.E. They were playing soccer this week. Annie enjoys soccer the most.”

Chloe smiled at that. “She gets it from her brothers.”

“So to cut the long story short, she punched the boy and called him a little s-h-i-t.” 

“She did and said what?” Chloe leaned forward.

Mrs Johnson looks to Beca quickly. “When the teacher asked her why she did what she did, she said her mom told her to do it.”

Beca winced. Chloe scoffed. “She said her mom told her to do it?”

“Yes Doctor.”

Chloe crossed her arms. She turns to Beca for the first time for support but saw her guilt written all over her face.

“Bec?”

Beca gulped. “Yep?”

“Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Beca couldn’t meet Chloe’s gaze and looked down. Mrs Johnson spoke again. “The other boy has been reprimanded. I’m sorry Doctor and Mrs Mitchell but we’re going to have to suspend Annie for a week.”

Chloe nodded. She looked at her wife again who was still avoiding her and kept nodding. “Thank you Mrs Johnson. We’ll take care of it. I assure you this won’t happen again.”

“I know you will and I’m sure it won’t. It’s always a pleasure seeing you both.”

As soon as Chloe and Beca were outside the office, Beca whispered to Chloe almost pleading. “I’m so sorry. I know you must be furious. I understand.”

Chloe cut her off. “Not now Bec. Let’s get the girls home first.”

“Okay. Sorry again.”

Chloe just looks at her. She couldn’t even find the words to say to Beca right now. Chloe takes a deep breath before turning the corner where their Annie was waiting.

“Hey hun. You good? You ready to go?”

“Are you mad?”

Chloe knelt in front of her. “No sweetheart. Does it hurt anywhere?”

Annie nodded. “A little here.” And she showed Chloe her knuckles. Chloe checked on it to see if there was anything broken. They were not that swollen but they were a bit red.

Chloe kissed them gently once she was sure there was nothing broken. “Come on let’s go home and put some ice on that. We’ll also have something to eat then let’s talk about this. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Chloe then stood up and Annie took her hand with her uninjured hand. She looked up at Beca with a shrug and Beca gave Annie a smile and a wink. “I bet you’re hungry.”

“I am actually.”

“Perfect.”

***

The girls were already tucked in bed and the boys stayed over at Aubrey’s. Beca and Chloe were already in bed as well. Chloe had her back facing Beca. She could feel Beca twisting and turning and sighing.

Chloe knew what was coming but she left Beca to suffer a little. She then felt Beca inching closer to her and putting an arm over her tummy. She can also feel Beca’s breathing at the nape of her neck. Beca kissed her there before speaking.

“Okay so I know you’re mad.”

Chloe kept her eyes closed but she was smirking. “I’m not mad Bec.” She said as she puts her arm over Beca’s.

“Annoyed then?”

“No.” Chloe shook her head. “I’m tired.”

At that, Beca winced. She didn’t like it when Chloe said she was tired. She’d rather that Chloe said she was mad. “Okay okay. Just hear me out.”

“Bec it’s okay. I heard everything already.”

Chloe and Beca sat down with Annie after dinner and they had a heart to heart with her about the importance of not punching other kids and how to stand up for yourself without being violent.

“If you’re leaving me for this I’ll understand.”

Chloe chuckled at that. “Stop being so dramatic. You should know by now I can’t resist your face. Even Annie seems to be more aware of that fact than you are.” 

“I just don’t want you to ever be tired of me.”

“I didn’t say I was tired of you. I just said I was tired. We’ve all had a long day. And you weren’t wrong. Some kids are little shits.”

Beca laughs at that. “I want to make it up to you. I can feel your muscles are a bit tense. Allow me to de-stress you a little.” Beca said as her hands found their way under Chloe’s boxer shorts.

“Hmmm. I could use some de-stressing.”

“On it.”

***

Beca was nominated producer of the year at this year’s Grammys and was required to attend the event. She wanted to ask Chloe to be her date but Chloe opted to book a hotel near the Staples Centre with the kids and have a watch party there with them instead. Aubrey offered to stay with Chloe while they waited for Beca. 

Beca couldn’t skip out on attending and decided to go solo and attended the event with her team. Chloe and the kids were glued to the television the moment it started. They would cheer every time Beca’s name was mentioned and every time her face flashed in the screen.

When it was time to announce the producer of the year. Everyone held their breaths. Unfortunately, the announcer didn’t call Beca’s name. Chloe wanted to run to Beca and give her a hug. She kept checking her phone after that to see if Beca has replied or at least seen her message. They kept watching after that and only spoke during commercial breaks.

When there was a knock on their door, Jamie was the first one to jump up from the bed. “I got it.”

“Check to see who it is first.” Chloe called out.

“Auntie Bec you’re here!” 

Everyone sat up straight when they heard Beca. 

Aubrey stood up first. “Hey Beca. Still big congratulations to you.” Aubrey hugged her.

“Thanks Aubs and thanks for keeping them company.”

“We enjoyed it. Sorry we have to go.”

“No worries. Thanks again.”

“Jame say goodbye, your dad’s waiting.”

“Sure thing Mom.” Jamie went around to say his goodbyes to everyone.

When Jamie and Aubrey left, Beca looked at everyone’s positions. They were all snuggled up in bed.

She put her hands on her hips and pretends to be offended. “I can’t believe you guys are having a slumber party without me. I’m going to go change first. You guys choose a movie while I do that.”

“Can I pick the movie?” Beverley asks raising her hand.

“Of course sweetie. What did you want to watch?” 

“Tangled please.”

Chloe grabs the remote. “Then Tangled it is.”

Beca changed quickly. She got out the bathroom and was in her sweats. She saw everyone cuddled in bed but Chloe moved to sit on the couch. 

“Alright, I’m ready. Is everyone ready?” Beca looked around checking everyone.

“Mom. Mommy. Can you snuggle up here please?” Annie asked.

Chloe was about to move but Beca just leaned into her more and wrapped her arms around her tighter. 

“We will in a bit sweetheart I promise.” 

Once the movie started and it got everyone’s attention, Chloe nudged Beca lightly.

“How’re you holding up? You okay?”

“I’m more than okay. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Come on Bec. It’s just you and me. You can be honest.”

“It’s the truth. The moment they didn’t call my name, I’ll admit I was sad and disappointed at first but it wasn’t even for more than a minute. After that all I could think about was how to get out of there and come here to you guys.”

Chloe looked at her long to see if she was telling the truth or she was just saying that to get Chloe off her back.

“Chlo. I have two of the sweetest boys, two lovely beautiful baby girls and I’m with my stunning hot hot hot wife. What more could I ask for?”

Chloe can only shake her head. “Such a sweet talker.”

“It’s the truth. You guys are the real prize.”

Before Chloe could respond Nate, Annie and Beverley were already shushing them both.

“You’re missing the movie.” Annie hissed at them.

Beca then pushed herself off Chloe and ran to the other side of the bed next to Nate and Chloe slipped next to Beverley on the opposite end. Beverley almost laid on top of Chloe and Annie who was in the middle snuggled closer to Chloe’s side. Beca put an arm over Nate’s shoulders and rested her hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“You little rascals.” Beca said shaking her head.

“Shhhh!” was all the response she got. 

Chloe turned to look at Beca when she felt a hand on her shoulder and held her gaze. They had a moment to themselves while smiling to each other and looking into each other’s eyes. Then Pascal, the chameleon, most likely did something funny again cause everyone was giggling again. It was music to their ears. 

Before they broke eye contact, Beca mouthed ‘I love you’ to which Chloe responded with a wink and a kiss. 

… And they lived happily ever after. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best. See you in the comments section. Thanks so much for all your support. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did. Now on to the next adventure!:)


End file.
